Luna oscura
by Yeni Reid W
Summary: Luego de 14 años de ausencia, Darien regresa al lugar donde creció para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a la chica de la que se había enamorado en su juventud, encontrándose con la noticia de que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Herido en su orgullo, Darien, buscará venganza obligándola a casarse con él; sólo que las cosas no saldrán exactamente como él las planea.
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio

**Nota de autora: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon, así como algunos elementos que se utilizarán y que son propios de dicha historia. **

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto el escribirla. Si lees esta historia no dudes en dejar tu comentario, es importante para mí conocer tú opinión al respecto.**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 1: El inicio:::<em>

Dos hermosas niñas, con sedosos y rubios cabellos, dorados como el oro, juegan en el campo correteando mariposas. Sus delicadas y dulces risas llenan el ambiente de paz y ternura, haciendo rebozar de felicidad el corazón de Serenity Aino, su orgullosa abuela, que las observaba revolotear mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

Sus hermosos ojos lila estaban cargados de cansancio y arrugas, que hacía imaginar las muchas historias que habían visto y vivido. El cabello blanco recogido en un delicado moño, que en otrora había sido largo y sedoso, del mismo tono de sus ojos. A pesar de que el tiempo había sido inclemente con su figura, aún se podía notar los rasgos delicados que habían hecho de Serenity Aino una de las mujeres más bellas de la región.

Se había casado muy joven con un hacendado arrocero, Endymion Aino, dueño de las más grandes extensiones de cultivos de arroz de todo Japón. Fruto de esa unión había nacido su única hija Ikuko, madre de las dos criaturas que ahora alegraban los últimos días de su vejez. Se consideraba una mujer muy bendecida por tenerlas a ellas.

— ¡Abuela mira!—gritó una de las pequeñas corriendo a su lado— ¿Acaso no es hermosa?

La niña sostenía un frasco en el aire, dentro de él había una hermosa mariposa de un azul tan suave como el color de sus ojos. Serenity observó el frasco y sin decir nada lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, liberando a la mariposa la cual voló rápidamente hacia su libertad.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso abuela?

—Porque ella no pertenece allí, su lugar es entre los árboles, volando libremente.

— ¡Pero era mía!

La pequeña hizo un puchero, tenía un fuerte carácter y mucha determinación, cuando algo se le metía en su pequeña cabecita no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de postura. A sus escasos cuatro años ya se mostraba como la más fuerte de las dos niñas.

—No era tuya cariño, ella sólo pertenece a sí misma. Mira a tu hermana—dijo señalando hacia el lugar en donde la otra niña estaba recostada observando una mariposa escarlata que abría y cerraba sus alas sin temor frente a ella—no es necesario que la captures para que disfrutes de su belleza.

La niña sonrió a su abuela y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana, tumbándose a su lado sobre la hierba fresca. La mariposa entonces desplegó sus alas y voló lejos de allí, la pequeña que hasta ahora había estado disfrutando de la belleza de aquel insecto, sonrió mirando como se elevaba, pero su hermana hizo un berrinche por el vuelo de la mariposa.

Serenity llamó a su lado a ambas niñas y las sentó sobre sus regazos, moviendo la mecedora en la cual estaba sentada mientras tarareaba una vieja canción de cuna. Muy pronto sería ella la que se elevaría en un vuelo como aquellas mariposas, y nunca más volvería a ver el rostro de sus pequeñas o de su hija. Sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban su viejo cuerpo, muy pronto no tendría fuerzas para luchar contra su mal.

Las acunó con fuerza contra su pecho, deseaba partir así, sintiendo el calor de aquellos pequeños seres a los que tanto amaba cerca de ella. Miró a las pequeñas que como por arte de magia ya habían caído rendidas sobre sus muslos. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta había una que le preocupaba más que la otra, ella era frágil y delicada, nada comparado con su otra hermana, y le dolía no poder estar allí para ayudarla a crecer y secar sus lágrimas cuando fuera necesario.

—Mamá. —Le llamó una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos— ¿Te ayudo a llevar a las niñas adentro?

—Te lo agradezco.

Ikuko ayudó a su madre tomando a una de las niñas consigo, mientras Serenity le seguía de cerca con la otra niña en brazos. Acostaron a cada una en sus camas, para luego darles un beso en la frente. De pronto escucharon un ruido afuera. Se apresuraron a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, cuando se encontraron con la escena.

— ¿Querías robar mocoso?

—No señor, yo sólo quería una fruta.

—No existe excusa alguna para el robo, ahora mismo te voy a enseñar a no hacerlo.

El furioso hombre tomó al niño en sus brazos y colocándolo sobre sus regazos se disponía a darle una tunda. —Kenji Tsukino, detente.

La voz autoritaria de Serenity detuvo su mano antes de que impactara con la retaguardia del pobre pequeño que temblaba como una gelatina sobre el regazo de Kenji.

—Mamá Serenity, no se meta en esto por favor. —dijo decidido a continuar.

— ¡He dicho que basta Kenji!

Serenity se acercó al hombre y sacó de entre sus garras al pequeño, quien se aferró fuertemente a sus piernas aún temblando. Sus delicados cabellos azabaches cayeron hacia atrás cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla con unos tiernos y asustados orbes zafiros. Serenity le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo. Se agachó hasta la altura del pequeño con algo de dificultad.

—No tienes porqué temer pequeño, nadie aquí te va a hacer daño, dime ¿por qué entraste sin permiso a la hacienda?

—Quería… quería frutas, del árbol grande que está en la entrada.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—el niño asintió—Ven conmigo, te voy a dar de comer.

—Pero mamá Serenity…

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de reproche que lo calló en el instante, Kenji sabía muy bien que no podía desestimar una orden de la matriarca de la familia. Ikuko trató de tranquilizarlo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, pero Kenji la apartó bruscamente mientras salía echando humo hacia la plantación.

En la cocina el pequeño devoraba con avidez las galletas de chocolate y la leche que Serenity le había servido, se notaba que llevaba días sin comer, su carita y sus ropas estaban bastante sucias, pero a pesar de eso se veía que no era un niño que llevara mucho tiempo en la calle, no, aquellos niños sabían robar sin que los pillaran, este sólo había sido victima del hambre y la desesperación.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?

—Darien señora. —respondió con la boca llena de galleta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Darien?

—Tengo seis años, mi papá dijo que ya soy un niño grande.

—Ya veo, y dime Darien ¿dónde está tu padre?

El pequeño agachó su cabeza, mirando hacia el plato que aún tenía algunas galletas sin tocarlas, parecía que su apetito se había esfumado de pronto. —En el cielo, con mi mami.

Serenity sintió su corazón arrugarse como una pasa, era un pequeño de tan solo seis años y ya estaba solo en este mundo, ningún niño debía pasar por eso. Entonces tuvo una idea.

—Darien, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Pero ¿y el señor malo? No creo que le guste eso.

—No te preocupes por él, no te va a molestar.—lo miró expectante, sabía que quizás debería llevarlo a las autoridades, pero eso siempre implicaba que lo llevarían a una casa hogar y Serenity conocía por experiencia propia que no todos esos lugares eran verdaderos hogares para lo niños—¿Qué dices?

—Sí.

Darien se bajó de su asiento y saltó sobre ella con emoción, fundiéndose en un abrazo como aquellos que solía darle su madre antes de irse al cielo.

**Diez años después…**

El día había sido largo e inclemente. El clima se volvía terriblemente insoportable por aquellos días, el calor les pasaba una mala jugada, la temperatura alcanzaba niveles nunca antes vistos, haciendo el trabajo en el campo más difícil cada vez.

Sus manos estaban callosas y ásperas debido al fuerte trabajo, su piel que antes era blanca se había tornado morena por las muchas horas al sol que pasaba cumpliendo con su faena, su cabello había perdido el brillo de los primeros años, en fin, todo él había cambiado. Era increíble lo que el trabajo en el campo hacía con un flaco y debilucho niño, convirtiéndolo en todo un hombre duro, de marcados músculos y escultural figura, digna de todo un dios griego.

Estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, contemplando la apacibilidad del bosque mientras tomaba su almuerzo separado del resto de sus compañeros. Le gustaban esos pequeños momentos a solas, en el que podía disfrutar de la calma y la poca brisa que refrescaba su ardiente piel, a la vez que se permitía volver a los tiempos en los que ella aún vivía.

Cuando apenas era un pequeño de seis años había llegado a esas tierras, arrastrado por el hambre de varios días que había pasado sin ingerir alimento. Aún podía recordar el sonido dulce de la voz de Serenity, la abuela Rini como sólo él le decía en privado. No sabía si él la había encontrado a ella o ella a él, pero daba gracias a Dios todos los días por la fortuna de haberla puesto en su camino.

Serenity lo había acogido en aquella hacienda que había heredado de su esposo Endymion y que en ese tiempo y hasta ahora, era administrada por su yerno, Kenji Tsukino. Al principio era tratado como un igual, pasaba sus días jugando con las nietas de Serenity, Mina y Serena, unos pequeños monstruitos rubios que contaban con cuatro años cuando él llegó.

Aquellos años fueron mágicos, los más felices de su vida luego de haber perdido a sus padres en aquel trágico accidente, pero pronto se acabarían. Dos años después de haber llegado ahí, Serenity, su ángel, murió. Le habían detectado un pequeño tumor en una zona inoperable de la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, según los médicos era benigno más en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eso cambió. El tumor comenzó a crecer hasta convertirse en cáncer, el cual terminó llevándose a Serenity de su lado.

Después de eso su vida cambió. Kenji lo sacó de la casa sin importar las súplicas de su mujer Ikuko, que con un carácter más débil que su fallecida madre, no pudo impedir que eso pasara. Entonces Kenji le dijo que si deseaba seguir bajo la protección de los Tsukino debería pagar por ello y por todo lo que se le había dado de gratis hasta ese día. No es que el trabajo le asustara, pero era un pequeño de ocho años que nunca había tenido que hacerlo y al principio eso lo intimidó.

Ante este nuevo panorama, se vio en la necesidad de aprender el trabajo de campo, empezando como un ayudante de los trabajadores de las plantaciones de arroz de los Tsukino. Con el tiempo fue adquiriendo experiencia hasta convertirse en uno de los mejores jornaleros.

A decir verdad no le guardaba rencor a Kenji, gracias a él había aprendido lo que era el trabajo duro y podía mantenerse, no le debía nada a nadie, lo poco que tenía se lo había ganado con sudor y esfuerzo, además todo eso había ayudado a forjar su carácter. Eso sí, Kenji le había permitido estudiar y durante el tiempo de clases sólo trabajaba medio tiempo en la hacienda, cosa que le valía muchos elogios por parte de sus maestros ya que a pesar de todo tenía las mejores notas, pero también se había ganado el desprecio de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Terminó de meterse en la boca el último trozo de pescado asado y bebió un gran trago de agua, limpiando su boca con el brazo. El tiempo se le pasaba volando cada vez que recordaba aquellas épocas. Entonces un pensamiento inundó su mente y lo hizo suspirar.

_— __¿Qué estaría haciendo mi mariposa en este momento?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

De todas las estaciones del año la primavera era su favorita. Las vacaciones habían comenzado ya, y los árboles de cerezo cubrían los paisajes de los más variados y bellos tonos rosas. Durante esos días aprovechaban para ir de paseo a los bosques cercanos, donde podían refrescarse en las aguas de las quebradas y bañarse tal como Dios las trajo al mundo sin correr el riesgo de ser observadas.

Chapoteaban felices en el agua, desde niñas esta era su aventura favorita. Claro, antes, cuanto la abuela vivía, Darien las acompañaba para asegurarse de que nadie las vería. Se colocaba de espaldas a ellas mientras se desvestían y entraban al agua y permanecía en esa posición hasta que ellas le avisaban. Su hermana a veces le gastaba una broma y no se ponía la blusa, cuando Darien volteaba y la miraba así, su blanco rostro se tornaba rojo de la vergüenza y rápidamente se volteaba, entre las risas de la pequeña.

_— __¡Eso no es gracioso!—_les había respondido furioso.

Así se pasaban las primaveras en esos días, hasta que la abuela Serenity murió. Después de eso Darien casi no las acompañaba y de las únicas veces que lo hizo, su padre lo descubrió una vez y se puso furioso. No habían vuelto a estar cerca de Darien nunca más, aunque en contadas ocasiones se encontraban a escondidas en el bosque y perseguían mariposas.

—Serena, Serena. —la chica reaccionó— ¿Otra vez soñando despierta? Entra de una vez al agua.

—Ya voy, ya voy, no tienes porqué impacientarte, ya te estás pareciendo a Rei.

— ¡Oye!—gritó la aludida fingiendo enojo.

La rubia se puso de pie, su cuerpo desnudo era una oda a la belleza. La piel blanca como porcelana, ojos de un tono azul como el cielo, cabellos largos y dorados que caían en rizos sobre su espalda, labios rojos y carnosos engalanaban su rostro. A sus catorce años era ya toda una mujer bella, sus pechos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, adornados con delicados pezones rosados. Una fina cintura unía su torso a una cadera sinuosa y un trasero de infarto, con largas y torneadas piernas que en conjunto le daban esa imagen de diosa que los hombres desean y las mujeres envidian.

Fue entrando poco a poco en las frescas aguas de la quebrada, donde ya la esperaban irritadas su prima Rei que tenía la misma edad, y su hermana gemela Mina. Serena se acomodó cerca de su hermana, mientras que con una tinaja echaba agua sobre su cabeza.

—De no ser por ese bendito dije de plata no sabría cuál es cuál.

—Eso es porque aún no nos conoces bien Rei. —respondió Mina sacándole la lengua.

—Es en serio chicas, es difícil distinguirlas, hasta la tía Ikuko a veces se equivoca.

—La abuela Serenity nunca nos confundía. —replicó pensativa Serena, tocando suavemente con la punta de los dedos el dije en forma de luna—Ella siempre sabía bien cuando era una o la otra. ¿Recuerdas Mina? De niñas solían hacernos peinados diferentes para distinguirnos.

—Entonces nos cambiábamos de peinado para confundir a mamá y papá. —continuó la otra rubia—Pero cuando llegaba la abuela se venía abajo nuestro teatro.

Ambas rieron con nostalgia recordando esos días en los que se podía respirar alegría en su casa, días que pasaban entre juegos y galletas, corriendo libremente o tan sólo a los pies de la vieja mecedora de madera, escuchando las cientos de historias que cada día inventaba para ellos la abuela Serenity. Poco había quedado de ella después de que enfermó, ya no salía de su habitación y pasaba los días durmiendo. En ese tiempo ellas no entendían lo que pasaba, Darien les había dicho que la abuela iría al cielo y ellas querían saber si podrían ir a visitarla o si algún día volvería. Cuando al fin comprendieron que ella no regresaría más ya era demasiado tarde.

—Recuerdo el día que nos regaló los colgantes, —prosiguió Serena—fue un par de meses antes de morir.

_Ese día fue uno de los pocos que había podido levantarse de la cama, días en los que parecía haber esperanza, pero que al final sólo fue un período que los médicos dijeron que era "la calma que precede a la tormenta". La abuela había querido salir al jardín a tomar el sol, así que dispusieron una manta debajo de un cerezo en donde pudiera sentarse. Serena, Mina y Darien la habían acompañado, ella los observaba feliz mientras corrían entre las flores, moviéndolas para ver a las mariposas volar. La abuela les hizo un ademán, indicándoles que se sentaran junto con ella._

_— __¿Qué tienes en la mano abuela?—preguntó la impaciente Mina._

_Entonces la abuela abrió la mano y lo vieron. Era un medallón de plata partido en dos, de un lado había una luna y del otro un sol, atravesados por dos finos colgantes del mismo material. Colocó el primero en el cuello de Serena y el segundo en el cuello de Mina._

_—__Son muy bonitos. ¡Gracias abuela!—dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla y Mina la imitó._

_Darien miraba a lo lejos la escena, sabía que la abuela Rini no era su abuela en verdad, pero quería algo que se la recordara cuando ella ya no estuviera. Serenity viendo la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos zafiro, le indicó que se acercara._

_— __¿Creíste que me olvidaría de ti?—le dijo—Extiende la mano._

_Así lo hizo y sintió el frío y pesado metal en su palma, cuando abrió los ojos encontró una especie de extraño reloj de bolsillo de oro que colgaba de una cadenilla del mismo material._

_—__Es una brújula._

_— __¿Qué es una burbuja?_

_—__Brújula cariño, es algo que sirve para que nunca pierdas la dirección._

_No entendía qué quería decir con eso, pero era algo que le había obsequiado la abuela Rini y eso era suficiente para que él lo considerara un tesoro._

_—__Darien, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos que me contaste que tus padres se habían ido al cielo?—el niño asintió—Sabes que yo también me iré muy pronto al cielo así que quiero pedirte un favor._

_—__Lo que tú quieras abuela._

_—__Quiero pedirte que cuides de Serena y Mina, que las protejas siempre, ¿me lo prometes?_

_—__Sí abuela, prometo que siempre las cuidaré._

—Otra vez está en la luna. ¡Serena!

—Ya te oí Rei.

—Vamos de una vez que está oscureciendo. ¿No vienes?—preguntó Rei a su prima que aún estaba en el agua y no daba señales de querer salir.

—Me voy a quedar un rato más.

—Papá se va a enojar mucho contigo, será mejor que vuelvas con nosotros, ya sabes como se pone cuando se enoja.

—No te preocupes por mí, anda, vete que Rei te va a dejar.

La chica bufó, la obstinación de su hermana siempre ganaba a su razón, claro, como se sabía la preferida de Kenji pensaba que podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Dio media vuelta y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Rei que ya le sacaba buena distancia.

—No sé porqué hacen tanto drama—se dijo—saben que me encanta nadar de noche.

Se sumergió completamente bajo las aguas, emergiendo luego de ellas justo en el momento en que la luna empezaba a brillar en la quebrada. Escuchó a lo lejos ruidos de pasos, alguien la observaba mientras su cuerpo desnudo brillaba con el reflejo de la luz de luna en él. Se quedó quieta de espaldas, esperando, anhelando, entonces sintió los fuertes brazos que la estrechaban contra un torso cálido y juvenil.

—Mi mariposa.

Besó suavemente la curva de su cuello, arrancando suspiros entrecortados de la boca de la rubia, mientras con manos curiosas iba explorando las curvas de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Enseguida terminó la jornada vine, pero tu hermana y tu prima aún estaban aquí.

—Darien, mi Darien, bésame.

La rubia se volteó y levantándose sobre puntillas, se estiró para unir sus labios con los del pelinegro, quien no tardó en devorarlos con avidez y pasión. Sus manos empezaron a viajar más allá de la sinuosa curva de sus pechos, bajando hasta apretar las firmes nalgas y sus interminables piernas. Había aprendido a sentirla, a leer las reacciones de su cuerpo, juntos habían descubierto las delicias del amor y la pasión que sienten dos seres cuando están en los brazos del ser amado.

La recostó suavemente sobre la hierba de la orilla, sin dejar de besar nunca esos labios carmesí que eran su deleite, bajó la cabeza para introducir en su boca uno de los hinchados y rosados pezones, escuchando los gemidos de su mariposa que se volvían una melodía para sus oídos. Le separó delicadamente las piernas, y lentamente se introdujo en ella, perdiéndose en la cremosa suavidad cálida de su interior.

—Te amo mariposa.

—Yo también te amo Darien.

Encontraron el éxtasis juntos, dejándose llevar por un abrazador orgasmo. Darien se recostó sobre ella, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada, acariciando sus dorados cabellos. Ése era su lugar favorito, en la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración. No le importaba absolutamente nada más cuando estaba así con ella, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedirle amarla, no lo permitiría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas llegaron a casa cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, al entrar vieron el pánico reflejado en el rostro de Ikuko.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Viene de camino, ¿por qué preguntas mamá? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Tu padre regresó temprano a casa y preguntó por ustedes, no tuve más remedio que decirle dónde estaban.

—Imagino que está molesto y por eso tú estás así.

—Muy bien sabes que a él no le gusta que ustedes anden solas por ahí y mucho menos que vayan a la quebrada.

—Lo sé mamá pero no te preocupes, mi hermana pronto estará aquí y…

— ¿Dónde diablos está tu hermana?—preguntó Kenji enfurecido, interrumpiendo a las mujeres— ¿Por qué no viene contigo?

—Papá yo…

—En este momento saldremos a buscarla.

La tomó del brazo y la sacó de la casa prácticamente a rastras, siguiendo el camino que sabía llevaba a la quebrada. La rubia le pedía que la soltara pero por más que le advertía del daño que le hacía, su padre no aflojaba el agarre. De repente sintió que se detuvo y soltaba su brazo.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

El grito hizo que la chica levantara la vista de su adolorido brazo y buscara con la mirada qué era de lo que su padre hablaba. Entonces lo vio, era él, Darien, pero no estaba solo, estaba pegado a los labios de otra mujer. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando observó mejor y notó la dorada cabellera de su hermana.

—Mina. —replicó Serena.

El pelinegro se despegó de ella y observó a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, completamente preso de la confusión. — ¿Mina?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció?<strong>

**Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en FB como Yeni Reid W. y también en finctionpress en donde estoy publicando la historia Dos vidas contigo.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La promesa

**Nota de autora: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon, así como algunos elementos que se utilizarán y que son propios de dicha historia.**

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto el escribirla. Si lees esta historia no dudes en dejar tu comentario, es importante para mí conocer tú opinión al respecto.**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 2: La promesa:::<em>

Estaba enfurecido con la situación, con Mina, con todo, incluso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto y no darse cuenta? Tenía que haber previsto la situación, sus hijas eran jóvenes y hermosas pero sobre todo eran ricas, cualquier caza fortunas como Darien pondría los ojos en cualquiera de ellas. Por supuesto, el que fuera precisamente Mina lo sorprendía, hubiera comprendido que Serena se dejara engatusar por las palabras de amor de ese chico, pero ¿Mina, su Mina? No, ahí había algo que no calzaba.

—Papá—dijo la rubia desesperada—déjame explicarte, Darien… Darien me sedujo.

El pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la chica le estaba echando toda la culpa de lo ocurrido a él, hablando de su relación como si fuera algo sucio o sórdido. No podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba. Darien trató de halarla hacia sí, pero su reacción llegó muy tarde, Kenji la tomaba del brazo y la empujaba al lado de Serena.

—Serena, llévate a tu hermana adentro.

—Papá—trató de replicar Mina.

— ¡Ahora!

Ante el grito enfurecido de su padre no les quedó más remedio que obedecerle. Cuando llegaron a la escalera de la entrada, Mina corrió llorando hacia su habitación, seguida de su hermana que trataba de ayudarla. Cuando hubieron entrado Kenji se volvió hacia Darien, sus miradas enfurecidas cruzaron la una con la otra, la tensión era palpable y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir o hacer cosa alguna, solo estaban sosteniendo la mirada hasta que Kenji comenzó a hablar.

—Te he tratado como si fueras de la familia, te brindé mi casa, comida, estudios, un trabajo digno ¡y esa es la forma en cómo me pagas! ¿Traicionando mi confianza y seduciendo a mi hija?

—Señor Tsukino yo…

— ¿Tú qué Darien, tú qué? ¿Tú no quisiste traicionarme? ¿O me dirás que tú no quisiste meterle mano a mi hija?

—No voy a defender la forma en que hicimos las cosas,—dijo Darien con firmeza—tal vez no ha sido la manera más correcta, pero le aseguro que el amor que siento por su hija es puro y honesto igual que mis intenciones hacia ella. Si usted me lo permite yo estoy dispuesto a ca…

— ¿A casarte con ella?

—Sí.

— ¿De qué van a vivir?

—De mi trabajo señor.

—De tu trabajo—repetía Kenji caminando en círculo alrededor de Darien, que permanecía de pie firme como un soldado— ¿Tu trabajo de peón de una hacienda de arroz?

—Tal vez no sea mucho señor pero sí. —Respondió—Y si tengo que trabajar el doble para darle todo lo que ella merece lo haré.

—Ni aunque trabajaras día y noche podrías darle a mi hija todo lo que se merece. Además—dijo Kenji— ¿De verdad piensas que voy a permitir a mi hija de catorce años casarse y encima de eso hacerlo con un simple peón?

Esta declaración no lo sorprendió, Darien siempre supo que Kenji Tsukino lo despreciaba por ser quien era él y nunca antes eso le había importado, pero en ese preciso momento era un gancho al hígado que lo dejaba fuera de combate.

—En el fondo sabes que tengo razón, por eso guardas silencio. —esperó algunos segundos una respuesta que no llegó, entonces prosiguió—No me lo tomes a mal muchacho, pero tú no eres nadie, sólo has sido un recogido que la loca de Serenity dejó viviendo en su hacienda.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Podía meterse con él, insultarlo, decirle que no valía nada, pero a la abuela Rini no la insultaría, jamás permitiría que alguien manchara su memoria, aunque ese alguien fuese el mismo Kenji Tsukino. Arremetió contra el hombre, asestándole un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula. Kenji cayó al suelo, no esperaba ese golpe; pasó la mano por la comisura de sus labios para luego observar con rabia la sangre que le había salido.

Se levantó enfurecido, tacleando al chico como si de fútbol americano se tratara, haciendo que Darien cayera al suelo al tiempo que comenzaba a golpearlo sin misericordia. Darien poco podía hacer para detenerle, a pesar de los músculos que había formado luego de tantos años de trabajo duro, Kenji le sacaba demasiada ventaja al ser un hombre bastante robusto. Ikuko que había estado observando lo que sucedía, empezó a dar de gritos a los demás peones de la hacienda para que la ayudaran a separarlos. Varios peones acudieron a su llamado, y entre dos de ellos separaron al hombre mayor del cuerpo maltratado del pobre chico.

—Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo. —gritó Kenji.

—Será un gusto, jamás viviría bajo el mismo techo de alguien que se atreva a hablar así de la señora Serenity. —le respondió el pelinegro y escupiendo en el suelo dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Armand, el capataz de la hacienda, comenzó a ahuyentar a la gente que se había reunido a ver la pelea diciéndoles que ahí no había pasado nada. Los hombres que sujetaban a Kenji lo soltaron luego de algunos minutos que consideraron prudentes y el hombre empezó la marcha hacia adentro de la casa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir Darien con eso de hablar de mi madre?

—No le hagas caso mujer, sólo lo dijo para excusar su comportamiento.

Ikuko no creyó mucho esa explicación pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla, en ese momento no tenía el deseo de exasperar más a Kenji. Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a su habitación. Ikuko ayudaba a su esposo a quitarse las ropas empolvadas.

—No debiste haberlo corrido, él no tiene a donde ir.

—Eso debió haberlo pensado antes de meterse con nuestra hija, además no es mi problema.

—Nunca ha sido tu problema.

—No y no debería ser el tuyo, no somos una beneficencia.

—No es lo que hubiera querido mi madre.

—Pero tu madre no está aquí, ¿o acaso tú la ves?

En la otra ala de la casa, Serena y Mina hablaban de lo ocurrido. Mina lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su hermana, lamentándose de su fatídico destino; no hacía más que repetirle que había perdido al hombre que amaba.

—Cálmate Mina, verás que todo se arreglara.

—Conoces muy bien a papá tanto como yo Sere, esto no se va a solucionar.

—Ya verás que papá entrará en razón cuando Darien le explique lo mucho que ustedes se aman.

—No Sere, papá nunca dará su brazo a torcer, es demasiado terco y siempre ha odiado a Darien.

—Si ya sabías eso, entonces por qué lo elegiste a él.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso hermana? En el corazón no se manda, además, tú no sabes cómo es Darien, cómo besa, cómo acaricia, la forma en que te hace sentir pequeñita cuando estás entre sus brazos.

Serena suspiró con dolor, aunque su hermana parecía no notarlo. Hubiera deseado ser ella la que conociera el sabor de sus labios, la que sintiera el aroma de su cuerpo y se estremeciera con el simple roce de sus manos. Había amado a Darien desde que tenía edad para saber qué era el amor, pero él en cambio se había fijado en su hermana.

—Tú no puedes imaginar lo que es eso porque nunca te has enamorado de alguien como yo de Darien. No puedo vivir sin él Serena, no puedo.

—Tranquila Mina, todo saldrá bien, yo encontrare la manera de ayudarte.

— ¿Lo dices en serio hermana?—Serena asintió— ¡Gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Mina la abrazó con fuerza. Serena sentía que algo en su interior se moría, ¿por qué rayos le había dicho que ella la ayudaría?

La situación volvió a la normalidad para todos en la hacienda de los Tsukino luego de algunos días; aunque a decir verdad no todos estaban felices, había tres personas cuyos sueños habían quedado rotos aquella noche. Cuatro días con sus noches habían pasado ya desde que Kenji descubrió el romance que tenían Darien y Mina, y lo había corrido. Cuando Mina se enteró de lo que hizo su padre enfureció, pero muy poco pudo hacer para cambiarle de opinión, a pesar de ser la favorita de Kenji.

Desde entonces no tenían noticias de Darien, no les había enviado ni siquiera un mensaje y mucho menos llamado, aunque tal vez de haberlo hecho no hubiera llegado a su destino ya que Kenji le quitó el teléfono móvil a su hija justamente para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el chico.

Temprano en la mañana del quinto día, Serena y su prima Rei salían al centro de la ciudad por unos encargos de su madre. Como siempre, Serena se había quedado atrás observando embobada el vestido Mori Lee color turquesa que se imaginaba luciendo en su fiesta de quince años, mientras que Rei apresuraba el paso para llegar hasta la tienda de pasamanerías para comprar los decorados que necesitaba su tía.

—Ya sólo los faltan los cordones trenzados y podemos… ¿Serena?—preguntó volteándose en todas direcciones. —No estoy para bromas Sere, a tu papá no le va a gustar que nos retrasemos.

La pelinegra comenzaba a desesperarse, no veía a su prima por ninguna parte y no podía volver sin ella a la casa, no le gustaría tener que ser ella que le dijera al tío Kenji que Serena había desaparecido. Decidió entrar en la tienda y comprar lo que le hacía falta para darle tiempo, tal vez se había quedado por ahí y cuando se diera cuenta la buscaría allí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hombre la apretaba fuertemente contra su torso mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca impidiéndole gritar para pedir ayuda. Se había detenido frente a la Boutique de Fiore para admirar el fabuloso vestido que deseaba para su fiesta de quinceañera, cuando sintió la mano del desconocido sobre su boca, que con la otra la tomaba por la cintura y la arrastraba hasta el callejón oscuro al lado de la boutique.

Su pulso estaba acelerado y temblaba de miedo, no debía de ser alguien de la zona ya que allí todos conocían y temían a su padre, nadie se atrevería a hacerle cosa alguna a las hijas de Kenji Tsukino, por eso su miedo era aún mayor, no se trataba de algún atrevido sino de un verdadero desconocido que podría hacerle cualquier cosa.

—Voy a quitar mi mano de tu boca pero necesito que me prometas que no vas a gritar, ¿de acuerdo?—Serena asintió—Muy bien, aquí voy.

Lentamente el hombre le quitó la mano de su boca, mientras la volteaba para que quedara frente a él, apretándola aún más contra su pecho y bajando la cabeza para besarla. Cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos su corazón dio un vuelco, el beso era dulce pero apasionado, tranquilo y al mismo tiempo avasallador. La mezcla de madera y sudor llegó a sus fosas nasales y aspiró profundamente, ese olor le era familiar y deseado.

Serena quería seguir ahí, dejándose llevar por ese momento, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía detenerlo, ese beso no era para ella, no le pertenecía a ella. Ese beso era para su hermana. Con esfuerzos se separó de aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado pero que en ese momento repudiaba y también se repudiaba a sí misma. Sí, ella lo deseaba, pero lo que más deseaba era que él estuviera pensando en ella en ese momento y Serena sabía que no era así.

—Darien—dijo empujándolo.

—Mi mariposa, te he extrañado tanto.

—No… no soy tu mariposa, —respondió con evidente dolor—soy Serena.

Darien se apartó con suavidad de ella, sonrojado y apenado por su confusión, ¿llegaría algún día a distinguirlas?

—Perdóname Serena, yo creí que…

—Que era Mina, no te preocupes entiendo. —Suspiró— ¿Dónde has estado? Mi hermana está preocupada porque no ha sabido nada de ti.

—Por aquí y por allá, arreglándomelas como pueda. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Deprimida, aunque no lo demuestra, ya sabes como es Mina, siempre se hace la fuerte, ¿y tú que tal has estado?

—Podría estar mejor… Serena, necesito hablar con Mina.

—Eso será difícil, papá le quitó el teléfono y no le permite recibir llamadas.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo Serena, necesito que me ayudes. —dijo Darien desesperado tomándola por los hombros.

Serena podía ver la tristeza en aquellos orbes azules que tanto amaba. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. —Toma —le dijo entregándole su teléfono—yo voy a avisarte cuando sea seguro para que le puedas hablar, pero no llames Darien, tienes que ser paciente. Déjalo todo en mis manos —dijo con una sonrisa dulce y fingida—yo los voy a ayudar.

El pelinegro tomó el aparato y dándole un abrazo en agradecimiento se despidió de ella, saliendo del callejón. Serena se había quedado de pie allí, observando como se marchaba y tocando con la punta de sus dedos sus labios, recordando su beso. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña lágrima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos días después, Ikuko estaba a la puerta de la casa despidiendo a Kenji que iría a Tokio a visitar a un posible comprador del arroz de la hacienda. Tsukino esperaba hacer un buen negocio que le permitiera consagrar un enlace entre su hacienda y una de las más grandes compañías arroceras de Japón.

Este era el momento que había estado esperando Serena que aún no le contaba a su hermana que se encontró con Darien cuando fue a comprar las cosas que su mamá le pidió con Rei; temía que por la emoción de tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amado, ella estropeara todo y su papá terminara dándose cuenta. Si lo pensaba un poco, desde aquella noche no había vuelto a ver a su hermana llorar, es más se mostraba tranquila, pero ella sabía que esa solo era una pose de Mina para no demostrar su debilidad.

La rubia esperó a la tarde y se escabulló a la oficina de su padre para usar el teléfono. Llamó a Darien a su número, le dijo en dónde y a qué hora se vería con Mina y el chico emocionado no paraba de darle las gracias. Luego fue y habló con su madre.

—Por favor mamá, mi padre no está y se va a tardar en volver, prometo que no duraremos mucho.

—No lo sé Serena, alguien podría decirle a tu padre.

—Él no se enterará, lo prometo, además Mina vendrá conmigo.

—No cuentes con eso hermanita, no tengo ganas de salir.

—Vamos Mina, —dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo a su hermana—no seas aguafiestas ¿sí?

Hizo un puchero tratando de convencer tanto a su madre como a Mina, al cabo de unos segundos ambas se dieron por vencidas. Salió corriendo, llevando a Mina casi a rastras, no quería llegar tarde.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¡La quebrada no irá a ninguna parte!

—Pronto me lo agradecerás.

—Yo no tengo nada que agradecerte, ni siquiera quería venir, no sé porque me…dejé convencer.

Se había quedado sin habla, quieta, sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Al llegar a la quebrada encontró el motivo por el que su hermana la había sacado de la casa con tanta prisa. Allí, sentado sobre las rocas estaba Darien haciendo ondas en el agua con pequeñas piedras. Cuando se percató de la presencia de la rubia se levantó como un resorte, corrió a su lado y se abrazaron con fuerza, besando sus labios y rostros. Serena se había quedado observando de lejos y en silencio se alejó una distancia prudente para dejarlos a solas. Mientras caminaba, las lágrimas caían por sus delicadas mejillas.

—Mi mariposa, creí que ya no vendrías.

—Darien, ¿qué haces aquí? Si mi padre te descubre estarás en problemas.

—No pienses en nada de eso amor mío, sólo bésame.

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso que Darien no quería que terminara nunca. Sus manos viajaban a través de su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura, sus caderas, quería sentirla toda ella, llenarse del dulce contacto de su cuerpo, sabía que no lo tendría con él por algún tiempo. Se separó dolorosamente de ella, era necesario hablar.

— ¿Por qué Mina? ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu padre que yo fui quien te sedujo?

—Tú viste como estaba enfurecido, tuve miedo de su reacción, él es violento Darien, —decía la rubia llorando—nunca nos ha levantado la mano pero creí que esta vez lo haría.

Darien la abrazó, consolándola en el calor de su cuerpo. —No tenías por qué temer mi mariposa, yo no hubiera permitido que te tocara.

—Lo sé amor pero yo sólo reaccioné.

—Está bien, lo entiendo, pero hay una cosa más que de verdad no comprendo. —La alejó de su abrazo por un momento para verla a los ojos—Me mentiste Mina.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—dijo dándole la espalda.

—Lo sabes muy bien y no quisiera tener que decirlo porque es muy penoso pero… ¿por qué me hiciste creer que eras Serena?

—Yo no hice tal cosa Darien, ¿cómo puedes ofenderme de esta manera?

—Mina, sabías que de pequeños solía decirle mariposa a Serena, el día que te encontré aquí y que estuvimos juntos, creí que eras ella y te llamé por ese nombre.

—No recordaba que ese fuese un apodo de Serena, creí que me lo decías a mí Darien… estoy muy apenada. —dijo sollozando.

—Ven aquí. —la envolvió en un abrazo—No me importa cuál sea tu nombre o si esto comenzó con una confusión, lo único que me importa ahora es que te amo Mina, eres la única mujer que podré amar en toda mi vida.

—Oh Darien, lo siento tanto, de verdad yo no lo sabía, creí que era a mí a quien buscabas ese día, yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti.

—Ya eso pasó mi mariposa, te dije que no me importaba más. —quedaron en silencio unos segundos, luego Darien continuó—Mina, debo decirte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Me voy a marchar de aquí.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Tu padre tiene razón, soy un don nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo si Darien es mi nombre verdadero. Si me quedo aquí no tendré nada más que ofrecerte que una vida llena de privaciones; por eso me quiero ir. Voy a trabajar muy duro, me esforzaré cada día, voy a ser alguien que sea digno de tu amor y después volveré por ti.

—Darien, no quiero que te vayas, ¿y si te enamoras de alguien más y me olvidas?

—Eso nunca pasará mi amor, ya te lo he dicho, tú eres la única mujer a la que puedo amor. Toma, —dijo dándole la brújula que le había dado la abuela Serenity—guárdalo hasta que yo regrese. —cerró su mano envolviendo la pieza de oro y besándola—Tú eres mi destino Mina, nunca perderé mi camino de vuelta hasta ti.

Entonces la rubia se llevó la mano hacia el cuello y desabrochó su colgante, depositándolo en las manos del pelinegro. —Toma, trae mi sol devuelta pronto.

Y sellaron su promesa con un beso.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo y nuestra historia va tomando mejor forma, qué les pareció? Será tan mala de verdad Mina o sólo fue un malentendido de los dos? Bueno en los siguientes capítulos lo aclararemos mejor.<p>

A los que tienen cuenta ya respondí por PM y a los que no aquí vamos:

**Zury Bello**, gracias por volver a comentar y por seguirme en todas mis historias, me motiva que te gusten. Ahora con la historia, ya vemos lo que sucedió pero será de verdad sólo un malentendido? Parece que sí no creo que Mina sea tan mala.

**María** por favor no mates a Mina que nos quedamos sin historia, un beso gracias por seguirme.

**yssareyes48** al parecer fue una confusión y sí fue muy triste que muriese la abuela Rini.

Bueno amigxs gracias por leer y comentar, no olviden dejar reviews pues eso me motiva a seguir con la historia. Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en FB como **Yeni Reid W** y también en fictionpress con el mismo nombre en donde publico la historia **Dos vidas contigo.**

Nos leemos pronto...


	3. Capítulo 3: Malas decisiones

**Nota de autora: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon, así como algunos elementos que se utilizarán y que son propios de dicha historia.**

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto el escribirla, y si les gusta no duden en dejar su comentario, es importante para mí conocer sus opiniones al respecto.**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 3: Malas decisiones:::<em>

Regresaba cansado luego de más de doce horas seguidas de trabajo en la maquiladora. Buscó en los bolsillos de sus viejos y desgastados pantalones de mezclilla la llave del cuarto que compartía con un joven que trabajaba en una pescadería. La habitación era pequeña, las paredes estaban algo agrietadas y en el suelo aún se podía ver el lugar en donde la policía había marcado la forma de un cuerpo humano. Sólo había un sillón viejo y manchado, dos catres que les servían para descansar y recuperar fuerzas y un pequeño refrigerador que con esfuerzos enfriaba.

Abrió el viejo cacharro y sacó una cerveza, sentándose en el sillón dio un largo sorbo y suspiró. Así eran sus días desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, trabajo todo el día con un sueldo de hambre que apenas le alcanzaba para pagar ese cuarto, comer algo y ahorrar un poco; luego en la noche llegar cansado a reventar y tomarse una cerveza antes de caer como un tronco en la cama y despertarse hasta el otro día.

Hoy cumplía seis meses desde que se había ido de la Hacienda Cristal. Seis meses en que no había visto a su mariposa ni había escuchado su dulce voz. Realmente era una tortura, con lo poco que ganaba casi no podía ahorrar y al ser aún menor de edad no le daban otros trabajos. A ese paso nunca lograría reunir el dinero suficiente para reencontrarse con Mina, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, aún no.

La perilla de la puerta giraba avisándole que su compañero de cuarto había regresado. Era un joven un poco mayor que él, tenía veinte años, alto, de cabellos largos color castaño y algo fornido, su nombre era Nicolás. Darien lo había conocido cuando recién había llegado a la ciudad, llevaba algunos días sin probar bocado y sin conseguir trabajo. Nicolás lo ayudó, le presentó al supervisor de la maquila y también le dio comida y un lugar en donde dormir.

— ¿Pensando otra vez en tu mariposa?—le dijo Nicolás al entrar y verlo sujetando el colgante que siempre llevaba en el cuello.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el día? —si bien era cierto que Darien le estaba agradecido a Nicolás por haberlo ayudado sin conocerlo y que había sido él mismo quien en una noche de tragos le contó parte de su historia con Mina, al pelinegro no le agradaba que el castaño se refiera a ella con el apodo que él usaba y por ello le cambiaba el tema.

—La misma porquería de siempre, te juro que cuando consiga mis objetivos no volveré a ver un solo pescado en mi vida.

—No es tan malo Nic, sólo déjate llevar.

—No Dar, esto no es para mí, no duraré mucho en esto, en serio. —Tomó una cerveza y se sentó a su lado—Y tú no deberías tampoco acostumbrarte a eso.

— ¿Al trabajo?—bufó el pelinegro—Toda mi vida he trabajado Nic, no sabría qué otra cosa más hacer y tampoco me molesta.

—Yo sí, y te lo digo Dar, el trabajo no es para mí, yo quiero viajar, conocer el mundo, que la gente me atienda y no tener que volver a hacer nada en mi vida, tener dinero, mucho dinero.

Darien se puso en pie, arrugó la lata vacía de cerveza y la tiró al bote, abriendo una nueva. —Los ricos también trabajan amigo, no creas que su dinero salió de la noche a la mañana.

—Pero yo no tendré que hacerlo, es más ya tengo planeado cómo conseguirlo, mira.

— ¿Qué rayos haces con eso Nicolás?—dijo Darien observando el arma calibre 38 que su amigo tenía en sus manos—Es peligroso, ¿qué estás pensando hacer?

—Conocí a unos amigos Dar, ellos me van a ayudar.

—Te vas a meter en problemas.

—Tal vez, pero es un riesgo que debo correr. ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

—No quiero tener nada que ver con esa mierda Nic, no cuentes conmigo, estoy fuera.

—Está bien, pero si te arrepientes sólo dime, aún estás a tiempo para entrar.

Darien se levantó enfurecido, dejó su segunda lata vacía en el bote de la basura y tomando un bóxer limpio, una camiseta y una toalla, se dirigió hacia el baño común del piso. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que saliera el chico del cuarto 5B, el pelirrojo de mirada extraña que le daba escalofríos. Luego entró y ajustó la ducha esperando que esta vez sirviera el agua caliente, pero hoy no iba a ser su noche de suerte. A pesar de eso el agua fría le sentó bien, le relajó el cuerpo que había permanecido en tensión desde que vio a Nicolás con esa arma.

_— __¿Qué diría la abuela Rini si yo…? Deja de pensar en tonterías, eso no es para ti, tú dedícate a trabajar y verás como sales de esto. Cosas buenas siempre pasan cuando haces el bien._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cruzaba la calle cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo y pensando en su mala suerte.

_—__Lo siento chico, no es nada personal. —_Le había dicho el supervisor cuando le entregó la nota con las letras en grande que decían "DESPEDIDO"—_La empresa está pasando por un mal momento y debemos hacer recorte de personal, pero si las cosas mejoran te llamo._

¿Si las cosas mejoraban lo llamaba? ¡Si ni siquiera tenía teléfono! Era evidente que sólo lo había dicho por salir de paso, incluso debía ser la centésima vez que decía aquella frase en ese día ya que él no había sido el único al que habían despedido. Se llevó la mano al cuello pensando en su mariposa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo cumpliría su promesa? Tenía solo unos pocos ahorros que ahora tendría que usar mientras conseguía otro empleo.

_—__Cosas buenas siempre pasas cuando haces el bien. _—se dijo. —_Tal vez la abuela Rini no tenía razón._

Llegó a la pensión en donde vivía y extrañamente se encontró con Nicolás, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo puesto que eran las horas en las que el castaño debía estar trabajando. Pero su compañero no estaba solo, con él había dos hombres más. Reconoció enseguida a uno de ellos, era el hombre del cuarto 5B; el otro era un chico de cabello negro que nunca antes había visto.

— ¿Qué hay Dar?

—Todo bien Nic.

—Ven, te presento. —Dijo pasando un brazo sobre su hombro—Él es Rubeus, del 5B y su primo Zafiro.

—Mucho gusto. —respondió el pelinegro entre dientes.

—Oye Nic, esto no me gusta nada, dijiste que el niñito estaría trabajando hoy.

—Cálmate Zaf, Darien es mi amigo, él no dirá nada.

—Más te vale Nic. —respondió Rubeus con una mirada asesina.

— ¿Podemos hablar Nicolás?

—Claro Dar, dime.

—Preferiría que lo hiciéramos afuera.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Qué diantres está pasando ahí adentro Nic?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No te hagas el idiota Nicolás. ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí adentro?

—Ya te lo dije Dar, voy a salir de pobre sea como sea.

—Estás loco Nicolás.

—Quizás, pero no me pasaré la vida entre toda esta basura, no soy como tú.

— ¿Crees que me gusta esto Nicolás? ¿Vivir así en medio de todo esto? No Nic, yo también lo detesto, pero esa no es la forma amigo.

—Tú forma no ha resultado ¿o sí? —ambos guardaron silencio un momento y después Nicolás continuó—Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Guardó silencio un minuto, sabía que lo que diría haría que su amigo tuviera razón. —Me despidieron. —dijo entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Me despidieron! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinando su cabellera azabache—Mierda.

— ¿Lo ves Darien? El mundo no es color de rosa como tú lo piensas, debemos hacer lo que se deba si queremos que el destino nos sonría.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Sólo tienes dos opciones Dar, tú decides. Te quedas allí lamentando tu suerte o haces que esa perra desgraciada te sonría. —Esperó una respuesta y luego de unos segundos giró el pomo de la puerta—Estaré adentro por si me necesitas.

Nicolás entró de nuevo a la habitación dejando a Darien sentado sobre las escaleras de madera podridas. Zafiro y Rubeus estaban impacientes y no tomaban de buen agrado la intromisión de Darien.

—Espero que ese amigo tuyo no dañe nuestro plan.

—No te preocupes, no lo hará.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rubeus, si ese niñato arruina nuestro plan quien se las verá con nosotros serás tú.

—Calma Zaf, no creo que eso sea necesario, mira.

El pelinegro volteó a mirar hacia donde indicaba Rubeus. Detrás de Nicolás se había vuelto a abrir la puerta. Darien estaba en el umbral, su cara reflejaba lo difícil de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

—Cuenten conmigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba en calma dentro de la casa, los invitados hacía rato que se habían retirado, junto con la servidumbre que contrató para atender el evento. La celebración resultó ser un éxito, como todos los eventos que organizaba.

—Ya puedes retirarte Andrew, debes estar muy cansado la noche ha sido larga y ajetreada.

— ¿Necesita alguna cosa antes de retirarme?—le preguntó su leal mayordomo.

—Si necesito algo lo buscaré yo mismo, aún no estoy tan débil como crees.

Andrew sonrió. —Siendo así me retiro, que descanse señor.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho, donde su jefe se quedó de pie frente al cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Caminó hacia el pequeño bar que tenía al lado del escritorio de madera de caoba y se sirvió un trago de coñac. Se acercó nuevamente al cuadro, con la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y en la mano derecha la copa de licor.

—Mi querida Luna, te habría gustado esta fiesta, siempre te desenvolvías con tanta naturalidad y elegancia… en realidad no sé cómo hacías para no acabar agotaba cuando terminaba la velada.

Sorbió un poco del licor en su copa mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera. El marco había sido restaurado recientemente ya que el original tenía más de dos décadas de haberse hecho. Recordaba exactamente ese día, su pequeña y hermosa hija cumplía quince años y Luna había querido celebrar su paso de niña a mujer, sin pensar en que ése sería el último recuerdo que construyeran juntos.

—Si tan sólo te hubiera comprendido. —Suspiró—Tal vez aún estarías a mi lado y tu madre no hubiese muerto de dolor.

Su esposa Luna había muerto hacía ocho años, dos años después de que una tragedia le quitara a su única hija Diana. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que el dolor de su pérdida la había consumido, porque mucho antes de aquel fatal accidente en el que su niña murió, él mismo se encargó de separarla de su lado.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, dejándose llevar con los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, de los años de sufrimiento que pasaron lejos de Diana, buscándola sin poder dar con ella. En ese tiempo hubiera dado toda su fortuna a cambio de poder hablar con ella tan solo por unos minutos. Luego de varios años de intensa búsqueda, cuando por fin la encontraban, la vida se las arrebató de nueva cuenta, sumiendo a Luna en un profundo dolor que la llevó hasta la tumba.

Cuanto dolor y sufrimiento causado por su arrogancia, por su necesidad de controlarlo todo, pero más allá de eso, por su estupidez de creer que el valor de las personas podía medirse por su posición social. ¡Qué equivocado estaba, y qué tarde lo comprendió! Tuvo que perder lo que más amaba para entender que no existía tal cosa como la clase, que era solo la necesidad del hombre de sentirse superior a otro.

Cuando su hija Diana de tan sólo dieciocho años le había confesado que estaba enamorada del recién contratado chofer de la casa, Artemis pegó el grito al cielo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a una joven de su posición pensar en desperdiciar su vida y futuro al lado de alguien como él? Pero Diana no entendía razones más que el amor y le había dicho que si no le permitía estar con él, entonces ella se iría para siempre de su lado.

No creyó que cumpliera su palabra, así que su respuesta fue sencilla, no daría nunca su consentimiento para que ella estuviera con él. Al día siguiente Diana se había marchado. Por supuesto que Luna le había recriminado que por su culpa su hija se había ido, por su terquedad y arrogancia. Entonces Artemis removió cielo y tierra para hallarla pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Años después cuando todo parecía perdido la habían encontrado. Fue entonces que la volvió a perder y esta vez había sido para siempre, ya que un mortal accidente se había llevado su vida.

—He sido el único culpable de la desgracia de mi familia, si tan solo yo…—sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando escuchó un ruido.

Se levantó de su asiento, colocó la copa sobre el escritorio y sacó su viejo revolver del cajón con llave en donde lo guardaba. Los ruidos provenían del pasillo cercano al ventanal que daba al jardín, parecía como si algo o alguien tratara de ingresar. Abrió lentamente la puerta del despacho empuñando el arma en la mano derecha y su bastón en la izquierda.

Se dirigió al ventanal, hallando pedazos de vidrio en el suelo y unas pisadas de barro sobre el piso. Quien sea que haya entrado sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía ya que las pisadas seguían el camino hacia el cuarto en donde guardaba las pinturas más costosas junto con las joyas que habían sido de su esposa. Llegando al lugar encontró las puertas abiertas, del otro lado en la oscuridad podía ver la figura de su fiel mayordomo, quien era un militar retirado de las fuerzas niponas.

Andrew le hizo una señal para que esperase la indicación suya para entrar. Con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza empezó a moverse a paso lento y sigiloso, hasta lograr ver las figuras en la oscuridad que intentaban saquear su casa. Eran tres hombres encapuchados, quienes sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos, seguían buscando entre sus pertenencias.

—Demonios, sé que las guarda por aquí. —dijo uno de ellos.

—Date prisa en encontrarlas, en cualquier momento nos pueden sorprender.

— ¿No nos llevaremos ninguno de estos cuadros?

—No, las joyas son más fáciles de vender Dar.

—Zafiro tiene razón, los cuadros del viejo son muy exclusivos, rápidamente darían con nosotros.

—Deja de hablar tanto y dime que ya tienes las llaves.

—Un momento Zaf, estoy seguro de que las guarda por aquí.

De repente se encendió la luz de la habitación.

— ¿Buscaban esto?

Andrew levantaba en alto el manojo de llaves entre las que estaba aquella que era buscada por los hombres. Había reconocido la voz de uno de los ladrones, era el chico que habían contratado días atrás como jardinero, Nicolás, y que le había parecido algo extraño. Usualmente durante las fiestas solía tomar las llaves que se guardaban en ese lugar para evitar que con tanto personal que se contrataba para atender los eventos, alguno de ellos se viera tentado a buscar en donde no se les había perdido nada.

Los tres ladrones al ver la situación se pusieron nerviosos, entre sus planes no había estado un enfrentamiento de este tipo, incluso habían entrado desarmados. Levantaron instintivamente las manos y se quedaron inmóviles esperando el próximo movimiento.

—Señor Artemis, llame a la policía, yo me encargo de que no se escapen.

Artemis obedeció la instrucción de Andrew y se dirigió a hacer el llamado.

Afuera de la casa un destartalado Ford Focus negro esperaba con el motor encendido, su único ocupante estaba ansioso esperando para emprender la huida.

—Vamos… ¿por qué se tardan tanto?—se decía Rubeus en voz alta.

Estaba a punto de bajarse del auto e ir a ver lo que sucedía cuando escuchó un disparo y vio a su primo Zafiro corriendo despavorido por el acceso que daba a la casa. El pelinegro lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡Rápido, vámonos!

— ¿Y Nicolás y Darien?

— ¿Quieres ir a la cárcel?—el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—Entonces sube al maldito auto y olvídate de los otros.

Bordeó el auto y entró, acelerando a fondo salió del lugar. Adentro de la casa Nicolás apuntaba el arma aun humeante.

— ¿Estás loco Nic? Creí que habías dejado esa cosa en el auto.

— ¿Estará muerto?

—No lo sé hombre. —Darien caminaba de un lado al otro nervioso—Rayos Nicolás, la cagaste.

—Él me iba a disparar Darien.

En el suelo, cubierto de un charco de sangre estaba Andrew. No se movía pero se notaba que su pecho subía y baja aunque con cierta dificultad.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva el viejo. —sugirió el pelinegro.

Se disponían a hacerlo cuando al dar la vuelta se encontraron de frente con Artemis, quien volvía desarmado a la habitación, encontrándose con la terrible escena. Entonces Nicolás empuñaba nuevamente el arma dispuesto a acabar con la vida del anciano. Apretó el gatillo, la detonación se escuchó fuerte pero la bala no había impactado el cuerpo de Artemis.

—Oh por Dios Dar, ¿por qué te lo hiciste?

Al ver la intención de su amigo y sin entender muy bien por qué, Darien había interferido en la trayectoria del mortal misil, recibiendo en su cuerpo el impacto de la bala en lugar del viejo.

—Lo siento viejo. —le dijo Nicolás a Darien antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

La policía no tardó en llegar, pero para cuando lo hicieron no pudieron dar con el rastro de ninguno de los ladrones. Los paramédicos subían en camillas a los dos hombres que habían resultado baleados para ser luego trasladados al hospital.

Darien despertó cuatro días después. La herida en su estómago aún le dolía y trató de incorporarse cuando sintió uno de sus brazos atado a la camilla por unas esposas.

— ¿Cómo estás chico?—le dijo una voz.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con los azules ojos de Artemis observándolo. El cabello corto y canoso, vestido con un elegante traje Armani a la medida y el bastón de madera dura negro brillante con una manija Derby plateado en la cima, gravado con las iniciales AC.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Entraste a mi casa para robar así que no pretendas insultar mi inteligencia haciéndome creer que no sabes quién soy porque no te lo creo. —Darien miraba hacia todos lados evidentemente nervioso por encontrarse en una posición incómoda frente a aquel hombre. Artemis captando su preocupación trató de tranquilizarlo—No te preocupes chico, no hay nadie aquí aparte de mí ni te llevarán a la cárcel antes de que tú y yo aclaremos ciertas cosas, así que podemos hablar tranquilos.

—Señor yo…

—Hay una cosa que me ha tenido desvelado todos estos días. —Dijo interrumpiéndolo Artemis—Por más que lo pienso y lo pienso no comprendo tu actitud. Habías entrado a mi casa para robarme, tenías a mi mayordomo incapacitado en el suelo y necesitabas escapar. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Y lo que más me ha inquietado es ¿por qué recibiste esa bala por mí?

* * *

><p>Parece que Darien ama tanto a Mina que se ha metido en un problema bastante grande por la desesperación de no tener trabajo, esperemos que esto no termine mal.<p>

Los comentarios de los que tienen cuenta ya los respondí por medio de PM, a los que no tienen responde por aquí:

**Zury Bello** no odies a Mina, dale una oportunidad ¿sí?

**Flor lucero** me hace gracia tu comentario pero sí, es antinatural que Darien no ame a Serena pero qué se le va a hacer.

**Bepevikn** es grato tenerte de vuelta, espero que la historia te guste.

**María** no la odies por fa ella es buena, eso creo...

**yssareyes48** sí tienes razón la primera vez nos marca, será que de verdad ama a Sere y no a Mina?

Como siempre espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y estoy ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Mi FB y Fictionpress es **Yeni Reid W**. me pueden agregar para que estén atentos a actualizaciones y adelantos. Recuerden también mi historia **Dos vidas contigo** que estoy publicando en fictionpress.

Nos leemos pronto...


	4. Capítulo 4: La propuesta

**Nota de autora: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon, así como algunos elementos que se utilizarán y que son propios de dicha historia.**

**Espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto el escribirla, y si les gusta no duden en dejar su comentario, es importante para mí conocer sus opiniones al respecto.**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 4: La propuesta:::<em>

Su recuperación fue bastante rápida, aunque no por ello menos dolorosa. Según el médico que lo trataba la bala había hecho una salida limpia, en otras palabras, no había quedado dentro de su cuerpo ni había tocado órganos vitales. Darien casi deseaba que hubiera sido más grave para permanecer un buen tiempo en el hospital, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era una cama limpia y comer tres veces al día.

Luego de haberlo auscultado hace unos minutos, el médico le había dicho que estaría de alta en una o dos semanas como máximo, porque quería evitar que hiciera algún movimiento que reabriera la herida o que se le infeccionara antes de que terminar de sanar. Se recostó nuevamente y prendió el televisor. El canal de noticias informaba sobre la apertura de una nueva fábrica de Chiba Enterprise CO., en la ciudad de Kanagawa.

_—…__Esperamos que esta fábrica traiga prosperidad y estabilidad para todos sus habitantes. —_finalizaba Artemis Chiba su sentido discurso.

Apagó el televisor, una vez más volvía a pensar en la primera y única vez que había visto al elegante hombre al lado de su cama. Aún no podía decidir si aceptar o no el trato que le había hecho, aunque el ya no corría ningún peligro de ir a la cárcel, Artemis había retirado la denuncia en su contra y con ello perdido la oportunidad de obligarlo a hacer lo que él quisiera, pero la obligación que sentía Darien hacia el viejo iba más allá de eso, nunca en su vida dejaría de arrepentirse de haber aceptado la propuesta de Nicolás.

**_…_**

_Se había sentido perdido e impotente cuando recibió la carta de despido. Pensaba en Mina y en la promesa que le había hecho de volver por ella y hacerla su esposa, darle todo lo que ella se merecía, pero en ese momento no contaba ni con una mísera moneda y ese tan deseado futuro se veía cada vez más distante._

_En su desesperación había aceptado participar del negocio que se traía su amigo con Rubeus y Zafiro, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se trataba. Debió haber imaginado que no sería nada bueno, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido? En el momento que supo las intenciones de sus ahora ex-compañeros, quiso echarse para atrás, más sin embargo ya no podía; Zafiro lo había amenazado con matarlo si decidía abandonar el plan._

_A pesar de sí mismo siguió adelante y por lo menos había logrado convencer a los demás de no ir armados al lugar para así evitar dañar a alguien. Se dio cuenta que Nicolás no cumplió con lo pactado cuando escuchó la detonación. Para entonces Zafiro ya había escapado, dejándolos a ellos solos, luego de haber empujado al mayordomo que más que mayordomo parecía un militar entrenado. Nicolás aprovechó la ocasión para sacar su arma y herirlo innecesariamente._

_Después todo sucedió demasiado rápido. El dueño de la casa regresó y ya no traía el arma consigo, miró de reojo los movimientos de Nicolás y descubrió sorprendido que tenía la intención de repetir lo que había hecho. Las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza como en cámara lenta, el rostro de Nic, el susto en el pálido rostro del viejo y de pronto él estaba frente al arma, recibiendo el impacto._

_No comprendía qué lo había motivado a hacerlo, sólo sabía que no podía permitir que dañaran a aquel hombre que le recordaba a su querida abuela Rini. No recordaba nada más luego de eso, había perdido la conciencia._

**_…_**

Darien no pudo responder a la pregunta que le había hecho ese día el poderoso y honorable Artemis Chiba, ni él mismo comprendía que lo había motivado a protegerlo a costa de su propia vida. Tal vez sería porque pensaba que era lo correcto, que era una forma de reivindicarse no sólo ante él, sino ante la memoria de la abuela, no lo tenía claro. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que no podía aceptar lo que pretendía ese hombre, no lo merecía, él había entrado a robarle y él a cambio ¿quería ayudarle?

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Me podrías decir qué haces fuera de tu cama?

—Ya estoy recuperado señor.

—Recibiste una bala en tu hombro izquierdo Andrew, por escasos centímetros no tocó en tu corazón.

—Usted me conoce señor Chiba, no puedo estar recostado sin nada que hacer.

—Eres obstinado Andrew, pero un gran hombre y amigo, no quisiera que te sucediera algo por esa resistencia tuya a permanecer en cama.

—Gracias señor. pero en verdad me siento mucho mejor.

Artemis entró en su mansión luego de haber inaugurado la fábrica de telas en Kanagawa. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ese proyecto en manos y hoy por fin era una realidad, pero a decir verdad ya estaba cansado de tener que estar siempre al frente de todo, estaba llegando a una edad en que el espíritu estaba dispuesto pero el cuerpo ya no respondía. Por eso había apostado hombres de confianza en la mayoría de sus empresas, de manera que él solo se encargaba de revisar los informes que ellos le enviaban y supervisarlo todo desde las oficinas centrales en Minato.

—No ha vuelto por el hospital. —le dijo Andrew más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Le estoy dando tiempo a que madure la idea Andrew, pero estoy seguro que aceptará.

—No estoy muy convencido señor, se nota que es un chico bastante orgulloso y testarudo.

—Pero no es estúpido, sabe que esto le conviene, será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que acepte.

— ¿Quiere apostarlo…señor?

Andrew llevaba muchos años trabajando con Artemis Chiba, luego de que una bala en su pierna derecha lo hubiera dejado inservible para el ejercito. Sin tener conocimientos de nada más que de armas y guerras, luego de haber estado mucho sin conseguir un empleo, había llegado a la casa de los Chiba hacía once años. Pronto se convirtió en el hombre de confianza de Artemis y se ganó su amistad. Esa apuesta era una de las tantas que hacían con frecuencia y que Andrew por lo general ganaba.

—Tratas de timarme otra vez pero no lo vas a lograr, esta yo te la gano. —Artemis extendió la mano que Andrew no demoró en estrechar con una amplia sonría en el rostro—Esta vez no me vas a ganar, viejo zorro.

Terminaron su pequeña conversación y entre regaños Artemis logró que Andrew volviera a la cama a reposar, haciendo él lo mismo. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y aún con el traje puesto se echó sobre la cama. ¿Por qué quería ayudar a ese muchacho?

—Te lo recuerda a ella y lo sabes, por eso quieres que acepte.

No podía negar que veía mucho de ella en él. Tenía sus mismos ojos, las mismas facciones y lo más increíble era ese ímpetu que mostraba, ese temple y falta de temor. Sí, se parecía a su Luna, así era ella cuando la conoció y lo fue hasta el día que él apartó de su lado a Diana.

Quizás por eso se había decidido en ayudarlo y realmente esperaba que aceptara su proposición, estaría loco si no lo hiciera. ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría tener una vida cómoda, estudiar y ser lo que quisiera ser sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero? Pero en algo el viejo zorro tenía razón, el chico era bastante orgulloso y no se dejaría convencer tan fácil, tendría que idear algo pero aún no sabía qué.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando se cumplieron las dos semanas. Ahora totalmente reestablecido no había excusa para seguir en el hospital, sólo estaba esperando que el médico lo revisara por última vez para que firmara su alta. El señor Chiba no había vuelto a visitarlo, posiblemente ya se habría arrepentido de haber levantado los cargos en su contra y de la propuesta que le había hecho, que aunque él no pensaba aceptar, se había sentido tan bien que alguien se preocupara por él otra vez. El doctor Tomoe entró con su acostumbrada parsimonia y empezó a auscultarlo, anotó un par de cosas en su libreta y le sonrió.

—Eres un chico muy fuerte, tu herida ha sanado por completo y ya podrás dejar el hospital.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana mismo podrás volver a tu casa, ¿no es una buena noticia?

—Sí… por supuesto—dijo cabizbajo.

—Por cierto, tal vez deberías arreglarte un poco, alguien ha venido a verte.

Por un momento se deleitó en la idea de que su mariposa se había enterado de la noticia y había venido a verlo, así que se levantó rápidamente y se colocó la ropa de hospital, fue al cuartito de baño, se enjuagó la boca y mojó un poco su cabellera negra para acomodarla. Entonces oyó el ruido de la puerta de entrada pero al salir toda su emoción se esfumó.

—Parece que no te da gusto verme ¿o es que esperabas ver a alguien más?

—Disculpe yo creí que era otra persona.

— ¿Y ver a esa persona te da más alegría que verme a mí?—Darien bajó la cabeza—No te apenes, es normal. Yo no soy parte de tu familia ni tan siquiera puedo decir que sea tu amigo.

—No es lo que quise decir señor.

—Tranquilo muchacho que no he venido a regañarte, lo único que quiero saber es si ya pensaste en la propuesta que te hice.

Darien se quedó viendo a aquel hombre por un largo rato sin decir una palabra. La verdad es que no sabía qué contestar. Por un lado deseaba tener esa oportunidad en sus manos, podría llegar a ser alguien que de verdad mereciera el amor de su mariposa y así cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho. Por otro lado, la última vez que creyó en la bondad de alguien, después lo había tenido que pagarlo con creces.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de contestar?

—Por supuesto, adelante.

— ¿Por qué me quiere ayudar?

Ahora era el turno de Artemis de quedarse pensativo. Lo mismo se preguntaba cada día y aún no tenía una respuesta.

—Es sencillo, —le dijo—simplemente porque me puedo dar el lujo de hacerlo.

—Ya veo, entonces mi respuesta es no.

— ¿Lo has pensado bien?—Darien asintió—Porque una vez que salga por esa puerta será para no volver y con eso me llevaré mi propuesta a otro lado.

—Siéntase en libertad de hacer lo que quiera…señor.

—Muy bien. —Artemis empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, entonces se detuvo— ¿Por qué no has aceptado?

Artemis estaba frente a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo y de espaldas a Darien, que miraba firmemente la espalda ancha del anciano.

—Hace mucho tiempo una familia me ayudó, me brindó un techo, comida y estudio, exactamente lo mismo que usted me ofrece ahora. Pero con el tiempo también me enseñaron que todo en esta vida tiene un precio, en otras palabras señor Chiba, no hay almuerzo gratis.

De espaldas a Darien Artemis sonrío. El muchacho tenía orgullo tal como lo había dicho Andrew, pero también había en él otra cosa y eso era más valioso para el viejo. —Entonces te ofrezco un trato.

—Pierde su tiempo señor Chiba, no voy a aceptar nada de usted.

—Cállate por un momento y escucha lo que voy a decirte. —Darien guardó silencio, entonces el hombre prosiguió—Voy a enviarte a la mejor preparatoria del país para que termines tus estudios de secundaria, mientras tanto trabajarás para mí en mis empresas, no te ilusiones, empezaras desde abajo y no te daré ningún privilegio. Cuando termines te enviaré a la universidad y estudiarás lo que yo te diga porque luego tendrás que pagarme con trabajo todo lo que haya invertido en ti. La mitad de tu salario será tuya para que hagas con ella lo que desees y la otra mitad irá a una cuenta mía para ir liquidando poco a poco tu deuda.

Se hizo un silencio demasiado largo y tenso. Darien no sabía qué decir, el viejo mostraba un interés genuino en ayudarlo pero no sería gratis, le estaba proponiendo un negocio muy atractivo.

— ¿Yo le pagaría todo?

—Todo, desde la comida hasta tu ropa interior, todo.

—Llevaré las cuentas de todos mis gastos y le devolveré cada billete que usted invierta en mí con intereses. Además me esforzaré en los estudios y seré un estudiante destacado.

—Me parece un trato razonable.

—No quiero que nadie me mire como su protegido, todo lo que obtenga será porque me lo merezca, por mi trabajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —el silencio que siguió fue largo pero no incomodo, aquellos dos hombres aunque de diferentes generaciones y clases sociales parecían entenderse a la perfección, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Darien extendió su mano y Artemis la estrechó. —Es un trato señor Chiba.

—Bienvenido a bordo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus abogados se sorprendieron cuando se reunió con ellos para pedirles que elaboraran el documento en donde se constituía como tutor legal de Darien, además que quería que el pelinegro usara su apellido y que fuera reconocido como parte de su familia. Darien se había negado a aceptar eso alegando que no era parte del trato, pero Artemis le dijo que si no lo hacía no podría responder por él legalmente y que era necesario. El pelinegro aceptó no queriendo llevarle la contraria, aunque no se sentía conforme de tener que llevar el apellido Chiba, no porque no lo quisiera, sino que no sentía merecedor de él, al menos no por ahora.

De todas formas Artemis siguió adelante con el trámite y un par de meses después Darien ya ostentaba su apellido. Decidió entonces que haría una gran fiesta para presentarlo ante sus amigos, pero para eso debía enseñarle cómo comportarse en sociedad. Aparte de las clases en el colegio y su trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajero en las oficinas centrales de Chiba Enterprise CO., Artemis había contratado a un instructor de etiqueta para que Darien aprendiera las normas básicas de la sociedad durante la noche.

No se quejó ni una sola vez, ya estaba acostumbrado a no tener descanso; además que le gustaba todo lo que estaba aprendiendo. Gracias al apellido Chiba se había dado cuenta de la hipocresía de la gente, ya que antes, cuando sólo era Darien, la gente lo miraba por encima del hombro y sus compañeros de secundaria los despreciaban por saber que trabajaba en una hacienda arrocera. Ahora lo miraban distinto incluso lo trataban con respeto y lo invitaban a formar parte de todos los clubes y equipos deportivos de la preparatoria.

Además de matricularlo en una de las escuelas secundarias más prestigiosas de Tokio, Artemis le había comprado ropa, zapatos y hasta un automóvil, un BMW M6 negro. Para Darien eso había sido demasiado y se preguntaba cuándo terminaría de pagárselo, pero el viejo insistió en que quería dárselo. También tenía por primera vez una habitación para él solo, un escritorio dentro de la habitación en la que tenía una laptop de última tecnología y todo lo necesario para aplicarse en los estudios.

Su presentación en sociedad estaba planificada para llevarse a cabo en tres meses, momento en que terminaría con su último año de secundaria y después se iría con Artemis de viaje por el mundo, en busca de una universidad en la que estudiaría. El pelinegro se sentía en un sueño, nada comparado con lo que había vivido en la hacienda luego de la muerte de la abuela, pero aún así ese sueño no estaría completo hasta que pudiera reencontrarse con ella, con su mariposa. Acostado sobre la mullida cama que ahora le servía para su descanso, dejaba su mente volar hasta la quebrada, el lugar en donde había vivido el amor y en donde su corazón se había quedado preso.

Entre estudio, trabajo y lecciones de etiqueta, el tiempo se le fue pasando rápidamente hasta que pronto terminó el curso lectivo. Artemis había comenzado los preparativos para que el sábado próximo se celebrara la gran presentación de su protegido y le había permitido a Darien invitar a los amigos del colegio que él quisiera. La tarde del jueves salió con Andrew a comprar un esmoquin para la celebración y por solicitud de Artemis tendría que cortarse el cabello, el cual llevaba largo hasta los hombros.

— ¿Es necesario que me ponga esto?

—El señor Chiba fue muy explícito al decir que debía llevar un esmoquin.

— ¿Y siempre haces lo que te diga el señor Chiba?

—Es mi jefe.

—Debes relajarte Drew. —Le dijo Darien viendo su pose firme—Ya no estás en el ejército, además eres ya muy viejo para hacer caso de todo lo que diga Artemis.

—Mi nombre es Andrew, señorito Darien.

Ese era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del pelinegro, fastidiar a Andrew. Al rubio le ponía de los diablos cada vez que lo llamaba Drew o Andi, ponía los ojos en blanco y su ceja izquierda comenzaba a brincar, era todo un espectáculo. A pesar de eso Darien lo estimaba muchísimo y admiraba su disciplina, en el fondo lo veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Andrew lamentaba la hora en que el viejo había ganado la apuesta y logró convencer a Darien de aceptar su propuesta, aunque en realidad apreciaba al muchacho.

—Lo sé. —dijo riendo.

Se miró otra vez en el espejo. El corte le quedaba bien pero lo hacía ver algo mayor. Lo que no le gustaba era ese estúpido esmoquin y la idea de la fiesta. De todas las cosas que le brindaba ser un Chiba, esa era una de las que más detestaba. En esas celebraciones era donde más bullía la hipocresía de la gente que le rendía pleitesía a un apellido porque significaba dinero y posición.

Artemis no parecía disfrutarlo mucho pero tampoco lo incomodaba, tal vez ya estaría anestesiado de todo eso. Él tendría que aprender a fingir, a sonreírles y aceptar sus adulaciones, pero lo haría todo por ella. Cada cosa que él hacía, cada paso que daba, era por su mariposa, para que pronto llegara el día en que fuera el hombre que ella se merecía. Ser digno de su amor era su gran meta y lo que más deseaba en la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía casi dos años que no le veía. Dos años en que su vida había dado un giro radical desde aquella noche en la cual se descubrió todo. Su padre las había enviado a estudiar a uno de los más exclusivos internados, el Surval St. Fleuri; en Suiza. Este era un internado exclusivo para señoritas situado en Montreux, sobre el lago Lemán. Además de su estricto y completo programa académico, tenían todo su tiempo libre ocupado en los cursos especiales de etiqueta, cocina, pastelería y belleza, así como programas de perfeccionamiento de cultura, educación y buenos modales. La colegiatura era bastante alta, así como los gastos adicionales que ellas generaban en diversión y demás, pero su padre había hecho un excelente negocio con una compañía que distribuía el arroz de la hacienda El Dorado internacionalmente, lo cual le había empezado a dejar grandes ganancias casi de forma inmediata.

En ese tiempo sólo habían visto a sus padres cuatro veces, durante una semana a mediados de año que tenían para descansar y durante las fiestas navideñas. Sin embargo la comunicación con su madre era casi a diario, se comunicaban por medio de internet así podían hablar por horas sin gastar dinero, ya que los costos de llamar a Japón desde Suiza eran muy elevados.

Extrañaba mucho su país, estar en su casa, los paseos por los sembradíos de arroz, las tardes soleadas corriendo por el bosque, los baños en la quebrada, los amigos de su infancia que había dejado, a su prima Rei y por supuesto a él. ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos? ¿Estaría bien? No volvió a saber de él desde la última vez que lo había visto en la quebrada y había escuchado su promesa.

¿Habría olvidado ya su amor? ¿Se habría entregado en brazos de otra para olvidarla? Aunque la duda la atormentaba sabía en su corazón que no sería así, lo conocía desde niños y él nunca rompería una promesa. Suspiró con tristeza.

— ¿Por qué aún no te vistes?

—Todavía es temprano.

—No voy a excusarte otra vez por llegar tarde.

—No te lo he pedido.

Su hermana la miró con molestia y luego bufó. —Allá tú si quieres ganarte otra sanción.

No entendía qué es lo que había cambiado con ellas, pero desde ese día en la quebrada su relación no era igual. Ya no eran tan unidas ni ella le contaba todo como hacía antes, ahora pareciera que le estorbara; era como si desde ese día tuviera alguna cosa en su contra y ella no sabía qué, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Al llegar al internado buscó otras amigas, se inscribió en horarios diferentes a los suyos y buscó a toda costa tener el menor contacto posible.

Por supuesto que delante de sus padres era dulce como siempre y la trataba bien, pero en cuanto regresaban al internado o se cortaba la comunicación, la situación volvía a ser la misma. Ahora se sentía más sola que nunca, sin su hermana y sin su amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—La celebración fue todo un éxito, ¿no lo crees Darien?

Estaban sentados en la terraza compartiendo una copa de brandy mientras los empleados del servicio se encargaban de recogerlo todo. La fiesta de presentación de Darien había terminado apenas una hora antes y Artemis Chiba se mostraba realmente feliz por la buena presentación del chico.

—Por supuesto Artemis, fue memorable.

Viendo que el pelinegro guardaba silencio Artemis habló. —Estás muy pensativo, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

—En realidad no, yo solo recordaba.

El viejo se levantó de su asiento y se paró al lado de Darien que con una mano en el bolsillo estaba de espaldas observando la oscura noche. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro. — ¿Llegará el día en que me confíes tus secretos?

—No guardo secretos para ti Artemis, sabes todo lo que hay que saber de mí.

—Mientes, te conozco demasiado bien. Para ser tan joven cargas un peso demasiado grande en tu corazón.

Artemis tenía razón, él no era un joven como los demás. No salía con chicas aunque ellas casi que se arrojaban a sus pies, en un momento sus compañeros llegaron a dudar de su "hombría", como decían ellos. Lo cierto es que ninguna le interesaba, en su mente y en su corazón solo había lugar para una sola, su mariposa.

—Quizás es por eso que el destino nos ha unido Artemis, somos dos viejos lobos solitarios.

— ¡El viejo serás tú muchacho! Yo aún estoy joven.

—Señor, le traigo sus medicinas. —interrumpió Andrew.

—Oh sí, de verdad que estás muy joven.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero aunque él estuviese riendo por dentro su corazón estaba triste. El recuerdo de los cálidos ojos azules que lo esperaban desde hace dos años, aún lo torturaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Artemis tenía razón, era un viejo en el cuerpo de un muchacho de 19 años y no recuperaría su juventud hasta que estuviera nuevamente a su lado.

* * *

><p>Hola a todas y todos<p>

Qué felicidad siento al ver tantos y tantos reviews, gracias por pasarse a leer mi historia y me alegro que les esté gustando. Bueno, ahora a lo que vinimos ja ja ja. Que suertudo Darien encontrar a alguien como Artemis, aunque me sigo preguntando por qué lo quiere ayudar? Mmm por ahora parece que sólo se trata de un negocio ya veremos qué pasa.

A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y a las que no pues ahí les va:

**Zury Bello**, espero que estés contenta porque Artemis sí le dio una oportunidad a Darien y parece que podrá cumplir su meta de ser un hombre honorable aunque lo de que lo vea como un hijo no ha pasado... aún.

Mi querida **bepevikn,** al menos en este capítulo no se resuelven nuestras dudas sobre si hay o no relación entre Artemis y Darien pero sí le dio una oportunidad. No sé si Nic se vaya a enmendar con esas juntas que se traía ya lo veremos más luego.

**María,** por ahora no sabemos si es el abuelo.

**yssareyes48**, no entendí eso de que seguro ya no se acuerda de él, Artemis y Darien nunca se han conocido.

Ya saben amigxs, mi FB es **Yeni Reid W** y también pueden encontrarme en fictionpress con la historia **Dos vidas contigo**.

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una verdadera familia

**Nota de autora: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon, así como algunos elementos que se utilizarán y que son propios de dicha historia.**

**Acabemos con la crueldad... si te verdad te gusta una historia comentar nunca está de más.**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 5: Una verdadera familia:::<em>

En invierno la nieve viste el paisaje montañoso de un blanco prístino. La temporada de invierno comienza un poco antes de Navidad, los trineos, raquetas, descensos nocturnos, aguas termales, restaurantes con miradores espectaculares, pistas de hielo o pesca glaciar; comienzan a atraer a cientos de turistas que dejan sus hogares para hacer el viaje de sus vidas y conocer las hermosas y nevadas montañas de Suiza.

Las estudiantes del prestigioso Surval St. Fleuri, alistan sus maletas para regresar a sus casas y compartir las celebraciones con sus familiares, para luego retornar y prepararse para el campamento de verano y la excursión cultural del siguiente año antes del inicio de clases. Las chicas de más de 16 años de edad que desean prepararse para la universidad, esperan ansiosas el ingreso al Programa Académico AS y A Levels, buscando conseguir un cupo en universidades como Oxford o "Ivy Leagues" en Estados Unidos. Serena Tsukino es una de ellas.

Durante los años que ha pasado en el internado, Serena se ha esforzado al máximo para obtener las mejores notas. Cuando ingresó hace dos años sus notas no eran las mejores, incluso su padre tuvo que persuadir a la directora Beryl para que la aceptara. Por eso se exigía a sí misma más que cualquier otra estudiante, hasta que logró convertirse en la alumna más destacada del instituto. Esa distinción la compartía con su compañera de habitación y amiga Ami Mizuno, quien al principio le ayudaba a estudiar.

La ambición de Serena era entrar al programa de maestría en bellas artes de estudio de Yale, en Estados Unidos. Desde niña había sentido un fuerte amor por el arte, era una manera de liberar su alma, de desligarse del mundo. Cuando pintaba sobre un lienzo o daba forma a una escultura de barro, ella podía hacer realidad sus más profundos y secretos sueños, en los que todo era de un hermoso color azul zafiro.

Mientras esperaba a que su padre fuera por ella y su hermana, conversaba con su compañera de habitación Ami y su hermana Molly; quienes se quedarían en el internado para las navidades. La madre de las chicas era una gran médico cirujana en Japón que por su trabajo no podía estar presente en la vida de las chicas como ellas quisieran, aunque ambas ya estaban acostumbradas a ello, llevaban en el internado más tiempo que Serena y no era la primera vez que debían quedarse.

—Deberían venir con nosotros, estoy segura que a mis padres no les molestará que ustedes pasaran la navidad en nuestra casa.

— ¿Y tener que aguantar a la fastidiosa de tu hermana durante mis vacaciones? No gracias, paso.

— ¡Molly!—la regañó su hermana—Gracias por la invitación Serena pero…

—Pero Molly tiene razón.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir.

—No tienes que mentir Ami, sé muy bien como es Mina y que no les agrada.

—No es que no nos agrade Mina, es sólo que ella es muy diferente a ti.

—Lo que Ami quiere decir es que tu hermana es un dolor en el culo.

— ¡Molly!—la aludida se le quedó viendo con una mirada de desconcierto en el rostro.

—Molly tiene razón Ami, Mina a veces es demasiado molesta.—suspiró—No sé cómo cambió tanto, antes era una chica dulce no la persona que es ahora, es como si no fuera ella.

—Tal vez siempre ha sido así y tú no lo notaste por el cariño que le tienes.

—No Molly, Mina era diferente, las circunstancias la hicieron cambiar.

—Sabes Serena, cada vez que nos cuentas esa historia siento que hay algo turbio en ella, no sé porqué pero es como si Mina tuviera dobles intenciones.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Molly?

—Por su actitud de ahora, una persona no puede cambiar tanto. Si yo tuviera un gran amor en alguna parte del mundo que prometió volver por mí, no andaría acostándome con cualquiera que se cruzara por mi camino.

Serena miró a la chica con dolor en los ojos. Por más que quisiera negarlo Molly tenía razón, ella misma muchas veces se había hecho ese cuestionamiento.

—De verdad te pasas Molly, —dijo Ami—no atormentes a Serena con esas ideas tuyas, recuerda que Mina es su hermana.

—Descuida, no es la única persona que habla mal de Mina.

— ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Mina hizo su aparición en la habitación, como siempre sin golpear. Llevaba una falda corta de jeans azul, una blusa de tirantes negra y zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color, una chaqueta de cuero negra y el cabello largo suelto en rizos que caían sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

— ¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte en lo que no te importa?

Molly se levantó y salió de la habitación, golpeando la puerta al cerrarla. Era evidente que no soportaba a Mina, en realidad eran muy pocas las chicas que soportaban a la rubia, además de Ciprine, su mejor amiga.

—Papá acaba de llegar y está esperando por nosotras.

— ¿Vas a salir con eso?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que está helando afuera Mina, vas a congelarte.

—Eso es problema mío hermanita. —Se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta—No te demores en bajar.

La chica salió. Serena guardó silencio por un instante y luego se volvió hacia Ami.

— ¿De verdad no quieres venir?

—No puedo dejar a Molly sola, de lo contrario aceptaría con gusto.

—Está bien. —Se abrazó a la peliazul durante algunos segundos—Te voy a extrañar mucho.

—Y yo a ti. —Respondió separándose de la rubia—Será mejor que te vayas de una vez, no querrás enojar a tu padre.

—O a Mina.

Volvieron a fundirse en un tierno abrazo antes de que Serena tomara su maleta y sonriera tímidamente a Ami, mientras abría la puerta para ir al encuentro de su padre y hermana. Ami se quedó viendo hacia la puerta cerrada, sintiendo verdadera lástima por su amiga y la mala suerte que tenía, le había tocado una hermana que de seguro le metería en muchos problemas; al contrario de ella que tenía la mejor hermana menor del mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El vuelo de Estados Unidos a Londres había resultado largo y tedioso, aunque no más que los días que pasaron entre universidades. Pennsylvania, Harvard y Stanford, eran los nombres que figuraban en la lista de elegidos de Artemis y que según un estudio de Financial Times, estaban entre las cinco mejores escuelas de negocios del mundo. Luego de Londres iría a Francia, Singapur y Abu Dhabi, países que tenían sedes del INSEAD.

En Londres harían una parada en su recorrido por las universidades para que Artemis se ocupara de algunos negocios que tenía por allá y también para divertirse un rato. Una vez instalados en el hotel tendrían apenas algunos minutos para refrescarse y salir hacia las instalaciones del London Business School, en donde tenían pactada una cita para conocer la universidad y su programa de estudios.

—Esta es una de las mejores universidades, por no decir la mejor.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Yo estudié aquí, hace bastante tiempo ya. Aún recuerdo aquellos años, fueron las mejores épocas de mi juventud. Aquí también fue donde conocí a mi querida Luna.

— ¿Estudiaron juntos?

—No, Luna se había graduado algunos años antes que yo. Ella era una de mis profesoras.

Darien se sorprendió bastante con aquella revelación, se irguió y volteó a mirar al viejo que esbozaba una sonrisa, complacido por haber captado su atención.

—No pensé que fueras de ese tipo Artemis.

— ¿A cuál tipo te refieres con exactitud?

—Al tipo que rompe normas… supongo que tener una relación con una profesora no estaba permitido.

—Tienes razón, no lo estaba. Tanto la universidad como mis padres se opusieron a ello.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Vamos Artemis, cuéntame más.

—No hay mucho que contar Darien, nos conocimos y nos enamoramos, fin de la historia.

—No me digas eso viejo, tiene que haber más. —Artemis lo miró con enojo—Lo siento, quería decir que debe haber algo más en esa historia Artemis.

—Te lo voy a contar, pero si vuelves a decirme viejo no digo nada más.

—De acuerdo… hoy estás algo susceptible.

Artemis carraspeó y comenzó a hablar. —Mi padre había elegido esta universidad por su programa de estudios. Yo heredaría algún día las empresas Chiba y era necesario que me formara, pero yo era un poco rebelde y no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Por aquella época las normas sociales eran una cualidad que todo buen joven de familia tenía que tener, pero yo no era así, yo me cuestionaba todo lo que se suponía estaba prestablecido. El primer día que fui a la universidad tuve una confrontación con uno de los profesores, una mujer de no más de 26 años con unos inquietantes ojos azules, su nombre era Luna Shields.

_Era la primera vez que Artemis Chiba se alejaba de su natal Tokio y que además tenía que estar lejos de su familia. El cambio no le había sentado muy bien, tuvo que dejar todo lo que le agradaba y conocía, pero con el estricto Mamoru Chiba no había lugar para refutar, la voluntad de su padre se hacía a como diera lugar._

_Tomó lugar en uno de los asientos que daban al gran ventanal del salón. Afuera el día estaba soleado y las ramas de los árboles se mecían de un lado hacia el otro, los pájaros trinaban y volaban extendiendo sus alas al sol. Artemis que siempre había sido algo soñador, desvió la mirada hacia afuera, imaginando que estaba preso en alguna especie de prisión que le impedía disfrutar de la belleza._

_— __¿Artemis Chiba? —Llamó una voz— ¡Artemis Chiba!_

_La gente a su alrededor comenzó a reír como si fuesen niños de primaria. El blanco rostro de la profesora estaba rojo de la furia al ver que aquel joven no prestaba atención a su clase y en cambio estaba concentrado en lo que había afuera. Un fuerte sonido sobre su mesa lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y entonces se encontró frente a sí el rostro más hermoso que había visto en su corta existencia._

—Luna estaba muy molesta porque yo no le prestaba atención y…

El viejo detuvo su historia al darse cuenta que Darien reía a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago. No comprendía qué era lo que le daba tanta gracia de su historia pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto. — ¿Has terminado? —le dijo en tono severo.

—De verdad… lo…lo siento Artemis… es que… es que—Darien no podía dejar de reírse y lo hubiera seguido haciendo de no ser que vio la ira en los ojos cansados del viejo, hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse y carraspeó—Perdona mi exabrupto.

—Puedo saber qué fue lo que te hizo tanta gracia.

—Pues al principio del relato dijiste que eras rebelde.

—Así era, fui muy rebelde.

—A mí lo que me pareció es que eras un despistado.

Darien estalló nuevamente en risas provocando que Artemis se resintiera. —No voy a contarte nada más.

— ¡Oh vamos viejo! Sólo era una broma, sigue el relato.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas así, ¿acaso no soportas una broma?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adoraba los regresos a casa, las comidas que preparaba su madre, descansar el cuerpo en su vieja cama y darse cuenta que por más lejos que estuviera su hogar siempre sería allí. Ikuko había ido al aeropuerto a recibir a su familia, casi nunca acompañaba a Kenji a Suiza porque tenía cierta aversión al vuelo, por lo que prefería esperarlos ya sea en casa o como esa ocasión que estaba en la terminal área.

Cuando llegaban a casa las cosas cambiaban radicalmente. Mina se mostraba más cariñosa con ella e incluso volvían a tener la relación que habían ostentado antes de Darien. Esa situación al principio la confundía, pero luego se había acostumbrado a que su hermana se comportara de una manera frente a sus padres y de otra muy distinta cuando ellas estaban a solas. Incluso Rei había notado aquella situación, ya que el cambio fue hasta con ella, pero ya nada le sorprendía puesto que desde que sus primas se habían ido a estudiar al extranjero, Mina se había vuelto aún más odiosa que antes, su aura oscura se había incrementado y le daba una imagen tenebrosa, como de alguien que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Serena siempre la defendía diciendo que era una faceta de su desarrollo, pero para Rei simplemente se estaba mostrando tal cual era, aunque nadie quería reconocerlo. Aquella tarde en que regresaron de Suiza no fue la excepción. Mina parecía una chica completamente diferente, sonreía y abrazaba a todos, mostrándose cortes y amable. Serena en cuanto vio a su madre se echó a correr hacia sus brazos, fundiéndose en el abrazo maternal que le infundía de fuerzas para regresar a Suiza cada vez que se tenía que ir.

Algunas lágrimas se esparcieron por el rostro de Ikuko al abrazar a su hija. En su corazón no tenía preferencias para ninguna de ellas, pero Serena siempre había sido con quien mejor se entendía, su hija tenía el mismo carácter y sensibilidad de su madre Serenity y por ello se sentía más unida a ella que a Mina, quien observaba a lo lejos la escena. Ikuko abrió los ojos y al verla extendió su mano en señal de que se acercara, a lo cual Mina esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se abrazó a su madre y hermana.

—Mis pequeñas, las extrañé tanto.

—Yo también te he extrañado mamá. —dijo Serena.

Las mujeres se soltaron del abrazo. Entonces Serena vio a su prima Rei y corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. En esta ocasión Mina se abstuvo de hacerlo ella también, pero eso lejos de molestar a Rei le alegró ya que no soportaría la hipocresía de su prima.

—Primita, te ves muy bien. —dijo la rubia en tono despectivo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelinegra.

—Tú también Mina.

—Yo siempre me veo bien.

La rubia le pasó de largo y siguió caminando arrastrando su maleta. Serena le dijo a Rei al oído que no le prestara atención, que Mina estaba más insoportable que de costumbre. Los padres de las rubias venían detrás caminando el uno al lado del otro, hasta que el grupo salió del aeropuerto. Kenji abrió la puerta de un flamante Hummer negro del año y todos subieron.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos chofer? —preguntó Serena a Rei al ver al hombre de cabellos castaños que estaba detrás del volante.

—Tu papá lo contrató hace unos meses, ¿no te parece que está guapísimo?

—Pues sí, aunque no es mi tipo y no debería ser el tuyo porque parece mucho mayor que nosotras.

—Para el amor no hay edad prima.

— ¿De qué están hablando?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo Mina. —respondió Rei.

—Niñas, —Kenji se dirigió a sus hijas— ¿quisieran ir a comer antes de ir a casa?

—Por favor, me muero de hambre.

—Ya oíste a mi princesa Nic, vamos al restaurante de siempre.

—Enseguida señor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje terminó más pronto de lo que habían imaginado. Pronto Darien y Artemis volvieron a Tokio, pero sólo sería por algunos días ya que Darien debía regresar a Londres, donde por fin el viejo había decidido que llevaría a cabo sus estudios. Estar alejado de Tokio por tanto tiempo sería difícil, estaría en un país extraño con gente que no conocía y lo peor de todo, lejos de la protección del viejo y de Andrew.

Darien aún no comprendía cómo era que aquellas personas se habían convertido en su familia. Cuando sus padres murieron tenía apenas seis años, pero aún recordaba lo que era el calor familiar y aquello era lo que tenía con Artemis Chiba. Para el pelinegro aquel hombre era más que un apoyo financiero, su modelo a seguir, la persona que más admiraba luego de su padre por supuesto, aunque lo recordara muy poco.

Después de Artemis no tenía ningún otro recuerdo de lo que era amor de familia, a excepción de su amada abuela Rini que fue lo más parecido a una madre para él. El pelinegro suspiró al recordar el momento en que la abuela le había obsequiado la brújula y sus palabras pidiéndole que cuidara de Mina y Serena, aquella promesa la había cumplido hasta el día en que tuvo que dejar la hacienda, sin embargo sentía que había faltado a ella y que la abuela Rini debía sentirse molesta con él.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó Artemis tocando la puerta.

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Darien invitó a Artemis a sentarse a su lado en la cama y lo miró esperando que se decidiera a hablar. Como siempre aquel silencio era cómodo entre los dos, pero ya el pelinegro estaba algo inquieto con la espera.

— ¿Sucede algo Artemis?

—Sé que hasta ahora has hecho todo lo que pactamos y te estoy agradecido por ello, has cumplido con cada una de mis órdenes sin replicar.

—Un trato es un trato, además sé que lo haces por mi bien.

—Cuando mi padre me envió interno a Londres creí que lo hacía porque me odiaba, años después comprendí que no era así pero nuestra relación estaba tan dañada que no pudimos recuperar lo que era.

—Lo lamento mucho viejo.

—No te preocupes por eso, si lo mencioné es porque quiero que sepas que agradezco que no hayas sido como yo y que comprendas mis motivos y los aceptes. —Darien hizo el intento de decir algo pero Artemis lo impidió—Quiero que tengas esto. —Continuó diciendo entregando una caja de terciopelo negra a Darien—Era de mi padre, él me lo dio cuando empecé a estudiar y ahora quiero que lo tengas tú.

Darien se quedó de piedra observando el fino anillo de oro blanco que estaba adornado con un zafiro y el escudo de los Chiba grabado. —Esto es demasiado Artemis, no puedo.

—Por favor muchacho, acéptalo. —Suspiró—Sé que piensas que lo que hago es todo por el trato que hicimos, pero quiero que sepas Darien que eres para mí como un hijo, por eso quiero que lo lleves con orgullo, porque aunque en tus venas no corre mi sangre, aquí—dijo señalando su corazón—eres el hijo que siempre quise.

No pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a manar de sus ojos. Darien tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, luego levantó la vista hacia Artemis y se emocionó aún más al darse cuenta de que el viejo también tenía lágrimas en su rostro. Intentó decir algo pero el nudo en su garganta no lo dejó, así que lo único que hizo fue lo que deseaba hacer en su corazón, se abrazó fuertemente a Artemis quien lo recibió en sus brazos completamente conmovido.

—Te quiero mucho viejo. —consiguió decir en un susurro.

—También yo a ti muchacho, también yo a ti.

El abrazo duró unos cuantos minutos pero para ambos fue como una suave y fresca brisa, una lluvia refrescante para dos corazones que habían pasado por demasiados desiertos. Se separaron lentamente, retardando el momento de separarse, entonces Artemis carraspeó, secó los últimos vestigios de lágrimas que le quedaban y se levantó de la cama.

—Será mejor que me retire, debes tener aún mucho que empacar. Nos vemos en la cena.

—De acuerdo.

El viejo salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, más se quedó de pie afuera y algunas lágrimas volvieron a llenar su rostro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor? —la voz de Andrew lo sobresaltó y rápidamente limpió las lágrimas, no quería que el viejo zorro lo viera de esa forma.

—Perfectamente Andrew.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene en el ojo? ¿Acaso son lágrimas?

—No digas tonterías, es el nuevo ambientador ese que pusiste que me ha dado alergia, por favor no vuelvas a usarlo. —replicó el viejo dejando el lugar y a un Andrew bastante sorprendido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después Darien partía hacia Londres. Aún tenía fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de las palabras de Artemis cuando le entregó el anillo de la familia Chiba, por primera vez se sintió un verdadero miembro de aquella familia. Ahora tenía una motivación adicional además de ser el hombre que merecía su mariposa, también debía de ser el mejor por él, por Artemis.

No le costó mucho acoplarse al ritmo de las clases y pronto hizo varios amigos. El ser un Chiba aumentaba considerablemente su popularidad pero para Darien eso carecía completamente de importancia puesto que él conocía a la perfección sus orígenes y eso le hacía mantener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Caminaba por el amplio pasillo mientras se dirigía hacia una de sus clases leyendo un libro cuando algo llamó su atención. Era un grupo de chicos que tenían a alguien arrinconado contra la pared y le estaban intimidando. El pelinegro que no soportaba las injusticias se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme y decidido.

— ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?

Los chicos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Darien. El más alto de ellos, un chico de cabello plateado que parecía ser el líder de los cuatro se acercó hasta él con mirada amenazante aunque eso no intimidó a Darien que había recibido instrucción en varias disciplinas de pelea.

— ¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

—No si sabes bien con quien te metes.

—Kunzite, —lo llamó otro joven de cabello rubio—es mejor que lo dejes así.

— ¿Tienes miedo Jadeite?

—Es Darien Chiba.

Cuando Kunzite escuchó ese nombre su sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció y en cambio dio una mirada de terror al pelinegro.—No sabía que era amiga tuya Chiba, ya nos íbamos.

El grupo corrió despavorido como niños de kínder. Darien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo que en un principio pensó que era algún desafortunado chico, en realidad era una chica que estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Su cabello aguamarina temblaba junto con el resto de ella como si fuese gelatina. Cuando levantó el rostro para ver quien era su salvador, Darien la miraba con una sonrisa cálida y le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

—Puedes estar tranquila, —dijo ayudándola—no creo que vuelvan a molestarte.

— ¿Tú eres Darien Chiba?

—Así es, pero espero que no me tengas miedo, no creas en todos los cuentos que se dicen por ahí de mí.

—Lo importante es que ellos sí lo creen, de lo contrario no me hubiesen dejado en paz.

La chica se irguió dejando a Darien impresionado. Era casi tan alta como él, se notaba la elegancia en sus rasgos, parecía casi una princesa, si la hubiera visto antes no creería que ella tuviera el tipo de problema en el cual la encontró.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme. —dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano—Mi nombre es Michiru Kaio.

* * *

><p>Muchas emociones en este capítulo, no creen? Me encanta el rumbo de la relación entre Darien y Artemis y creo que aclaramos un poco lo de quién había cambiado.<p>

Si tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM, para las que no:

**Zury Bello**, gracias por sacar de tu apretada agenda para leer y escribir tu comentario. Tienes razón aún me faltan los fics de Lita y Mina, el de Lita ya lo tengo avanzado pero no me llega la inspiración para ellos U.U

**María**, yo espero que Darien no cambie por eso pero si lo hace sería normal su reacción.

**yssareyes48**, creo que has tenido razón, aquí parece que Mina ni se acuerda de Darien.

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos seguimos leyendo. No olviden leerme en **Dos vidas contigo.**

**FB: Yeni Reid W.**


	6. Capítulo 6: El regreso

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

**_Artemis le ha entregado a Darien el anillo de la familia Chiba en un emotivo encuentro antes de que el pelinegro partiera hacia Londres para iniciar sus estudios universitarios. Por otro lado Mina y Serena comienzan a tener problemas ya que Mina ha cambiado desde que están en el internado. _****_Aparece nuevamente en escena Nicolás como chofer de los Tsukino y parece que Rei le atrae. _**

**_Darien por fin llega a la universidad y ahí conoce a una chica llamada Michiru Kaio._**

**_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y a su historia Sailor Moon._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 6: El regreso:::<em>

Era una cálida y soleada tarde de verano. El trabajo era escaso por esos días, la temporada de siembra recién había pasado y en la plantación se dedicaban a cuidar los sembradíos de arroz.

Tal como le había prometido años atrás a la abuela Rini, Darien se dirigía hacia la quebrada como hacía cada día después de su jornada, a esperar que Serena y Mina terminaran de tomar su baño para acompañarlas de regreso a la hacienda. Claro, ni ellas ni nadie sabían que el pelinegro tenia aquella rutina de vigilancia ya que Kenji le había prohibido ir con ellas y el chico temía ser sorprendido, pero mas podía su sentido de honor y la promesa que le había hecho a la mujer que consideraba su familia.

Aquella tarde igual que siempre las gemelas llegaron puntualmente a la quebrada cuando el sol empezaba a descender entre las montañas que rodeaban la hacienda, iban acompañadas de su prima Rei. Aunque Darien las conoció siendo solo unas pequeñas diablillas de cuatro años, y prácticamente las había visto crecer hasta convertirse en dos bellas señoritas, no dejaba de asombrarle la belleza que ambas chicas expedían. Eran como dos gotas de agua pura y cristalina, y muy pocas personas por no decir nadie, podían distinguir quien era quien.

Mas sin embargo, había algo que diferenciaba a las gemelas, pero era algo que muy pocas personas tenían el privilegio de ver: sus almas. Mina era una chica firme y decidida, su carácter férreo era casi impenetrable y de ella se emitía un aura de superioridad y elegancia, como si se tratase de una princesa muy importante. Serena en cambio era tímida, frágil y tierna. Era como una delicada pieza de arte, su sensibilidad se palpaba con facilidad pero a pesar del eso también poseía un espíritu libre y decidido que usaba para defender muchas veces a los menos favorecidos.

Esa alma noble era lo que había enamorado a Darien de Serena. Cuando hablaba con ella sentía una comprensión que solo había tenido con la abuela Rini, Serena lo comprendía a la perfección y nunca juzgó nada de él ni lo vio por encima del hombro. Pero Darien sabía que ella estaba muy alto para él, era una chica fuera de su liga ya que Kenji Tsukino jamás permitiría que alguien como él se casara con una de sus hijas. Por eso se conformaba con observarla de lejos, protegerla y ser su amigo, eso era preferible a nada.

Darien se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a un árbol mientras escuchaba sus risas en la quebrada. Conocía a la perfección su costumbre de bañarse tal y como Dios las trajo al mundo, y a pesar de que sus hormonas bullían de curiosidad por ver a Serena, lograba contenerse con cierta dificultad. De repente se dio cuenta que las risas se habían detenido y se reprendió a si mismo por permitir dejarse llevar por sus inalcanzables sueños, temiendo que las rubias se hubiesen ido solas.

Salió de su escondite y se asomó por entre las grandes rocas que bordeaban la quebrada, tratando de confirmar si en verdad ya se habían ido. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Su larga y ondulada cabellera dorada caía sobre su espalda y llegaba hasta el principio de su torneado y tentador trasero. La chica se sumergió en el agua completamente para luego salir con su cuerpo mojado y desnudo. Darien estaba embobado, sabía que debía abstenerse de mirarla de esa forma pues una vez que lo hiciera seria peor para él la tortura, pero por mas que su cerebro le daba la orden de irse, su cuerpo no respondía.

A decir verdad no pudo reconocer cual de las dos gemelas era el objeto de su tentación en ese momento, hasta que la chica levantó la vista al cielo y al observar atenta el vuelo de un pequeño grupo de mariposas sonrió. Aquella dulce sonrisa era inconfundible, era ella, Serena, su mariposa.

Un ruido detrás de él lo hizo voltearse. Examinó con la mirada el lugar pero no detectó nada extraño, sin embargo decidió alejarse de allí antes de que alguien lo descubriera observando a Serena. Así lo hizo más se quedó cerca esperando que ella emprendiera el camino a casa y seguirla de lejos.

Desde aquel día Darien no podía evitar asomarse sobre las piedras para observarla. Se había tornado en una obsesión y no tenía las fuerzas para evitarlo. De esa manera fue hasta que un día Serena se percató de su presencia. Darien creyó que huiría despavorida y le contaría a Kenji lo sucedido, pero ella lo sorprendió al acercar su cuerpo desnudo a él y besarlo. Fue la primera vez de muchas que hicieron el amor en aquella quebrada, la testigo muda de su amor. En esos momentos se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo, su amor era correspondido y su mariposa se entregaba a él con una pasión que nunca creyó que ella tuviera. El amor platónico que sintió por ella se había convertido en un amor real, capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera, y así tuvo que demostrarlo cuando su padre los descubrió.

Pero Kenji no fue el único sorprendido ese día, no, Darien también se llevó una pequeña sorpresa. En un principio cuando descubrió que todo ese tiempo había estado con Mina en lugar de Serena se enfureció con ella, pero al recordar la forma en que se había entregado a él la primera vez, entendió que no le importaba ya que fuese Mina, estaba enamorado de aquella chica hasta los huesos y le valía una mierda cual fuera su nombre, para él seguía siendo su mariposa.

─Hemos llegado señor Chiba. ─dijo el conductor sacándolo de sus pensamientos y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Darien abrió los ojos encontrándose frente al edificio de veinticinco pisos completamente de cristal. Tomo su maletín negro, se ajustó el saco y la corbata y se dispuso a salir de la limusina. ─Gracias Richard, lleva mi equipaje al apartamento y regresa por mí a las seis.

─Entendido señor.

Mientras cruzaba la acera frente al edificio a paso firme, no dejaba de pensar en el pasado que lo había arrastrado de vuelta a aquel lugar cuando se había jurado a sí mismo no volver hasta que se considerara honorable para ella, pero por mucho que quisiera retrasar un poco más su regreso, era absolutamente necesario volver a Minato pues Artemis estaba necesitándolo y aunque aquello más que una orden era una petición, Darien tenía muy en claro cuáles eran sus prioridades en la vida y un pedido de aquel hombre que consideraba como su propio padre sin duda era una de ellas.

No eran muchos los años transcurridos desde la primera vez que se encontró con aquel elegante hombre en las condiciones menos apropiadas, pero a pesar de eso no pasaba un solo día en que él no agradeciera al cielo haberlo puesto en su camino. Él y su mariposa eran lo más importante para Darien.

Su mariposa… ¿cómo estaría ella? Seguramente se habría convertido en una hermosa mujer, un fruto maduro esperando a ser arrancado. Suspiró. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la hubo estrechado entre sus brazos, tanto tiempo desde que la acarició y besó. ¿Se acordaría ella de él? ¿Aún lo amaría? Estaba seguro que sí, un amor como el suyo no podía dejarse así tan fácil y probablemente ella aún lo estaba esperando.

—Sólo un poco más mi amor. —se dijo así mismo acariciando el dije en forma de sol de su colgante.

Aquel lugar revolvía los recuerdos en su memoria, las travesuras que habían compartido juntos y el amor que poco a poco fue creciendo entre ellos. También recordaba a la abuela Serenity y de cómo cuidaba de ellos y les contaba historias.

─Buen día señor Chiba, lo están esperando en la sala de juntas.

─Gracias Berjeriet, ¿Artemis ya llegó?

─Hace un momento señor.

Darien se dirigió hacia el elevador privado que conducía directamente al último piso del edificio dónde no cualquier mortal tenía acceso, solo los más altos ejecutivos de Chiba Enterprise CO podían ir hasta allá. El pelinegro marcó su clave de acceso en el tablero, las puertas se abrieron al instante, dándole la bienvenida con una voz computarizada y luego empezó a ascender.

Los cristales ahumados le permitían una magnífica vista de toda la ciudad sin que las personas que pasaban por el frente pudiesen notar a quien transportaba el aparato. Después de unos segundos en los cuales aprovechó para revisar las citas de su agenda electrónica que Lita, su asistente personal había ya cargado para él antes de que regresara a Tokio, las puertas se abrieron en el piso 25. La amplia recepción estaba pintada de un inmaculado color blanco, el mobiliario era de color negro con detalles en plata y el aire acondicionado estaba en todo el piso.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?─preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Darien se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa de auténtica emoción en su rostro. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que vio a la dueña de aquella voz y la había extrañado increíblemente cada día de ese tiempo. Se abstuvo de estrecharla en sus brazos por guardar la apariencia frente a los empleados. ─Como siempre, pero no me puedo quejar, al menos esta vez no hubieron retrasos.

─Me alegra oír que todo esta bien. Ya todos los ejecutivos están reunidos, incluso Artemis está aquí, solo te esperábamos para empezar.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la sala de juntas. Los pocos empleados que trabajaban en aquel piso los volteaban a mirar, tanto Darien como su acompañante eran dignos de una revista de modas, ella era apenas unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que él pero ambos poseían la elegancia de la realeza.

─Dime algo, ─dijo el pelinegro tomándola por el brazo y deteniendo su marcha─ ¿qué tan grave es la situación?

─En realidad no es muy grave para nosotros, al menos por ahora, hemos tenido algunas pérdidas pero se ha mantenido a flote con las ganancias de otros negocios, pero de mantenerse de esta forma tendríamos que cerrar la exportadora y eso significaría que cientos de pequeños agricultores se vieran afectados.

─Me suena bastante grave.

─Sí, no te niego que es preocupante, por eso Artemis pidió que volvieras antes de lo previsto, pero es mejor que te digan los detalles en la junta.

─Supongo que habrás investigado muy bien al gerente que está a cargo de la exportadora.

─Me ofende tu pregunta Chiba, sabes que no permitiría que Artemis te llamara sino hubiese agotado todos mis recursos.

─ ¿Entonces está limpio?

─En apariencia sí, pero hay algo en ese hombre que no me termina de convencer, eso sí, Artemis opina lo contrario.

─ ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

─Será mejor que te den los detalles en la junta.

La mujer suspiró. Sus palabras ponían en más alarma a Darien que hasta ahora había imaginado que la situación era producto de una exagerada reacción por parte del viejo y que su gran amiga y compañera de batallas se dejaba influenciar por ella, pero tal parecía que no era así. Las puertas automáticas de la sala se abrieron al sensar la presencia de la pareja. Adentro de la sala la decoración era igual que en el resto del piso. Los diez ejecutivos de Chiba Enterprise CO estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa cuadrada y Artemis se encontraba a la cabecera.

─Michiru, Darien por fin llegan. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo hijo?─Artemis inquirió sin levantarse a saludar.

─Muy bien Artemis, pero más me interesa saber lo que está sucediendo por lo que me mandaste a llamar con tanta urgencia.

Darien y Michiru tomaron sus lugares y el viejo pidió a uno de los ejecutivos llamado Kelvin y que estaba a cargo de las finanzas de todo el grupo Chiba, que hiciera la exposición de los números. Estaban teniendo problemas con dos empresas, específicamente la de telas que habían abierto hacia catorce años en Kanagawa y la exportadora de arroz. Esta última era la que más preocupaba pues compraba el arroz principalmente a una asociación de pequeños productores y de ir a la quiebra significaría que muchos no tendrían mercado dónde vender y perderían toda su cosecha, llevándolos a la ruina.

─Y en el último corte ─continuo diciendo Kelvin─ la exportadora tuvo pérdidas de más de cien mil dólares, a pesar de que la producción y las ventas incrementaron en un 30%.

─Eso no es coherente, ¿cuáles son los análisis que se han hecho al respecto?

─Hemos revisado de pies a cabeza la contabilidad y todo parece estar en orden, no comprendemos qué es lo que pasa. ─dijo el ejecutivo.

─Michiru, ¿tú has visitado el lugar?

─Si estuve ahí hace unos días y conocí al gerente, es un hombre de apellido Kou.

─Él ha sido de mi entera confianza Darien. ─ interrumpió Artemis antes de que Darien sugiriese algo contra aquel hombre ─Jamás haría algo que atentara contra mí o la empresa.

─ ¿Estás seguro Artemis? Recuerda que la mayoría de las compañías del grupo que se vieron con problemas financieros fue debido a malos manejos, este podría ser el caso.

─Debes descartar esa opción muchacho, conozco a los Kou de hace mucho tiempo, es un hombre honorable igual que su familia quienes han sido amigos de los Chiba por generaciones.

─Eso no impide que te traicione, recuerda que…

─He dicho que no Darien. ─dijo Artemis levantando la voz─ Si a alguien puedo confiarle la exportadora ese es Seiya Kou, él jamás dañaría mi compañía.

─Entonces debemos hacer un análisis mas profundo de la situación. Michiru, quiero que te adelantes y hagas una revisión exhaustiva de cada área y pongas especial atención en las finanzas de la empresa, sé que Kelvin ha hecho un excelente trabajo pero no está de más volver a revisar todo. Mientras tanto quiero que hablen con los productores a los que se les compra el arroz, pregúntenles cómo sienten el negocio, si se les está pagando el precio pactado y si están de acuerdo con ese precio, no quiero que quede ninguna área sin cubrir.

─ ¿Que harás tú? ─preguntó Michiru.

─Por el momento iré a Kanagawa, resolveré el asunto de las telas que me parece un poco más sencillo luego del reporte que nos dio Kelvin y luego te alcanzo en la exportadora. De todas maneras necesito que me des toda la información que tengas de la maquila.

─Tengo todo en mi oficina, podemos revisarla ahora si quieres.

─Bueno señores, ya que Darien ha resuelto todo lo que se debe hacer entonces pongamos manos a la obra. ─dijo Artemis dando por terminada la junta.

Uno a uno los ejecutivos fueron dejando el salón. Darien hizo un gesto a Michiru para que lo dejara solo con Artemis, cosa que ella supo interpretar a la perfección, luego de tantos años siendo la mejor amiga de Darien Chiba. Se despidió respetuosamente de ambos hombres y luego salió con dirección a su oficina. Llevaba poco más de seis años de trabajar para Chiba Enterprise CO, prácticamente desde que terminó la universidad en donde había pasado los mejores años de su vida. Pero no todo el tiempo fue así, hubo un momento en el que Michiru Kaio había deseado que su vida acabase.

Ser becada en una universidad en donde sólo estudiaba la élite era complicado, pero atreverse a ser becado y declararse abiertamente homosexual, había resultado en la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir. Con tan solo 18 años, Michiru era una chica prodigio de Tokio, no sólo era buena con los números sino que también tenía gracia para la música y fue por esto que recibió la beca para estudiar en Londres. Desde pequeña Michiru sabía que ella era distinta a sus amigas, cuando ellas hablaban de los chicos que les gustaban, Michiru fantaseaba con alguna de ellas.

Al llegar a la universidad no esperó encontrar homofobia, pero justamente aquello fue lo que la llevó a encontrarse con la persona que cambiaría su vida para siempre, Artemis Chiba. Darien, el hijo adoptivo de Artemis, la había defendido cuando sus compañeros la agredían en los pasillos del campus y desde aquel día se convirtió en su amigo y defensor. Al terminar los estudios, Darien habló con Artemis para que le diera trabajo a Michiru, y luego también para que la ayudara a establecerse nuevamente en Tokio ya que estaba desligada de su familia.

En principio era una simple secretaria, luego trabajó mano a mano con Darien en el proceso de levantar varias de las compañías Chiba que estaban presentando serios problemas financieros, y poco a poco con su esfuerzo y dedicación, se había logrado convertir no sólo en la mano derecha de Darien sino en la única mujer que trabajaba en el piso # 25 del edificio Cristal.

─Lamento interrumpirte, Darien terminó de hablar con Artemis y necesita que le envíes la información sobre la maquiladora.

La mujer que había entrado sin llamar a su oficina, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, era Lita Kino, asistente personal de Darien. Lita también había estudiado con ella y Darien en Londres, también había sido recomendada por Darien para trabajar en las empresas Chiba con el mismo acuerdo que Michiru, pero desde que había llegado a la empresa parecía que estaba conforme con ser la sombra de Darien, porque en realidad más que su asistente Lita era prácticamente su sombra, y aunque se conocían y frente a Darien fingían llevarse bien, la verdad era que Michiru no la soportaba ni le terminaba de convencer su carita de inocente.

─Dile que se la llevaré personalmente, hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con él en privado.

Lita no respondió y sencillamente salió de la oficina dándole a Michiru aquella sonrisa falsa que solía hacerle siempre que estaban solas, ya que cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca su sonrisa era tan genuina que nadie sospecharía que ellas no se llevaban bien. Michiru buscó en el computador la información que necesitaba y la pasó a un dispositivo USB para llevárselo a Darien. La exposición hecha por Kelvin estaba basada en los datos que ella misma había investigado y recopilado, pero Michiru tenía información que no quería discutir delante de Artemis y que prefería que sólo su amigo revisara, luego él podría tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con esa información.

Esperó que se terminara de pasar la información y salió de su oficina en busca de Darien. Por suerte el pelinegro había terminado su conversación privada con Artemis y Lita tampoco estaba con él, así que Michiru podría hablar con tranquilidad de sus preocupaciones. Darien estaba atendiendo una llamada cuando Michiru ingresó a su oficina, y por lo que logró captar se trataba de una conversación con el inversor que éste estaba buscando para iniciar su propia empresa.

─Siento haberte tenido en espera Michiru, ─dijo Darien al colgar la llamada─ no pensaba extenderme de esa manera pero era muy importante.

─ ¿Era el griego?

─Así es, tengo casi asegurada su participación pero tiene algunas dudas y quiere que nos veamos personalmente para que se las aclare, aunque con el tiempo tan limitado que tendré será un tema complicado de resolver.

─Sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda.

─Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero es algo que quiero hacer por mi cuenta.

─Entiendo. ─Michiru guardó silencio por unos instantes que a Darien se le antojaron eternos.

─Escúpelo de una vez, sé que la información que nos presentó Kelvin estaba incompleta y que probablemente tú te hayas guardado algo.

Como siempre Darien adivinaba sus pensamientos con tan sólo observar los movimientos de sus manos y la expresión que solía tener cada vez que algo le preocupaba. ─No estoy muy segura de lo que voy a decir ─comenzó a decir Michiru─ pero creo que debemos prestar especial atención a Seiya Kou.

* * *

><p><strong>En el siguiente capítulo...<strong>

**Un nuevo personaje que cambiará el rumbo de las cosas para las gemelas entra en escena, ¿de quién se tratará?**

**Zury Bello, **de fijo que esta vez fue bastante efusivo tu comentario je je je, pero me encanta recibirlos :* En este capítulo nos quedó aún más claro que los besos de Darien eran para Serena, aunque al final su corazón fue debil y la perdonó, ahora solo nos queda saer qué fue lo que sucedió pero contado por Mina.

**Maria, **sip Mina ya está mostrando como es en realidad, aunque pienso que puede ser que esté confundida y aún quiera a Darien, ¿no crees?

**Bepevikn, **esperemos que Nic se haya reformado y que Rei le ayude.

**DanoninoPeace, **primero ¡bienvenida! creo que es el primer comentario que me dejas XD, ojalá que sigas intrigada después de este capítulo.

**Lian Tsukino, **no voy a decir que me alegra haberte cambiado de opinión, ok sí lo dije y esa era la intención.

**yssareyes48, **ni te imaginas la de problemas en los que meterá a su hermana! y sí Mina es muy hipócrita.

**Recuerden mi FB Yeni Reid W. Nos leemos pronto...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Sentimientos de hermana

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

**_Darien por fin ha regresado a Minato pero no planea quedarse ni buscar a su mariposa aún, además Michiru lo recibe con terribles noticias sobre una de las empresas de Artemis y su gerente Seiya Kou, que al parecer está robando a la empresa pero el viejo lo defiende. Ahora Darien deberá hallar la manera de desenmascararlo._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 7: Sentimientos de hermana— Parte 1:::<em>

La información que le brindó Michiru lo había preocupado y mucho. La experiencia que acumuló durante el tiempo que había dirigido la sucursal de Chiba Enterprise en Londres le valió para darse cuenta con facilidad que el tal Seiya Kou era alguien con quien tener cuidado. A pesar de eso quería darle el beneficio de la duda especialmente por el viejo que se notaba tenia aprecio que el hombre y su familia, por eso enviaba primero a Michiru para que trabajara mano a mano con él y así conociera cómo operaba la exportadora. No era un plan muy elaborado ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía hacer más sin levantar la sospecha de Artemis.

Darien entró en su apartamento, el cual estaba ubicado cerca del edificio Cristal y encendió las luces. Esta vez no tendría tiempo ni para visitar a su viejo amigo Andrew y compartir tiempo con Artemis, debía salir aquella misma noche hacia Kanagawa, entre más pronto llegara al lugar más pronto volvería para alcanzar a Michiru en la exportadora y saber si Seiya Kou era un ladrón o no.

Tomó la maleta que Richard había dejado sobre su cama y comenzó a organizarla. Colocó la ropa sucia en el cesto para la lavandería y buscó en el armario lo que llevaría al lugar, después tomó un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa cuello en «V» manga larga blanca, un bóxer y se dirigió al baño. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en los años que habían pasado.

Cuando conoció al gran Artemis Chiba jamás pensó en la influencia que sería para él, aunque en un inicio no había sido así. A pesar de que él mismo fue quien estuvo de acuerdo en el trato que el viejo le había propuesto, Darien no podía dejar de sentir que aquel hombre trataba de controlar su vida y decirle qué hacer. El momento que cambió ese sentimiento fue cuando Artemis le dio el anillo de los Chiba y lo llamó hijo.

Ese fue el inicio de una verdadera relación padre e hijo entre ellos. Artemis se volvió su modelo a seguir y Darien se esforzaba al máximo por llegar a ser merecedor de todo lo que el viejo hacía por él. Así fue como lo dejó todo para irse a Londres y estudiar administración de empresas para agradar a Artemis. El pelinegro trabajó mucho para tener siempre las mejores calificaciones, le gustaba cuando Artemis le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él y de su esfuerzo, y al final Darien se graduó con honores.

Al acabar sus estudios decidió quedarse trabajando en la sucursal de CE en Londres y le pidió a Artemis que lo colocara en el último peldaño, él no quería tener privilegios y quería conocer la compañía desde abajo. Así entró a trabajar como mensajero y trabajó más que otros para aprender el negocio de los Chiba e ir escalando posiciones. Cuando llegó a ser ejecutivo de la empresa habló con Artemis para que ayudara a sus amigas Michiru y Lita, con quienes había estudiado en la universidad y que no tenían la misma suerte de Darien de tener alguien que las respaldara ya que eran becadas.

Los tres empezaron a trabajar juntos como parte de un grupo asesor que analizaba y monitoreaba las empresas del grupo CE que presentaban problemas financieros, las intervenían y reestructuraban de manera que se volvían más eficientes y comenzaban a generar ganancias. El éxito de estas intervenciones les valió para ser ascendidos, Darien pasó a ser mano derecha de Artemis como correspondía a un Chiba y Michiru fue nombrada ejecutivo de alto rango. La única que había quedado rezagada era Lita pero Darien aún no comprendía el por qué.

Dejó la ducha, se vistió y tomó la maleta, bajando al estacionamiento del edificio de apartamentos en donde ya lo esperaba Richard para llevarlo al helipuerto privado de la empresa. Darien subió a la limosina mientras Richard colocaba su maleta en el maletero para después tomar su lugar en el asiento de conductor.

— ¿Al helipuerto señor?

—Sí Richard, pero primero haremos una pequeña parada.

—Como usted diga señor.

Richard giró la llave y el motor rugió a la vida. El pelinegro le indicó la dirección del lugar al cual se dirigiría antes de irse hacia Kanagawa y hacia allá puso en marcha el auto. Todo era exactamente como él lo recordaba, las calles ruidosas, el clima nocturno, todo, sin duda alguna Minato era un lugar con vida, a diferencia del lugar en donde él se había criado y en donde conoció el amor y a su querida abuela Rini.

El auto dio la vuelta hacia la derecha y se detuvo en el semáforo en rojo. Había varios policías de tránsito apostados a las afueras de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad lo cual llamó la atención del pelinegro, quien se preguntaba a qué podría deberse aquel barullo. Con la señal nuevamente en verde Richard emprendió su marcha. Estaban a pocas cuadras del lugar señalado por su jefe, así que no duraría mucho en llegar.

A los pocos minutos se detenía frente a las grandes rejas negras que una vez había trepado sin permiso y que lo llevarían hacia su destino. Darien se bajó del auto y se detuvo frente a ellas, pensando en lo que le esperaría al cruzar el umbral. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empujó el portón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegó a Minato siguiendo a la bella rubia había esperado encontrarse con un pueblucho perdido en medio de la nada y sin el mínimo conocimiento acerca suyo, pero en cuanto se anunció su llegada a Japón la policía desplegó un gran operativo y miles de chicas se habían apostado en la salida del aeropuerto para recibirlo. Era increíble que en aquel país que nunca se había dignado a visitar tuviese tantas fans.

Pero Yaten sólo tenía interés por una de ellas, y era la chica rubia que le había robado el corazón la noche de su concierto en Italia. Los hermosos ojos azul cielo lo dejaron prendado y el resto no era nada despreciable. Tenía unos carnosos labios coral, nariz respingada y pómulos rosados. Un largo cabello rubio caía en suaves ondas sobre sus delicados hombros y algunos mechones cubrían parte de un buen par de senos que si bien no eran muy grandes sí que tenían la forma ideal para sus manos. Para rematar la delgada cintura unía la parte superior con unas caderas sinuosas y un trasero de infarto, finalizando con un par de esbeltas piernas que el peli plata se moría por acariciar.

El ceñido vestido de tirantes rojo a medio muslo dejaba poco y mucho a la imaginación al mismo tiempo. Le había costado un mundo controlar el instinto primario de bajar del escenario, tumbarla sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor como un salvaje, devorando por completo todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo al terminar el concierto la buscó entre la gente, y cuando la encontró le pidió al organizador del evento que la trajese a su camerino.

Por supuesto que la muy desgraciada se había negado, pero eso no eso otra cosa más que aumentar el deseo que Yaten tenía por verla y conocerla. Ese deseo lo llevó a averiguar quién era, dónde vivía y hasta su fecha de nacimiento, entre más información obtenía de ella mayor era su obsesión con esa chica. Al final terminó por ir a Tokio en su búsqueda, según sus investigadores ella vivía en una de las haciendas más prósperas del lugar por lo que no sería difícil encontrarla.

Lo verdaderamente difícil fue escabullirse de Setsuna, su agente, que más que agente parecía su carcelera, la morena se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Se colocó una sudadera negra y unos jeans viejos, zapatillas de correr y una gorra negra en la cual escondió su coleta, y salió por la salida de emergencia del hotel. No conocía mucho del lugar, era la primera vez que estaba en Tokio, pero se las arregló para salir a la calle y pedir un taxi.

Una vez dentro del auto soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y le dio la dirección al conductor. Yaten no dejaba de maravillarse de la ciudad de Minato la cual estaba llena de colorido y luces brillantes. Pronto el paisaje cambió dejando atrás los grandes edificios y empezaba a rodearse de arboles y grandes plantaciones arroceras. En cuestión de minuto estuvo frente a un gran portón negro y el taxista le indicó que habían llegado a su destino.

Pagó lo indicado y se bajó del auto, observando frente así el gran portón que lo separaba de la chica que le había robado el corazón. Empujó la reja la cual chirrió horriblemente y se internó dentro de los límites de la hacienda. Después de caminar durante lo que le parecieron horas, Yaten comenzó a pensar que en alguna parte del camino se había perdido, lo que lo llenó de temor.

Se detuvo frente a uno de los cerezos y trató de orientarse para retomar el camino por donde había llegado, pero todo se le hacía similar y de noche era difícil ver cosa alguna. De pronto escuchó un ruido y su corazón se paralizó junto con todo su cuerpo. Hizo acopio del poco valor que tenía y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ruido, esperando que se tratara de alguien que pudiera decirle en donde se hallaba.

Efectivamente el ruido provenía de una persona, pero Yaten no estaba preparado para la escena que tenía enfrente. Sin darse cuenta cómo había llegado a una quebrada y en ella se bañaba la mujer que era dueña de sus más lujuriosos pensamientos, tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. La luz de la luna iluminaba el agua y su cuerpo de forma tan delicada y sensual que provocó rápidamente una erección en el peli plata. Sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de sus ropas y se metió al agua sin hacer ruido alguno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Aunque Richard había insistido en llevarlo, Darien no lo permitió ya que quería recorrer aquel camino él sólo. Estando aún a lo lejos divisó la casa, estaba exactamente como él la recordaba, los árboles de cerezo, el rosal, el pequeño camino de luces frente a la entrada, todo justo como él lo había dejado.

Darien tenía prisa por llegar a Kanagawa, pero no pudo contenerse de estar en Minato y no ir hacia ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y llamó, esperando el momento en que le abrieran. No podía negar su nerviosismo, a pesar de que ya conocía a ese hombre no dejaba de pensar en su reacción al verlo allí.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vaya, se nota que no te alegra volver a verme después de tanto tiempo. ¿Será que puedo pasar?

El hombre se hizo a un lado dejándole el paso libre para que el pelinegro pudiese entrar. Dentro de la casa tuvo la misma impresión que antes, todo estaba en el mismo orden y con las mismas decoraciones que él recordaba. Darien dio un profundo suspiro y sonrió, por fin estaba de vuelta en casa.

—El señor Artemis dijo que usted no vendría por aquí en esta noche señorito Darien, por eso me sorprendió verlo en la puerta, le ruego que me disculpe.

El viejo mayordomo se inclinó en una reverencia sin embargo Darien lo sorprendió abrazándolo fuertemente. El tiempo que no pasaba en vano había hecho del joven un hombre fuerte y alto, más de lo que Andrew recordaba pero al final seguí siendo el mismo muchachito que el rubio conoció y aprendió a querer, igual que a Artemis.

—No has cambiado nada Drew, algunas canas más pero sigues igual de rígido que antes.

—Y usted sigue igual de entusiasta. —respondió el rubio con su acostumbrada frialdad.

— ¿Dónde está el viejo Drew?

—Como le dije, el señor Chiba no esperaba su visita así que él y la señorita Kaio salieron a cenar y dejaron dicho que no volverían temprano.

—Eso es algo inusual, Artemis ya no está tan fuerte como antes y Michiru lo sabe. ¿En qué restaurante están?

—No desean ser interrumpidos señorito.

—Vamos Drew, no tengo mucho tiempo para verlo, debo salir hacia Kanagawa inmediatamente pero no quiero irme sin hablar con el viejo.

—Lo siento señorito Darien pero me pidieron no dar información a nadie de donde estaba y eso lo incluye a usted.

El pelinegro bufó. El maldito entrenamiento militar de Andrew era implacable, jamás soltaría prenda si de verdad el viejo le había pedido no hablar, podría torturarlo por horas y él no diría nada, a menos que…

—Bueno, parece que me tendré que conformar contigo viejo zorro.

— ¿Con…conformarse conmigo?

—Claro, me quedan algunos minutos y necesito hablar con alguien, ya sabes de chicas y esas cosas, si vieras a la morena que conocí en mi viaje a Dubai, tenía un buen par de…

—Están en el Edén, ya sabe que al señor le gusta la comida de ahí.

Darien sonrió ampliamente, triunfante al haber logrado que Andrew hablara. —Gracias Drew, —dijo saliendo—y no te preocupes que no le diré al viejo que lo delataste.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto en la sala, echaba humo por los oídos al darse cuenta de que Darien se había burlado de él.

—De verdad que no cambias Darien. —Sonrió—Me alegra ver el hombre en el que te has convertido, de verdad que Artemis tenía razón contigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El clima era fresco y agradable, y la luna brillaba pura y clara en el manto oscuro, rodeada de diminutas luces blancas. Era una noche ideal para tomar un pequeño paseo y recordar su infancia. Luego de varios años alejada del hogar, Serena y su hermana Mina habían regresado a la hacienda con sus padres. Aquel lugar era perfecto para Serena ya que le permitía pintar infinidad de paisajes que era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Su hogar era el lugar más hermoso en el mundo, al menos para ella, y lo había comprobado durante todo el tiempo que permaneció alejada de él, primero cuando se fue a estudiar a Suiza por tres años y después cuando entró a la universidad de Yale en New Haven, Estados Unidos. Había pasado cinco años especializándose en arte y durante esos años prefirió no regresar a casa para mantenerse alejada de su hermana Mina.

Cuando pensaba en por qué se sentía así con respecto a ella, Serena no podía dejar de sentirse mala hermana, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, su amor por Darien era tan fuerte que la empujaba a tener ese resentimiento contra su propia hermana. No, no era porque él amara a Mina en lugar de haberse enamorado de ella, aquello Serena lo había aceptado tiempo atrás, le dolía muchísimo, pero no podía obligar a Darien a amarla a ella. Si había algo que entendía muy bien era que en el corazón no se podía mandar.

Lo que la había llevado a casi odiar a su hermana era que Mina había traicionado el amor de Darien. Serena aún recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer cuando llevó a su hermana a ver a Darien en la quebrada. Ese día fue la última vez que miró los ojos zafiro que tanto amaba y también fue el día que comprendió que nunca aquellos ojos la mirarían de la forma que lo hacían con Mina. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el internado Mina había cambiado enormemente y aunque ella no quería aceptar todo lo que decían de su hermana, tuvo que ser testigo de la verdad cuando la vio en su propia habitación revolcándose con otro chico.

Para empeorar las cosas cuando Serena trató de hablar con ella su hermana no le dio importancia al hecho y le exigió que no se metiera en sus asuntos. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar de haberla visto con sus propios ojos. Serena había deseado por tanto tiempo ser ella y no Mina quien tuviera el amor de Darien, y ella que lo tenía no respetaba la promesa que le había hecho al pelinegro, años atrás.

Pero en realidad lo que más la había llevado a guardar ese gran resentimiento con Mina había sido encontrar la brújula que la abuela Serenity le había obsequiado a Darien y que éste a su vez le había entregado a Mina como símbolo de su pacto; en el escaparate de una joyería. El objeto sobresalía de entre los demás y por ello Serena entró y pidió verlo, reconociendo al instante la inscripción en el reverso, **«Cosas buenas siempre pasan cuando haces el bien.»**

Por esa razón prefirió alejarse de ella, de su propia hermana. Pero era lo mejor para ambas, de esa manera tal vez Serena podría recuperar los sentimientos y lazos afectivos que tenía con Mina y volver a ser tan unidas como antes; aunque ese deseo en realidad no se cumplió. Serena se fue a estudiar a los Estados Unidos y Mina fue a una escuela de moda en Italia. Luego de los cinco años en la universidad, ambas retornaron a la hacienda y se quedaron con su madre que había enfermado.

Meses después cuando Ikuko se recuperó, tanto Serena como Mina quisieron recorrer el mundo. Pero Mina no quiso la compañía de su hermana, en cambio su amiga del internado Ciprine, viajó con ella y Serena se hizo acompañar de Rei por petición de los padres de su prima, ya que estaba teniendo una relación con un chico mayor que ella y andaba algo descarriada, aunque no quería decir de quien se trataba Serena sospechaba que era el chofer de su padre, Nicolás.

Viajaron por todo el mundo hasta que al final se establecieron en París, en donde Serena y Rei vivieron por tres años hasta que retornaron a la hacienda. Mina aún vivía en Italia cuando Serena regresó, pero no tardó mucho en hacer su aparición. Esto llamó mucho la atención ya que su hermana siempre decía que nunca regresaría a Tokio y de pronto había cambiado de opinión. Serena deseaba saber cuales eran sus verdaderos motivos, pero cuando intentó acercarse nuevamente a su hermana ésta la rechazó.

Las siguientes semanas se convirtieron en una tortura. Mina estaba peor que antes, tenía aires de grandeza, trataba al personal de servicio de forma despectiva y con insultos cada vez que se equivocaban en alguno de sus ridículos pedidos, se quejaba todo el tiempo del clima y no hacía otra cosa más que incomodar a todos. Ese día habían tenido una discusión más, luego de que Mina le gritó a su madre y obviamente Serena intervino, por lo que prefirió salir de la casa y dar un paseo.

La noche cayó tan de pronto y la luna se veía tan hermosa, que Serena sintió deseos de nadar en la quebrada y hacia allí dirigió sus pasos. Sin embargo cuando estaba cerca escuchó unos extraños ruidos provenientes del lugar, sonaba como un animal herido o algo parecido, por tanto la rubia se apresuró a ver lo que sucedía.

Los cuerpos se movían a un ritmo acompasado mientras sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas la una a la otra. Serena se escondió detrás de una roca, estaba anonadada sin poder dar crédito a la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Se fue haciendo hacia atrás y sin querer pisó en falso y una pequeña piedra la hizo tropezar, cayendo de frente a la quebrada.

Dos pares de ojos la observaron sorprendidos y la voz de Mina le llegó fuerte y clara a sus oídos.

— ¡Mierda!

* * *

><p><strong>En el siguiente capítulo...<strong>

**Darien regresará de su viaje a Kanagawa y ofrecerá una recepción para conocer a Seiya Kou y a los representantes de la asociación arrocera, ¿será que habrán sorpresas para él?**

Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me han dejado, me hace muy feliz recibirlos ¡Arigato! Los que tienen cuenta ya fueron respondidos, los demás los dejo por acá.

**Zury bello,** la lujuria es mala consejera sino que lo diga Darien que le dieron gato por liebre ja ja ja, te cuento que ya en el siguiente capítulo sabremos lo que piensa Mina, por el momento en este conocimos una nueva faceta de Serena.

**Maria,** parece que acertaste con Yaten, Seiya aún no aparece en escena.

**bepevikn,** Kenji sí que está metido en ese grupo pero tal vez haya una sorpresita por ahí con el padre de las gemelas.

**yssareyes48,** ni tan buena eh? Mira que tener ese resentimiento con su hermana, bueno pensandolo bien ella se lo merece.

Hasta aquí la actualización de hoy (dos actualizaciones seguidas... creo que estoy siendo demasiado buena con ustedes ji ji ji), nos leemos pronto y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

**FB: Yeni Reid W**


	8. Capítulo 8: Sentimientos de hermana

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

**_Serena ha descubierto un nuevo amante de Mina llamado Yaten, un famoso cantante que su hermana conoció en Italia y que la ha seguido a Tokio._**

**_**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon._**_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 8: Sentimientos de hermana — Parte 2:::<em>

Cinco meses después de su regreso a Tokio y su abrupta salida hacia Kanagawa, Darien regresaba a Minato con excelentes noticias de la fábrica de telas. Fue un trabajo bastante complicado para el pelinegro, tuvo que lidiar con un clima laboral muy fuerte y oponerse a los empleados más viejos que estaban acostumbrados a hacer las cosas a su manera, pero después de mucho esfuerzo y peleas para hacerles entender que su sistema de trabajo tan obsoleto sería su ruina, por fin logró que los trabajadores hicieran el cambio.

Por supuesto, no todos estaban contentos con los cambios ya que implicaban menor posibilidad de seguir desfalcando a la fábrica, de manera que al descubrir los malos manejos del administrador, un hombre llamado Ittou, Darien actuó conforme a la autoridad que le había dado Artemis y no sólo lo despidió, sino que lo entregó a las autoridades para que pagara por lo que había hecho.

Lo más difícil fue conseguir un nuevo administrador ya que él necesitaba dejar todo en orden para poder encontrarse con Michiru en la exportadora, y evidentemente no podía irse sin la tranquilidad de encontrar a la persona apta. Sin embargo un día, mientras hacía los acostumbrados recorridos por la fábrica, notó que uno de los departamentos funcionaba mejor que el resto. Al regresar a su oficina y revisar los indicadores y metas de cada área, notó que ese departamento era el que mejor cumplía con las metas establecidas.

Pidió a su secretaria que llamara al encargado de aquella área y luego conversó con el jefe del departamento de Recursos Humanos para que le mostrara su expediente. El pelinegro se sorprendió de tener a una persona con semejantes atestados y experiencia en su grupo, y lo más sorprendente era que él no lo había notado, así que cuando por fin llegó a su oficina su sorpresa fue aún mayor al darse cuenta que en realidad se trataba de una mujer.

_— ¿Mandó a llamarme señor Chiba?_

_—Así es, por favor toma asiento._

La mujer estaba bastante nerviosa, ser llamada a la oficina del dueño de la compañía no podía ser nada bueno, ¿sería que se habría enterado de su pequeña riña?

Antes de que Darien siquiera le dijera de qué se trataba, la mujer empezó a hablar nerviosa. _—Si es por lo de la pelea señor Chiba, le juro que yo no tenía la intención de llegar a más, sólo que la situación se me salió de las manos y…_

Darien la escuchó hablar y guardó silencio, analizando cada movimiento y ademanes que hacía la rubia. Tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules aunque no tan hermosos como los de su mariposa, pero había algo en ella que le recordaba mucho a él mismo. Pensó en el momento cuando conoció a Artemis y en cómo se sintió cuando el viejo creyó en que él tenía futuro. Sí, aquella mujer era parecida a él.

_—Y entonces surgió el altercado y ya no pude hacer nada más._

_—No te llamé por eso, es más, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que me acabas de contar._

_— ¿Ah no?—Haruka se hundió en el asiento, había metido la pata hasta el fondo hablando de más, algo que no era propio de ella, no entendía por qué pero Darien Chiba la hacía sentir nerviosa._

_—No. Te mandé a llamar porque tu departamento es uno de los más eficientes de la fábrica y me gustaría saber cómo es que lo haces._

_—Entonces era eso. —suspiró con alivio—Bueno señor Chiba, además de implementar las mejoras que usted sugirió, en nuestro departamento trabajamos bajo la metodología del Gung Ho._

_— ¿Gung Ho? —repitió el pelinegro extrañado._

_—Sí, Gung Ho. ¿Acaso no ha oído hablar del tema?_

_—Por supuesto que sé lo que es Gung Ho señorita Tenou, lo que me intriga es cómo ha hecho para que sus colaboradores trabajen con ella._

_—Bueno, no ha sido sencillo, en un principio fue difícil que tan siquiera me escucharan sin embargo…_

Haruka le relató a Darien cómo había logrado que el personal que supervisaba comenzara a trabajar con Gung Ho y también de los beneficios que había tenido. Durante cinco años Haruka les enseñó como usar la técnica de la ardilla, el castor y el ganso; poco a poco su departamento fue mejorando hasta convertirse en uno de los mejores de la organización. A Darien le sorprendió la propiedad con la que la rubia hablaba, sin el nerviosismo inicial y con una desenvoltura propia del mejor de los ejecutivos de Chiba Enterprise CO. Cuando Haruka terminó su relato Darien la observó por unos minutos más. Cada minuto que pasaba se convencía a sí mismo de que la decisión que estaba por tomar era la mejor para la fábrica.

_—Haruka Tenou, quiero proponerte un trato._

Permaneció dos meses más en Kanagawa enseñándole a Haruka todo lo que él sabía del negocio. La rubia era una excelente alumna, además que tenía las bases para dirigir cualquier compañía ya que había estudiado empresas en Moto Azabu, por lo que Darien no tuvo mucho que enseñarle. Haruka conocía mejor que nadie la fábrica, tenía casi diez años de trabajar allí y además había implementado con éxito una metodología de trabajo, era simplemente un diamante en bruto. Darien estaba seguro que el viejo se sentiría orgulloso de su buen ojo para dar con ella.

Cuando el pelinegro dejó Kanagawa Haruka ya estaba a cargo de la fábrica y él pudo regresar con tranquilidad. Dio aviso a Michiru y a Lita para que prepararan su regreso a Minato, quería hacer una recepción en donde conociera al famoso Seiya Kou y a los representantes de la asociación de arroceros. Por supuesto que Artemis estuvo de acuerdo, hacía mucho tiempo que no daba una fiesta y le encantaba la idea de organizar la recepción en su casa, a lo que Darien estuvo de acuerdo; aunque su verdadero objetivo era Kou que, después del informe que le presentó Michiru, el pelinegro no podía hacer otra cosa que desconfiar de él.

Lita, tan eficiente como siempre, organizó nuevamente su agenda incluyendo aquella actividad, también se encargó de que su apartamento estuviera en orden para su regreso. Lo único que Darien hacía por su cuenta era comunicarse con el griego, ya que no quería involucrar a nadie en su negocio, era algo que él quería hacer por su cuenta. Ni siquiera el viejo conocía de sus planes, los únicos que sabían eran los socios involucrados, dos antiguos compañeros de universidad y que antes habían sido algo parecido a enemigos, Jadeite y Nephrite.

Jadeite y Nephrite eran dos hermanos que le hicieron la vida de cuadritos a Michiru durante el tiempo de universidad. Sin embargo después de que maduraron, Darien y ellos habían hecho buenas migas y junto con Michiru y Lita se hicieron un grupo inseparable. Con el retorno de Darien a Tokio habían perdido un poco de contacto, pero seguían motivados a trabajar con él en aquel negocio que traía entre manos. Ambos hombres eran como lados opuestos de una misma moneda. Jadeíta era rubio y de ojos azules mientras que Nephrite tenía el cabello y los ojos color castaño. En lo que ambos sí se parecían era en su obsesión con Michiru y Lita. El rubio estaba hasta las manos por Michiru, un amor completamente imposible ya que él nunca llegaría a ser del tipo de la aguamarina puesto que era hombre; y Nephrite vivía y moría por Lita, sin embargo ella nunca le dio ni la hora.

Esto era realmente extraño para Darien, Lita era una chica romántica y soñadora, estaba seguro de que un hombre como Neph la podría hacer feliz, pero ella se empeñaba en rechazarlo. Al final Jadeite se dio por vencido con Michiru y conoció a una chica llamada Molly en uno de sus viajes a Suiza con la que entabló una relación, sin embargo Nephrite nunca pudo desprenderse del amor que sentía por Lita. A pesar de su fracaso sentimental en los negocios era otra la situación, Neph tenía un olfato innato para detectar posibilidades de hacer dinero y fue así como durante sus vacaciones en Grecia conoció a un hombre llamado Diamante Black, dueño de un importante banco griego. Nephrite le habló de la idea que tenía con Darien y Jadeite y Diamante se emocionó y decidió invertir.

Aquella fue una noticia inesperada, pero de las mejores para Darien, le gustaba trabajar con el viejo pero quería demostrarle que podía emprender algo por su cuenta y usar de una forma inteligente el dinero que había estado ahorrando hacía muchos años; además era lo que necesitaba para presentarse ante su mariposa como un hombre honorable y que la mereciera ya que esa sería una empresa construida por él. Esa era la razón principal por la que no había regresado por ella en esos años, todo lo que tenía aunque muy trabajado era del viejo y él quería ofrecerle a ella un futuro forjado por sus propias manos.

Con este nuevo proyecto en mira, sus amigos preparaban todo para reunirse con él en Tokio y recibir al griego para de una vez firmar un acuerdo. Mientras Darien analizaba su agenda electrónica para tratar de ubicar un espacio libre para esa importantísima reunión, Richard estacionaba dentro del parqueo del edificio de apartamentos en donde vivía el pelinegro. Regresaban de un largo día de trabajo en CE, en el cual Darien y Lita estaban preparando todo para la llegada de el pelinegro a la exportadora que sería sorpresiva, aunque la recepción estaba programada para conocer a todos los que trabajarían con él los próximos meses, ninguno sabía que él reemplazaría a Michiru.

Sobre la cama estaba un esmoquin. Darien recordó con nostalgia cuando había comprado y usado su primer esmoquin, acompañado del viejo Drew. En aquellos años aún no sentía por Artemis el cariño que ahora le profesaba, hasta ese momento todo lo que sucedía para Darien era un simple negocio y algún día tendría que pagar por todo eso. Sin embargo poco a poco el viejo se fue metiendo en su corazón y llegó a convertirse más que en su padre, en el abuelo que nunca conoció.

—_ ¿Qué habrá sido de aquel hombre?_—se preguntó Darien.

Aunque era muy pequeño cuando sus padres le hablaron de él, a Darien le había quedado algo muy claro, fuera quien fuera su abuelo su única intención había sido separar a su familia, por eso cuando sus padres murieron y el pelinegro supo que sería llevado con él había huido, encontrándose así con su amada abuela Rini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mina estaba recostada sobre su cama mirando las pequeñas estrellas de plata que su padre había adherido al entablillado cuando ella y Serena eran apenas unas niñas. Recordaba lo mucho que les gustaba apagar las luces de la habitación y contemplar la forma en cómo brillaba en la oscuridad, como si fueran estrellas reales. Su padre había decorado la habitación que ella y su hermana compartían de forma que parecía un pequeño cielo dentro de la casa. Del lado de su cama había dibujado un sol y del lado de Serena una luna, siguiendo la tradición de la abuela.

Por aquel tiempo todo era alegría y felicidad para ella, se sabía la consentida de su padre y lo aprovechaba para tener todo lo que quería, pero había una cosa que nunca pudo tener y por lo cual con el tiempo se había ido amargando, la protección y el cariño que la abuela tenía para con Serena. En ocasiones se escondía tras una pared y las observaba, la abuela acunaba con dulzura a Serena y le cantaba hermosas canciones mientras su hermana reía sin parar. Cada vez que ella se acercaba y trataba de ocupar el lugar de Serena, la abuela empezaba a sentir cansancio y se iba, dejándola con las ganas de estar entre sus brazos.

Pero eso apenas fue el inicio. Después tenía que soportar las comparaciones de las personas y las acusaciones de su madre que no paraba de repetirle que tenía que ser más como su hermana. Odiaba esas comparaciones, odiaba que siempre Serena fuera la graciosa, odiaba que Serena fuera la que todos querían escuchar cantar, odiaba que ella fuera la que se llevaba todos los elogios. Serena, Serena, Serena, siempre era Serena. Ella era un verdadero obstáculo para su felicidad en esa casa. Mina a veces soñaba con el momento en que su hermana se fuera con la abuela para siempre e incluso se regocijó el día en que, en un descuido, Serena estuvo a punto de ahogarse en la quebrada. Claro, después eso fue un motivo más para odiarla ya que por dicho incidente su padre no les permitía ir a bañarse a la quebrada y tenían que hacerlo a escondidas, con lo que le gustaba a Mina aquellas salidas y ahora estaban arruinadas por la tonta de su hermana.

La cereza del pastel había sido Darien. Mina sabía que entre él y Serena había un lazo especial, que a pesar de que los tres crecieron prácticamente juntos, el pelinegro trataba de una forma diferente a su hermana. Entonces Mina entendió que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, sin embargo la tonta de Serena jamás se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos a Darien y él quizás por miedo no se acercaba a ella. Una tarde mientras se bañaban en la quebrada Mina descubrió a Darien observando a su hermana que se bañaba desnuda. Aquello le hirvió la sangre y la llenó de ira, desde que descubrió los sentimientos de Serena hacia Darien, el pelinegro se había vuelto el objeto de su deseo. Quizás no había podido quitarle el amor de la abuela y de su madre, pero se encargaría de arrebatarle el amor de Darien.

Cada vez que iban a la quebrada se las ingeniaba para que Serena y Rei se devolvieran a la casa antes que ella. Entonces Mina se quitaba su colgante y actuaba de la forma en que la insípida de Serena actuaría. Pasó mucho tiempo sin que Darien hiciera un solo movimiento, así que tuvo que tomar al toro por los cuernos, literalmente hablando. Esa tarde cuando descubrió a Darien una vez más espiándola, se decidió a acercarse a él y tomar la iniciativa.

Las cosas no fueron como ella pensó, no. En realidad aquel momento fue mágico, ninguno de los dos era un experto en aquellos menesteres, pero la dulzura y el amor con que Darien la hizo suya fueron suficientes para que quedara prendada de él. Ya no sólo quería quitarle su amor a Serena, quería que la amara a ella, anhelaba esos momentos en que se entregaban a la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Los únicos momentos que detestaba estar con Darien era cuando le decía mariposa, ese había sido un apodo que el pelinegro usaba para referirse a Serena y que le recordaba a Mina que sus caricias y sus besos eran robados.

—Papá pregunta si ya estás lista.

—Estoy por terminar.

Serena se volteaba para salir a esperar que Mina terminase de arreglarse, lo cual veía muy lejano puesto que la había encontrado acostada sobre la cama, y por el vestido que llevaba no creía que fuera a ir así a aquella fiesta. Su relación con ella se volvió aún más tirante desde que la descubrió con «su estrellita» como le decía Mina al chico de ojos verdes y cabello plateado que era su nuevo novio.

— ¿Vas a ir vestida de esa forma?—preguntó Mina antes de que Serena dejara la habitación.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

—Es tan antiguada, tan… pensándolo bien sí te luce, es tan Serena.

Serena se había puesto un sencillo pero elegante yukata rosa, con el cabello recogido en un delicado moño dejando que algunos mechones de cabello rubio se salieran a los lados. —Nos vamos en unos minutos. —no quiso responder a su provocación, aun quedaba mucha noche por delante y tenía que guardarse todas las fuerzas que tenía para soportarla, por suerte Rei también iría así que no tenía que estar con ella.

Mina se desperezó y terminó de retocar su maquillaje frente al espejo. El amplio escote en forma de corazón de su vestido celeste claro dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, igual que el largo de la falda de vuelos con que concluía y que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus muslos. Se colocó el fajón negro en la cintura y los zapatos de tacón de aguja del mismo color y estuvo lista.

Kenji Tsukino estaba en la sala de la casa grande de la hacienda esperando a que su otra hija estuviera lista. A su lado Ikuko trataba de calmarlo, mientras que Serena se encargaba de atender al flamante noviecito de su adorada Mina. Yaten no le hacía mucha gracia a Kenji, era un cantante de rock que quien sabía cuantas mujeres tenía, pero por lo menos no era un don nadie como aquel desgraciado huérfano que alguna vez se atrevió a poner los ojos sobre su hermosa niña y que ni siquiera recordaba cuál era su nombre.

—Ya estoy lista.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó Kenji poniéndose en pie e indicando que ya saldrían.

Rei estaba esperando afuera en el auto con Nicolás, por lo que Serena quiso apurarse, a pesar de que conocía de la relación de su prima con el castaño, ese hombre no le terminaba de gustar. Se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad de Minato, donde estaba ubicada la mansión en donde tendría lugar la fiesta. Kenji Tsukino formaba parte del grupo de representantes de la asociación de arroceros de Minato, de la cual tenía la mayor parte ya que la Hacienda La Dorada era la que más plantaciones poseía. Había conseguido el negocio con la Exportadora Cristal hacía poco más de diez años, cuando el hijo de un viejo amigo suyo había asumido la administración de dicha empresa. Kenji se enorgullecía de ese negocio ya que le había brindado todo el dinero que siempre deseó tener, pues todo lo que dejó Serenity pasó a ser de sus hijas y del huérfano que había recogido, aunque por boca de él no se enteró nunca.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Nicolás los ayudó a bajar del auto, lo estacionó y se reunió con los otros choferes que habían transportado a los diferentes invitados. Ya dentro de la mansión la familia Tsukino no dejaba de maravillarse con toda la elegancia que se mostraba. Kenji no tardó en divisar al administrador de la exportadora, y allá se dirigió con su familia para saludarlo.

—Trata de comportarte a la altura Serena, —dijo el hombre—quiero que dejes una buena impresión en él.

Las palabras de su padre le molestaron en gran medida, no era la primera vez que su padre había intentado juntarla con alguno de los hijos de sus socios. Rei le contaba que Kenji solía llevar retratos de ambas chicas en sus citas de negocios y se las mostraba a sus socios con la intención de que alguno se interesara en ellas, hablando de todo lo que había invertido en su educación y que eran jóvenes hermosas y cultas. Aquello la hacia sentir como un trozo de carne.

—Ella es mi esposa Ikuko y por último esta es mi hija Serena. —Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del momento en que su padre hacía las presentaciones y no logró escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre.

—Es un gusto conocerte Serena, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—En cambio yo no he escuchado mucho de usted.

—Por favor, háblame de «tú».

El hombre se acercó a ella sugestivamente y a Serena se le encendieron todas las alarmas, no le gustaba para nada la forma en que la miraba y menos que ni su padre ni su madre hiciesen algo para alejarlo de ella.

—Discúlpame Seiya, el señor Chiba quiere verte.

—Enseguida voy. —El pelinegro tomó la mano de Serena y le dio un suave beso—Lo siento bombón, el deber llama.

La rubia suspiró aliviada de que la mujer de cabello castaño que se acercó se hubiese llevado a ese hombre, pero la mirada de reproche de su padre le heló la sangre.

—Pudiste haber sido más amable Serena.

— ¿Más amable papá? Acaso no te diste cuenta que ese hombre casi me devora con la mirada.

—No te hagas la inocente Serena, estuviste muchos años viviendo por tu cuenta, no creas que tu padre es idiota y no sabe lo que hacen ustedes los jóvenes.

— ¡Kenji!

—No te metas Ikuko, no hagas uno de tus dramas aquí. —El hombre tomó una copa de champagne de un mesero que pasaba por su lado y entonces vio que Seiya volvía hacia ellos—Por suerte parece que no lo desanimaste.

—Artemis, quiero presentarte a uno de nuestros mayores proveedores de arroz. —dijo Seiya acercándose con el hombre mayor.

—El mejor arroz de todo Tokio. —exclamaba Kenji con orgullo.

—Exacto, él es quien nos vende el arroz Premium que exportamos a Europa. Kenji Tsukino Artemis Chiba, Artemis Chiba Kenji Tsukino.

—Es un gusto conocerlo señor Tsukino.

—El gusto es mío señor Chiba, y puede decirme Kenji. Déjeme que le presenta a mi familia, ella es mi esposa Ikuko, mi sobrina Rei Hino y mis hijas, Mina y Serena. —Yaten carraspeó—Y él es Yaten Star, el novio de mi hija.

—Prometido, querrá decir, y artista de clase mundial. Sería un honor para mí amenizar alguna de sus fiestas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta jovencito.

Artemis conversó con la familia durante algunos minutos, especialmente del tema del arroz. Estaba tan entretenido y le parecía que la idea de la recepción había sido magnifica, y lamentó no haberla tenido antes. De pronto observó que Michiru se acercaba hasta él.

—Mi estimado Kenji, le presento a una de nuestras ejecutivas en Chiba Enterprise, la señorita Michiru Kaio.

—Es un gusto.

—El placer es mío señorita.

—Michiru es la mano derecha de mi hijo, quien está al frente de nuestra compañía en mi lugar.

—No sabía que usted tuviera un hijo. —comentó con extrañeza Seiya.

—Oh sí, mi hijo Darien es mi mayor orgullo, por cierto ahí viene.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Darien su piel se crispó. Debía tratarse de una jodida coincidencia, el Darien que ella conocía no era el hijo de un poderoso hombre de negocios ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar lo que sentía al escuchar su nombre…«Darien». Miró hacia su hermana pero su rostro estaba completamente relajado, sin rastros de inquietud alguna.

—Darien hijo, acércate, quiero que conozcas a uno de nuestros productores de arroz Premium.

El pelinegro se dirigió hasta donde estaba Artemis, pero en cuanto estuvo de frente a las personas que el viejo quería presentarle todo su cuerpo se congeló. Sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente cuando al fin contempló los hermosos ojos azules de su mariposa que lo miraba absolutamente embelesada. Se veía tan hermosa, igual como la imaginaba en sus sueños, con esa dulzura inigualable. Darien se acercó hasta ella, tomó su mano suavemente y depositó un casto beso en sus nudillos, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. En ese momento su garganta estaba cerrada y lo único que salió de ella fue un casi inaudible…

—Mariposa.

* * *

><p><strong>En el siguiente capítulo...<strong>

**Darien se reencuentra con su mariposa y se enterará de que ella no ha cumplido con su promesa, ¿cómo reaccionará el pelinegro ante esta noticia?**

Si antes querían matar a Mina ahora será peor y eso que aún falta algo más de ella que descubrir. Por lo pronto ya Darien volvió y se encontró con su mariposa, se habrá percatado que ella está con otro?

**bepevikn,** creo que ahora sí querrás matar a Mina, pero vas a tener que hacer fila.

**flor lucero,** no se confundió a la que conoció y siguió fue a Mina.

**Zury Bello,** Será que Sere compró la brujula? Quizás sí, quizás no.

**johanna bodmer,** gracias hermosa, me encanta que te encanten mis historias.

**yssareyes48,** pura maldad y envidia la de Mina, pobre Sere con una hermana así.

A las que tienen cuenta también les mandé su mensajito, espero que no se me olvide ninguna sino tendré que subir otro capítulo para que ligthangel esté feliz ja ja ja. Besos a todas y nos leemos pronto.

**FB. Yeni Reid W. **


	9. Capítulo 9: La promesa rota

**_En el capítulo anterior..._**

**_Darien ha conocido a Haruka Tenou y la deja al frente de la empresa de telas para poder regresar a Minato, donde ha organizado una recepción con ayuda de Michiru y Artemis para conocer a Seiya Kou, llevándose la agradable sorpresa de que allí estaba su mariposa. Al verla Darien enmudece y su corazón palpita a mil por la felicidad._**

**_**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon._**_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 9: La promesa rota:::<em>

El mundo se detuvo en el mismo instante en que sintió el calor de su mano. No había nada más alrededor, nadie más que ellos. De pie mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, podía sentir la vieja y conocida sensación de calidez que inundaba su corazón. Por fin la tenía frente a él, por fin podría cumplir con la promesa hecha, por fin sería nuevamente suya y esta vez para siempre. Ya no había nada que lo separara de ella, nadie podía impedirle amarla libremente, su mariposa era la mujer que su corazón había escogido para entregarle su amor y ella estaba allí, de pie frente a él, luciendo sencillamente encantadora con aquella yukata.

—Darien, no quiero interrumpirte pero todos te están observando.

La voz de Michiru lo sacó del mágico momento. Por un instante temió que se tratase de un sueño pero no, ahí estaba ella con sus hermosos ojos azul celeste y una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. Pero los demás miembros de la familia tenían una expresión incierta, tal parecía que ninguno además de su mariposa lo había reconocido, así que Darien decidió aprovechar aquello para «empezar de cero» con los Tsukino.

—Es un placer señorita, —dijo con dificultad— mí nombre es Darien Chiba.

—Es un gusto jovencito, —interrumpió Kenji apartando a su hija que estaba en estado de shock—yo soy Kenji Tsukino y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Ikuko, mi sobrina Rei, mi hija Serena, mi hija Mina y su prometido Yaten.

¿Qué diablos había escuchado? Si aquella chica cuya mano había estado tomando era Serena, entonces aquella que no se despegaba del peli plata era Mina, su Mina. ¡No podía ser!

—Sí, sí, sí. —Dijo Kenji dándose cuenta de su confusión—Son gemelas, Serena y Mina pueden confundir a cualquiera con su parecido.

—La del yukata, —balbuceó Darien—es…

—Serena, soy Serena Tsukino.

De pronto sentía que el suelo sobre el que estaba parado se movía, llevó su mano a su cabeza y contempló sorprendido como las manos de su mariposa y el tipo ese se unían en una sola. Volvió a mirar a Serena, no podía comprender por qué se había confundido de esa manera pero lo más difícil de entender era por qué se había sentido correcto decirle mariposa.

— ¿Te sucede algo Darien?—preguntó preocupada Michiru.

—Yo… no… Necesito aire. —dijo el pelinegro y salió sin a grandes zancadas con dirección al balcón.

Serena deseaba ir tras él, calmar el dolor que posiblemente estuviera sufriendo; pero mientras ella estaba preocupada por él, Mina ni siquiera había reconocido a quien ella había jurado esperar.

—Disculpen que me retire de forma tan abrupta, pero debo ir a ver qué tiene mi hijo. ¿Me acompañas Michiru?

—Por supuesto.

El viejo hizo una reverencia que Kenji y Seiya correspondieron. Una vez que Michiru y Artemis los dejaron solos, no dudaron en hacer comentarios de lo más desagradables acerca de Artemis y su hijito. Mina no dudó en unírseles, pero Serena sin dar crédito aún de lo que había sucedido, se molestó con ellos.

— ¿Ustedes están ciegos o qué? —dijo la rubia.

— ¿Qué te sucede hermanita? ¿Será que te gustó como te miró el hijo del viejo Chiba?

—A ti es que debería importarte el hijo del viejo como dices.

—A mi novia no tiene por qué importarle nadie más que no sea yo.

—Te equivocas «cuñado», mi hermana no es una blanca paloma, ella tiene un pasado.

—Serena por Dios, no olvides en donde estamos. Además Mina es tu hermana y no tienes que ventilar sus asuntos frente a Yaten.

—Pero mamá, ¿es que no se dieron cuenta de quién es el hijo de Artemis Chiba?

— ¿De qué habla tu hija Kenji?

—No lo sé Seiya, pero tranquilo que no tiene nada que ver con el acuerdo que hicimos.

— ¿Acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?

—Hablamos de esto en casa Serena.

—Kenji Tsukino, no me digas que has ofrecido a tu hija como mercancía barata.

—Ya te lo he dicho Ikuko, no te metas en mis asuntos.

— ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho mamá? ¿Me has ofrecido a este… patán?

—Estás colmando mi paciencia Serena. —le advirtió Kenji.

—Pues la mía ya llegó al tope papá, no voy a permitir que me ofrezcas a este ni a nadie, deberías decírselo a Mina, no creo que le moleste.

—No te metas conmigo mojigata frígida, yo tengo a mi estrellita conmigo y no lo pienso cambiar.

—Serena, tíos, por favor paren que están haciendo un escándalo.

—Dile eso a tu prima favorita Rei, ella fue la que empezó. Y todo esto por el hijito del viejo.

— ¡Es Darien!

—Sí ya sabemos que se llama Darien, no entiendo por qué lo repites.

—Es que no es cualquier Darien Mina, es Darien, —enfatizó el nombre—nuestro Darien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Darien hijo, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ahí adentro?

Artemis y Michiru se acercaron a Darien que estaba recostado en el balcón contemplando la el manto estelar. Aquella noche la luna no brillaba y el pelinegro sentía que esa oscuridad era propia del momento que estaba pasando. Cuando decidió hacer la recepción sabía que tenía la probabilidad de encontrarse con los Tsukino, y aunque no se sentía aún merecedor del amor de su mariposa, Darien estaba ansioso de poder reunirse con ella nuevamente.

Sus ilusiones se encendieron cuando creyó haberla visto, más luego se vinieron debajo de golpe al descubrir que no era su mariposa sino Serena, la que había cautivado su mirada. Entonces Kenji aclaró todo y la decepción fue enorme al darse cuenta que la chica que vestía de manera provocadora era Mina, y no sólo eso, ella estaba ahí con otro, su prometido.

—Artemis yo… necesito estar solo.

—Pero Darien, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti, hasta yo lo estoy. No entendemos tu actitud de hace un momento.

—Es que yo… no puedo… es difícil explicarles.

Nunca en los catorce años de estar con el viejo le había contado acerca de los Tsukino y cómo los había conocido, mucho menos le habló de su mariposa que era el motivo que lo llevó a la desesperación y a robar. Artemis nunca preguntó nada, ni insistió en que Darien le contara sus secretos, lo había aceptado tal cual era, con todo y su pasado misterioso. El pelinegro se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el colgante con el sol.

—Michiru, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con mi padre?

Eran pocas las veces en que Darien llamaba a Artemis por ese apelativo, a pesar de que el viejo siempre le decía hijo, así que en el momento que dijo aquello Michiru supo que lo que quería hablar con Artemis era bastante delicado. No mencionó una sola palabra y simplemente se retiró, dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Artemis se colocó al lado de Darien y contempló el paisaje en silencio junto a él. Viéndolos así era difícil pensar que no fuesen en verdad padre e hijo, ambos hombres eran de la misma altura y tenían la misma complexión, sólo que Artemis estaba algo encorvado por la edad.

—Cuando tenía seis años vagaba por las calles de Minato sin nada qué comer. Había perdido a mis padres recientemente y me encontraba solo en el mundo, sin nadie que me ayudara. Cierto día pasé junto a la entrada de una hacienda arrocera y noté que tenían varios árboles frutales en la entrada. Yo era un pequeño de seis años y tenía hambre, así que entré a la hacienda y robé fruta.

—Parece que tenías la costumbre desde muy pequeño. —comentó Artemis como broma pero Darien no sonrió.

—El dueño de la hacienda me atrapó y cuando iba a ser reprendido apareció una amable mujer que me salvó de aquel hombre y me recibió como a uno de sus nietos. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Serena y Mina Tsukino. El tiempo pasó y la mujer que me ayudó murió, entonces Kenji me envió a trabajar como jornalero y perdí los supuestos privilegios que me daba la abuela Rini.

— ¿Por eso cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no había almuerzo gratis?

—Así es, Kenji Tsukino me enseñó que los favores se pagan. En fin, me enamoré de una de sus hijas y él lo descubrió, obviamente me corrió de su hacienda sin embargo yo prometí volver por ella y convertirme en un hombre digno de su amor. Después fue cuando me metí a robar a tu casa y el resto de la historia ya la sabes.

—Y esa tal Mina, ¿cuál de las dos gemelas es?

—La que estaba con el peli plata ese.

— ¿Su prometido? — Darien asintió—Ya veo, así que no te esperó.

—No, por lo visto no fue así.

Artemis reflexionó un momento y luego continuó—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, si amas a Mina ¿por qué te quedaste boquiabierto cuando viste a la otra chica?

— ¿A Serena? —Artemis asintió—Bueno es que siempre me ha costado un poco diferenciarlas.

—Es extraño, por tu comportamiento pareciera que tu corazón distingue muy bien quien es quién.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada hijo, nada. Volvamos a Mina, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—No puedo hacer nada viejo, ella ama a otro y yo ya no significo nada para ella... aún no puedo creer que no haya cumplido su promesa.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de los grillos que estaban ocultos en el jardín.

—Darien, —Artemis rompió el silencio— ¿por qué no luchas por ella? Tú ya no eres el mismo jovencito sin valor a los ojos de la gente, ahora tienes una posición social envidiable que te convierte en uno de los mejores partidos de Tokio. Sé que no te gusta valerte de estas cosas, y también que tu verdadero valor no está en el dinero, pero si de algo puede servir lo que tengo con tal de que seas feliz lo pongo a tu disposición.

—No viejo, no hay nada más por lo que luchar. Y pensar en todo lo que hice por ella, todo lo que me esforcé y fue en vano.

—Todo lo que has hecho no ha sido en vano, te has convertido en un hombre honorable, más de lo que yo alguna vez he sido.

—Jamás he conocido a un hombre más honorable que tú Artemis, y yo jamás podré igualarme a ti.

—Te equivocas Darien, tú has permanecido fiel a tu promesa por muchos años, eres un hombre de palabra y con sentimientos nobles. Yo en cambio soy el responsable de la muerte de mi única hija, mi hermosa hija Diana.

— ¿Responsable de su muerte? Creí que tu hija había muerto en un accidente de auto.

—Sí, así fue, pero ella no se hubiera alejado de mi lado si yo no hubiera tenido sentimientos egoístas, si yo la hubiera comprendido y apoyado su relación las cosas serían distintas, y tal vez mi Luna y mi Diana estarían conmigo ahora.

—No creo que seas el responsable de su muerte viejo, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, tal vez algún día puedas verlo con otros ojos.

—Tienes razón hijo, pero ¿no crees que eso también aplica para ti? —se hizo un silencio, Darien reflexionaba las palabras de Artemis—Siempre he creído que el destino nos puso en el mismo camino por alguna razón, quizás para corregir lo que hice con mi propia hija, no lo sé; pero si de algo estoy seguro es que a ti también te ha trazado un camino, que aunque ahora no lo veas con claridad está ahí, esperando que tú te decidas a recorrerlo.

Las palabras de Artemis siempre llevaban sabiduría y Darien las interiorizaba y ponía en práctica. Pero en esta ocasión no podían calmar el dolor que sentía, ¿qué destino lo pondría en la posición que estaba ahora? Era tan irónico que ahora teniendo los medios para no ser rechazado por Kenji Tsukino, la que lo había dejado de lado era Mina. Darien no pudo evitar sentir como un fuego ardiente llenaba su interior y en el lugar donde había un gran amor por su mariposa, ahora comenzaba a arder un nuevo sentimiento, el cual no quería aceptar pero que podría llevarlo a cometer un error.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después de aquella recepción, la familia Tsukino continuaba conmocionada. A Kenji le costaba creer que el Darien que él había corrido y echado de su casa como a un perro y el Darien Chiba, hijo del gran Artemis Chiba y seguro sucesor de sus empresas, fueran la misma persona. Lo más costoso de asimilar era que la oportunidad de asegurarse un futuro próspero se le escapaba de entre las manos con la insistencia de Mina por seguir su romance con el músico. Por más que Kenji había tratado de razonar con ella, su hija sencillamente se negaba a dejar de un lado a Yaten y volver con Darien. Y pues Serena era caso perdido ya que no podría seducir ni a una mosca. A Kenji no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su mala suerte, era eso o tratar de congraciarse con Darien; y eso se le antojaba aún más difícil.

Esa tarde se reunía en la exportadora con Seiya para finiquitar la negociación de los nuevos contratos de la asociación de arroceros, contrato que le dejaría jugosas ganancias y le permitiría seguir metiendo mano en los negocios de la exportadora junto con el pelinegro. Al entrar en el edificio, se encontró con la mujer que conoció en la recepción organizada por Artemis, Michiru, entonces la saludó de manera efusiva.

—A mí también me da gusto verlo señor Tsukino, permítame acompañarlo hasta la oficina del jefe.

Kenji pensó que Michiru lo llevaría a ver a Seiya, pero muy tarde se percató que el ascensor no se detendría en el tercer piso en donde se ubicaba la oficina de su socio, sino que subía hasta el quinto piso, donde nunca antes había estado. Las puertas del aparato se abrieron y el hombre siguió a Michiru hasta una gran puerta de vidrio ahumado al igual que el resto de la oficina.

—Adelante, —dijo Michiru abriéndole la puerta—el señor Chiba lo está esperando.

— ¿Artemis Chiba?

—No, —dijo una voz desde adentro—Darien Chiba, señor Tsukino.

Su pulso se aceleró al encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de Darien, sin embargo Kenji no se mostraría débil ante él, aunque Darien ahora ostentaba una posición incluso superior a la suya, jamás se doblegaría ni le rendiría pleitesía a quien consideraba un ser inferior. No sabía de qué trampas se había valido para engatusar a Artemis para que lo adoptara, pero él conocía al verdadero Darien y estaba muy lejos de ser un Chiba.

—Por favor Michiru, que nos traigan café. Y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Como tú digas.

La mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí y pidió el café a la secretaria. Dentro de la oficina Darien y Kenji se sostenían la mirada, desafiándose el uno al otro, sin mover un solo músculo. La chica pidió permiso para entrar, sirvió el café y se retiró, pero en todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos hombres hizo movimiento alguno.

—Supongo que quieres hablarme de mi hija.

—Es uno de los temas, pero no el más importante.

—Si no es de Mina que quieres hablar entonces no hay nada que tengamos pendiente.

—Por favor señor Tsukino, cuando se dirija a mí hágalo con respeto, soy su superior no lo olvide.

—Ya veo, «señor Chiba», esto se trata de humillarme, pero está loco si cree que se lo voy a permitir.

Kenji se levantó de forma brusca, casi derramando el café sobre el escritorio.

—Yo que usted no me marcharía Kenji, lo que tenemos que hablar es un asunto muy delicado y puede significar su ruina.

Aquella sentencia lo dejó aún más frío que el reencuentro con Darien, Kenji abrió los ojos ampliamente, visiblemente afectado por lo que podrían significar las palabras de quien despreciaba, se volteó lentamente y fúrico increpó a Darien.

—Piensas que porque eres el protegido del viejo Chiba tienes algún poder sobre mí o mi destino pero te equivocas, te crees superior por usurpar el apellido Chiba, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo huérfano muerto de hambre de siempre.

Darien se mantenía relajado, con los dedos entrecruzados al frente y una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. Aquella pose enfureció más a Kenji que comenzó a levantar la voz.

— ¡Tú falsa sonrisa no me deslumbrará! Conozco a los de tu tipo, sólo fanfarronean, el poder los embrutece pero no son más que simples peleles incapaces de hacer algo por su cuenta.

—Dígame una cosa Kenji, —lo interrumpió Darien sin darle importancia a sus palabras—la hacienda que tanto defiende y ama, más que a su familia incluso, es de Serena ¿cierto? —Kenji abrió los ojos—Por su expresión voy a suponer que conoce el testamento de Serenity Aino, en el cual le deja todos sus bienes, incluidos la hacienda, a su hija Serena y otra más pequeña parte ¿sabe para quién es?—el hombre no podía responder—Sí lo sabe, no voy a decir el nombre de la otra persona que es dueña de La Dorada, pero ambos sabemos muy bien de quien se trata.

— ¿Có…cómo sabes eso?

—Lo investigué claro está, son los pequeños lujos que alguien en mi posición se puede permitir. Pero no sólo de eso me enteré, no. Es una coincidencia que además de tener los medios para investigarlo también tengo en mis manos el manejo de la empresa a la cual usted vende el arroz de su hacienda y por lo tanto también tengo acceso a todos los archivos privados de la exportadora. ¿Se acuerda de Michiru?—otra vez Kenji asintió—Y estoy seguro que la recordará para siempre. Verá, ella es muy buena en su trabajo y resulta que se ha enterado de algunas cosas, digamos que algunos acuerdos ¿sucios? Sí sucios, acuerdos entre usted y déjeme revisar estos documentos que tengo por aquí, ah sí, entre usted y Seiya Kou.

Kenji se sentó de golpe en la silla frente a Darien, completamente mudo y sudando frío. Si todo lo que decía el pelinegro era cierto, entonces Michiru había descubierto todos los tratos sucios que tenía con Seiya, las ventas por encima de los precios pactados con los arroceros y el cambio de arroz Premium por arroz corriente que se exportaba a Europa y que luego ellos revendían en otros comercios dejándose la ganancia. Estaba perdido.

—Debe estar pensando que está verdaderamente jodido, y déjeme decirle que es cierto. Tengo muchas pruebas que lo vinculan a usted y sólo a usted con todo el desfalco.

—No puede ser posible, yo no actué solo, Seiya estuvo metido en este asunto desde el inicio, incluso fue él quien me propuse el trato.

—El problema Kenji es que él fue más astuto que usted y sólo su nombre figura en todo esto, así que sólo usted será quien pague por todo.

—Todo esto es mentira, tú... tú sólo estas fanfarroneando, si en verdad tuvieras esas pruebas no estarías hablando conmigo. No, no te creo.

—No es alardeo Kenji, y lo sabe. Si quiere puede revisar los papeles por usted mismo, ahí está todo, desde el desfalco a Chiba Enterprises hasta el robo de la hacienda a su propia hija, porque estoy seguro que Serena no sabe que ella es la dueña del 90% de esas tierras.

Kenji tomó los documentos y rápidamente los revisó. Uno por uno estaban todos los contratos ficticios, las transferencias bancarias realizadas a su cuenta y como lo dijo Darien, el verdadero testamento de Serenity Aino donde dejaba a su hija Serena como la verdadera dueña de la hacienda.

—Debe algo que se pueda hacer, estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa, pero no quiero ir a la cárcel.

— ¿En verdad está dispuesto a cualquier cosa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo que pensaba que sería un día exitoso se había convertido en su peor pesadilla. No sólo Darien había regresado, sino que ahora no era un miserable huérfano como antes, ahora era el hombre más poderoso de la región y lo peor de todo era que estaba decidido a vengarse. Kenji Tsukino tenía la moral por el suelo, derrotado por la persona que siempre miró por encima del hombro y ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su familia.

Ayudar a Darien a desenmascarar a Seiya Kou delante de Artemis sería pan comido al lado de lo que debía entregarle a Darien a cambio de permitirle continuar con libertad. No sabía qué era peor, si hablar y cargar las culpas él solo, perder a su familia y su hacienda o ayudar a Darien. De todas formas tenía que entregar su hacienda a Serena, tal como había sido la última voluntad de Serenity, pero enfrentarse a Mina era lo que realmente temía. ¿Cómo tomaría ella su decisión? Antes de poder responderse esa pregunta, Kenji entraba en su casa. Como siempre Ikuko lo recibía con una sonrisa a pesar de que él la trataba con desprecios, pareciera que su mujer no se cansaba de los malos tratos que recibía de su parte. Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y dio un gran suspiro.

— ¿Te sucede algo Kenji?

— ¿Dónde está Mina?

—En su habitación con Yaten, pero dime ¿qué pasa?

—Llámala.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Con un demonio mujer, te he dicho que la llames.

Ikuko se levantó y fue a llamar a Mina, quien salió pronto a ver lo que quería su padre.

— ¿Qué?

—Siéntate. —Así lo hizo—Y tú, muñeco de maní, déjanos solos, tengo que hablar con mi hija.

Yaten, que era más asustadizo que un ratón, se regresó por el pasillo pero no se alejó, permaneció oculto tras la pared para escucharlo todo.

—Me estás asustando papá, qué es lo que ha pasado para que le hables así a mi novio.

—Dirás exnovio.

—No vuelvas con lo mismo, ya te dije que no romperé mi compromiso con Yaten para llevar a cabo tu maravilloso plan de reconquistar a Darien.

—No es lo que quieras Mina, tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? Él no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no me importa los millones que ahora tenga lo que quería de él ya lo obtuve, yo con quien quiero estar es con Yaten.

— ¡Lo sabe Mina!

— ¿Qué?—preguntó alarmada.

—Sabe de la herencia de tu abuela y de mis negocios con Seiya, lo sabe todo. Y si no le devuelvo la hacienda a Serena y lo ayudo a descubrir a Seiya, entonces me meterá a la cárcel.

—No puedes permitir que Serena se quede con la hacienda papá, no es justo que todo sea de ella, jamás soportaré estar por debajo de Serena.

—Lo sé hija, pero si no lo hago igual lo perderemos todo, con la diferencia de que iré a la cárcel. En realidad estoy atado de manos.

— ¡Mierda!—la rubia se quedó reflexionando un rato, había algo que no entendía— ¿Por qué no puedo seguir con Yaten papá? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi relación con todo esto?

—Mina, hay algo que no te he dicho... La condición más importante para que Darien me ayude es que te cases con él. Te quiere a ti Mina.

—Pero ¿por qué? Si yo no cumplí con nuestra promesa, me comprometí con otro e incluso vendí esa estúpida brújula que le había dado la abuela, él... él debería de odiarme.

—Yo también estoy sorprendido que aún desee casarse contigo pero así es, dijo que aún te ama.

—No pienso hacerlo papá, no volveré a estar con él, yo amo a Yaten.

—Tienes que hacerlo Mina, es la única forma de que yo me salve.

— ¿Y yo tengo que pagar por que tú te dejaste atrapar?

—Mina, eres mi hija, tu deber es ayudarme. Además si no lo haces tú te hundirás conmigo.

— ¡Pero perderé a Yaten!

—Ese muñeco de maní es un bueno para nada, hasta yo que odio a Darien me puedo dar cuenta que él es mil veces mejor que tu novio.

—No papá, no lo haré, ni por ti, ni por nadie. —Mina se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Mina vuelve acá. —Dijo Kenji al ver que su hija se salía de la casa— ¡Mina! ¡Mina!

* * *

><p>Este Darien no aprende y vuelve a confundirse de hermana XD pero ahora sí que se voló la barda, será que a pesar de todo ama tanto a Mina que quiere obligarla a casarse con él? Pobre Sere cuando se entere de esto.<p>

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews (gracias!)...

**yssareyes48**, mil veces bruja porque parece que tiene a Darien súper embobado.

**maria**, de nuevo acertaste otra vez la confundió a la mariposa.

**Lia of the moon,** ya actualice! no me mates a mi junto con Mina

**flor lucero,** no sólo Dar también Serena en realidad todo es de ellos dos.

**Zury Bello,** ya te quité la intriga, aún falta para ver si Nic se enmendó y lo de él y Rei vaya en serio.

**bepevikn**, listo espero que te guste este capítulo.

**En nuestro siguiente capítulo...**

**A Mina no le quedará más remedio de aceptar lo que Darien exige, aunque tal vez la rubia tenga un plan.**

**FB. Yeni Reid W.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Plan de boda parte 1

**_Durante el capítulo anterior..._**

**_Darien se confundió de mujer (otra vez) y ha creído que Serena es Mina, pero se ha llevado tremenda sorpresa al saber que la mujer que estaba abrazada de otro era su mariposa. Por supuesto su reacción no se hizo esperar y ahora con su nueva posición, le ha exigido a Kenji obligar a Mina a casarse con él, noticia que la rubia no toma a bien._**

**_**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon._**_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 10: Plan de boda—Parte 1:::<em>

El club privado Dead Moon es un sitio de élite, lleno de prestigio y exclusividad, mantenido a través de un proceso de aplicación que inicia con recomendaciones de por lo menos dos miembros actuales, seguido por una aprobación del comité del club. Quienes son invitados cumplen ciertos requisitos; por lo general, ellos tienen el capital económico pero lo más importante es que tienen mucha influencia social. La membresía permite que las personas coman, beban y jueguen en uno de los establecimientos más exclusivos de la ciudad, con excelentes instalaciones y usualmente tienen permisos hasta altas horas de la noche. El caché de saber que los han dejado entrar es siempre es una gran atracción.

El exclusivo club era propiedad de Chiba Enterprise CO y estaba dirigida por Neherenia Zirconia, una elegante mujer pelinegra de sensuales curvas, hija de inmigrantes italianos que se habían establecido en Minato años atrás. El club tiene hermosas habitaciones de hotel, un excelente restaurante de carne y piezas originales de arte decorando sus paredes. Cuando Artemis le encargó aquel negocio a Neherenia, el lugar estaba muy lejos de ser un club de clase, sin embargo en pocos años ella le había aportado la distinción de un club de élite, en el cual no cualquier persona, por más dinero que poseyera, podía entrar.

Darien estaba sentado en una de las salas privadas del club junto con Michiru. Aquella tarde el pelinegro había tenido su pequeña reunión con Kenji Tsukino, y después de dicho enfrentamiento necesitaba de forma urgente desahogarse. Habían pedido una botella de Conde de Garvey mientras Darien le contaba a Michiru sobre todo lo que había sucedido en la reunión. El plan le pareció absolutamente descabellado y absurdo. Michiru no podía creer las palabras de Darien, no esperaba un comportamiento así de su parte, jamás había visto al pelinegro usar sus influencias y mucho menos una información tan importante para la empresa, para sus intereses personales. No era propia de su amigo esa actitud y eso la alarmaba.

—No te reconozco Darien.

—En realidad ni yo mismo me reconozco Michiru, aunque sinceramente no esperaba tu apoyo no creí que me juzgaras.

—Y no lo hago, lo que sucede es que esto es tan sórdido. El Darien que yo conozco jamás ha antepuesto sus intereses personales a los de la empresa.

—No estoy dañando a la empresa ni nada por el estilo, simplemente muevo algunas fichas a mi favor; además Kenji Tsukino nos ayudará a mostrarle a Artemis la verdadera cara de Seiya Kou.

— ¿Aún la amas? Porque yo entendería que te empeñaras en tenerla cerca con la esperanza de recuperar su amor…

—No voy a negar que el amor que sentía por ella aún late con fuerza en mi corazón, —interrumpió Darien—pero mi verdadero objetivo no es hacer que vuelva a amarme.

— ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

— ¿No lo adivinas? —Michiru negó con la cabeza—Es simple mi querida amiga, quiero vengarme de ella, que sepa lo que se siente verse obligado a separarte de quien amas, que tenga que pasar sus noches conmigo y sólo conmigo, aunque desee estar con otro.

— ¿Y qué piensas que ganarás con eso? ¿Qué sufra y sea miserable?

—Quiero darle una probada de su propio chocolate, darle una lección a ella y al altivo de Kenji Tsukino. —Darien tomó un sorbo del brandy y luego prosiguió—Una vez me dijo que jamás me dejaría casarme con ella, ahora será el quien ruegue porque eso suceda, claro, si no desea ir a la cárcel.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso te estás escuchando? —El pelinegro guardó silencio— ¿Artemis sabe lo que pretendes hacer?

—No, y tampoco deseo que lo sepa Michiru.

— ¿Temes que se decepcione de ti?

Darien bajó la mirada, evitando mostrarle a Michiru el temor en sus ojos con la sola mención de que existiera una posibilidad de decepcionar al hombre que consideraba como su propia sangre. La aguamarina esperó por una respuesta que tardaba en llegar, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo desistir del disparatado plan que traía entre manos era haciendo mención del viejo.

Antes de que su amiga volviese a hablar, Darien lo hizo. —Tú no te imaginas Michiru lo que se siente cuando el único motivo que tenías para vivir te es arrebatado sin que puedas hacer nada. Mina era mi vida, mi alegría, la fuerza que me empujaba día a día a ser no un hombre mejor, sino el mejor de todos los hombres. Verla en los brazos de otro, pisoteando el recuerdo de nuestro amor y la promesa que una vez me hizo, acabó con todos los buenos sentimientos que aún poseía.

—Es cierto que ella te ha decepcionado y tienes todo el derecho de sentirte humillado, pero eso no te da derecho de hundir por completo a una familia.

—De esa familia lo único rescatable es Serena, siento mucho que se entere de la clase de padre que tiene en estas condiciones, pero a la larga le estoy haciendo un favor.

—No cambiarás de opinión ¿cierto?

—Me conoces mejor que nadie Michiru, sabes que cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja no hay nada que me haga arrepentirme de ello.

Michiru suspiró, no le gustaba mucho la idea y mucho menos las palabras que iba a pronunciar en ese momento, pero antes que nada Darien era su amigo. —No diré nada a Artemis, pero si veo que todo esto tiene implicaciones en la empresa entonces no dudaré en hacerlo.

—Gracias Michiru, de verdad. Sé el cariño que le tienes a Artemis y que el tiempo que he estado ausente has sido tú quien ha visto por él. No te preocupes, jamás haría algo en contra de los intereses del viejo.

—La verdad Darien, con todo esto me preocupas más tú que él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten caminaba de un lado hacia el otro en la habitación de visitas que le habían asignado en la hacienda. Su corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, mientras se devanaba los sesos para hallar una salida al problema que tenía enfrente. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora que se había enamorado de verdad le sucedía esto? Su profesión de músico hasta ahora le permitió darse el gusto con cuanta chica se le pasara enfrente, antes de conocer a Mina no había sido muy selectivo, simplemente arrasaba con cuanta mujer se le ofreciera.

Pero cuando conoció a Mina todo eso cambió. Ella no sólo era una mujer increíblemente atractiva, también era culta e inteligente, con un exquisito gusto por la moda y bastante divertida. Tenía un humor de los demonios, pero mientras que su enojo no fuese dirigido hacia él no tenía problema; y a decir verdad, todas las fuerzas maléficas de su hermosa novia estaban orientadas a su hermana Serena, aunque él aún no comprendía esa relación amor-odio que existía entre ellas.

Sin importar ese pequeño defecto Yaten la amaba hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a renunciar a su libertad con tal de tenerla. Sin embargo ahora su relación peligraba por culpa del imbécil de su suegro. No entendía muy bien de qué hablaban él y Mina, ni cuál era la información que tenía el tal Darien Chiba en su poder, lo que sí comprendió y muy bien era que perdería a la mujer que amaba por culpa de aquel engreído, y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

—Necesito que hagas tus maletas, muñeco de maní.

Kenji entró en la habitación que ocupaba el peli plata sin llamar, decidido a obligarlo si fuera necesario, a abandonar su casa y a su hija.

—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no hable con Mina.

—Si no te has dado cuenta muñequito, quien manda en esta casa soy yo, y yo quiero que te largues.

—No lo haré señor Tsukino, no dejaré a Mina.

—Ella está prometida a otro hombre, no dejaré que se case contigo.

—No lo comprendo señor Tsukino, sé que nunca fui santo de su devoción pero al menos no se oponía a nuestra relación, ¿por qué el cambio de opinión ahora?

—Yo no te debo explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento.

—Oh sí, claro que me las debe, usted me dio su palabra de que permitiría que Mina y yo nos casáramos, no puede retirarla así por así ahora.

—Entiéndelo muñeco de maní, ¡yo hago lo que me venga en gana! ¡Si digo que Mina no se casa contigo, no lo hará. Y si digo que te largues de mi casa, lo harás ahora mismo!

Kenji abrió las puertas del closet de par en par y una a una fue tirando las prendas de Yaten en el suelo. El peli plata trató de detenerlo, pero Kenji estaba montado en cólera y la adrenalina aumentaba sus fuerzas.

—Kenji, ¿qué es lo que haces?

—Sacando a este maldito estorbo de mí casa.

—Pero Kenji, si Mina se da cuenta va a molestarse mucho contigo.

—Cállate Ikuko y empieza a empacar la ropa de Yaten.

Su esposa sumisa como siempre empezó a recoger la ropa del suelo y a colocarla en la maleta que estaba bajo la cama. Yaten observaba la escena desde un rincón, más furioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz de enfrentarse a su suegro que por la situación. Kenji por su lado no hacía más que pensar en que no quería ir a la cárcel, y si la única forma de evitarlo era obligando a Mina a aceptar casarse con Darien, entonces haría todo en su poder para lograrlo, absolutamente todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenas noches Serena, que descanses.

—Buenas noches señorita Esmeralda.

Un nuevo día concluía para la rubia. Desde que regresó de Francia había buscado la forma cómo invertir mejor el tiempo que no empleaba para pintar en lugar de estar echada todo el día en la cama como su hermana, y que mejor que dedicarlo a ayudar en el pequeño orfanato del pueblo. Rei le había comentado acerca del empleo de medio tiempo ya que ella trabajaba allí como voluntaria, pero Serena no quiso aceptar dinero, así que se ofreció también como maestra voluntaria, enseñando arte a los pequeños.

Compartir con los niños era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, ella misma deseaba algún día poder tener una gran familia, tal vez unos cuatro, cinco o seis niños revoloteando a su alrededor, mientras esperaba la llegada de su amado esposo sentada en una poltrona como lo hacía su abuela Serenity.

De niña siempre soñó con las historias que le contaba su abuela. Solía imaginar que era una princesa encerrada en la torre más alta de un castillo en la luna, y que su príncipe llegaba y la rescataba. Por supuesto que aquel príncipe siempre era imaginado con hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro y cabellos negros. Serena adoraba la parte de «vivieron felices para siempre» y se quedaba dormida pensando en todo lo que involucraba aquella frase.

Más cuando creció se dio cuenta que no existía tal final feliz. Su amado príncipe se había enamorado de otra princesa que vivía en otro castillo muy lejano al suyo, y buscaba su felicidad en otros brazos distintos a los suyos. Después de comprender que Darien nunca pertenecería a ella, Serena se volvió incluso aún más tímida y retraída que antes. Lo peor era que por lo menos en ese tiempo tenía a su hermana y contaba con ella para no estar sola, pero Mina había cambiado y la relación que antes tenían se había acabado.

Cuando conoció a Molly y a Ami en el internado Serena se soltó un poco. Comenzó a salir con muchachos, pero nunca llegó a pasar de un casto beso en los labios y un roce de sus manos. A pesar de eso nunca volvió a sentir aquella explosión en su interior como cuando Darien la había besado por equivocación. El sabor del pelinegro había quedado marcado profundamente sobre sus labios, tanto así que si cerraba los ojos aún podía saborearlo y percibir el aroma a madera de su cuerpo.

El recuerdo de aquellas sensaciones le erizó la piel. Mientras recorría a pie el camino hacia la hacienda con la luna a sus espaldas, Serena se deleitaba en repetir lentamente las escenas de aquel momento en su mente, cuando sin saber que era ella, Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrastró hacia el callejón, la sensación de temor desvaneciéndose en su interior cuando descubrió sus ojos zafiro mirándola, la forma en que acercó los labios a los suyos poco a poco hasta que por fin se rozaron, el fuego abrazador de su lengua juguetona abriéndose paso en su boca, hurgando sus profundidades, empujándola al borde del más delicioso abismo con tan solo el sabor de su boca en aquel que era su primer beso.

¡Cómo se había arrepentido después de haberlo detenido! Igualmente se arrepentía de no haber peleado por él, demostrarle que ella era la mujer que él necesitaba, la única que podría haberlo hecho feliz. Se odió a sí misma por ello cuando se enteró de los amoríos de Mina, y aún más cuando descubrió en la joyería la vieja brújula. Serena metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el preciado objeto. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, era como tener una parte de Darien sólo para ella, y cada vez que necesitaba reconfortar su corazón, tomaba la brújula y la acariciaba. ¡Cómo Mina podía haber caído tan bajo de vender el símbolo de su amor con Darien!

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la hacienda notó una sombra que corría rápidamente hacia el bosque. Por un momento creyó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma, pero luego distinguió la estilizada figura de Mina en medio de la oscuridad. Serena entonces apuró el paso para darle alcance, pero al estar tan lejos de ella no pudo hacerlo. Se detuvo en mitad del camino mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de descifrar qué camino había tomado su hermana, hasta que una idea surgió en su mente y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar.

Mina estaba sentada a la orilla de la quebrada sobre una gran roca, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Por los gemidos que se escuchaban era notorio que estaba ahogada en llanto, y aquello conmovió en gran manera a su hermana. Serena sabía que Mina era una mujer fuerte, incluso ella la catalogaba como frívola, así que verla llorando de esa forma estaba comenzando a borrar los resentimientos que la rubia tenía hacia la otra.

Serena se acercó poco a poco a ella, cuando estuvo cerca extendió su mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Mina. Realmente esperaba que ella la rechazara, que la hiciera a un lado en cuanto se diera cuenta que era ella, pero lo que sucedió a continuación la heló por completo y bajó sus defensas.

— ¡Hermanita! —Dijo Mina echándose en los brazos de Serena—Te necesito tanto Sere, yo… yo soy tan desdichada, me quiero morir.

—Cálmate Mina, dime qué es lo que te pasa.

— ¡Darien! —gimoteó.

— ¿Darien? —Serena se asustó— ¿Acaso le sucedió algo a Darien?

—Darien… él… él…

—Mina por favor tranquilízate y dime lo que sucede, ¿le pasó algo a Darien?

—Él quiere que me case con él.

— ¿Qué dices?

No podía ser cierto lo que Mina decía, Darien no podía ser tan masoquista de querer estar al lado de una persona que no lo quería. ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón?

—Darien habló con papá, lo está obligando a darle mi mano en matrimonio.

—Eso no puede ser Mina, Darien no es una persona mezquina, él no haría algo como eso. Además, ¿de qué forma podría obligar a papá a hacer su voluntad?

—Aunque no lo creas así es. —Respondió Mina evadiendo la pregunta—Es mezquino, sabe que estoy enamorada de Yaten y me quiere obligar a cumplir con la estúpida promesa que le hice cuando apenas éramos unos críos.

—No puede ser Mina, ¿por qué Darien querría casarse con alguien como tú?—No se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta hasta que vio la mirada de cañón de su hermana—Lo que quise decir es que él no querría casarse con alguien que no lo ama.

—Pero es lo que quiere hacer Serena, quiere obligarme a dejar a Yaten que es el hombre al que amo para que me case con él. ¿Ahora comprendes mi desdicha?

Mina se echó a llorar nuevamente, aferrada a los brazos de su hermana. Aquella noticia era un duro golpe para Serena que al fin se había decidido a luchar por el amor de Darien, más al parecer el amor que sentía él por su hermana es más fuerte que el tiempo y que la decepción de haberla visto en brazos de otro. Mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Mina, la rubia no pudo contener las lágrimas que se anegaban en sus ojos.

—Tienes que ayudarme hermanita. —Mina se separó del abrazo y se limpió las lágrimas— ¿Estás llorando por mí?—preguntó sorprendida la rubia—Eres tan buena hermanita, estoy segura de que podrías ayudarme.

—No puedo hacerlo Mina, no sé de qué forma podría ayudarte.

—Habla con él, ustedes siempre se entendieron muy bien, recuerdo que solían pasar horas y horas conversando y yo me sentía celosa de su amistad. Estoy segura que si tú se lo pides él desistirá de esa locura. Serena por favor, —la tomó por los hombros—debes hablar con Darien y pedirle que me deje ser feliz con el hombre que amo, sólo tú puedes convencerlo.

—Lo siento Mina, —respondió bajando la cabeza—incluso si lo que dices es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que Darien y yo dejamos de ser amigos y no podría acercarme a él para pedirle semejante cosa.

—Por favor hermanita, tienes que hacerlo, es la única manera.

— ¿Y si hablas con papá? Tú siempre has sido su favorita, estoy segura que si le dices que no quieres casarte con Darien…

— ¿No lo entiendes Serena? —gritó Mina—No se puede razonar con papá y lo sabes, él ya tomó una decisión; además te dije que Darien lo obliga a aceptar.

—Eso es algo que no logro comprender, ¿cómo puede Darien obligar a papá a aceptar su propuesta?

—Este… yo… no lo entiendo muy bien… creo que dejará de comprarle en la exportadora… papá perderá los contratos… ¡qué se yo!

—Todo esto es muy extraño, Darien no parece el tipo de hombre que antepone sus intereses personales a los negocios, ¿no estarás ocultándome algo Mina?

—¿Qué rayos te podría ocultar?—preguntó nerviosa—Sólo dime si me vas a ayudar o no Serena.—entonces Mina volvió a su pose suplicante—Por favor, tienes que ayudarme, tienes que hacerlo Sere, somos hermanas, no puedes permitir que yo sufra ¿verdad?

Después de la distancia y resentimiento que la separaba de Mina, no entendía como su corazón aún se derretía al verla de esa forma, y para su mal se sorprendió a sí misma diciendo…—Está bien Mina, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte.

— ¿En serio? —Serena asintió— Gracias hermanita, sabía que podía contar contigo, tú jamás me dejarías sola.

—Soy tu hermana Mina, y a pesar de todo te amo. Veré en qué puedo ayudarte para convencer a Darien que no se case contigo.

—Sé que lo harás Sere, —decía volviendo a abrazarla con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro— yo sé que lo harás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algunos días después de que Darien había dejado caer una bomba en casa de los Tsukino, un infeliz Yaten dejaba la hacienda con el rostro alicaído. Él y Mina habían roto su relación frente a todos, pero el peli plata aún conservaba la esperanza que las cosas cambiaran. Se instaló de nueva cuenta en un hotel, esta vez menos elegante y lujoso que el primero, pero que le permitía permanecer cerca de su rubio tormento. Mina se escabullía por las noches para verlo y hacer el amor, pero aquello no era suficiente, la quería solo para él.

—Detesto que tengamos que vernos a escondidas y sólo unas cuantas horas al día. Si tan sólo la estúpida de tu hermana hubiera conseguido convencer al tal Darien ese.

—Lo siento mi amor, yo también odio tener que estar en esa farsa pero la insípida de mi hermana no fue capaz de convencerlo.

— Dime una cosa Mina ¿por qué ese hombre está tan obsesionado contigo?

—No lo sé, nos conocimos cuando sólo éramos adolescentes e hicimos esa tonta promesa de esperarnos, pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo reconocí cuando lo vi en casa del viejo Chiba.

—Debemos hacer algo, no pienso permitir que ese hombre te despose, me revuelve el estómago imaginarte en los brazos de otro.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar con otro mi estrellita, tú eres el único hombre al que deseo. —Mina estaba abrazada a Yaten, ambos desnudos en la cama luego de una apasionada sesión sexual. Por más que le daba vueltas a la situación, el panorama le parecía negro para ellos, estaba a punto de rendirse y decidir por marcharse cuando se le ocurrió una idea. — ¿Y si nos fugamos?

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno. Mina quiere fugarse con Yaten y parece que a él no le importa la clase de mujer que ella es; pero ojalá se vaya así le deja el camino libre a mi Sere :3<p>

**flor lucero,** creo que el plan es fugarse, no sé si Dar sería taaan tonto de que le hagan un cambio, o sí?

**Bepevikn**, muy pronto pasará algo, ya lo verás...

**Lia of the moon,** creo que no es falta de orgullo más bien tiene y mucho porque quiere vengarse de ella.

**Zury Bello,** con este montón de reviews llenos de mucho cariño como el tuyo, me pongo súper feliz y actualizo :)

**Maria**, se prestará Serena para eso? mmm no sé la relación con Mina no va muy bien como para querer hacer eso por ella.

**johanna bodmer**, pienso igual que tú, la abu Rini quería proteger a Sere.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero tener el próximo muy pronto. Nos leemos...

**En el siguiente capítulo...**

**Serena se verá en la obligación de ayudar a organizar el matrimonio de su hermana con el hombre que ama.**

**FB Yeni Reid W.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Plan de boda parte 2

**_Anteriormente..._**

**_Darien le ha revelado a Michiru el verdadero motivo para querer casarse con Mina y es que quiere vengarse de ella. Por otra parte Yaten ha sido obligado a dejar la casa de los Tsukino con la intención de convencer a Mina de aceptar la boda. Serena ha aceptado ayudar a Mina a tratar de convencer a Darien de que se retracte pero no da resultado, así que Mina que continúa viendose con Yaten a escondidas, comienza a tejer un plan para zafarse de la boda._**

**_**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon._**_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 11: Plan de boda—Parte 2:::<em>

Artemis Chiba no era un exitoso hombre de negocios producto de la casualidad o la suerte, no. Se había destacado en todo lo que emprendía porque además de trabajar muy duro, era un hombre inteligente, audaz y astuto. Su olfato para los negocios era tan bueno que en el ambiente en el que se manejaba le apodaban «Rey Midas», negocio que Artemis pensaba, negocio que prosperaba.

Por eso cuando Darien le contó que había pedido la mano de Mina Tsukino y que ella y su padre habían aceptado, el viejo supo que algo turbio había detrás de aquello. Él mismo fue testigo de la desesperación de Darien al enterarse de que ella estaba prometida a otro, y aunque había sugerido a Darien que luchara por ella, no podía ser posible que así de simple ella hubiera resuelto que a quien seguía amando era al pelinegro y que quería casarse con él; además, siendo que la fecha de la boda se pactó para realizar en apenas quince días, para Artemis era definitivo que nada bueno podría salir de todo eso.

Intentó hablar de sus inquietudes con Darien más éste se negó, incluso recurrió a Michiru, que como su mejor amiga Artemis daba por un hecho que ella conocía a la perfección los motivos que tenía Darien para llevar a cabo tan precipitada boda; pero Michiru fiel como siempre a su amistad con el pelinegro, no soltó prenda de lo que sabía. Al viejo no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la explicación de Darien de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de ella y que no podía esperar un minuto más sin estar al lado de Mina.

Hasta aquello había llamado la atención del viejo. Siempre que Darien hablaba de la mujer que amaba, se refería a ella como su mariposa; sin embargo al hablarle de su boda, se había referido a ella por su nombre y no lo había vuelto a escuchar utilizar el apodo de mariposa otra vez.

El ascensor privado del edificio Cristal hacía la parada en el piso # 25. Artemis salió del aparato caminando con su usual parsimonia y apoyado por su viejo bastón negro, se dirigió hasta la oficina que ocupaba Darien.

—Señor Chiba, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, ¿viene a ver a Darien?—una efusiva Lita le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Lita querida, cada día estás más hermosa.

Lita fingió modestia—Gracias señor Chiba, favor que me hace. ¿Se le ofrece un café? Cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmela y yo personalmente se lo traigo.

— ¿El café es hecho por ti?

—Por supuesto señor Chiba.

—Entonces quiero dos tasas, el café que haces es maravilloso. ¿No tendrás las galletitas que tanto me gustan o sí?

—Le voy a decir un secreto, —respondió acercándose al oído del viejo—creo que un pajarito me avisó que usted vendría hoy porque esta mañana hice algunas y me quedaron deliciosas, voy a traérselas junto con el café.

—Eres un amor de chica, no sólo eres linda sino que una mujer muy hacendosa, ojalá mi Darien se hubiera fijado en ti y no en esa aprovechada hija de los Tsukino.

— ¿De qué habla señor Artemis?

— ¿Darien no te lo dijo?

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Ay hija, sé que esto te va a doler, he visto como lo miras aunque no entiendo como él no lo ha notado. Lita, Darien va a casarse en quince días.

Lita abrió ampliamente los ojos, sentía que el pecho le dolía, el piso a sus pies se movía y por un instante tambaleó, de no ser que Artemis la sostuvo se hubiese ido directo al suelo.

—Siento ser yo quien te de la noticia, ¿estás bien?

—No… no se preocupe señor Chiba. —Lita le fingió una sonrisa—Enseguida le traigo el café y las galletas.

La castaña se alejó a prisa, no quería llorar enfrente del viejo y las lágrimas estaban empezando a inundar sus ojos. No sabía cómo el viejo Artemis había adivinado sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón, había estado enamorada de Darien prácticamente desde que lo conoció en la universidad.

Igual que había pasado con Michiru, Lita sufrió el abuso por parte de los niños ricos de la universidad por su condición de becada. Eso había sido una tortura para ella hasta que conoció a Darien Chiba y él la defendió. A partir de ese momento sintió una gran admiración por el pelinegro, admiración que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un amor desmedido. Por esa razón había dejado Londres para seguirlo a Tokio, y por eso permanecía a su lado, truncando sus propios sueños y metas, viviendo a su sombra con la esperanza de que algún día él la mirara.

A Lita le había dolido ver cómo Michiru escalaba posiciones en la compañía mientras ella se quedaba rezagada, pero el sacrificio bien valía la pena si significaba ser quien estuviera al lado de Darien siempre. Él no le guardaba secretos, ella manejaba sus agendas y sabía con certeza que durante todos los años en los que estuvo a su lado, nunca había tenido una relación seria con nadie, aunque sí algunas cuantas aventuras que no duraban más de tres meses. Todo aquello le llevaba a pensar que ella podría lograr que él se fijara en ella, Lita solía soñar despierta con el momento en que él la viera como lo que era, una mujer anhelante de sus besos.

Hasta el momento eso no sucedía, y encima de eso venía a enterarse por boca del mismo Artemis que Darien se casaba ¡en quince días! Aquello debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, no podía ser cierto que su Darien fuera a unir su vida a la de otra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los preparativos de la boda marchaban a pedir de boca. Michiru junto con Serena se encargaban de cada detalle: las invitaciones, contratar a la banda, alquilar el local, la iglesia, las flores, los bocadillos, el menú, en fin, la interminable lista de cosas que debían estar listas antes de la fecha las tenía vueltas locas. Serena sabía que preparar una boda con tan poco tiempo de antelación era una locura y aunado con el dolor que sentía al comprender que era algo inminente, la llevaba al punto de querer dejar todo e irse nuevamente a París.

—Te ves muy bella Serena, es una lástima que Mina no haya querido acompañarnos pero como ustedes con del mismo talle no habrá problema.

En los días que había compartido con Michiru llegó a conocerla mejor y se convirtieron en buenas amigas. La aguamarina era una mujer muy elegante y tenía un gusto exquisito para seleccionar cada detalle de la ceremonia. También había sido quien seleccionó el vestido por encargo de Darien, ya que no quería nada ostentoso y tampoco de blanco prístino. Serena entendía a la perfección el mensaje subliminal, Mina no era una mujer pura ante sus ojos, pero lo que no entendía era por qué rayos ella debía estarse probando el traje de Mina en su lugar.

Michiru observó la tristeza en la mirada de su ahora amiga, hasta ahora la rubia había fallado terriblemente en ocultar su estado de ánimo, y Michiru que era muy observadora se daba cuenta del pésimo ánimo de Serena a la hora de ayudarla con la organización de la boda de su hermana. Era evidente para Michiru que la boda de Darien y Mina afectaba a la rubia, lo que aún estaba descifrando era el por qué.

— ¿Tú y Darien se conocen de hace mucho tiempo?

— ¿Eh?, sí desde niños, mi abuela lo recibió en casa cuando nosotras éramos aún muy chicas y vivió con nosotros hasta que mi papá...—Serena guardó silencio de pronto—Lo siento, creo que no debería contarte esto.

—No te preocupes, lo sé todo, entre Darien y yo no hay secretos. —Esa sencilla declaración molestó enormemente a la rubia, cosa que Michiru notó, así que continuó hablando a ver donde le conducía aquello. —Darien y yo estudiamos juntos, compartimos muchas cosas, sabemos todo el uno del otro.

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?

—Bueno, —Michiru sonrió complacida—eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que me incumbe, Darien... él... se casará... sí eso... se casará con mi hermana y no quiero que nadie se entrometa en su relación.

—Querrás decir… nadie que no seas tú.

—No… no es así…—decía Serena nerviosa—yo sólo quiero que Darien sea feliz… y Mina también por supuesto.

—Tú lo amas ¿cierto?

Serena se bajó de la plataforma y contempló la imagen que tenía frente al espejo, se veía y sentía tan diferente en ese vestido. La rubia suspiró—Esperaba que no se me notara.

—Déjame decirte que no te esfuerzas mucho, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo notaría a leguas.

— ¿Darien se habrá dado cuenta? —preguntó Serena alarmada.

—Bueno, creo que Darien es la excepción. —Michiru la miró detenidamente, Serena se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido color marfil, aunque para la aguamarina ella podría llevar con más gracia un hermoso vestido blanco— Serena, —dijo luego de un rato—no sé como decirte esto y no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, pero tu hermana es una perra. No se merece a Darien y mira que obligarte a ayudarla con su boda e incluso pedirte que te pruebes su vestido… deja mucho que desear.

—No la culpo Michiru y tú no deberías hablar así de ella sin darte la oportunidad de conocerla. Mina es una chica muy frágil emocionalmente y todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días la tiene contrariada; Darien la está obligando a dejar al hombre que ama y eso no es algo fácil de sobrellevar, no es sencillo perder al hombre que amas.

—Debiste haberlo hecho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Decírselo, debiste haberle dicho a Darien que lo amas, estoy segura de que él se hubiera fijado en ti en lugar de esa… de tu hermana.

—No Michiru, el amor que siento por Darien es imposible, él la ama a ella, siempre ha sido de esa forma y lo comprobé al ver todo lo que ha hecho para que esta boda se realice. A pesar de su traición él la sigue prefiriendo a ella.

La aguamarina guardó silencio sin decidir si debía decirle a Serena la verdadera razón por la que Darien quería casarse con Mina, tal vez dañaría la imagen que la rubia tuviera de su amigo; además no le correspondía aclararlo.

—Tal vez las cosas no son como crees. —Optó por decir Michiru—Al menos deberías intentarlo, Darien tiene derecho a saber.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo saber? —Sin que las mujeres se dieran cuenta, Darien había llegado a la tienda para ver a su flamante noviecita probarse el vestido. Sin embargo cuando vio a la rubia se quedó casi sin habla, se veías simplemente hermosa ataviada con el traje de novia. —Te ves hermosa. —Dijo olvidando su pregunta.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que es mala suerte que veas a la novia antes de la boda? —Le dijo Michiru poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—No te preocupes Michiru, —respondió la rubia—aquí no hay ninguna novia. Soy Serena, Darien; Mina no pudo venir porque no se ha sentido bien y me pidió que lo hiciera por ella.

La rubia se arremangó el vestido y se fue hacia el probador a cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Darien anonadado no sólo por la impresión de verla con el vestido, sino porque su corazón se había acelerado como nunca antes le había pasado con Mina.

—Ay Darien, —dijo Michiru—no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de lo precipitada de la boda, todas las personas que Michiru había invitado confirmaron su asistencia y ya habían comenzado a llegar a la iglesia. Serena se miraba en el espejo una vez más, revisando su maquillaje y el vestido que debía usar para la boda de su hermana. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y reflexionó sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Después de catorce años Darien había regresado, aunque no era el mismo Darien que ella conocía, éste Darien era más decidido y ya no tenía aquella particular sonrisa inocente que ella conocía y de la cual se había enamorado; pero a pesar de eso continuaba siendo su Darien.

Esa fuerte decisión que mostraba por primera vez para ella el pelinegro, lo llevó a imponerse a su padre y exigirle, bajo quien sabe qué condiciones y de qué forma, que le permitiera casarse con Mina, demostrándole así a Serena que nadie a excepción de Mina, podría aspirar al amor de Darien. Las palabras que le había dicho Michiru el día que la acompañó a probarse el vestido de su hermana, le daban vueltas en la cabeza, aunque entre más lo pensaba más se convencía que sin importar que ella le confesara sus sentimientos al pelinegro, éste seguiría enamorado de Mina.

— ¿Serena?

— ¡Adelante!

Mina entró en su habitación con una sonrisa radiante. Serena en realidad esperaba que ella estuviera deprimida, lo que estaba a punto de hacer marcaría su vida para siempre, pero en lugar de eso Mina se mostraba tan fresca como siempre. «Posiblemente es otra más de sus poses para no mostrar lo que siente, pobre Mina.» Fue lo que pensó Serena.

— ¿Estás lista?

—No… digo sí, estoy lista.

—Sólo quería decirte que agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí todos estos años, sé que no he sido la mejor hermana del mundo, y que te he lastimado con mi forma de actuar pero que trataras de ayudarme a pesar de la forma en como te he tratado significa mucho para mí.

—No pude hacer nada para que Darien desistiera de la boda.

—No importa Serena, haré lo que tenga que hacer, estoy preparada para enfrentar lo que viene si cuento contigo para permanecer firme a mi lado.

—Sabes que siempre has podido contar conmigo Mina, eres más que mi hermana, eres mi otra mitad y haría lo que fuera por ti pero, ¿estás segura de hacer esto?

—Tengo que hacerlo Serena, Darien no me dejó otra opción.

—Aún puedes negarte.

—Si hubiera podido hacerlo lo habría hecho hace tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón.

Serena se abrazó a su hermana soltando algunas lágrimas, en pocas horas perdería para siempre cualquier posibilidad de estar con el hombre que ella amaba, y eso era demasiado difícil de soportar. Mina por su parte respondió al abrazo, aunque con algo menos de emoción que Serena, ella estaba concentrada en el plan que Yaten le había propuesto y que llevaría a cabo a toda costa, sin importar quien saliera perjudicado.

—Bueno, no más lágrimas que se nos corre el maquillaje.

La rubia retocó los maquillajes y bajó el velo de su hermana, alejándose un poco para contemplarla de pies a cabeza. A pesar de todo lucía sencillamente hermosa y esperaba que Darien apreciara el esfuerzo. —Creo que deberíamos salir antes de que vengan por nosotras.

—De acuerdo, ¿te veo en la iglesia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

La iglesia estaba llena a reventar. Todo el que creía ser alguien estaba ansioso de presenciar el matrimonio del hijo de Artemis Chiba. La decoración era sobria, arreglos de lirios blancos estaban estratégicamente colocados y una limosina negra apostada afuera, esperaba la salida de los novios.

Darien vestía de esmoquin y a su lado estaba Artemis con un traje similar, ambos de pie al final de la pasarela, esperando en el altar por la novia quien no tardó en llegar como era la costumbre. En cuanto el pianista tuvo la confirmación de su llegada, empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Los invitados se pusieron en pie y volteaban entusiasmados por al fin conocer a la mujer que sería la afortunada señora Chiba.

El traje de novia era un sencillo vestido de tirantes con corte de sirena, de color marfil con diminutos diamantes bordados en él, formando pequeñas mariposas. Caminaba pesadamente, alargando cada paso y en cierto momento se detuvo por algunos segundos, alarmando a los presentes, más luego siguió andando.

—Es extraño que su hermana no haya llegado, ¿no se supone que eran inseparables?

—Algo debió haberle pasado Lita.

Michiru no quitaba la vista de la rubia, cruzaba los dedos esperando el momento en que ésta se arrepintiera y se alejara corriendo, o que Serena apareciera por las puertas de la iglesia y se opusiera a ese circo, sin embargo nada de eso sucedió y cuando el cura pronunció que los declaraba marido y mujer, supo que no había vuelta de hoja.

La recepción tuvo lugar en el Club Dead Moon. Neherenia se encargó de la organización de todo el evento con las indicaciones de Michiru y los invitados comieron, bebieron y bailaron a sus anchas. Sin embargo la cara de Darien y de Mina parecía más de velorio que de felicidad, lo que se notó cuando dieron su primer baile como esposo y esposa, ya que en ningún momento se vieron a los ojos ni protagonizaron escenas románticas al estilo de Hollywood.

Ya entrada la noche, Darien y su flamante esposa se escabulleron de entre la fiesta para salir hacia el hotel en el que pasarían su primera noche como marido y mujer antes de salir de luna de miel a Grecia, donde Artemis tenía una isla privada. A su regreso se instalarían en el apartamento de Darien, con lo precipitado de la boda no tuvieron tiempo de comprar una casa y el pelinegro no quiso aceptar la oferta de Artemis de vivir con él en la mansión.

Llegaron a la entrada de la habitación y Darien abrió con la llave electrónica. La rubia esperaba que él la alzara en sus brazos como era la costumbre, sin embargo Darien no lo hizo, y entrando a la habitación tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la pajarita. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que su esposa seguía en la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?

Mina no le respondió y se limitó a entrar, cerrando la puerta fuertemente en señal de molestia. Darien no le dio la menor importancia, ya tendría tiempo de mostrarle quién era él que mandaba en esa relación, así que se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

La rubia aprovechó el tiempo para buscar ropa de dormir en la maleta que había enviado Michiru con antelación al hotel, pero nada de lo que le habían empacado era algo que ella usaría para dormir con él. Ese pensamiento encendió las alarmas en su cabeza, era lógico pensar que Darien quisiera pasar la noche con ella sin embargo la sola idea de que algo sucediera entre ellos la ponía nerviosa, ella no deseaba que él la tocara.

Cuando el pelinegro salió del baño traía el cabello húmedo y vestía únicamente un bóxer ceñido que no dejaba nada, absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Darien sonrió con sorna al descubrir a su esposa embelesada observando sus partes nobles y sin quererlo aquello encendió la llama de su pasión, lo cual se hizo evidente por el bulto que empezó a formarse en su ropa interior.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, Darien se encontró a sí mismo devorando los labios de Mina y acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la tela del vestido. La rubia emitía un delicioso gemido con cada una de sus caricias, que no hacía otra cosa más que excitarlo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Desabrochó el cierre del vestido, el cual cayó a los pies de Mina, y a continuación liberó sus dorados cabellos que estaban sujetos con pasadores. Una cascada dorada cubrió sus hombros, en conjunto con el delicado maquillaje y las deliciosas formas del cuerpo femenino la convertía en una obra de arte. Sin duda Darien tenía como esposa a una mujer de increíble belleza.

Mina respiraba con cierta dificultad, aquel escrutinio lejos de incomodarla la hacían sentir la mujer más sensual del mundo, y poco a poco las reticencias que tenía acerca de Darien se fueron desvaneciendo. Descubrió que deseaba fervientemente ese momento, anhelaba sentir los labios de su esposo recorrer cada pliegue de su piel, cada curva de su cuerpo, que la acariciara con sus fuertes manos y la hiciera tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos al sentir su miembro palpitante en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Darien se acercó una vez más y liberó sus pechos de la prisión en la que estaban. Tomó los pezones entre sus dedos y los pellizcó y acarició con movimientos expertos, haciéndola desear cada vez más de ese hombre que tenía frente de sí. Darien guió sus pasos hacia la cama mientras esparcía besos en su rostro, su cuello, su garganta; sin dejar por un segundo de infringirle el castigo a sus pechos.

Cayeron sobre la cama y al colocarse el pelinegro entre sus piernas, Mina pudo sentir su poderosa erección. Deseó arrancar la tela que impedía sentir la cálida piel de su miembro, más cuando intentó estirar el brazo para quitárselos, Darien le tomó por la mano y colocó sus brazos juntos encima de su cabeza. Entonces el pelinegro bajó nuevamente la cabeza y devoró sin contemplaciones sus labios.

La rubia estaba extasiada, nunca antes había sentido todo eso por nadie, y no creía que fuera capaz de encontrar que alguien la hiciera sentir así de nuevo. La humedad de su sexo era evidente, y Darien no tardó en dirigir sus atenciones hacia el delicado y sensible botón de su centro. Dio un respingo al sentir los cálidos dedos de su esposo masajeando su clítoris con un movimiento que estaba por llevarla al clímax antes de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado. Darien fue metiendo sus dedos dentro de la húmeda cavidad de su vagina, estaba tan cálida y estrecha que sabía que en el momento que por fin la penetrara no podría soportar mucho.

Aquella invasión hizo que la rubia se convulsionara, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. Sin poder resistirlo más comenzó a gemir y entre gemido y gemido sucumbió a la desesperación y le suplicó. —Por favor… por favor… hazme tuya.

* * *

><p>No Darien... por qué te casaste con Mina! qué habrá pasado con Sere, se habrá marchado para no ver lo que pasaba?<p>

Hermosas, gracias por leer y comentar; a las que tienen cuenta ya les respondí por PM y a las que no como siempre aquí les va:

**flor lucero**, la verdad es que no me importa el cansancio si tengo lectoras como ustedes que dedican su tiempo a leer mis ocurrencias. Besos para ti también.

**maría**, parece que esta vez no adivinaste porque la boda se realizó como estaba planeada.

**Zury Bello,** me quedé esperando tu review con ideas locas U.U

**bepevikn**, no creo que sea manipulación, creo que Yaten y Mina son tal para cual.

**yssareyes48,** ya me embruteciste a todos los personajes ja ja ja, pero tienes razón y la más bruta de todas es mi pobre Sere.

**Espero que sigan leyendo y me acompañen en el siguiente capítulo, donde una vez más Mina hará de las suyas y le dará a Darien una lección de astucia que él no olvidará.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Cambio de papeles

_**Anteriormente...**_

_**Mina no pudo hacer nada para evitar su boda con Darien, aunque no participó de ninguna de las actividades de planificación e incluso se atrevió a enviar a Serena a probarse su vestido. Michiru ha estado a punto de decirle la verdad a Serena sobre la boda, pero al final sólo le aconsejó que luchara por el amor de Darien. Durante la noche de bodas el pelinegro no se pudo resistir y comenzó a besar a Mina, ella suplicante le pidió que le hiciera el amor.**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**_

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 12: Cambio de papeles:::<em>

Estacionó el auto frente al complejo de apartamentos que indicaba en la dirección. La zona en donde se ubicaba el complejo no era en nada parecida a los lugares que él usualmente frecuentaba, sino que se denotaba la pobreza del lugar y de las personas que vivían allí. Las paredes de los apartamentos se veían agrietadas, las fachadas sin pintura y las ventanas cubiertas por tablones o trozos de cartón.

Nicolás temió que al salir del lugar la camioneta de sus jefes hubiera sufrido algún acto de vandalismo ya que por la apariencia de las personas que se encontró de camino supuso que no sólo era un barrio pobre sino que peligroso; pero ya estaba en el lugar y no daría vuelta atrás. Subió por unas estrechas escaleras de piedra hasta que tuvo frente a sí el número del apartamento que señalaba el trozo de papel. Aún con los guantes puestos para no tocar nada que tuviera que ver con aquella inmundicia de lugar, Nicolás llamó a la puerta y esperó a que abrieran.

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie abría la puerta del apartamento. Nicolás empezaba a impacientarse, preguntándose si se habría equivocado de sitio; así que revisó una vez más el papel donde le habían anotado la dirección y corroboró que ese era el lugar. Alzó la mano para tocar una vez más, sin embargo una voz que reconoció a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿A quién buscas? —preguntó.

Nicolás sonrió de frente a la puerta y sin voltearse respondió. —Es increíble que ya no reconozcas a los amigos que dejaste abandonados.

El hombre apretó el puñal que guardaba en su gabardina negra, tratando de anticiparse a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Nicolás que para él era un desconocido.

—No sé quién seas amigo, ni qué es lo que buscas, pero te advierto que no te gustará entrometerte conmigo.

—En eso tienes razón, mi estimado Zafiro, la última vez que me metí contigo casi caigo en la cárcel porque me abandonaste a mi suerte en la mansión del viejo Chiba.

— ¿Ni…Nicolás?

—Así es, —dijo el castaño volteándose—soy yo viejo amigo, Nicolás, ¿ahora me recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, su cabello castaño ya no era largo como cuando lo conoció y vestía muy diferente al Nic que él recordaba, pero la mirada oscura seguía siendo la misma. Claro, Zafiro había pensado que luego de que él y Rubeus huyeron del lugar, dejando atrás a Darien y Nicolás, la policía había logrado capturarlos y por eso tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos.

—Pensé que estabas en prisión, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

—Estuve a punto de que me atraparan, pero me las ingenié para escapar; por supuesto que tuve que esconderme durante varios meses, pero al final el largo brazo de la ley no logró alcanzarme.

—Así que tú y Darien lograron huir, es bueno saber eso.

—No finjas que te alegra Zaf, si te hubiera preocupado no nos habrías dejado a nuestra suerte, aunque en realidad no sabría decirte si Darien logró escapar, la última vez que lo vi estaba herido.

— ¿Herido? ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Es una larga historia y la verdad no me interesa contártela, no vine a hacerte una visita social ni mucho menos, mis intereses son otros.

— ¿Qué podría querer alguien como tú de mí? —preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo de pies a cabeza—Se nota que a ti te ha ido mejor que a mí, no creo que pueda tener algo que te interese.

—No te equivoques Zafiro, no creas que por mi apariencia significa que me ha ido bien, sino todo lo contrario, he tenido que conformarme con seguir estando bajo las órdenes de otros cuando debería ser yo quien diera órdenes. —Respondió Nicolás apretando el puño—Pero no he venido a contarte mis males, —dijo calmándose—he venido a hablarte de negocios. Por cierto ¿aún tienes contacto con Rubeus?

—No creo que alguien pudiese tener contacto con él a menos que sea una médium. Rubeus murió en una pelea callejera hace un par de años, saliendo de un bar.

—No puedo decir que lo siento pero me imagino que fue un golpe duro para ti, a pesar de todo era tu primo.

—En realidad fue lo mejor para ambos, él ya se había convertido en una carga, estaba metido en líos de drogas y al final era de esperar que o la policía o los narcos se lo cargaran, aunque es irónico que su muerte fuera por algo tan superficial como orinar el auto de alguien.

—Bueno, no importa si ya no está Rubeus, será uno menos con quien compartir el botín.

— ¿De qué botín estás hablando?

—Te dije que venía a ofrecerte un negocio y si decides aceptar muy pronto estaremos forrados de mucho, mucho dinero.

—Eso suena bastante interesante, pero creo que es mejor que lo hablemos adentro, no lo crees así, amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la ceremonia las cosas volvieron a la calma en la casa de los Tsukino. Aunque un acontecimiento que aún era desconocido para ellos amenazaba la relativa calma. Ikuko se había extrañado de la ausencia de su hija Serena en la boda de Mina, en los últimos días Serena y Mina habían vuelto a tener esa unión que tenían antes de irse a estudiar a Suiza y que a su regreso la peli azul había notado que no era la misma; aunque ambas se esforzaban por esconderlo.

Ikuko aún no entendía la apresurada boda de Mina y Darien, pero se sentía feliz de que al menos aquel evento había servido para volver a unir a sus hijas. Entró en la habitación de Serena esperando encontrarla allí pero no estaba. Revisó su cuarto de baño, así como el resto de la casa, acabando en la habitación de Mina, sin embargo no se mostraba rastro de su hija por ninguna parte. Aquello era algo muy extraño, desde su regreso Serena no solía ausentarse de esa forma y menos sin avisar.

Tomó el teléfono de la casa y marcó el número de Esmeralda con la idea de que tal vez Serena estuviera en el hogar; pero la mujer no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba Serena ya que ella misma le había dicho que no se presentaría a dar lecciones ese día porque estaría en la boda de su hermana. Entonces Ikuko comenzó a preocuparse, llamó a Rei más la pelinegra no sabía nada, así que preguntó a todos los empleados de servicio con el mismo resultado.

— ¿Por qué armas tanto escándalo Ikuko? No ves que quiero descansar, hoy ha sido un día de mierda para esta familia.

—Kenji, Serena no está por ningún lado y tal vez no te diste cuenta pero tampoco asistió a la boda de Mina.

—«Oh estoy preocupada, mi hija no está, no aparece por ningún lado»—dijo imitando la voz de Ikuko—Deja de preocuparte por estupideces mujer, Serena ya no es una niña, debe andar por ahí divirtiéndose.

Pero aquella explicación no convencía a Ikuko, sabía muy bien que Serena no se iría de esa forma, quizás Mina, pero ella no era así. Esa conclusión no hacía más que hacerla preguntarse qué habría pasado con su hija.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Entonces, —continuó diciendo Nicolás—cuando todos estén fuera de la casa nosotros entramos y la saqueamos.

—No lo sé Nic, es un plan muy arriesgado, según me dices el tal Kenji tiene hombres de confianza en toda la hacienda, además está el personal de servicio, ¿qué haremos con eso?

—Ya lo tengo todo medido Zaf, no te preocupes por eso. Los domingos la mayoría de la gente de servicio tiene el día libre, incluso es el día libre del capataz. Por los guardas no te preocupes, yo me las ingeniaré para que entres sin problemas.

— ¿Y si algo se complica?

—Nada va a complicarse hombre, este trabajo es pan comido y nuestro boleto para salir de la pobreza.

— ¿Cómo haremos para salir del país?

—Tengo unos contactos que nos ayudarán, los documentos falsos que hacen son de alta calidad, claro son algo caros pero eso lo podemos conseguir entre los dos, cuando todo esté listo llevamos a cabo el golpe.

Zafiro observaba la hoja donde Nicolás había escrito los detalles del plan así como dibujado un croquis de la hacienda. La última vez que habían creído que todo saldría a pedir de boca no sólo salieron sin nada, sino que estuvieron demasiado cerca para su gusto de ser atrapados. El pelinegro necesitaba garantizarse que esta vez no habría errores, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo, por lo que decidió que no perdería nada de involucrarse, además si algo salía mal él negaría su participación en todo para que el castaño cargara con la culpa.

—Hay algo que no comprendo Nic, es cierto que trabajas para los Tsukino pero no creo que haya sido el mismo Kenji quien te diera toda la información que manejas.

—Mi estimado amigo Zafiro, comprendo tu preocupación por todo esto pero ya te lo he dicho, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Además, si algo se complica yo aún tengo un hermoso as bajo la manga.

La mirada diabólica en el rostro de Nicolás no dejaba duda de la seguridad que sentía. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Zafiro que no comprendía a qué se refería el castaño con tener un hermoso as bajo la manga, sin embargo no le cabía duda que fuera lo que fuera o quien fuera, estaba en un gran peligro.

—Entonces, —dijo Nic volviendo a la normalidad y sacando a Zafiro de sus pensamientos— ¿vas a entrar o no?

Zafiro miró la mano extendida de Nicolás y dudó por un momento. —Espero no arrepentirme de esto. —dijo estrechando la mano del castaño.

—Te aseguro que no lo harás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente de la noche de bodas partieron hacia Elisión, una pequeña isla que Artemis tenía en Grecia y que le ofreció a Darien para su luna de miel. Al llegar a la isla estaba muy oscuro, el vuelo de más de quince horas la había dejado agota físicamente, aunque su cansancio era más mental que de otra cosa.

A pesar de la oscuridad se podía vislumbrar el inicio de la extensión salada que estaba bañada por la luz plateada de la luna, dándoles a ambos un hermoso paisaje. La casa más que casa era una mansión, las paredes eran de piedra natural y contrastaban con la decoración vanguardista. Una empleada de servicio les dio la bienvenida y los condujo por el pasillo hasta una amplia recámara que contaba con una terraza, la cual poseía una hermosa vista al mar.

Había estado en aquel hermoso lugar durante casi una semana, pero sin contar la noche de bodas Darien no había vuelto a tocar a su esposa. A decir verdad la rubia no entendía qué clase de vida marital hacían cuando en realidad su matrimonio aún no había sido consumado. Conservaba en su mente los breves momentos en que Darien la había besado y cómo se había sentido anhelante de que él la hiciera suya, incluso se lo había suplicado, pero cuando estaban a punto de consumar el acto, algo lo detuvo.

_Sus labios calientes habían dejado un camino de saliva desde la base de su cuello hasta la cima de sus pechos, mientras que con sus dedos expertos torturaba su rosado e hinchado clítoris. Estaba en la cima del paraíso, donde su amo y señor era aquel hombre que le estaba dando las mejores sensaciones con el sólo roce de sus labios._

_Nunca había sentido tanta urgencia de estar con alguien, nunca nadie la había excitado hasta esos niveles y no sabía cómo reaccionar a la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Con cada beso y cada caricia de Darien, la rubia sentía que su cuerpo se rompía en partes diminutas que nadie podría encontrar jamás._

_Jadeante y sin poder soportar aquella tortura por más tiempo, suplicó a su oído lo que deseaba. —Por favor… por favor… hazme tuya._

_Con más urgencia aún, Darien volvió a besarla. Comenzó a mover rápidamente los dedos en su interior simulando la penetración, pero aquello no era suficiente para ella, quería sentirlo a él, que su miembro la llenara por completo y la llevara a los límites del placer._

_—Por favor, —volvió a decir—por lo que más quieras, hazme tuya._

_En ese preciso instante el pelinegro se detuvo, como si aquellas palabras que ella había pronunciado hubieran apagado el fuego en su interior como un balde de agua fría apagaría una vieja hoguera._

_— ¿Qué… que sucede? —preguntó jadeante._

_Pero Darien no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, tomó ropa de su maleta y se fue al cuarto de baño. Minutos después salía de la habitación, dejándola completamente consternada y con el anhelo en su interior. Regresó casi en la madrugada, apenas a tiempo para tomar su vuelo._

Desde la terraza se podía observar la magnificencia del océano azul que bañaba las playas de arenas blancas. Pero Darien no disfrutaba de la belleza de la vista frente a sus ojos, su atención estaba concentrada en ella, en su mariposa. Ese día había cedido a acompañarla a la playa luego de muchos ruegos de su parte. Desde que habían llegado a Elisión el pelinegro no se había acercado más a su esposa, ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación, y durante el día él se encerraba por horas en el despacho a trabajar.

Mina estaba recostada sobre una silla de playa tomando el sol. Llevaba puesto un diminuto bañador de color blanco, el cual mostraba sus atributos y los realzaba, haciendo que Darien no pudiera prestar cuidado a nada más que ella. Aunque durante el tiempo que vivió en Londres no era un hombre que se dedicara a conquistar mujeres a diestra y siniestra para llevarlas a la cama, un considerable número de mujeres habían pasado por su cama, al fin y al cabo era hombre y necesitaba saciar sus necesidades; por lo que ahora era difícil para él llevar tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer, prácticamente desde su regreso a Tokio.

Apenas podía ingeniárselas para disimular la abultada erección que tenía con algo tan simple como imaginarla desnuda, parecía un colegial inexperto y eso no era muy propio de él, acostumbrado a mantener el control de su cuerpo. Lo que más le molestaba era sentirse de esa manera por ella, era como si su corazón no estuviera de acorde con su mente, que lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir; sin embargo el tenerla tan cerca le afectaba de sobre manera.

Trató de calmarse recordando su traición. No era que él fuese un hombre chapado a la antigua, o que esperaba que ella nunca más estuviera con otro; en realidad aquella situación se le había pasado por la mente varias veces y aunque le daban celos imaginar que estuviera en los brazos de otro, esperaba que no entregara su corazón a nadie que no fuese él, como él lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. Le había partido el alma saber que ella amaba a alguien más, y todavía cayó un lugar más por debajo de su escala cuando suplicó que le hiciera el amor.

_—Darien por favor, reconsidera tu posición. Mina está enamorada de Yaten y no creo que tú quieras casarte con una mujer que ya no te ama._

_—Lo siento mucho Serena, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y te estimo mucho pero no voy a retractarme, quiero a Mina para mí y lo de la boda está decidido._

_—Pero Darien..._

_—Por favor, no insistas, no voy a cambiar de opinión._

¿Cómo podía ella ser capaz de decir amar a otro y con sólo algunos besos olvidarse de ello? Por un instante en ese momento él había creído ver amor en su mirada, sin embargo aquella súplica le había asqueado profundamente y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarla ahí. Cuando se instalaron en la isla su esposa había intentado tomar la iniciativa varias veces, más él la rechazaba incluso con palabras hirientes, que al final lo herían también a él.

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando Darien decidió que era momento de regresar. Mina comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras él observaba como ella se inclinaba. Sus sugestivos movimientos eran una tortura superior a sólo verla, y sin poder contenerse más se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña cabaña que estaba apartada de la casa principal.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar, miles de ideas comenzaron a circular por su mente. ¿Estaría mostrándose débil con ella? ¿Sería condenarse a sí mismo tomarla y consumar su matrimonio? En ese momento la rubia cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e hizo descender su cabeza para encontrarse con sus dulces labios. Ella lo besó con impaciencia, hasta con cierta inexperiencia, era un beso tierno, dulce, lleno de amor pero al mismo tiempo de pasión.

Darien no pudo pensar en nada más que estar dentro de ella. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se dirigió directo a la cama, en donde la recostó con suavidad. Se quedó de pie contemplándola, mientras ella se llevó las manos al cuello y desanudó el lazo de la parte superior de su bañador. Los rosados pezones estaban rígidos, erguidos orgullosamente esperando su atención.

El pelinegro se acercó hacia ella y tomó en su boca el pezón izquierdo, provocando que ella gimiera como una gata en celo. Con rapidez se deshizo de sus ropas, en ese instante no había nada más para él que ese momento que muy a pesar de sí mismo, se encontraba deseando en el fondo de su corazón.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo, no hubo lugar que quedara sin besar y acariciar, y hubiese seguido con eso de no ser porque él mismo ya no podía resistir más tiempo y necesitaba tomarla por completo. Mina jadeó y se revolvió buscando su cuerpo cuando sintió que el miembro de Darien se colocaba en la entrada de su vagina. Él la deseaba tanto que todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentir el calor que emanaba de su intimidad.

Estaba desesperado por penetrarla, por volver a hacerla suya, por borrar de su mente los recuerdos de cualquier otro hombre que la hubiera poseído. Poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en la suavidad cavernosa de su mariposa. Se sorprendió al sentir lo estrecha que aún era, como cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Aquello acabó con su autocontrol y sin poder más la penetró de una sola estocada, enterrándose en su interior.

La rubia emitió un pequeño quejido, pero Darien no se contuvo en lo absoluto y siguió con el movimiento de sus caderas. Poco a poco los quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos de placer que lo excitaban aún más. Entonces ella empezó a seguirle el ritmo, elevando sus caderas cada vez que él la penetraba, lo que lo hacía más profundo y placentero. Darien estaba llegando a un punto en el cual ni todas las operaciones matemáticas que podía imaginar en su mente podían ayudarlo a retardar el increíble orgasmo que lo estaba invadiendo, y sin poder contenerse más, y sin importarle nada más que su propio placer, se corrió con fuerza dentro de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El concierto de la noche anterior lo había dejado agotado. Había regresado a su habitación de hotel entrada la madrugada y el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera dormido apenas había tocado la cama. La mañana siguiente se despertó con la cálida sensación de unas manos suaves, delicadas y ya conocidas, acariciando su cuerpo. Yaten sentía como su miembro comenzaba a crecer bajo aquellas expertas caricias, y sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

En instantes le habían despojado de su ropa interior y la voluptuosa mujer se había acomodado sobre él, introduciéndose su miembro por completo y cabalgándolo de forma salvaje, hasta que acabó dentro de ella con un sonido gutural.

—Jamás voy a cansarme de esto. —le dijo ella cayendo sobre su cuerpo, sudorosa.

—Espero que no lo hagas, no podría vivir sin ti.

Yaten le dio un tierno beso sobre los labios y ambos se quedaron abrazados durante algunos minutos, en un cómodo silencio que ninguno sintió la necesidad de romper.

Pero había una idea torturando al peli plata desde hacía varios días, prácticamente desde que habían dejado Japón, y en ese momento no resistió más y habló.

— ¿Crees que se hayan casado?

— No lo creo, Serena no sería capaz de llevar la farsa tan lejos, accedió a ello sólo para darme tiempo de irme sin que nadie lo notase.

— ¿Y si lo hizo? —Mina lo observó con curiosidad—Tú misma me dijiste que ella estaba enamorada de Darien, entonces sería muy fácil que ella cayera en la tentación de llegar hasta el final para estar con él, aunque hay una cosa que no comprendo—continuó el peli plata—conociéndote como te conozco sé que pensaste en la posibilidad de que ellos efectivamente se casaran; y si odias tanto a tu hermana, ¿por qué has dejado que consiga lo que tanto anhela?

—Muy fácil querido, —respondió Mina poniéndose en pie—Darien es hombre de una sola mujer y aunque le duela esa mujer soy yo; Serena jamás podrá hacer que él la ame, jamás podrá hacer que Darien se olvide de mí; y esa será mi forma de vengarme de ambos. Él vivirá atado a mi sombra para siempre y ella se retorcerá de dolor por lo que estuvo a punto de conseguir y perdió.

—Tú no cambias Mina, por eso me encantas. Ven acá. —Yaten jaló a la rubia nuevamente a la cama, y empezaron otra vez a hacer el amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien se despertó más relajado de lo que había estado en meses, definitivamente el sexo era la mejor terapia contra el estrés. Volteó a mirar a la mujer que tenía al lado y muy a su pesar se sintió feliz de poder estar en sus brazos una vez más. Mientras la miraba algo llamó la atención del pelinegro. En la cama había una inconfundible mancha roja. Darien abrió los ojos ampliamente al entender de lo que se trataba, era sangre; y eso no podía significar otra cosa más que…

* * *

><p>Cada día más enamorada del nuevo Mamo-chan en SM Crystal... Pero bueno lo que me trae aquí es la promesa que hice de actualizar para que mi amiwis Brujita Lunera se sintiera mejor y pues aquí está el capítulo. Amiwis no te lo dedico porque a ti te voy a dedicar el que tú ya sabes je je je. Besos te quiero mucho y fortaleza para ti y tu familia, un abrazo a la distancia y ya sabes que te quiero mucho. :*<p>

Ahora voy con mis bellos, hermosos, divinos y sensuales (si Karen-chan es para ti je je je) reviews:

**Flor lucero**, sí Darien es muy tonto je je je

**Su**, bienvenida y gracias por leer, espero no decepcionarte con el cliché :*

**yssareyes48,** mejor no apuesto porque creo que pierdo.

**Bepevikn**, mi estimada, sí soy mala y creo que en este también un poquito pero no soy la única ya ves que Naoko sensei nos deja en ascuas también.

**maria**, certeza confirmada casi al 99.9% je je je

A mis chicas con cuenta ya les respondí por PM. Saludos y besos lunares, sigamos disfrutando de SM Crystal y de este fic por supuesto que pronto vendrá el capítulo #13 en donde veremos...

**¿Cómo reaccionará Darien ante el nuevo engaño de Mina? ¿Qué estará tramando Nicolás con Zafiro? ¿Estará Rei involucrada?**

**FB Yeni Reid W. Nos leemos pronto**


	13. Capítulo 13: Una confesión desesperada

_**Mina ha logrado convencer a Serena de que se haga pasar por ella mientras ella escapa con Yaten, sin embargo inexplicablemente Serena sigue con la farsa hasta el final y se termina casando con Darien en lugar de Mina. Pero no contaba con que el pelinegro quisiera estar con ella íntimamente y ahora que han pasado a ese nivel Darien ha descubierto algo que podría complicarlo todo.**_

_**Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 13: Una confesión desesperada:::<em>

Darien había despertado antes de que el alba despuntara y volvió a la casa. Tomó una copa de brandy y un puro, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no fumaba en ese momento sentía que realmente lo necesitaba, salió a la terraza y contempló la oscuridad. No se podía ver siquiera el infinito océano, pero lo escuchaba, y su sonido siempre le había brindado cierta calma a su corazón.

El sol empezó a dejarse mirar en el horizonte, y poco a poco la oscuridad fue cediendo su control hasta darle paso a la hermosa claridad del alba. ¿Habría ya despertado su esposa? Probablemente sí, él aún podía recordar a la perfección que ella siempre había sido muy madrugadora, le gustaba despertar minutos antes del alba y salía descalza al rosal que había sembrado la abuela Rini al lado de la casa para sentir en su piel el rocío que había bañado el césped durante la noche.

En aquellos días él aún se resignaba con mirarla desde lejos y eso era suficiente para llenarlo, hasta aquel atardecer en la quebrada en que la había hecho suya. Una nueva oleada de tristeza mezclada con ira llegó a su corazón al recordar el primer engaño en el cual había caído por la desesperación de quererla y no tenerla, y aunque había perdonado de corazón esa confusión, ahora las dudas comenzaban a inundar su mente.

Un par de brazos suaves y delicados se abrazaron a su cintura y al sentir la suavidad de los generosos pechos su miembro comenzó a erguirse nuevamente listo para la batalla. Darien dio una profunda calada a su puro y luego soltó el humo, sin atreverse aún a responder al abrazo. La rubia lo soltó después de algunos segundos y se colocó en silencio a su lado, contemplando el agua salada que golpeaba con ímpetu la blanca arena.

—Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. —Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, sin embargo el pelinegro no respondió— ¿Darien?

El aludido sonrió. —Lo siento, estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes. —Suspiró—Te decía que este lugar es increíblemente hermoso y que nunca había visto nada igual.

Darien volteó a mirarla, llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco casi transparente, ceñido en la parte superior y holgado en la parte baja. Deseaba decirle que él tampoco había visto algo más bello, pero se contuvo. —Sí, es hermoso.

— ¿Habías venido antes?

—No, Artemis nunca me había traído aquí, aunque la verdad desde que comencé la universidad no he tomado un solo descanso.

— ¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?

— ¿A Artemis? —ella asintió—Pues no nos conocimos de la mejor manera posible, pero él ha sido mi apoyo todos estos años, le debo mucho al viejo.

—Siempre creí que no tenías más familia que nosotros y de repente apareces con tu padre… es increíble que se hayan encontrado luego de tantos años.

—Artemis no es mi padre. Recuerda que mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño al igual que mi madre.

—Pero él dijo que tú eras…

— ¿Su hijo? Legalmente lo soy y en mi corazón también, pero en nuestras venas no corre la misma sangre.

—Ya veo.

Volvieron a guardar silencio mientras se observaban las olas bañar la playa de arena blanca, el aroma fresco del mar llenaba el ambiente y a lo lejos se podían divisar los albatros tomando altura para sumergirse en el agua y salir luego con su presa. Darien soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones y sonrió.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos juntos al parque de diversiones? Fuimos a escondidas de Serena y Rei, era nuestra primer cita ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro, —dijo la rubia nerviosa—jamás podría olvidarlo, aunque me gusta más cuando tú lo cuentas.

—Tú lo cuentas mejor que yo Mina, ¿o será que me estás mintiendo y no recuerdas nuestra primer cita?

— ¿Eh? No… sí, por su puesto que lo recuerdo Darien.

—A ver, entonces dime cuál fue el apodo que te puse después de lo que pasó en la rueda de la fortuna.

—Eh... este… yo…no

—Vaya, —suspiró decepcionado—no creí que lo olvidarías.

—Lo siento Darien, ha pasado mucho tiempo y…

—Yo no he olvidado nunca ninguno de los momentos que compartimos juntos.

Aquellas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para la rubia, que con cierto temblor en la voz trató de enmendar lo dicho. —Darien yo…

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió—De todas formas no podría esperar otra cosa de ti, no creas que he olvidado que tuve que obligarte a casarte conmigo así que no esperaba que recordaras lo que tuvimos.

El pelinegro entró nuevamente a la recámara y la dejó sola en la terraza. Se quitó la camisa y fue al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha. ¿Por qué ella seguía sosteniendo aquella mentira? Al despertar en la mañana y encontrarse con la mancha en la sábana sospechó que algo turbio estaba pasando en su recién comenzado matrimonio, él sabía muy bien a qué se debía esa mancha y que no debería estar ahí ya que sabía que su esposa ya no era virgen pues habían perdido la virginidad juntos, y con esa pequeña «cáscara de banano» terminó de confirmar sus sospechas.

Nunca había ido a ningún sitio con su mariposa, ni le había dado un nuevo apodo nunca. Para él ella siempre había sido su mariposa y salir de la hacienda en una cita con ella era prácticamente imposible. Aquello destrozaba su corazón, y Darien no dejaba de preguntarse una cosa, ¿cómo podía ser tan vil como para unirse a su hermana para engañarlo de esa forma? ¿En qué momento Serena había cambiado tanto?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había quedado mirando el paisaje con los pensamientos sumidos en las palabras de Darien. Esa mañana cuando despertó se había sentido por primera vez una mujer completa y feliz, recordaba cada pequeño instante, los besos de Darien, su caricias recorriendo su cuerpo, la forma en la que la había penetrado. Cada sensación la guardaba en lo más profundo de ella y creyó firmemente que todo estaría bien entre ellos, aunque la sorpresa matutina de no haberlo encontrado a su lado y de aquella desgraciada mancha la habían puesto algo nerviosa.

_Los dorados rayos del sol acariciaron cálidamente su rostro, comenzando a despertarla del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien en la mañana, llena de vitalidad y energía; luego de un descanso tan reparador. Serena se estiró en la cama y restregó sus ojos; los cuales abrió lentamente hasta que se adaptaron a la luz. Estaba en la habitación de la cabaña de la playa y al darse cuenta de ello se pellizcó el brazo para ver si estaba soñando._

_No, no se trataba de un sueño, era real, estaba allí en la habitación que esa noche había compartido con… ¡Darien! La rubia miró al otro lado de la cama sin embargo él no estaba, aunque aún podía percibir el aroma a madera de su perfume. ¿Acaso habría sido real lo sucedido la noche anterior y no un agradable sueño como ella pensaba?_

_Se dio cuenta que por debajo de la sábana no llevaba ropa y comprendió que la sensación de que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo no había sido producto de su imaginación. Contempló y palpó cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la boca hasta sus pies; y se sorprendió al poder encontrar rastros del hombre que amaba por cada fibra de su piel. Entonces su corazón se hinchó de alegría, y cómo no sentirse feliz si por fin había probado el sabor de su cuerpo, por fin había sentido la calidez de sus manos._

_¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera? Serena sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el por qué era ella que estuviera en esa cama en lugar de Mina, quien había logrado convencerla de hacerse pasar por ella mientras que huía con Yaten, aunque claro, Serena jamás había pensado en llevar la farsa tan lejos, lo planeado era que ella le daría tiempo a Mina para huir y cuando estuviera en el altar saldría corriendo como novia fugitiva._

_Sin embargo al ver a Darien al final del pasillo con sus hermosos ojos zafiro contemplándola embelesado, se olvidó de todo lo que habían ensayado con su hermana y se dejó llevar por el momento. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía estaba bailando el primer vals como esposa de Darien. Luego consideró si debía decirle o no, estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta y no sólo odiaría a Mina sino también a ella, así que decidió seguir el consejo de Michiru y aprovechar el momento para demostrarle a Darien que ella era la mujer para él. Cuando él le declarara su amor ella de diría la verdad, luego él la perdonaría y vivirían felices para siempre._

_Se levantó de la cama para buscar a su adorado tormento. En ese momento la euforia inicial empezó a convertirse en pánico, ya que notó la mancha roja en la sábana. Se reprendió a sí misma en silencio por haber pasado por alto aquel descuido y rogaba porque Darien no se hubiera dado cuenta, aquello daría al traste con su plan sin contar que no sabría cómo enfrentar la furia del pelinegro._

_¿Cómo era que su virtud le podría jugar una mala pasada? Se había guardado para el momento en que encontrase a alguien que la hiciera sentir el verdadero amor, alguien que con una mirada acelerara los latidos de su corazón y que en un beso le dijera todo lo que sentía por ella. Sin embargo y a pesar de que había tenido algunos novios, ninguno había logrado ocupar el lugar que Darien tenía en su corazón, y sin darse cuenta se había guardado para un ideal que nunca llegaría._

_—Piensa rápido Serena. —se dijo a sí misma aún contemplando la sábana manchada._

_Se colocó el bañador que usaba el día anterior y quitó rápidamente la sábana, la hizo un puño y sin pensarlo dos veces la sujetó contra su pecho y salió de la habitación. La sala de la cabaña estaba vacía, tal parecía que Darien se había marchado antes dejándola sola, así que echó una última mirada al lugar y entre suspiros salió._

Esperaba haber cubierto ese rastro, no porque quisiera engañar a Darien sino porque quería aprovechar hasta donde pudiera todos los momentos que él estuviera dispuesto a darle a ella, sin detenerse a pensar si todo aquello sería porque él creía que ella era Mina o no. Sin embargo la actitud de Darien de hace un momento, y sus repentinas ganas de recordar eventos del pasado la llevaban a hacerse una pregunta, ¿sería que Darien se había dado cuenta de que ella no era Mina sino Serena?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Artemis estaba recostado en su cama intentando tomar una siesta pero se le hacía imposible. Tenía varios días sintiéndose mal, los medicamentos que tomaba para su presión arterial no estaban surtiendo el mismo efecto de siempre, especialmente desde que supo de la acelerada boda de Darien con aquella chica; Artemis no podía dejar de preocuparse por la felicidad del pelinegro.

Para colmo de males estaba por cumplirse un aniversario más de la muerte de su Diana, lo que era motivo más que suficiente para perturbarlo, siempre que llegaba esa fecha Artemis sufría lo indecible, aún seguía culpándose por su tragedia y pensaba que de no ser por él Diana aún estaría viva. El dolor que le provocaba aquello lo había llevado a quitar de su casa todo lo que le recordara a ella, dejando únicamente el retrato que estaba en su despacho privado y al que sólo Andrew tenía acceso.

Cuando Diana escapó de la casa con el hombre que amaba se había sentido herido, sin embargo al ver el dolor de su amada Luna por la separación de su familia, Artemis se dedicó a buscar a su pequeña en cuerpo y alma. El investigador privado que contrató le pidió información sobre ella y su chófer, un hombre llamado Ren que había entrado a trabajar meses atrás con él. Fue entonces cuando Artemis se dio cuenta que no contaba con mayor información de aquel muchacho, lo cual dificultó enormemente su búsqueda, aunado que no se encontraban registros de Diana Chiba por ninguna parte.

Pasaron seis largos años sin tener ni una sola pista de su hija, la salud de Luna empezó a deteriorarse por la tristeza y poco a poco iba perdiendo el brillo que tenía cuando la conoció. Entonces su amigo Taiki Kou, el padre de Seiya, le había dicho que en un viaje a Minato se había encontrado con una mujer muy parecida a su hija, pero ella había huido nerviosa sin que el hombre pudiera confirmar su identidad.

Con la nueva esperanza Artemis y Luna se mudaron a Minato y le dieron la información al investigador quien después de algunos meses encontró a Diana, quien había cambiado su apellido por el de su esposo, Ren Tsuruga. Las manos le temblaban cuando tomó entre ellas el papel con la dirección y teléfono de su hija, Artemis quería salir inmediatamente por ella pero Luna le convenció de que era mejor hablarle por teléfono primero.

Así lo hizo. La primera vez la llamada había sido de más de una hora, había tanto que decirse y tanto que pedir perdón que el tiempo se les pasó volando. Después las llamadas se sucedieron una tras otra, hasta que por fin Artemis logró convencer a Diana de que estaba arrepentido y que se encontraran.

_—Iremos a verte el fin de semana y tal vez te llevemos una sorpresa._

Ese fin de semana nunca llegó. Diana y Ren murieron en un trágico accidente de coche cuando intentaron esquivar un camión que venía en contravía, saliéndose de la carretera y cayendo al precipicio, muriendo al instante. No pudo despedirse de su hija. ¿Qué habría pasado cuando se volvieran a ver? ¿Qué habría sido de su vida en esos años? ¿Qué había pasado con su pequeño hijo?

Sí, al momento de reclamar el cuerpo se dio cuenta de qué significaban las palabras de su hija, la sorpresa era que lo había convertido en abuelo; pero lamentablemente el hijo de Diana había desaparecido, nadie sabía si estaba con ellos en el auto, no se halló su cuerpo y nadie nunca había reportado encontrar a un niño con sus características. Aunque claro, lo que tenían era un retrato hablado con las descripciones de los vecinos de Diana ya que en la casa en donde vivían no se encontraron fotografías del pequeño.

¡Cuánto daño había hecho con su arrogancia e intransigencia! ¿Seguiría con vida el hijo de Diana o había perdido la vida en el mismo accidente? ¿Darien le perdonaría si conociera con detalle la tragedia que él mismo provocó? Estaba seguro que no, por eso nunca se atrevió a decirle nada con respecto a Diana, no quería que el pelinegro lo viese con otros ojos, ni que la relación que habían llegado a formar se perdiera, por lo menos a través de Darien él podía reinvindicarse con la vida y esperar que tal vez alguien hubiese hecho por su nieto lo que él hacía por el pelinegro.

—Es hora de sus medicinas señor. —irrumpió en el cuarto Andrew—No ponga objeciones y tómelas todas.

Andrew, quien ya pintaba muchas canas en su otrora rubia cabellera, se sorprendió al no escuchar la habitual queja de su viejo amigo sobre el tener que tomar aquellos mejunjes como solía decirle a sus medicamentos. Se acercó hasta la cama de Artemis y con delicadeza lo sacudió pero éste no reaccionaba.

— ¡Señora Akane! ¡Señora Akane! —llamó el hombre desesperado a la cocinera de la casa, quien llegó casi sin aire luego de correr al escuchar el grito de urgencia. —Dígale a Richard que aliste el vehículo, el señor Chiba no está bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había visto a Darien desde la mañana cuando salió sin decirle hacia donde iba. Imaginó que no quería verla después de pedirle que le dijera el dichoso apodo que le había dado cuando salieron a un parque de diversiones y ella no pudo recordarlo, pero cómo rayos podía recordar algo que ella no había compartido con él.

El día en soledad le sirvió para reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, desde la noche en que volvió a ver a Darien hasta el día en que su hermana la convenció con lágrimas en los ojos de hacerse pasar por ella el día de la boda para que así pudiera huir con el hombre que amaba.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta con Darien? Él merecía saber la verdad de todo el asunto, y si ella quería ganarse su amor tendría que jugar limpio y demostrarle que en verdad lo amaba, que ella no había querido engañarlo, que sólo lo hizo por amor a su hermana y luego por amor a él. Si él la despreciaba bien merecido lo tenía por no decirle la verdad desde un principio, pero lucharía por demostrarle que su amor era sincero.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo vislumbrar en la oscuridad de la alcoba la figura de Darien. Serena cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía, no estaba preparada en ese momento para contarle toda la verdad así que era mejor que por esa noche durmieran y ya en la mañana podría hablarle de todo.

Pero Darien tenía otra cosa diferente en mente. Caminó apenas sosteniéndose en pie hasta que estuvo al lado de la cama donde la rubia fingía dormir. El olor a licor le quemaba la nariz, sin duda Darien había estado tomando todo el día. El pelinegro se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro, sus brazos, sus pechos; poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus muslos y enterró la mano en medio de sus piernas.

—Estás borracho, puedo oler el licor en tu aliento casi desde que entraste a la habitación.

—Te aseguro que eso no será impedimento para que te haga el amor.

Entonces el pelinegro se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente en su rostro y luego en su cuello. Serena respondió a sus besos y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, haciendo que Darien jadeara con su roce.

—Así es pequeña zorra, déjame saciarme de ti.

En ese momento todo cambió. Sí, ella le había mentido y engañado, pero lo había hecho por amor, en su corazón no tenía ninguna segunda intención y no merecía aquel trato. Lo apartó bruscamente de ella con un empujón.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —gritó el pelinegro. —Anoche parecías disfrutarlo.

La apretó con más fuerza hacia así, besando y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Serena forcejeaba para separarse de él pero no podía, su fuerza era superior a la de ella. — ¿Por qué Darien—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—por qué haces esto?

Sus palabras lo golpearon e hicieron que se apartara, sin embargo lejos de sentirse mal por lo que hacía, una furia que nunca antes había sentido se apoderó de él.

— ¿Por qué hago esto? —Bufó— ¿En verdad quieres que te de una justificación por tratarte como te mereces?

— ¡Yo no merezco que me trates de esta forma! ¡No he hecho cosa alguna para merecerlo!

— ¿Qué no has hecho nada? ¡Te parece poco como tú y tu familia se han burlado de mí!

— ¡Jamás me he burlado de ti!

—Entonces, Serena, ¿cómo se le puede llamar a la treta que han montado Mina y tú para engañarme?

La rubia abrió sus ojos ampliamente, quedando sin habla por la sorpresa. Él lo sabía, se había dado cuenta del engaño pero ¿por qué no dijo nada? Y más importante aún ¿desde cuándo lo sabía?

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Acaso importa eso.

—¡Te exijo que me digas desde cuándo lo sabes!

—¡Aquí tú no eres nadie para exigir nada! No tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo.

Serena bajó la cabeza, Darien tenía razón, ella no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle nada cuando eran ella y Mina las responsables de lo que estaba sucediendo. —Darien, si me dejas yo puedo explicar…

—¿Qué vas a explicar Serena? Dime, ¿qué? ¿Qué tú y Mina me vieron la cara de idiota una vez más? ¿Qué caí en las redes de un par de malévolas hermanas que sólo han jugado conmigo todo este tiempo?

—Las cosas no son así, yo te…

—Oh no, por supuesto que las cosas son como se ven Serena, tú y Mina me engañaron, se burlaron de mí… ¡Por Dios cómo es que he **sido** tan idiota! Y pensar que yo aún creía que tú eras distinta a ella, que tu alma era inocente y pura, en cambio me has mostrado tu verdadero rostro.

—Darien, por favor, déjame que te explique. Jamás he querido engañarte, todo lo que hice fue por ti, por que yo… Darien yo…

— ¿Tú qué Serena?

Su mirada de odio le heló la sangre y se le cerró la garganta. Trató de decirle lo que sentía, pedirle que la perdonara, que le permitiera seguir a su lado; pero cada vez que lo intentaba se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras que describieran sus sentimientos y el gran amor que sentía por él.

—Incluso tú misma sabes que no hay explicación alguna para lo que has hecho. —el pelinegro tomó su camisa del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta—No sólo eres igual a Mina en el exterior… por dentro eres igual que ella; ruin y manipuladora, que por fuera tienen una gran belleza pero por dentro tienen la misma alma podrida que no se detiene con nada para obtener lo que desea.

Serena se desesperó al darse cuenta que su cobardía haría que él se fuera sin escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, el momento de la verdad había llegado para ella, ese momento que creyó nunca vivir, momento en el cual le revelara a Darien todo lo que había en su corazón, así que se armó de valor y...—Darien, no te vayas, tengo que decirte que hace mucho tiempo que yo…

* * *

><p>Por fin Darien se ha enfrentado a Serena pero aunque ella se equivocó creo que no es justo que él la trate de esta forma, no se vale ella lo ama. Respondiendo a sus comentarios:<p>

**Zury bello**, siempre me haces reír con tus comentarios ja ja ja pero ya ves que sí se enojó y mucho.

**salyluna,** Mina es cruel al expresarse así de su hermana pero la verdad no me sorprende.

**bepevikn**, creo que soy menos evil que Naoko porque duro menos en actualizar je je je.

**Guest**, espero que no quiera intercambiarlas ¿te imaginas?

**Maria,** tranquila amiga ya vendrá la hora en que Mina pague lo que ha hecho.

**yssareyes48,** sólo voy a alargar la tortura un capítulo más, ya casi Serena verá la luz ja ja ja.

Como han comentado muchas en el face esta historia empieza a ponerse más emocionante, ya veremos si Serena habrá sido capaz de confesarle su amor a Darien y si él le cree o la manda a volar. Nos leemos pronto.

**Yeni Reid W.** **  
><strong>


	14. Capítulo 14: Un pasado doloroso

**_Después de pasar una apasionante noche de amor, Darien ha descubierto que Serena se ha confabulado con Mina para hacerse pasar por ella y casarse con él en su lugar. Eso deja a Darien devastado ya que creía que ella era la única buena en la familia Tsukino, y las palabras que le dijo a Serena el pelinegro la hacen reaccionar e intentar confesarle su amor._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y su creación Sailor Moon. Ren Tsuruga es un personaje invitado del manga Skip Beat (recomendado)_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 14: Un pasado doloroso:::<em>

Haruka Tenou había aceptado la responsabilidad de dirigir la compañía de telas de Chiba Enterprise CO hacía casi un mes. A pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido desde ese día, en la fábrica se empezaron a ver muchas mejorías, los colaboradores trabajaban de mejor manera, se redujeron los desperdicios de materia prima y era la primera vez que los números no cerraban en rojo. Estaba tan complacida con su trabajo que solicitó audiencia para ver a su jefe en las oficinas centrales y darle personalmente las buenas nuevas.

—El señor Chiba se encuentra en su luna de miel, pero si gusta puedo pedirle a su asistente personal que le concerté una cita con él para cuando regrese.

Había sido muy descuidado de su parte llegar sin aviso a la empresa, claro que no esperaba que el pelinegro estuviera a punto de casarse en esos días, pero ellos no eran amigos o algo así como para que él la llamara o le enviara una invitación a la boda. Lo peor de todo era haberse tirado aquel viaje en vano.

—Señorita, usted podría…

— ¿Sucede algo Berjerit?

El sonido de aquella voz le erizo por completo la piel. Era suave como el sonido de un arrollo, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y arrasador como una ola en el mar.

—La señorita venía a ver al señor Chiba, pero ya le he dicho que está de luna de miel y que le diré a Lita que le concerté una cita.

— ¿El asunto es personal o de trabajo?

Haruka permanecía en silencio, estaba como en un trance sin saber si responder o no, si la pregunta era dirigida a ella o a la recepcionista. No podía creer que el mero sonido de una voz causara tanto efecto en ella. Deseaba tanto conocer a la portadora de tan hermoso sonido pero temía darse la vuelta y encontrarse con que la imagen de aquella mujer fuese diferente a la que ella se había hecho en su mente.

—Señorita Tenou, la señora Kaio le está preguntando por el tema a tratar con el señor Chiba.

— ¿Es usted Haruka Tenou? —preguntó Michiru.

—Sí. —Respondió la rubia aún sin voltearse— ¿Sabe usted quien soy?

—Por supuesto, soy la mano derecha de Darien Chiba y conozco el detalle de todas las empresas que manejamos, supongo que lo que la trae aquí es algo relacionado con la fábrica de telas ¿cierto?

—Así es señora Kaio.

—Bien, entonces si gusta puede acompañarme a la oficina y contarme lo que la ha traído hasta aquí.

Michiru extendió su brazo para mostrarle el camino. Haruka se dio la vuelta despacio, retardando el momento en que por fin descubriera el rostro de la sirena que había cautivado su interés, y cuando por fin la vio se dio cuenta que en realidad la imagen que se había formado en su mente distaba mucho de lo que tenía frente de sí.

Era por mucho la mujer más hermosa y jodidamente sexy que había visto en su vida. Su ondulado cabello aguamarina estaba sujeto en una coleta alta muy estilizada, un traje gris de chaqueta y enagua cubría delicadamente las curvas de su cuerpo que podrían ser la envidia de cualquier modelo. Pero lo que realmente la dejó sin habla fueron los cautivadores ojos azules que la miraban expectantes. Haruka deseó perderse en la profundidad del azul de sus ojos, develar todos los secretos que encerraban hasta lograr que los deliciosos labios rojos de la aguamarina repitieran su nombre entre jadeos.

— ¿Señorita Tenou?

Haruka sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad. —Sí, disculpe, me distraje un momento.

—Por favor, sígame por aquí.

—Muchas gracias señora Kaio.

—Dime Michiru.

_Michiru… ¡qué hermoso nombre! Aunque me gustaría poderte llamar Sirena. _—Y tú puedes llamarme Haruka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Darien, no te vayas, tengo que decirte que hace mucho tiempo que yo siento algo por ti. No sé cómo ni en qué momento sucedió, pero de pronto me sorprendía a mi misma soñando despierta contigo, imaginando pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, luchando contra mi miedo de abrirte mi corazón y me rechazaras…Lo que te quiero decir Darien es… que yo en realidad… yo te amo Darien. Te amo como nunca pensé llegar a amar a alguien en mi vida, te amo tanto que me duele, tanto que siento que el corazón me va a explotar por ya no poder almacenar más amor, te amo tanto que he sido capaz de lo indecible para estar contigo. —Serena se acercó lentamente hacia él y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que la piel de su cuerpo se crispara con ese pequeño contacto—Te he amado sin importar quien eras, —prosiguió—sin importar tu pasado o que hayas decidido amar a otra. Yo te amo tanto Darien que si tú me lo permites, si me dejas hacerlo, yo pasaría el resto de mi vida restaurando las heridas de tu corazón y borrando cada huella de dolor que otras hayan dejado. Si tú me dejas yo viviré para darte todo mi amor y hacerte el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

Las palabras de Serena se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentado a la orilla del mar con una botella de brandy en la mano, Darien no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ese momento en el que según las palabras de la rubia, le había abierto su corazón.

_—¿En serio esperas que me crea esa mentira?—preguntó apartando su mano—¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpido?_

_—No es una mentira, yo en realidad te amo._

_—¡Qué conveniente!_

_—No ha sido para nada conveniente, he tenido que ser testigo de cómo sufrías por Mina y sin contar todo lo que la odié las miles de veces en las que ella…_

_—Anda, termina la frase, ¿por qué odiabas a tu propia hermana?_

_—Eso no tiene importancia ahora, pertenece al pasado. —dijo con una mirada de dolor—Ahora sólo importa el presente, nuestro presente, y quisiera que sepas que ayer entre tus brazos me sentí por primera vez viva, realmente una mujer completa. Sé que piensas que esto es un juego, una treta que montamos Mina y yo; pero te juro Darien que yo sí me enamoré de ti, como nunca me enamoré._

Se había quedado de piedra escuchando la declaración de la rubia, igual como ahora estaba completamente anonadado con la magnitud de su revelación. Serena lo amaba, y según ella lo hacía desde siempre, quizás desde el mismo momento en el que él se enamoró de ella también. Tomó un gran trago de brandy e hizo una mueca cuando su calor le quemó la garganta. Quería creerle, ¡Dios, cómo quería creerle! Pero ya había sufrido tanto por los engaños de aquella familia que no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

_—No puedo creerte. —declaró alejándose de ella_

_—Por favor Darien, créeme, no tengo motivos para engañarte aunque lo parezca._

_—¿Tú lo harías? —preguntó el pelinegro sorprendiéndola—Dime Serena, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ¿tú me creerías que te amo?_

_—Bueno, sé que sonaría increíble pero quizás con el tiempo yo…_

_—¡¿Me creerías?!_— Insistió__

_—Probablemente no._— respondió ella bajando la cabeza.__

_—Entonces ahí tienes mi respuesta._

_Pasó de largo a su lado y tomando su billetera caminó hasta la puerta. —Prepara el equipaje, mañana volvemos a Tokio._

_Antes de que el pelinegro saliera por la puerta, Serena lo llamó una vez más. —¿Qué pasará con nosotros?_

_—¿Nosotros? Nunca ha existido un nosotros Serena._

_—¿Y nuestro matrimonio?_

_—Entiende una cosa, —dijo ya de espaldas—yo hice un acuerdo con tu padre por una mercancía y me fue dada otra que no quería, así que ahora desharé el acuerdo. En otras palabras Serena, nuestro matrimonio como tal no es válido, tú no eres Mina._

Decir aquellas palabras en voz alta había significado mucho para Darien. Serena no era Mina, pero a pesar de eso sí era como ella, o tal vez no, ya no lo sabía; eran tantas las dudas que lo acechaban que ya no tenía claridad de cosa alguna. ¿Sería realmente capaz de cumplir con su palabra y separarse de ella? ¿Habría sido el plan maquiavélico de las hermanas o el mismo destino quien lo había regresado a los brazos de quien en realidad, en un inicio, había sido su mariposa?

—¡Darien! —una voz gritaba a lo lejos—¡Darien!

Serena caminaba angustiada por la playa, había salido de la casa sin zapatos y los filos de las rocas que bordeaban parte de la casa le estaban destrozando los pies. A pesar de eso estaba determinada a encontrar al pelinegro ya que lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar.

—Dios, ¿dónde estará? —Se decía para sí—¡Darien!

Continuó caminando un rato más sin poder distinguir entre las sombras la figura de Darien, hasta que de pronto pisó una roca cuyo filo le provocó un corte, que aunque no era profundo, la sangre que le brotaba la hizo alterarse un poco. Serena se tambaleaba dando gritos de dolor, más cuando estuvo a punto de caer sintió los fornidos brazos de su amado que la ceñían firmemente de la cintura.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo un corte no te preocupes por mí, yo venía a…

—Estás sangrado.

Darien la levantó en brazos y por un instante se olvidó por completo de todo a su alrededor, incluso de la razón por la que lo había ido a buscar con tanta urgencia. Al llegar a la casa el pelinegro buscó el botiquín y limpió la herida, la desinfeccionó y le puso un vendaje.

—Listo, con eso deberá bastar.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, ¿por qué me estabas buscando?

—¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado. Llamaron de un hospital privado, no entendí muy bien pero parece que ingresaron a Artemis de emergencia y…

—¡Ingresaron a Artemis al hospital y olvidaste decírmelo!

—Lo siento Darien, yo fui a buscarte para hacerlo incluso por eso salí descalza a la playa, pero con lo de la herida olvide que…

—¿Preparaste el equipaje?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Bien, saldremos de inmediato a Tokio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Andrew se paseaba de un lado hacia el otro en la sala de espera del Hospital Milenio. Desde que trasladó con urgencia a Artemis junto con Richard, ninguno de los dos hombres se despegó del lugar esperando recibir noticias del viejo que apenas llegaron lo habían metido en la sala de operaciones. Estaba completamente desesperado porque hasta ese momento no tenían noticias y ya habían pasado más de tres horas.

— ¿Llamaste al señor Darien?

—Sí, aunque no sé si ha recibido el mensaje.

—Te dije claramente que te aseguraras de que se enterara Richard, ¿qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

—Hablé a la casa y me respondió su esposa, no sé si me entendió bien porque la comunicación era muy mala, pero se lo dejé dicho con ella.

Michiru llegaba a la recepción del hospital y preguntó a la enfermera por Artemis y ésta les señaló a los dos hombres en la sala de espera que lo habían acompañado. Reconoció de inmediato al mayordomo y al chofer de los Chiba y se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos conversando.

—Andrew…

—Señorita Michiru, gracias al cielo que está aquí, el señor Artemis lleva horas en la sala de operaciones y nadie ha venido a decirnos algo, tal vez usted pueda hacer que nos den noticias.

—No lo creo Andrew, normalmente esa información se la dan sólo a los parientes.

—¡Diablos! Espero que el señorito Darien llegue pronto.

—Son quince horas de vuelo así que no estará aquí hasta mañana.

— ¿Usted habló con él?

—Sí, hace un par de horas cuando me dieron la noticia. Estaba muy angustiado porque por la distancia tardaría mucho en llegar, así que me pidió que no me despegara de aquí hasta que él estuviera.

—Como si usted fuera a hacerlo. —el rubio sonrió—Mi señorito Darien sabe muy bien que de ser por Artemis usted sería también una Chiba, si no se ha dado es porque usted no ha querido.

—A diferencia de Darien yo tengo mi propia familia, y aunque adoro a Artemis con toda mi alma, aceptar su ofrecimiento sería rechazar la familia a la que pertenezco.

—Por eso es que mi señor Artemis la aprecia tanto, es usted una mujer muy noble e íntegra.

—He aprendido del mejor, ¿no crees Drew?

—Sí, mi señor Artemis es… —el rubio no pudo continuar hablando, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

Solamente se contaban dos ocasiones en que Andrew Furuhata había llorado, una cuando su esposa y su hijo murieron víctimas de un incendio mientras él estaba en el ejército; la otra estaba pasando justo en ese momento. Si había alguien que realmente estimaba al viejo además de Darien y Michiru, ése era Andrew.

Desde que había llegado a la casa de los Chiba, la amistad entre el viejo zorro y él había florecido como un árbol de cerezo, fuerte y vibrante, Andrew podía ver en Artemis al hermano que nunca tuvo.

—Tranquilo Drew, —dijo Michiru abrazándolo—él se pondrá bien ya lo verás.

—Tiene razón señorita Michiru, ese viejo zorro jamás nos dejará… Artemis no nos puede dejar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las horas del vuelo se estaban haciendo eternas, aunque habían utilizado el jet privado de CE y no se detuvieron a hacer escala, para Darien aquel tiempo era un miserable y profundo tormento sin tener noticias del viejo. Uno a uno fue imaginando todos los momentos compartidos, cada anécdota divertida, cada regaño que le hizo Artemis, cada consejo. Sin dudarlo podía decir que ese hombre era parte fundamental de su vida y no quería imaginar ni tan siquiera lo que sucedería con él si Artemis lo dejara. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos y corriera libremente por su mejilla.

Serena se percató de inmediato que el pelinegro la estaba pasando mal. Él no le decía palabra alguna, ni se había dirigido a ella desde que abordaron el jet, pero en su interior aún podía sentir el lazo especial que la había unido a él tiempo atrás y que le permitía saber cuando alguna situación lo perturbaba. Tímidamente alargó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos a los de Darien, quien no la rechazó sino más bien apretó con más fuerza su mano.

—Sólo hubo una vez que sentí esta cantidad de miedo. —Por fin dijo él—Quiero decir, he tenido miedo, lo tuve cuando estuve a un paso de la muerte luego de recibir el impacto de un bala y…

— ¿Te dispararon? —preguntó ella alarmada— ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, pasó hace mucho tiempo. Lo que te quiero decir es que en aquella ocasión había sentido miedo de morir sin cumplir con mi promesa, pero el miedo que siento ahora es muy superior a eso.

—Darien, sé que las últimas veinticuatro horas que hemos pasado juntos no han sido las mejores y tal vez yo no tenga derecho de tratar de consolarte; pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo, tú siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Gracias Serena, en este momento realmente te necesito, necesito a la amiga que me escuchaba por horas mientras yo le contaba mis angustias.

—Y aquí estoy para ti mi amor.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para él. Darien recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Serena, mientras ella con la mano libre le acariciaba los negros cabellos. Se dejó llevar por ese instante y cerró los ojos, cayendo de repente en un profundo sueño en el cual regresó a cuando eran un pequeño niño de seis años.

_—Mamá, ¿iremos de paseo?_

_—Así es mi amor, mamá te llevará a conocer a alguien muy importante para ella._

_— ¿Quién es mamá? ¿Quién es?_

_—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos ahí cariño, no seas impaciente.—La mujer besó su frente y revolvió sus cabellos, para luego acariciar su mejilla.—Ve por tus cosas a tu habitación._

_—De acuerdo mami._

_— ¿Está todo listo? —preguntó el padre del niño._

_—Sí amor, ya está todo listo._

_—Cariño, sé que habíamos hablado de llevar al niño con nosotros en este viaje, pero creo que es mejor que Darien no vaya con nosotros, no sé si es bueno que conozca a esa persona._

_—Mi amor, ya lo hemos platicado, él ha cambiado y ahora quiere enmendar su error._

_—Eso es lo que dice él, pero yo no me confío, nos ha hecho mucho daño y ha intentado separar a nuestra familia._

_—Prometiste que le darías una oportunidad._

_—Lo sé cariño y créeme que lo haré, pero no quiero exponer a nuestro hijo a un rechazo; mejor vamos nosotros solos, vemos cómo está el ambiente en esa casa y si todo resulta bien llevamos al pequeño._

_—Pero ya le había dicho que lo conocería._

_—Por favor Diana, confía en mí._

_—Está bien, dejemos a Darien._

_Sus padres no se habían percatado de la presencia del niño en las escaleras. Se sintió algo triste por no poder ir al paseo pero por lo poco que entendió quien fuera la persona que iría a conocer había intentado separar a su familia._

Serena notaba cómo Darien se movía inquieto en el asiento y supuso que estaba soñando, aunque era obvio que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué, la rubia suponía que tenía que ver con Artemis. De repente Darien empezó a balbucear palabras ininteligibles y Serena intentó despertarlo.

_—El automóvil en el que viajaban quedó completamente destrozado, los cuerpos quedaron prácticamente irreconocibles._

_— ¿Y el pequeño Darien? —preguntó la señora Yamada que era quien cuidaba del pequeño en ocasiones._

_—No hay rastros de que él viajara con ellos._

_—Eso es extraño, ellos me habían informado que lo llevarían._

_— ¿Está usted segura?_

_—Completamente, soy la única que cuida del pequeño cuando Diana tiene algún compromiso, él tenía que estar con ellos._

_—Vamos a buscarlo en el lugar del accidente entonces, aún puede estar con vida._

_—Oficial, si lo encuentran, ¿con quién quedará el pequeño?_

_—Según lo que hemos investigado la señora Tsuruga tenía familiares con vida, creo que son los abuelos del pequeño, justamente era hacia donde se dirigían, así que ellos serán los apropiados para que se hagan cargo de él._

_Cuando el pequeño pelinegro escuchó esas palabras, recordó lo que su padre decía que él quería separar a su familia. _

—No… no… no me iré con él… él quiere separarnos… papá, mamá por favor regresen por mí… yo… yo quiero que vuelvan… no dejen… no dejen que me lleven con el hombre malo.

—Darien, por favor, despierta.

El pelinegro se removió con inquietud y abrió los ojos. El sudor bajaba a chorros por su frente y tenía el pulso acelerado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con su familia y sabía que eso tenía que ver con el miedo de perder a Artemis. Sin poder contenerse más se abrazó a la rubia y comenzó a llorar como un niño.

—No puedo perder a Artemis, no puedo Serena, no puedo perderlo también a él.

—Tú no perderás a nadie me entiendes, tu padre saldrá con bien de esa operación y seguirá a tu lado como siempre.

—No puedo perderlo a él, no como perdí a la abuela Rini y a mis padres.

— ¿Sobre eso era lo que soñabas? —El pelinegro asintió—Si lo necesitas puedes hablar conmigo, ¿lo sabes?

Sí, lo sabía, en ese momento se volvió a sentir como cuando eran adolescentes y se contaban todo. Él necesitaba hablar, nunca se lo había dicho ni a ella ni a nadie, y ya el peso era demasiado para él. Darien dio un gran suspiró y entonces comenzó a relatarle a Serena acerca de cómo sus padres, Diana y Ren Tsuruga, habían perdido la vida en un terrible accidente de auto.

La rubia lo escuchaba atenta, sin decir una sola palabra y Darien agradeció su silencio. Le relató sobre los primeros años de su vida, de lo feliz que había sido con su familia, que a pesar de que tenían poco no pasaban necesidades. Luego le relató de su abuelo, del abuelo que nunca conoció y que su madre le había dicho que era un gran hombre. También le dijo de la conversación que escuchó de sus padres donde su papá decía todo lo contrario de ese hombre y de cómo eso había influido para que él, con apenas seis años, decidiera huir.

— ¿Y él nunca te buscó?

—No lo sé, la verdad creo que mi padre tenía razón y nos odiaba.

— ¿Y tú? No quisiste buscarlo y aclararlo todo.

—No había nada que aclarar Serena, además aunque lo quisiera no tenía forma de hallarlo, mi madre nunca me dijo su nombre ni dónde vivía.

—No quiero atormentarte con preguntas Dar pero, ¿cómo es que la policía creyó que había posibilidad de que tú estuvieras con ellos en el accidente?

—La señora Yamada se los dijo, ella era quien me cuidaba cuando mamá salía; se suponía que yo iría con ella ese día pero en realidad me fui a jugar y no llegué con ella, a pesar de que mamá me dijo que fuera directo a su casa.

— ¿Envió a un niño de seis años solo?

—La casa de la señora Yamada no quedaba lejos de la nuestra y nuestro barrio era muy seguro, todos nos conocíamos. En fin, cuando volví de jugar me encontré con la noticia.

—Ya veo. —ambos guardaron silencio que por primera vez no fue incómodo ni tenso. Serena continuó abrazando y acariciado el cabello del pelinegro, y luego de un momento dijo—Diana, es un nombre muy hermoso…Diana.

* * *

><p>Mis abejitas preciosas, ya sabemos todo lo que pasó entre Darien y Serena, ella le confesó su amor pero no le cree. Me conmueve mucho Drew, ha estado al lado del viejo muchos años y es su única familia, la enfermedad del viejo le ha afectado.<p>

Por el momento Mina está fuera del panorama, ahora le corresponde a Serena aprovechar el momento para tratar de obtener el perdón de Darien y que él vea que ella de verdad lo ama, pero tendrá dificultades en el camino, aún hay muchas personas que no quieren verlos juntos.

Ya respondí todos sus comentarios e ideas loquitas ja ja ja a sus cuentas, a mis abejitas sin cuenta les respondo aquí.

**Bibimallwordl**, si el cap 13 te pareció apasionante espera a leer los que vienen.

**bepevikn**, Dar aún no toma decisión y está muy dolido, por suerte tiene a su amiga Michiru que seguramente meterá mano en el asunto.

**yssareyes48**, como dije Mina está fuera de panorama por ahora, ya se me ocurrirá algo para complacerlas y darle lo que se merece.

**maria**, Serena la tendrá difícil para obtener el perdón de Darien, yo también espero planear una dulce venganza para Mina.

**Lia of the Moon,** yo también creo que a Sere se le pasó un poco la mano.

**Guest**, creo que a como están las cosas Serena haría cualquier cosa por ganarse a Darien sólo esperemos que como bien dices recupere la inteligencia emocional en algún momento y tampoco se vaya a dejar humillar.

Bueno con esto me despido por ahora. Continúen siguiéndome por medio de mi **FB Yeni Reid W**, me encanta leer todos sus comentarios tanto aquí como en mi página, realmente me hacen el día. Se acerca lo que tanto hemos esperado, Darien dándose cuenta de su amor, así que no dejen de seguir la historia que todavía nos falta algo de camino por recorrer.

**Nota final:** _algunas me han pedido que haga capítulos más largos y me gustaría complacerlas pero siento que al menos en esta historia en específico hay tantos matices e ideas que quiero plasmar que si me extiendo más de lo que hago se puede pasar por alto partes en las que me gustaría que se les diera más importancia, por eso prefiero escribir capítulos cortos pero sustanciosos je je je, así se entiende mejor la historia._

Gracias por acompañarme a través de este fic, siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes. Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Capítulo 15: El plan de Nicolás

_**Por fin Serena le ha declarado su amor a Darien sin embargo el pelinegro no le cree y en su enojo sale a caminar a la playa. Serena recibe la llamada urgente diciendo que Artemis está enfermo y sale a buscarlo. Cuando le da la noticia a Darien éste decide salir de inmediato hacia Tokio y con la desesperación que siente por el miedo de perder al viejo, abre su corazón a Serena y le cuenta con respecto de su doloroso pasado.**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 15: El plan de Nicolás:::<em>

Entrada la tarde Darien y Serena aterrizaban en el aeropuerto privado de Chiba Enterprise CO. El resto del vuelo la habían pasado intentando conciliar el sueño ya que por momentos el pelinegro se despertaba sobresaltado, despertándola también a ella que entonces lo acunaba entre sus brazos y lo arrullaba hasta que él volvía a dormirse. Con todo y eso Serena estaba feliz, Darien no había vuelto a tocar el tema del cambio de lugares entre ella y Mina, y eso la hacía pensar positivamente sobre quedarse a su lado. No importaba lo que tenía que hacer o sacrificar, ella se aferraría a Darien como un náufrago a un salvavidas y si él se lo permitía lucharía por su amor como debió haberlo hecho en el pasado.

— ¡Diablos!

— ¿Qué sucede Dar?

—No puedo comunicarme con Andrew ni con Richard y no quería perder tiempo para llegar al hospital.

—No te preocupes por eso, supuse que necesitaríamos transporte y hablé con mi padre para que nos enviara al chofer de la hacienda.

—Bien pensado, te lo agradezco.

Tal vez no era la gran cosa pero Serena tomaba sus palabras como un cumplido de parte del pelinegro y se llenaba de satisfacción al saber que podía ayudar a su amado en algo.

—Nicolás debe estar afuera esperándonos, hace un momento papá me confirmó que vendría por nosotros.

Caminaron a paso firme y rápido por las instalaciones mientras detrás de ellos un empleado del lugar llevaba sus maletas. Al llegar a la salida Serena buscó con la mirada la camioneta de su padre, Nicolás estaba recostado sobre la puerta del conductor con la gorra de chofer colocada sobre su cara. Le indicó al pelinegro hacia donde debían dirigirse y ambos reiniciaron la marcha.

Darien abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, sobresaltando a Nicolás que no se había percatado de que la pareja se acercaba a él, sentándose impaciente mientras Serena le daba indicaciones al empleado para que subiera las maletas.

—Señora Mina, no los vi llegar, lo siento.

Por un instante no supo si se dirigía a ella, rápidamente la rubia recordó que las únicas personas que sabían lo del cambio eran ella, Darien, Mina y Yaten, así que el resto de su familia y conocidos aún supondrían que era Mina con quien trataban. ¿Qué creería su madre que había sucedido con ella? Tomó nota mental de esto para luego aclarar las cosas con todos, aunque eso dependía en gran medida de Darien.

—Tenemos prisa Nicolás, necesito que nos lleves de inmediato al Hospital Milenio y luego dejes nuestras maletas en la dirección que yo te indicaré.

—Como usted ordene señora.

Serena se subió a la camioneta donde Darien ya estaba más que desesperado por partir. Nicolás tomó su lugar en el asiento del piloto y se ajustó el cinturón, para luego arrancar el motor. Más cuando miró por el retrovisor para darle un vistazo al flamante esposo de la rubia, se encontró con una terrible sorpresa.

— ¿Hay algún problema Nicolás?— Preguntó Serena al darse cuenta de la expresión de pánico del castaño que no había hecho el intento de empezar a conducir.

Aún sin dar crédito a lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, Nicolás se acomodó la gorra de manera que su rostro no se viera mucho, así no ser reconocido. Luego de un momento sonrió, aquello era un giro inesperado pero no tenía que ser malo ¿o sí?

—No señora, no hay ningún problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaba varias noches sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Desde el día de la boda de Mina y Darien, Serena no aparecía por ninguna parte, ya ni siquiera Rei sabía nada de ella y a Ikuko eso la tenía preocupada ya que era una cosa más de la cual sentirse responsable y que su trabajo como madre había resultado un fracaso.

Ikuko había descubierto el amor que sentía Serena por Darien cuando sin querer la escuchó hablar de ello con su prima Rei, aunque eso sólo fue una confirmación ya que la peli azul sospechaba de aquel cariño desde mucho tiempo atrás. Su pobre hija era la más frágil y delicada de las dos y sus nobles sentimientos la llevaron a hacerse a un lado y dejarle el camino libre a su hermana.

Lo que más la hacía sentirse culpable era que nunca interfirió ni defendió a Serena de lo que pasaba, ni cuando murió su madre y dejó a su hija como heredera, resultando que Kenji nunca tuvo intención de darle la hacienda como su madre lo dispuso; ni mucho menos cuando Mina proclamó a los vientos su supuesto amor por Darien, que ella como madre dudaba.

Su pobre hija, tan noble y dulce, posiblemente no pudo soportar el dolor de ver a su hermana casarse con el hombre que ella amaba y por ello se decidió en marcharse; pero Ikuko no comprendía por qué Serena no confió en ella para contarle lo que planeaba hacer, ella la habría apoyado e incluso hubiera vencido su miedo de volar y se iría con ella a donde sea que quisiera marcharse.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para ser la madre que necesitabas, ¿verdad Serena? —Decía mirando el retrato de cuando sus niñas eran apenas unas pequeñas de diez años—Te he hecho casi tanto daño como tu padre con mi falta de carácter. ¡Cómo deseo poder volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar mis errores!

No había pasado ni un mes de haber contraído matrimonio cuando supo que éste había sido su más grande error, pero cuando se enamoró de Kenji él era un hombre tan distinto y ella creía que él la amaba sinceramente, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que más amaba Kenji era el dinero de su familia y no a ella.

Cuando su madre se lo advirtió ella no lo quiso creer, incluso Serenity le prohibió tener un noviazgo con Kenji y le suplicó que desistiera en la idea de casarse con él, fue cuando a él se le ocurrió que si ella quedaba embarazada a su madre no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo. Ikuko estaba tan enamorada que le pareció hermosa la idea de ser madre de un hijo del hombre que amaba, y pusieron en marcha el plan.

La noticia de su embarazo fue un baño de agua fría para su madre, pero Kenji logró su cometido de casarse con la rica heredera de los Aino, lo que no había tomado en cuenta era que su madre sería más astuta que él.

Por eso le había dejado todo a Serena y no a ella, como tampoco dejó cosa alguna en manos de Mina. Lamentablemente para Ikuko su hija desde pequeña había demostrado tener el mismo corazón frío de su padre, por lo que entendió a la perfección que su madre tomara la decisión de dejar todo en manos de Serena. De haber quedado en sus manos probablemente Kenji se lo robaría, pero Serenity confiaba en la fortaleza de su pequeña mariposita y en que ella no dejaría desamparadas a Ikuko y a Mina.

—Serena, hija… ¿en dónde estarás?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal como le había prometido a Darien, Michiru no había dejado el hospital ni a Artemis solo desde que había llegado. Por suerte la doctora que lo atendió era una vieja conocida suya y no puso obstáculos para que se le diera información a la aguamarina ni que permaneciera allí.

_—Su corazón está muy débil, debe permanecer algunos días en observación pero todo indica que se va a recuperar. Ahora lo tenemos sedado para que descanse pero por lo demás resistió muy bien la operación._

_— ¿A qué se debió su colapso?_

_—Pues por la información que tengo tanto en su historial clínico como lo que hablamos con su mayordomo, presentó un severo cuadro de estrés que agravó el estado de su corazón que ya era algo delicado, dañando una de las arterias principales. Pero no te preocupes, logramos repararla, aunque deben extremar las medidas de cuidado, no debe tener exaltaciones y evitar cualquier situación que le genere estrés. Aún estamos valorando la posibilidad de una nueva intervención para ponerle un marcapasos que le ayude, pero por su avanzada edad no queremos exponerlo a un riesgo innecesario; por ahora con la medicación debe ser suficiente para que se estabilice._

_—Gracias Saori._

La doctora la dejó sola en la habitación donde el viejo aún dormía. Desde que salió de la operación que duró siete horas, no había despertado, pero por lo que le dijo Saori, Michiru podría estar tranquila. Andrew y Richard recién dejaron el hospital para tomar un baño y comer algo, prácticamente la mujer los había obligado a hacerlo ya que ninguno quería dejar el lado del viejo, en especial Andrew, pero Michiru los convenció diciéndoles que ella les informaría si algo pasaba.

Sentada al lado de la cama, el cansancio estaba terminando por vencerla y la aguamarina comenzaba a cabecear. De pronto escuchó el golpe en la puerta que la hizo reaccionar, Darien y Serena recién llegaban al hospital.

—Hola.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, aunque aún no despierta, la operación duró siete horas.

—Yo debería haber estado aquí.

—No te culpes por esto Dar, no podías adivinar que esto sucedería.

El pelinegro asintió. — ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Un paro cardíaco, provocado por un severo cuadro de estrés.

— ¡Es mi culpa Michiru, es por mí que el viejo estaba así!

—Este no es el momento para hallar culpables Dar. —dijo la rubia.

—Tu esposa tiene razón, —respondió Michiru aunque le dolía admitirlo—este no es el momento para sentirse culpables, ahora hay que cuidar de Artemis.

El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y siguió hasta la cama para colocarse al lado de Artemis. El viejo se veía tan frágil con todos esos aparatos y cables conectados a su pecho, que Darien no pudo reprimir el llanto y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió una pesada mano sobre su cabeza y cuando levantó su rostro se encontró con el pálido semblante del viejo que esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

— ¡Papá! —Dijo Darien levantándose e inclinándose sobre la cama para abrazarlo—Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, —sollozó—por favor, nunca me dejes, nunca me dejes.

La escena era tan conmovedora que incluso Serena y Michiru se dejaron llevar por la emoción y lloraron. El viejo no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas, era la primera vez en catorce años que Darien le decía papá y aún más tiempo el que tenía él sin que alguien lo llamase de esa forma.

—Darien, hijo, jamás voy a dejarte.

—Tuve tanto miedo de no volverte a ver. —decía entre llantos.

—Tranquilo mi pequeño, ya todo pasó.

—Es mi culpa... todo esto ha sido mi culpa... he sido yo con mi obstinación quien te ha preocupado de esta manera.

—No digas tonterías hijo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, las cosas suceden porque así tiene que ser.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho yo si tú... qué sería de mi vida si...—Darien se quebró, intentaba armas frases completas pero le era imposible expresar con palabras lo que sentía por dentro.

—Te prometo hijo que tú jamás tendrás que saber qué sería de tu vida sin mí... lo prometo.

Darien lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que era una promesa que no estaba en manos del viejo cumplir pero quiso creerle, necesitaba creerle. —Gracias por quedarte a mi lado papá, gracias.

Las palabras de Artemis palabras hacia Darien eran tan tiernas que Serena no podía entender la magnitud del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Escuchar a Artemis llamar a Darien «mi pequeño» era casi tan gracioso como dulce, ya que el pelinegro sobrepasaba por mucho la encorvada figura del viejo como para que éste usara aquel apelativo. Por un momento sintió envidia de Darien; ella jamás había tenido una relación así con su padre y eso que a ellos los unían lazos de sangre, en cambio a Darien y a su padre lo único que los unía era el amor.

—Artemis.

—Tú también estás aquí Michiru. —Dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta—Vaya que hacen todo un alboroto por un pequeño susto, me sorprende que no esté aquí el viejo zorro.

—En realidad se fue hace un momento para descansar un poco, estuvo esperando noticias tuyas y no se despegó de aquí en ningún momento.

—Mi viejo amigo Andrew, tan exagerado como siempre, como si alguien le hubiera pedido hacerlo. Siempre se ha dado atribuciones que no le corresponden, debí haberlo despedido hace mucho tiempo.

—No creo que pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo soporte como yo… señor.

La sonrisa en el rostro del viejo fue casi tan grande como cuando vio a Darien. De pie al marco de la puerta de la habitación estaba su viejo y querido amigo Andrew.

— ¿Acaso no te pago para que trabajes?

—Por supuesto señor.

—Entonces qué rayos haces aquí, deberías estar cuidando de mis cosas.

—Cumplo con la mayor de mis responsabilidades señor.

Artemis comprendió que se refería a cuidar de él; el viejo y fiel Andrew era irremplazable para Artemis y le alegraba tanto saber que contaba con él siempre.

— ¡Bah! Pamplinas.

El ambiente se volvió ameno a pesar de estar en una habitación de hospital. Todos reían y hablaban alegres ya con la tranquilidad que les daba que el viejo estuviera fuera de peligro, incluso Serena había sido bien recibida y se unió al grupo. Luego de un rato Saori llegó para chequear a Artemis, por lo que les pidió a todos que abandonaran la habitación mientras lo hacía.

Darien, Michiru, Serena y Andrew; salieron de la habitación al pasillo, donde conversaban de un tema importante mientras esperaban que la doctora saliera.

—Creo que sería conveniente contratar a una enfermera a tiempo completo, ni tú ni yo podemos dejar la empresa en este momento para dedicarnos a cuidar de Artemis; y Andrew ya está algo mayor para atender todas sus necesidades.

—Disculpe señorita Michiru, pero mi salud es de roble; puedo perfectamente cuidar de mi señor Artemis.

—Lo sabemos Andrew, pero entiende que es necesario alguien que conozco cómo manejar a pacientes como Artemis y no creo que tu entrenamiento militar incluyera enfermería.

—Michiru tiene razón Drew, lo mejor es que contratemos una enfermera, claro bajo tu supervisión.

Mientras Darien y Michiru discutían del tema y Andrew hacía pucheros como niño chiquito por no querer que alguien desconocido cuidara del viejo, una rubia hacía señas para que le prestaran atención, luego de un rato lo consiguió.

— ¿Qué pasa se…Mina?—se corrigió Darien.

La rubia pasó por alto el cambio, ya habría tiempo de hablar de ello con él, ahora necesitaba decir algo más importante. —Sólo quería decir que yo puedo cuidar de tu padre, claro, si tú lo quieres.

— ¿Tú sabes algo del cuidado de pacientes? —preguntó Michiru—No lo creo.

A Serena le sorprendió el rechazo que percibía en las palabras de Michiru ya que la consideraba una amiga, pero luego recordó que la mujer aún creía que ella era su hermana. —Hice varios cursos cuando estaba en la universidad, primeros auxilios básicos, atención de pacientes y adultos mayores, en fin, sé que puedo cuidar bien del señor Artemis.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente segura. Darien quiero hacer algo por ti, además estaremos mejor en la casa de tu padre, tú estarás más tranquilo estando cerca y Andrew no tendrá que preocuparse de meter a un desconocido en la casa.

—Te recuerdo Mina que tú no eres exactamente un miembro de esta familia y un completo desconocido para Artemis.

—Te equivocas Michiru, soy la esposa de Darien y por tanto soy más miembro de esta familia que tú.

Darien no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar a Serena defenderse de un ataque, desde que la conocía siempre le había parecido demasiado vulnerable pero la rubia le estaba demostrando que le quedaban facetas de ella que aún no conocía. Michiru le dio una mirada fulminante.

Darien carraspeó. —Voy a aclararte algo Mina, Michiru es mi amiga y ha estado a mi lado por mucho tiempo, ella es un miembro más en esta familia porque se lo ha ganado no porque la ley la ampare. Si quieres ser tomada en cuenta como miembro debes ganártelo.

—Entonces, —sonrió Michiru victoriosa— ¿contrataremos a la enfermera?

—No Michiru, si mi esposa dice que puede hacerse cargo del cuidado del viejo entonces lo hará, prefiero que sea ella y no una extraña.

—Pero Darien…

—Nada de peros, lo haremos de esa manera, me sentiré más tranquilo estando con él en casa.

—Está bien como tú digas. —dijo no muy convencida.

—Drew, ve con Mina a casa y ayúdala a que nos instalemos, ocuparemos la habitación que era mía y que está al lado de la del viejo, así que da la orden para que se prepare para su llegada.

—De acuerdo señor Darien.

—Ve con él Mina, yo llegaré más tarde luego de hablar con la doctora y pasar a la empresa por unos documentos que necesito; además iré por nuestras cosas al apartamento.

— ¿Debo pedir que traigan el resto de mis cosas de la casa de mis padres?

—No te preocupes por eso, yo mismo me encargaré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zafiro estaba sentado a la barra de un bar de mala muerte en el centro de la ciudad esperando que Nicolás llegara. Unas horas antes el castaño lo había llamado diciéndole que necesitaba que se vieran con urgencia y lo citó allí, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones le había dicho que no debían de verlos juntos para no levantar sospechas.

Aquello lo tenía algo preocupado ya que no quería que hubiese errores en el nuevo plan que tenía con el castaño, eso podría significar que los atraparan y él no estaba dispuesto a ir a la cárcel. Apuró la cerveza que estaba tomando y cuando iba a pedir otra, Nicolás se sentó a su lado.

—Que sean dos por favor. —Le dijo al cantinero—Has de cuenta que no nos conocemos.

El cantinero les dio las cervezas y Zafiro tomó la suya, apuró un trago y mirando hacia el frente como quien no quiere la cosa, comenzó a hablar con Nicolás quien se había dado la vuelta y observaba el movimiento en el bar.

— ¿Por qué me citaste de manera tan urgente?

—Nuestros planes han cambiado.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?

—Tengo una mejor idea que involucra incluso más dinero del que planeamos obtener originalmente.

Rápidamente Nicolás empezó a relatarle sobre la boda de la hija de su jefe con un empresario exitoso y reconocido de la zona y de cómo lo había conocido esa misma tarde. Zafiro estaba atento a sus palabras sin comprender qué tenía que ver ese hombre del que le hablaba Nic con el plan que ellos tenían.

—Entonces la chica se casó con el hijo de un multimillonario. —Nic asintió— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Dime algo Zafiro, el apellido Chiba ¿te dice algo?

—Chiba… Chiba…—repetía Zafiro tratando de hacer memoria sobre dónde lo había escuchado—Acaso no es el apellido del dueño de la casa en donde…

—Ese mismo. ¿Y sabes cómo se llama el hijo de Chiba? —Zafiro negó—Espero que estés preparado para saber porque cuando te lo diga te vas a caer de espalda.

—Déjate de rodeos Nic y dime de una maldita vez quién es ese tipo y por qué es importante para nuestro plan.

—Cálmate Zaf, vas a terminar por delatarnos.

—Es que ya me tienes podrido con tus misterios, me puedes decir ya lo que tengas que decir.

—Es Darien.

— ¿Darien? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Darien?

—Darien es el hijo de Artemis Chiba.

— ¡No! —dijo sorprendido.

—Pues créelo, yo lo acaba de ver con mis propios ojos. Al principio me costó reconocerlo pero cuando lo vi a los ojos supe de inmediato que era él. No sé cómo se las ingenió para convertirse en un Chiba, pero estoy seguro que pagará lo que sea para que no se conozca su sucio pasado.

—Esto es mucho mejor que el plan original.

—Ahora lo entiendes.

—Sí, Darien y su nuevo papi pagarán lo que nosotros pidamos por mantener la boca cerrada.

—Así es Zaf, esto será como escribirle la carta al niño.

Nic miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie prestaba atención en ellos y luego invitó a Zafiro a que brindaran por su suerte. Ambos tomaron un largo trago de cerveza y se limpiaron la comisura de la boca con la mano.

—Una pregunta Nic, —dijo Zafiro luego de un rato de meditarlo— ¿estás seguro de que Darien pagará lo que pidamos por guardar su secreto?

—Por supuesto, no le conviene que la gente sepa quién es en realidad.

— ¿Y si no tiene dinero? Digo, el dinero podría ser del viejo y Darien no puede tocarlo.

—No seas idiota Zaf, claro que debe manejar dinero y sino entonces se lo pedirá a su papi, a nosotros no debe importarnos de dónde lo obtiene lo importante es que nos de lo que pidamos.

— ¿Y que pasará si no se deja extorsionar?

—Peor para él…—dijo Nic con una mirada fría y oscura— tendremos que recurrir a métodos más convincentes entonces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien estaba en la oficina recogiendo algunos documentos que necesitaba para trabajar sobre la propuesta para el griego. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la isla había ido a encontrarse con él y con Jadeite, como resultado Diamante les pidió más información sobre el proyecto que entre los tres hombres se repartieron para tenerlo todo listo en cinco meses y así reunirse nuevamente con él en Tokio.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto que sí.

La mujer entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tomando asiento en el sofá de cuero que Darien tenía dentro de su oficina. El pelinegro terminó con lo que hacía y colocó una carpeta sobre su escritorio para luego ir a sentarse junto con ella.

— ¿Cómo está Artemis?

—Ya está fuera de peligro pero hay que evitar que se lleve emociones fuertes.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Lita quedó en silencio un momento y luego continuó— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha estado Darien Chiba?

Darien suspiró. —A decir verdad las cosas no han salido exactamente como yo las tenía en mente.

—Darien, —dijo tomando su mano—sabes que puedes contar conmigo, lo que sea que necesites yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—Gracias Lita, no sé que haría sin ti. —la castaña se sonrío—Michiru y tú son como mi familia.

Su familia, no era precisamente lo que Lita quería ser, al menos no de la manera en que Darien lo imaginaba, ella quería estar a su lado, que él la viera como una mujer, pero aparentemente Darien estaba demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta.

—Con respecto a eso Dar, —comenzó a decir—no sé si no te has dado cuenta pero soy una mujer.

—Yo no te entiendo Li…

Lita acercó su rostro al de Darien y plantó un beso en sus labios tomándolo por sorpresa, en todos los años de amistad él jamás imaginó que Lita tuviera aquellos sentimientos por él, además que siempre la había visto como una hermana pequeña.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente y Lita se separó de Darien de golpe. El pelinegro se apresuró a ponerse de pie, volteándose a la mujer que estaba de pie en el umbral con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

* * *

><p>Tal parece que las cosas sólo van de mal en peor, aunque al menos Artemis ya está fuera de peligro y Darien se dejará a ayudar por Serena, ¿qué pasará de aquí en adelante?<p>

yssareyes48, ya ves que no maté a Artemis? Ese viejo aún tiene mucho que hacer en esta historia.

Maria, me parece que Sere la tendrá difícil, tiene que luchar contra la desconfianza de Darien y además ahora está Lita reemplazando el lugar de bruja de Mina.

JOHANNA BODMER, espero que no te regañen amiga XD

**Darien se debate entre darle una oportunidad o no a Serena y en el camino descubrirá algo que lo dejará un poco perturbado. Nos leemos pronto.**

**FB Yeni Reid W.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Demostrando su amor

_**Darien y Serena han regresado a Tokio, mientras que Nicolás elabora un nuevo plan luego de encontrarse con el pelinegro y reconocerlo. **_

_**Serena se ofrece para cuidar de la salud de Artemis y ella y Andrew vuelven a la mansión para instalarse. Darien y Michiru pasan por la oficina, en donde Darien se encuentra con Lita y ésta le planta un beso.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA! EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON, SI ERES MUY SENSIBLE O MENOR DE EDAD ENTONCES NO LO LEAS. LA ESCRITORA NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE LAS REACCIONES PROVOCADAS POR SU LECTURA. LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO XD**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 16: Demostrando su amor:::<em>

—Ya te dije que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Eso no justifica lo que vi, ¿o tengo que recordarte que ahora eres un hombre comprometido, y por tu propia voluntad?

—Lo sé, lo sé y créeme que no quería que eso pasara. Me conoces Michiru, sabes que nunca le he dado cabida a Lita para que piense que entre nosotros podría pasar algo.

—Yo siempre sospeché de que ella estaba enamorada de ti, era muy extraño que a pesar de que Artemis nos diera la oportunidad de crecer dentro de la empresa ella decidiera permanecer como tu secretaria.

—Creí que lo hacía porque prefería mantener un perfil bajo, jamás imaginé que ella me quisiera de esa forma.

—Te creo, pero debes evitar estar con ella a solas ahora que lo sabes; no me gusta Mina pero no creo en la infidelidad, así que si decidiste casarte con ella debes respetar tu compromiso.

—Con respecto a eso… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Darien y Michiru recorrían el camino desde la salida del ascensor hasta el auto de la aguamarina, en el cual habían llegado a la empresa luego de dejar a Artemis descansando en el hospital, Michiru quería aprovechar que Darien iría a la empresa para hacer unas cosas que dejó pendientes y el pelinegro necesitaba transporte ya que Andrew se había llevado el auto y el chofer de su suegro partió en el momento que los dejó en el hospital.

Al terminar sus pendientes Michiru había ido a buscar a Darien para que se fueran juntos a la mansión, encontrándose al abrir la puerta con la escena de Darien y Lita dándose un beso.

—Sinceramente ser tu amiga me trae demasiadas complicaciones, no sé por qué pero siento que lo que me vas a decir será un nuevo problema.

—Qué grosera eres Michi, sabes que no hay nadie más en quien confíe como en ti. —respondió haciendo pucheros.

—A mi no me engañas con esa carita de seductor, soy inmune a tus encantos Chiba, así que desembucha de una vez.

Darien consideró darle la larga explicación por un momento, pero optó por salir de aquello de una vez así que sólo dijo—Mina huyó con su novio.

Michiru tosió, cambió de color y abrió los ojos como dos enormes guayabas. No podía asimilar una noticia como esa y le costaba comprender lo que decía su amigo. —A ver, barájame eso más despacio.

—Que Mina huyó con el novio ese que tenía. —repitió Darien despacio.

—Si Mina fue la que huyó entonces eso quiere decir que…

—Me casé con Serena.

—Te… casaste con… ¿Serena?

—Sí, así es.

Para sorpresa de Darien, Michiru estalló en una carcajada. Estaba sentada en el asiento del piloto de su auto, con la llave dispuesta para arrancar el carro pero no podía controlar la risa.

—No es para nada gracioso Kaio. —dijo el pelinegro serio mientras ella continuaba con la risa—No me di cuenta del cambio hasta que fue muy tarde y… ¿me estás prestando atención?—Michiru seguía riendo—Por favor Michi, te he dicho que no es gracioso, esto es serio.

—Lo… siento... es que… tú querías… vengarte de ella… y te salió… el tiro por la culata.

—Creí que estabas de mi lado.

—Y lo estoy… sólo que… es tan cómico… el cazador… terminó cazado.

—De verdad que cuando te pones así eres insoportable.

Michiru encendió el auto aún entre risas y emprendió el camino. Darien no dijo una sola palabra más, evidentemente irritado por la falta de apoyo de su amiga pues necesitaba con urgencia un consejo. Después de un largo rato de silencio y ya pudiendo controlarse, Michiru carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Dar?

—No lo sé, ¿qué opciones tengo?

—Bueno, pues ese matrimonio no es legal así que no tendrás problemas en disolverlo, la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Sinceramente tengo un lío en la cabeza.

— ¿En la cabeza? Yo diría que en el corazón.

—La cabeza, el corazón; en este momento me dan igual tus clases de anatomía, tengo un problema serio que necesito resolver y no sé como.

—En realidad creo que ya lo has resuelto, ¿acaso no le dijiste que cuidara de Artemis?

—Pues sí, lo hice.

—No lo habrías hecho de no ser que, sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, ya habías tomado tu decisión de seguir adelante con esto, ¿no lo crees así?

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Ahora, ¿qué piensa Serena de todo esto? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por su hermana?

—En realidad no hemos hablado mucho al respecto, ya te imaginas como me puse cuando lo descubrí, tuvimos una pelea fuerte y...

—Por cierto, —lo interrumpió Michiru— ¿cómo fue que lo descubriste?

—Bueno… eso no viene al caso, —no quería decirle la verdad de lo que pasó entre ellos—la cosa es que no le he dado la oportunidad de que se explique, pero ella dice que me ama.

—Así que te lo dijo. —dijo Michiru para sí misma.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. ¿Tú le crees?

—Quisiera hacerlo Michi, quisiera creer que ella no es la mujer desalmada que yo pienso y que en realidad sí me ama, pero dudo de sus intenciones, digo, me engañó, me hizo creer algo que no era y no midió las consecuencias.

— ¿Y? tú tampoco lo hiciste, recuerda que no tenías precisamente las mejores intenciones cuando obligaste a Mina a casarse contigo, así que técnicamente es un empate. Si estás en esta encrucijada es precisamente por desoír a todos y seguir adelante con esa venganza estúpida que habías planeado.

—Además está el hecho de que nuestro matrimonio no es válido ante la ley, —respondió Darien ignorando su comentario— y la situación con el viejo también es algo de qué preocuparse, sé que no tomará a bien algo como esto y su salud podría verse afectada.

—Entonces no se lo digas, pienso incluso que nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

— ¿Qué estás sugiriendo Kaio?

—Dime algo Dar, ¿no te gustaría saber si el amor que Serena dice sentir por ti es verdadero?

—Pues no te niego que sí me inquieta saberlo.

—Entonces ponla a prueba, sigue adelante con tu matrimonio, que los demás crean que ella es Mina incluso el viejo, fíjate en su comportamiento y sus actitudes, quizás te sorprenda lo que encuentres.

Darien se quedó en silencio pensando en la propuesta de Michiru. Sí, él quería saber si Serena en realidad lo amaba, pero lo que más ansiaba saber era qué era lo que él sentía exactamente por ella. El plan de Michiru no le pareció descabellado, incluso podía decir que era una excelente estrategia pero, ¿lo aceptaría Serena? ¿Aceptaría seguir fingiendo ante los demás ser Mina? Y lo más importante para Darien, ¿Aceptaría poner su supuesto amor a prueba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Espero que la habitación sea de su agrado. —Dijo Andrew desde el umbral de la habitación que ocupaba Darien antes de dejar la mansión—Si necesita algo señora Mina no dude en llamarme, la señora Akane también está a su disposición así como Richard.

—Gracias Andrew, espero no tener que molestarlos.

—No se preocupe por ello, señora, es nuestro trabajo. Ahora me retiro, que tenga buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Andrew.

La puerta se cerró tras del viejo mayordomo, dejando a Serena sola dentro de la habitación. Andrew le había mostrado toda la mansión y la presentó como Mina, la esposa de Darien, indicándole a los empleados de servicio que de ahora en adelante tendrían que tratarla con el respeto que merece por ser la señora de la casa, aunque Serena consideraba aquello como demasiado ya que nunca se acostumbró al hecho de tener que dar ordenes. La rubia recorrió despacio la habitación, maravillándose con la fina decoración y los hermosos cuadros que estaban colgados. Se recordó de que tenía algún tiempo de no pintar y su obra llevaba detenida varios meses, así que hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Darien o a Artemis una espacio dentro de la mansión para poder hacerlo.

Sin embargo aquello era el menor de sus problemas, su preocupación mayor era sobre cómo debería actuar en el momento en que Darien llegara. Desde que partieron de la isla no habían tenido tiempo de conversar sobre su situación, y la última y única vez que intentó convencer al pelinegro de que lo amaba, él se había marchado sin decirle cosa alguna y por supuesto sin creerle.

Como aún Darien no regresaba y las maletas con la ropa que llevó a la luna de miel estaban aún en el apartamento, tomó una de las camisas de Darien para usarla mientras él regresaba a casa con sus cosas. Serena se había dado una ducha en la tina del cuarto de baño dentro de la habitación, olvidándose de todos los problemas que se le avecinaban y logrando relajarse aunque fuera por un momento. Se deleitó al darse cuenta de que la camisa que había escogido aún conservaba el olor de Darien, y aspiró profundamente, inspirando su fuerte aroma.

Darien entró en la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta y sonrió divertido con la escena de la rubia olfateando sus ropas. Serena se veía muy sexy con su camisa puesta, la cual le cubría apenas su trasero, dejando al descubierto sus sedosas y torneadas piernas. La visión de su esposa vestida únicamente con su camisa lo hizo revivir el momento en el que consumaron su matrimonio, en la cabaña de la isla Elisión.

Podía escuchar con claridad los gemidos de placer de Serena, recordaba a la perfección el sabor de sus labios y de cada resquicio de su piel blanca como porcelana, la suavidad cremosa de su interior y la estrechez que lo había llevado al borde de la locura. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie antes, jamás hacer el amor había tenido tanto significado ni estuvo lleno de tanta pasión como en ese momento. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido estuvo cargado de emociones que hasta ahora él había pensado ser un experto, pero que Serena le hizo descubrir que nunca antes lo había vivido.

Serena abrió los ojos alarmada cuando escuchó a Darien aclarándose la garganta. Rápidamente se acomodó la camisa, tocándose accidentalmente los pechos. Se dio cuenta con facilidad lo que ese minúsculo movimiento provocó en el pelinegro, ya que la mirada de Darien de un momento a otro se oscureció, justo como el día que hicieron el amor. Se ruborizó al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de Darien y de su mirada inquisidora; sin que ella pudiera hacer cosa alguna para controlarlo sus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse y una cálida humedad empezó a mojar su entrepierna.

Darien se acercó despacio hasta ella, como un león que se agazapa entre las espesuras de la llanura africana lista para saltar sobre su presa. Cuando estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, alargó su mano hasta tomarla por el cuello y acercó su rostro al suyo. Por unos segundos no hizo más que mirarla a los ojos, hasta que luego posó su mirada sobre los labios de Serena, quien instintivamente se mordía el labio inferior producto de la ansiedad.

El gesto derribó por completo su voluntad y sin poder esperar más la jaló hacia sí y comenzó a besarla. Quería que el beso fuera suave y tierno, pero el probar nuevamente el dulce sabor de su boca era como tomar una pastilla de éxtasis, necesitaba más de ella, hundir su lengua en cada rincón de su boca y así poder comprobar si en verdad lo amaba.

—De…debemos hablar. —decía Serena con algo de dificultad.

—Te aseguro cariño, que en este momento lo último que deseo es hablar.

Darien tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su cuerpo para que la rubia pudiera sentir la potente erección que ya tenía con el simple hecho de besarla. Entonces Serena cerró nuevamente los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutando de la habilidad de Darien para seducirla usando únicamente sus labios. Acarició tímidamente su miembro por encima del pantalón, temiendo en sus adentros que Darien se molestara por su falta de experiencia, pero pronto notó que el pelinegro estaba gimiendo sobre su boca y aquello la animó a ir más allá.

Comenzó a quitarle el cinturón con cierta dificultad, luego los botones del pantalón y el cierre, hasta que éste cayó a los pies del pelinegro que hábilmente se salió de ellos y con el pie los lanzó lejos. Entonces metió la mano dentro de su bóxer y con su mano recorrió toda la longitud del miembro de Darien, sorprendiéndose con la humedad que comenzaba a salir de éste.

—Más…—decía Darien entre jadeos—más fuerte.

Apretó con más fuerza y Darien emitió un profundo gemido ronco, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos. El espejo de fondo le daba la visión más excitante que había visto en su vida; la expresión de Darien y su mano cerrada firmemente alrededor de su miembro, la excitaron de una manera jamás pensada, le gustaba ver lo que ella podía provocar en aquel hombre que era el causante de sus más eróticos sueños de adolescente.

Darien por su parte sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de placer y que lo haría justamente en la tímida mano que acariciaba su miembro. Muy a su pesar bajó la mano hasta llegar a la de Serena y la retiró con delicadeza.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —inquirió la rubia.

—Para nada preciosa, demasiado bien diría yo… pero no se me apetece terminar en tu mano, prefiero acabar aquí. —respondió el pelinegro introduciendo un dedo dentro de su vagina que la hizo temblar de emoción y expectación por lo que se vendría.

Terminó de desvestirse, haciéndolo lo mismo con ella, para luego levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. ¿Cómo podía ser que fuera tan hermosa?, pensaba Darien mientras la observaba con detalle.

Serena se removió algo inquieta, si bien ya había sentido toda la potencia de Darien, era la primera vez que lo veía completamente desnudo y no dejaba de maravillarse al descubrir que había podido albergar dentro de ella semejantes proporciones. El rostro de la rubia mientras lo observaba era todo un poema y aquello lo hizo sentir tan deseado que no pudo esperar más y se acercó a ella, colocándose en medio de sus piernas y volviendo a besarla con aún más fuego, más pasión.

—Esta noche quiero que te olvides de todo. —Comenzó a decirle al oído— Olvídate de quien eres y de quien soy yo, no pienses en nada que no sea este momento y en todo lo que te voy a hacer sentir. —Y dicho esto tomó entre sus labios uno de los erectos y rosados pezones, lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saori hacía la ronda nocturna y pensó que era necesario volver a chequear a Artemis ya que, aunque había resultado un éxito la operación y el anciano se encontraba fuera de peligro, la doctora estaba preocupada porque él descansara apropiadamente; había recibido la visita de sus familiares en la tarde y eso podría haberlo exaltado más de lo necesario.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante doctora, el hospital es suyo, yo sólo soy un habitante temporal, al menos eso espero.

—Veo que está de mejor humor, ¿qué tal se ha sentido?

—Podría estar mejor doctora, podría estar en una isla desierta rodeado de bellas mujeres, en cambio estoy aquí… aunque siempre hay mujeres muy hermosas.

Saori se sonrojó. —Sí, creo que ya está usted mucho mejor, pero voy a hacerle una revisión para asegurarme que todo vaya bien.

Mientras Saori lo auscultaba el viejo empezó a recordar la visita de esa tarde. Por primera vez Darien lo llamaba papá, y aunque él pensaba no merecer ese título, lo hizo sentirse realmente feliz descubrir que Darien pensaba así de él y lo quería hasta ese punto. Aunque de toda la situación había algo que le preocupaba, había algo diferente en la mujer que acompañaba a Darien y decía ser su esposa, muy distinta a la chica que conoció en la fiesta que se hizo para los arroceros de la zona.

Era como si se tratara de dos personas distintas y la mente del viejo empezó a maquinar una infinidad de opciones, y llegando a una conclusión. No estaba seguro, pero observaría con detenimiento todos los movimientos de la rubia, esperando confirmar lo que sospechaba.

—Lo dicho, ha respondido muy bien a la cirugía y a los medicamentos señor Chiba, es probable que sea menor el tiempo que pase en nuestro hotel de lujo. Ahora me retiro, debe usted descansar. ¿Necesita de algo antes de que me vaya?

—Supongo que el brandy no está permitido ¿o sí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba extasiada, el cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Poco a poco Darien recorrió con su boca la piel sobre su pecho, bajando por su estómago hasta su ombligo para luego comenzar a recorrer con besos un camino hasta sus muslos, hasta que situó su rostro justo en su centro y con la punta de la lengua acarició el botón que sobresalía de entre sus labios vaginales.

Decir que una corriente eléctrica le había recorrido toda la columna vertebral era muy poco, aquello era una tormenta eléctrica que se esparcía por todo su interior y que se concentraba justamente en su vagina. Jamás se sintió de esa forma, nunca imaginó que un contacto tan íntimo podría elevarla hasta esas alturas y de verdad hacerla olvidar todo cuanto conocía.

Cuando creyó que no podía sentirse más excitada, Darien introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras que con la lengua seguía lamiendo su hinchado clítoris, llevándola al borde de un abismo del cual saltaría en cualquier momento. Serena sintió como una marea empezaba a recorrer su interior y se halló a sí misma deseando más, ansiando llegar a la cima sin importar que la boca de Darien estuviera en su vagina.

Darien sintió cómo el cuerpo de Serena reaccionaba e intuyendo que estaba luchando contra ella misma, se detuvo el tiempo necesario para decirle: — Déjate llevar preciosa, anda, córrete para mí.

Como si fuera una orden Serena se dejó vencer por el placer, sucumbiendo ante el abrasador orgasmo que Darien había provocado en ella. El pelinegro no despegó sus labios de los suyos, queriendo sorber todo el dulzor de su esencia, que era embriagadora para él. Se incorporó y colocándose de nueva cuenta en medio de sus piernas, situando su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de la rubia, que aún se convulsionaba con su orgasmo.

Ella estaba preparada para él, tan húmeda y cálida que Darien sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo en su interior. Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella, quedándose quieto y disfrutando simplemente de lo que la sensación de estrechez del canal vaginal provocaba sobre su miembro.

Pero Serena quería más y comenzó un lento movimiento de sus caderas, intentando sentirlo cada vez más profundo en su interior. Darien entonces la embistió con fuerza para luego salirse casi por completo de su interior y otra vez introducirse en ella. Las sensaciones que aquello provocaba en el pelinegro nublaron por completo su mente y lo que inició con movimientos lentos y pausado, se convirtieron en más rápidos y enérgicos, embestidas fuertes, salvajes y profundas que lo llevaban al borde del clímax. Darien entraba y salía de su cuerpo, mientras besaba su cuello, sus pechos y sus labios.

—Oh Darien…Darien. —repetía Serena entre jadeos, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la fornida espalda del pelinegro.

Serena se convulsionó apretando con más fuerza las estrechas paredes de su interior, presionando intensamente su miembro de la forma más deliciosa que había sentido. Darien se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que el ardiente sexo femenino de la rubia le estaba provocando, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo aún más acelerado, buscando alcanzarla a ella en el clímax.

Se corrieron juntos, entre gemidos, sus respiraciones aceleradas se negaban a volver a la normalidad. El pelinegro se dejó caer sobre ella, sus cuerpos permanecían aún unidos y Darien quería quedarse así, en el lugar más caliente y dulce del mundo, junto a la mujer que amaba.

Sí, él la amaba y posiblemente nunca había dejado de hacerlo. No sabía cómo era posible que hubiese estado tan confundido por tanto tiempo, quizás había sido la fiebre adolescente y su terrible necesidad de tener una razón o motivo al cual aferrarse, aún no lo comprendía; pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que Serena era la única mujer que amaba verdaderamente y que le aterraba la idea de que él sólo fuera un pasatiempo para ella.

Darien no quería perderla, su corazón le decía que no debía dejar que se alejara de su lado, pero su cerebro insistía en que tuviera cuidado, que no se dejara embaucar, que ella y Mina lo habían engañado y que ella muy bien podría estar confabulada con Kenji para librarlo de la cárcel.

Aquel pensamiento le revolvió el estómago. Entonces sin decir palabra alguna Darien se separó de ella, se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño, dejando a Serena confundida por su reacción. Tal vez había descubierto que la amaba, pero no podía olvidarse de su engaño lo que lo llevaba a desconfiar profundamente de ella.

Serena se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del baño, sentada en la cama con la sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo. No entendía por qué Darien se había levantado de esa manera, creyó que él disfrutó de su encuentro tanto como lo hizo ella, pero cada momento que pasaba con el pelinegro descubría que no podía descifrar qué era lo que él esperaba de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos semanas después Artemis estaba listo para regresar a casa. Darien y Michiru fueron por él al hospital mientras que Serena y Andrew preparaban todo para recibirlo. A la rubia se le había ocurrido la idea de preparar una pequeña bienvenida, así que despertó desde temprano y se dedicó a decorar la sala con algunos globos. También se empeñó en preparar ella misma la comida, cuidando de preparar una especial para Artemis según las indicaciones que le había pedido a la doctora Saori el día anterior cuando fueron a visitar el viejo.

Andrew estaba más que encantado con ella, y no podía comprender las reticencias que tenían el viejo zorro para con la rubia ya que Serena le demostraba cada día que el interés que tenía por ayudar con Artemis era genuino y desinteresado. Por supuesto que él no sabía que ella no era Mina, Darien había acordado con Serena que no dirían nada a nadie, a excepción de Michiru que ya estaba enterada del asunto, y que por tanto seguirían con la farsa de que ella era su hermana. Serena tuvo que llamar a Ikuko para decirle que se había ido a Paris por una temporada, no quería que su madre se preocupara por su repentina desaparición.

—Un poco más a la derecha… mmm no mejor a la izquierda… no a tu izquierda sino a la mía. Arriba… no, no, no menos… ahí, justo ahí.

Andrew suspiró mientras bajaba de la escalera en la que estaba subido colocando el cartel de BIENVENIDO para Artemis.

—Quedó todo muy hermoso, ¿no te parece?

—Sí señora Mina, la verdad es que todo le quedó muy bien.

—Nos quedó Drew, no olvides que tú me ayudaste y mucho.

—Agradecería que me llame Andrew, señora.

—Lo siento, es que escucho tanto que Darien te dice así que no creí que te molestara.

—El señor Darien siempre hace lo que quiere y aunque se lo pida no me hará caso.

—Ya veo. —Serena se colocó una onda de cabello detrás de la oreja y contempló una vez más su trabajo—Espero que al señor Artemis le guste esto.

—No se preocupe señora Mina, ya verá que sí.

La cálida sonrisa de Andrew la hizo sentir bien, agradecía que estuviera en la casa porque de lo contrario se sentiría absolutamente sola. A pesar de que Darien siempre compartía su cama, aún no lograba hacer que el pelinegro compartiera su vida con ella. En las pocas semanas que llevaban conviviendo, la conversación más larga que habían tenido después de aquella en que acordaron seguir con la farsa, fue cuando el Darien le pidió que le pasara la sal.

Aquello la tenía frustrada, pero debía ser paciente si quería demostrarle a Darien lo mucho que le importaba y por ello decidió hacerle esa pequeña bienvenida al viejo. Serena esperaba que con eso Darien viera lo mucho que se estaba esforzando, ya que parecía que él era el único que no lo notaba, incluso recibía cumplidos de Andrew pero Darien se limitaba a observarla.

—Parece que ya están aquí señora Mina.

Darien estacionó el auto frente a la casa y se bajó rápidamente para ayudar al viejo a bajar, quien protestaba porque no le gustaba ser tratado como un desvalido. Con suma paciencia y cuidado Darien y Michiru lo ayudaron a caminar la corta distancia hacia la casa y al entrar escucharon que alguien gritaba con alegría.

— ¡Sorpresa!—Los tres la miraron como si no comprendieran lo que pasaba y Serena estaba avergonzada por la situación. —Creí que habíamos quedado en gritar «sorpresa» cuando el señor Artemis entrara.—le dijo a Andrew en voz baja.

—Discúlpeme lo olvidé. —le dijo el rubio de la misma forma.

Artemis observaba divertido la situación y cuando Serena vio su sonrisa se tranquilizó un poco y con algo de timidez se acercó a saludarlo.

—Bienvenido señor Chiba, me alegra que por fin haya dejado el hospital.

—Muchas gracias hermosa, pero quítale el señor y el Chiba, dime simplemente Artemis.

—Bienvenido señor, —dijo Andrew—la señora Mina le ha preparado un almuerzo de bienvenida.

—Así que tú hiciste todo esto.

—Con ayuda de Andrew y de la señora Akane.

—Nosotros hicimos muy poco señor Artemis, —dijo la cocinera—en realidad la señora preparó todas las cosas, incluso ella misma hizo una comida especial para usted.

— ¿Es cierto eso jovencita?

—Bueno… yo…

—Será mejor que la cuides mucho Darien, aquí tienes a una mujer muy valiosa y no dudo que haya muchos que lo noten.

—Como tú digas viejo.

—Ahora vamos a ver qué fue lo que nos preparaste linda.

Artemis caminó solo hasta el comedor con ayuda de su bastón, seguido por Darien y Michiru. Al pasar al lado de Serena, Michiru le guiñó un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa; sin embargo lo que verdaderamente la alegró había sido el silencioso «gracias» que Darien le había dicho al pasar a su lado.

El grupo se reunió en el comedor y Andrew ayudó a la señora Akane a servir la comida que Serena había preparado, mientras todos hablaban y reían tranquilamente. De vez en cuando las miradas de Serena y Darien se encontraban, la rubia podía notar un pequeño brillo en los orbes zafiros de su pelinegro, y aunque no descifraba qué podía ser, la hacía sentir una tibieza en su corazón que le brindaba la esperanza de que tal vez… pudiera ser… ¿amor?

* * *

><p>Michiru es mi ídola, qué gran amiga ella sí cree en el amor de Serena y por lo menos ahora tendrá una aliada nuestra pobre rubia que no sale de una para entrar a otra. Parece que Darien y ella se estan llevando mejor e incluso Artemis y Andrew la han aceptado a pesar de que piensan que es Mina, ¿será que ayuden a Serena a convencer a Darien de su amor?<p>

**salyluna**, parece que Kenji es un mal padre sólo con Serena porque a Mina la adora.

**Maria**, no me mates a Lita antes de tiempo que sólo fue un besito nada más, quien no le robaría uno a ese bombón.

**yssareyes48**, fue Michiru que llegó así que por ahora está salvado ya veremos qué otro movimiento hará Lita para pelearse a Darien.

**Serena seguirá con la intención de demostrarle a Darien su amor, pero tendrá que enfrentar varios obstáculos en el camino.**

**FB Yeni Reid W.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Celos, Celos, Celos

_**Darien ha hecho el amor por primera vez con Serena sin pensar en que es Mina y ha descubierto que en realidad era ella a la que siempre había amado y que aún la ama, pero su desconfianza en el amor de Serena lo hará permanecer en silencio y mantenerse a cierta distancia. Artemis ha regresado del hospital y la rubia prepara una pequeña recepción para él, recibiendo halagos por parte de Artemis que aparentemente la ha recibido muy bien a pesar de que él aún cree que ella es Mina.**_

_**Los personajes de esta historia perteneces a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 17: Celos, Celos, Celos:::<em>

Todos platicaban amenamente mientras degustaban la sabrosa comida que Serena había preparado con mucho esmero. Artemis se había deshecho en elogios con el sabor de lo que preparó la rubia, a pesar de que su comida casi no contenía sal y condimentos; igual lo hicieron Michiru y Darien. Serena estaba más relajada, Artemis era completamente diferente a lo que ella había imaginado, creyó que encontraría resistencia de su parte ya que no sabía qué era lo que Darien le había hablado acerca de Mina; pero al contrario de su expectativa el viejo la estaba tratando con tanto cariño que sin quererlo pensó en la abuela.

De repente el abrupto sonido del timbre interrumpió sus risas y Andrew se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? —preguntó Darien a Serena.

—No, yo no invité a nadie más.

— ¿Quién es Drew? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Es la señorita Lita, señor Darien.

—Oh Lita, excelente, dile que pase y nos acompañe.

—Ella quiere hablar con el señor Darien en privado, señor Artemis.

Michiru le dio una mirada a Darien que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, quien desconocía quién era esa tal Lita, ¿acaso sería alguien cercano a Darien? Sin quererlo la luz de alerta se encendió en su cabeza, pero trató de controlar los celos y no hizo comentario alguno. El pelinegro se levantó pidiendo excusas para luego dirigirse hacia la sala donde la castaña lo esperaba.

Lita empezó a hablar apenas lo vio venir—Lamento llegar de esta forma, pero necesito hablar contigo.

—Vamos al despacho, —dijo tomándola por el brazo—mi esposa está aquí y no quiero que se entere de lo que hablamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por el pelinegro y entraron dejando la puerta entreabierta. Lita no levantaba la vista del suelo y movía sus manos inquieta mientras que Darien se quedó de espaldas a la puerta observándola, con las manos en los bolsillos e impaciente porque la castaña le explicara qué hacía allí. Desde lo ocurrido en la oficina sus pláticas se habían limitado a cosas de trabajo y él procuraba no estar con ella a solas.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó por si acaso ella necesitara de algo para infundirse valor.

—No gracias. —volvió a guardar silencio.

Aquella situación ya lo estaba impacientando, Darien detestaba que la gente diera tantas vueltas cuando se trataba de enfrentar una situación, así que resolvió que él zanjaría aquel tema de ser necesario. —Escucha Lita...

—Darien yo vine a disculparme contigo. —Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo— Lo que pasó hace unos días en la oficina fue un terrible error y no quiero que pienses mal o que afecte nuestra amistad.

— ¿Entiendes que eso sería prácticamente imposible?

—Sé que lo que hice te puede dar una imagen de mí que no es real, tú me conoces Dar, sabes quién soy. —Lita notó una sombra en la puerta—Lo que ha habido entre nosotros es demasiado importante como para que acabe por algo así.

—Es que no debiste haberlo hecho Lita, sabes que ahora yo soy un hombre comprometido.

—Lo sé y entiendo tu molestia, no te gustaría que tu esposa que diera cuenta de algo así, pero prometo que no volverá a suceder, sólo no te alejes de mí, —dijo abrazándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla—no me apartes de tu lado.

Darien no soportó ver a su amiga así, se notaba que Lita estaba bastante arrepentida de su atrevimiento en la oficina y un detalle como eso no podía dar al traste con una amistad de tanto tiempo; probablemente Michiru estaba equivocada al creer que Lita estaba enamorada de él. —Tranquila Lita, yo jamás podría separarme de ti. —el pelinegro respondió al abrazo.

—Gracias Dar, no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza saber que a pesar de todo nuestra relación seguirá como siempre.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de repente y Darien y Lita se separaron.

—Artemis desea saber si tu amiga quiere unirse a nosotros. —dijo Serena sin ocultar para nada su molestia.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros? Estamos celebrando el regreso a casa de Artemis y estoy seguro de que le alegrará que te quedes.

—Creo que mejor no, no me gustaría incomodar.

—No digas tonterías, siempre has sido bien recibida en esta casa.

—Está bien Dar, si tú insistes.

Comenzaban a caminar hacia el comedor cuando Darien se dio cuenta que no había hecho las presentaciones necesarias. —Qué cabeza la mía, ¿no conocías aún a mi esposa verdad Lita?

—Michiru nos presentó el día de la boda, ¿cierto Mina?

Ahora Serena recordaba dónde la había visto y por qué sintió la alerta cuando mencionaron su nombre. Durante la ceremonia se había percatado de que esa mujer la miraba con verdadera furia y rabia en los ojos, aunque cuando Darien o Artemis se acercaban a ella, sonreía ampliamente y se mostraba como si nada pasara.

—Sí, es cierto, no sé cómo pude olvidar tu rostro... jamás olvido el rostro de alguien importante.

Lita captó al instante la indirecta así que le devolvió la sonrisa hipócrita a la rubia y contestó. —Bueno, espero que de ahora en más no olvidarás nunca mi rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que había regresado el estúpido hijito de Artemis Chiba las cosas se le pusieron patas arriba. Sentado detrás del escritorio sobre la silla de cuero negra, Seiya revisaba por enésima vez los números de su cuenta bancaria en las Bahamas. Se llenó de ira al comprobar que efectivamente no habían aumentado en lo más mínimo en las últimas semanas y todo eso se lo debía a que tenía que tener más cuidado de hacer las cosas. Lo peor de todo era que aunque sabía quién era la persona que vigilaba de cerca sus pasos, aún no había podido hacer nada para frenar la situación y temía verse comprometido en un enredo de los mil diablos de cual no se pudiera salir a tiempo.

—Señor Kou, tiene una llamada de Kanagawa.

—Gracias Villuy, por favor pásamela al privado y que nadie me moleste.

—Enseguida señor.

Seiya dejó el ordenador a un lado y se preparó para recibir esa llamada, esperando que fuese la persona que él deseaba escuchar en esos momentos y que fuera portadora de buenas noticias.

_— ¿Seiya?_

—Ya venía siendo tiempo de que me hablaras, llevas días con el encargo que te hice y aún no he tenido noticias tuyas.

_—Lo siento no ha sido fácil, esa persona no es muy confiada, incluso ni siquiera he logrado que quiera verme fuera de la oficina._

— ¡Diablos! —Dijo golpeando el escritorio—Se supone que para estas alturas ya deberías de haber logrado tan siquiera eso.

_—Pero no es sencillo Seiya, ¿estás seguro de que yo soy la persona indicada para este asunto?_

—Lo diré de la forma más sencilla, me importa un pepino si eres o no apta para este trabajo, tienes que hacerlo si no quieres que tu familia sufra las consecuencias, ¿lo entendiste?

_—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Respondió conteniendo la furia—Seguiré insistiendo y prometo que te tendré mejores resultados pronto._

— ¿Lo ves? Así está mejor, me gusta cuando comprendes quién es el que manda. No me decepciones, sabes que no tolero los fracasos.

_—Tranquilízate, no lo haré._

—Otra cosa más, ni se te ocurra traicionarme, sabes muy bien quién será el que pagará las consecuencias.

_—Lo sé Seiya, no tienes que repetirlo._

Seiya terminó con la llamada, que lejos de tranquilizarlo lo había inquietado más. Cuando supo que Darien Chiba enviaba a su mano derecha, una mujer llamada Michiru Kaio a la exportadora, tuvo la corazonada de que debía cuidarse de ella. Rápidamente hizo gala de todo su encanto para tratar de seducir a la chica que a decir verdad estaba de muy buen ver, sin embargo Michiru lo había rechazado drásticamente, obligándolo a replantearse de nueva cuenta su plan. Entonces contrató un detective privado para que descubriera el punto débil de la aguamarina y como resultado descubrió el por qué su estrategia de seducirla no había rendido los frutos esperados.

Con la nueva información en mano, Seiya comenzó a mover sus hilos y fue cuando se recordó de una persona que le debía un gran favor y que sería muy útil para sus fines, así que la contactó y obviamente bajo amenazas, ella cedió.

—Señor Kou. —Dijo Villuy abriendo con miedo la puerta de la oficina— El señor Tsukino a venido a verlo.

Seiya se preguntaba qué rayos quería Kenji Tsukino en ese momento, el pelinegro aún no olvidaba que éste le había prometido casarse con una de las gemelas si a cambio le daba un contrato jugoso con la exportadora que le permitiría amasar una gran fortuna, pero al final una se había casado y la otra estaba desaparecida, así que el trato se disolvió.

—Dile que no puedo recibirlo, que deje el mensaje.

—Será mejor que me recibas Kou, lo que vengo a decirte es de mucho interés para ti. —dijo Kenji haciendo a un lado bruscamente a la secretaria y abriendo la puerta de par en par.

—A menos que vengas a decirme que tu hija apareció no veo que más pueda interesarme de ti Kenji, así que será mejor que te retires y me dejes trabajar.

Villuy trató de cerrar la puerta pero Kenji interpuso su pie impidiéndolo. —Será mejor que me dejes pasar Kou, te lo advierto; aunque si lo deseas puedo marcharme y llevarme conmigo la información que tengo acerca de Darien Chiba.

—Déjalo pasar Villuy, yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo señor.

La chica se alejó de la puerta y Kenji logró pasar, no sin antes darle a ella una mirada de malicia. —Lo que siempre digo, está hecho un caramelo esa secretaria tuya, ¿estará soltera?

—Termina de pasar de una buena vez y dime a qué has venido, sabes que no me gusta que te presentes sin cita y menos cuando no hay contratos, puedes levantar sospechas.

—No te preocupes, —respondió Kenji tomando asiento—están tan ocupados con la salud del viejo Chiba que nadie reparará en lo que hacemos.

—Está bien, dime de una vez lo que sabes de Darien Chiba.

—Primero que nada Kou, tengo algo que reclamarte. Quieres decirme ¿por qué rayos soy el único involucrado en nuestros negocios?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena entró echando chispas a su habitación. Lo que había planeado para que fuera un hermoso recibimiento se había tornado en un suplicio para ella después de que la tal Lita hubiera hecho su aparición en la casa Chiba. La castaña se le había pegado a Darien como una garrapata y no lo soltaba en ningún momento sin importar que ahí estuviera ella, pero lo que más le había molestado a Serena era que Darien no hacía nada para hacer que la bruja esa respetara el lugar que a ella le correspondía en su vida. La rubia parecía un tigre enjaulado caminando de un lado para el otro, devanándose los sesos con toda la información que había recibido en las últimas horas. De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

—Un momento. —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir por sus ojos para luego abrir la puerta. —Michiru.

—Hola Sere, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La rubia se hizo a un lado y dejó que Michiru entrara, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento en la cama y luego se sentó a su lado. — ¿Sucede algo Michiru?

—Tal vez no debería entrometerme en esto, pero noté tu actitud de hace un rato con Lita.

—Yo espero no haberte parecido grosera, Lita es amiga de ustedes hace tiempo y...

— ¿Esa víbora mi amiga? ¡Jamás!

—No...no entiendo Michiru.

—Sí es cierto que con Darien y Lita nos conocemos de muchos años atrás, pero en realidad ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, nos soportamos por Darien pero ella nunca ha sido de mi agrado, la siento tan hipócrita y falsa que no soporto hablar con ella.

— ¿Entonces no soy la única que lo piensa?

—Por supuesto que no querida, Lita sólo logra engañar a Darien y a Artemis pues delante de ellos se comporta toda modosita, pero debajo de esa pose de chica buena hay una mujer con la cual debes tener cuidado.

— ¿Crees que ella quiera quitarme a Darien?

—No lo creo Sere, estoy segura; por eso he venido a advertírtelo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que Darien desconfía de ti y del amor que sientes por él, no dudo que Lita también lo sepa y se quiera aprovechar de eso para separarlos. No lo permitas Sere, lucha por ganarte su amor y confianza, no permitas que nadie se entrometa entre ustedes.

—Gracias Michiru pero, ¿por qué haces esto por mí?

—Pues porque a pesar de que no me has dicho por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, yo sé que tú amas sinceramente a Darien y que eres diferente a tu hermana, confío en que tú sabrás hacer feliz a mi amigo, además Sere, yo ya te considero como una amiga.

—Michiru...—dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos. —De corazón mil gracias, no te imaginas lo que tus palabras significan para mí.

La rubia no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción y Michiru la abrazó con fuerza. —No llores hermosa que me vas a hacer llorar a mí también.

—En este momento eres de las pocas personas que están de mi lado por no decir la única Michiru.

—Y te seguiré apoyando mientras que tú sigas amando a mi Darien como lo haces.

Se quedaron durante un rato abrazadas y la aguamarina no pudo contener tampoco las lágrimas. Luego de unos minutos ambas mujeres se separaron y limpiaron sus rostros entre risas cómplices. —Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, Darien no tardará en llegar y tú debes prepararte para recibirlo. —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia se sonrojó de sólo recordar las últimas noches, pero logró recomponerse para despedirse de Michiru y ésta salió de la habitación. Al poco rato estaba cambiada y en una pose muy sugerente esperando a su amado pelinegro sobre la cama, quien no tardó en entrar. Pero muy contrario a lo que esperaba Serena, Darien no la volteó a mirar y se fue directo al cuarto de baño. Temiendo que se sintiera mal, Serena se levantó rápidamente de la cama y tocó la puerta.

—Darien, ¿estás bien?

—Salgo en un momento.

La rubia volvió a su posición en la cama esperando a Darien. Estaba casi a punto de dormirse cuando el pelinegro salió del baño y se acostó a su lado en la cama, en completo silencio.

—Darien, —dijo Serena en un susurro—Darien.

— ¿Qué quieres Serena? No ves que intento dormir.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

— ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?

—Yo espero que no, pero tu actitud me da mucho que pensar.

— ¿Mi actitud? —preguntó levantándose y volteándose hacia ella—Es increíble que hables de actitud después de la forma en la que te comportaste hoy con Lita.

Serena no podía creer el descaro de Darien. Había pasado por alto todos los ataques directos de Lita hacia ella y sólo vio lo que quiso ver, además que le daba rabia cómo podía defender a su amante en lugar de a su mujer. —Esa mujer no hizo otra cosa más que insinuarse a ti descaradamente durante toda la celebración y tú no hiciste nada para controlarla, te hiciste de la vista gorda Darien Chiba.

—Estás loca sabes, Lita sólo trataba de ser amable y causarte una buena impresión, en cambio tú ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de que se mostrara.

—Oh sí que se mostró Darien, y me demostró exactamente el tipo de relación que tienen, ¿o es que crees que mi grado de idiotez llega hasta el extremo de no saber lo que sucede entre ustedes dos?

—A ver Serena, dime qué es lo que sucede entre Lita y yo según esa loca cabecita tuya.

—Ahora no me vengas a tildar de loca porque yo sé muy bien lo que vi. —Darien se quedó mirándola extrañado— Sí Darien, así es, los vi en el despacho, estaban acaramelados diciéndose que jamás iban a separarse.

— ¿Me estabas espiando Serena?

—Yo no te espiaba, —respondió indignada—Artemis me pidió que fuera a buscarlos y me encontré contigo abrazado a tu amante.

—Lita no es mi amante, de dónde sacas esa idea.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué la abrazabas?

—Estábamos arreglando unas diferencias que tuvimos pero nada más, puedes preguntarle a Michiru si quieres y ella te confirmará que entre nosotros no hay nada más que una amistad.

—Entonces... ¿Lita y tú no son amantes?

—No, no lo somos.

Serena bajó la cabeza algo apenada, si se había comportado de la forma en que lo hizo había sido producto de los celos que sintió de esa mujer, aunque sí estaba clara que no debía de descuidarse, Michiru se lo había advertido. —Yo... lo siento Dar, es que cuando los vi sentí mucha rabia y luego ella te hablaba con mucho cariño que yo...

— ¿Te pusiste celosa? —Serena asintió—Ven acá. —Darien la jaló hacia sí y la acunó entre sus brazos. Serena cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma—Dije que te daría la oportunidad de demostrarme que me amas y eso haré Serena; además soy hombre de una solo mujer, guárdate en tu cabeza que jamás estaría con otra estando contigo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Lo digo en serio. —Serena suspiró—Ahora vamos a dormir, ha sido un largo día y mañana debo ir a la oficina sin falta ya que hoy no me presenté. —Darien le dio un tierno beso en la frente. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Dar.

Se quedaron abrazados y se sentía tan cómodo como si lo hubiesen hecho desde siempre. A los pocos minutos Serena se percató de que la respiración de Darien era acompasada, lo que le indicó que el pelinegro dormía plácidamente. Le gustaba estar así en sus brazos, aunque sus planes para esa noche no incluían únicamente dormir. Serena dio un profundo suspiró y se resignó a su suerte, igual tendría aún tiempo para estar entre los brazos de Darien, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La respuesta que Seiya le había dado no lo convenció del todo pero no era el momento de pelearse con el único que podía salvarle el pellejo, Kenji se rehusaba a estar en manos de Darien, su orgullo no se lo permitía, así que por eso había optado por hablar con Seiya y contarle que el pelinegro conocía ya todos sus malos manejos y que lo quería usar a él para quitarle la máscara frente a Artemis y hundirlo en la cárcel. Su odio hacia Darien podía más que el hecho de que le convenía de cierta forma estar del lado de pelinegro, aunque sabía que de una manera u otra el maldito huérfano estaría sufriendo al estar casado con su hijita.

—Tengo que hablar con Mina y decirle mi plan, ella es la única que puede ayudarme, ahora que está casada con Darien podrá acceder fácilmente a sus archivos y puede que encuentre los documentos que me inculpen.

Kenji salía recién de su encuentro con Seiya, pero en lugar de dirigirse a su casa se desvió en dirección de su lugar favorito, el Club Galáctica Shadow, un lugar muy conocido por tener las mejores bailarinas exóticas y que era donde trabajaba la mujer que lo tenía comiendo de su mano desde hacía ya ocho años, Kurai o mejor conocida como Lady Galaxia.

Lady Galaxia era una bailarina exótica legendaria que había llegado a Tokio luego de que su incipiente carrera de actriz cayera en picada como los aviones que se estrellaron contra la torres gemelas, llevándola incluso a grabar una que otra película de categoría triple equis. Llegó a Minato y fundó el club el cual al ser único en su estilo pronto ganó mucha fama entre el público masculino y odio en el femenino. Su chofer Nicolás lo había llevado una vez allí y desde que vio a Kurai quedó prendado de ella. Kenji usó el dinero que ganaba con la hacienda para conquistarla pero los excesivos y costosos gustos de la pelirroja casi lo habían llevado a la ruina, de no ser por el negocio con Seiya no hubiera podido seguirla viendo, pero por suerte aquel ingreso extra le permitía seguir con ella.

Kenji estacionó el auto detrás del club como siempre para no levantar sospechas, además de que esa era la entrada al departamento privado que tenía Kurai en la parte posterior del club. Subió por las escaleras e introdujo la llave en la puerta y al abrir unos afectuosos brazos lo recibieron.

— ¡Papito, viniste!

—Mi princesa, papá te ha extrañado, ¿tú me extrañaste?

—Claro que sí papá y mucho, ¿me trajiste mi muñeca?

—Por supuesto hermosa, como podría olvidar algo que mi princesita bella me ha pedido.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo.

La pequeña Hotaru de seis años se abrazó a su padre con fuerza mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era en tener a su papito con ella.

* * *

><p>Lita ya empezó a hacer de las suyas y la pobre Serena se nota que tendrá que tenerle cuidado, al menos tiene a Michiru de su parte para que la ayude. Por otro lado vemos una nueva faceta de Kenji, ya sólo eso faltaba con este hombre ahora resulta que tiene una hija con otra mujer, espero que Ikuko abra los ojos pronto.<p>

**yssareyes48**, creo que todos lo sabíamos menos Darien que hasta ahora se da por enterado.

**Maria**, coincido contigo me aguanto porque es Serena pero Lita que se aparte.

**johanna Bodmer,** no creo que ese tonto de el brazo a torcer y se le declare, por cierto, no te regañaron por leer en el trabajo?

**Lia of the Moon**, Michiru está del lado de Sere y en este capítulo lo demostró.

**Zury Bello,** te me estás quedando atrás con los reviews eh? cada vez son más cortos pero no importa te lo paso porque sé que siempre me lees. como dije antes Mina está fuera de panorama aunque no descarto una maquinación de ambas.

**A Serena empiezan a complicarle más las cosas y ahora volverá a aparecer una antigua amiga que podría volverse enemiga. Nos leemos pronto.**

**FB Yeni Reid W.**


	18. Capítulo 18: Amistad Artemis y Serena

**_Lita decide que luchará por el amor de Darien aunque ella no jugará limpio, pero Serena encontró a una Michiru muy dispuesta a ayudarla y no dejar de nadie se entrometa entre ella y su amigo ya que ella sí cree en el amor que la rubia le tiene. A pesar de todo Darien le ha dicho a Serena que es hombre de una sola mujer y que no tiene de qué preocuparse._**

**_Por otro lado Seiya ha contratado a alguien para que seduzca a Michiru, aunque tal parece que no es una tarea fácil y esta persona está siendo extorsionada por el pelinegro. Se ha descubierto que Kenji tiene una hija con otra mujer y su nombre es Hotaru._**

**_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la sensacional Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 18: La amistad de Artemis y Serena:::<em>

Los días fueron pasando y la relación entre Serena y Darien caminaba a pasos agigantados, la rubia no sólo se dedicaba a demostrarle en la cama cuánto era lo que lo amaba, sino que también su comportamiento hacia la persona más importante para él lo estaba dejando sin palabras. En los tres meses que Serena llevaba viviendo en la casa, no sólo se había ganado el cariño de los empleados de servicio, sino que ya contaba con la aprobación del viejo y su amistad.

Cada tarde ella y Artemis salían al jardín donde permanecían por horas y horas, a veces platicando del tiempo en que Serena estuvo recorriendo el mundo y los países que había conocido, y en otras ocasiones la rubia le leía algún libro al viejo. Artemis la observaba con calma mientras hablaba o leía, su dulce voz le llenaba de calma el espíritu y le devolvía la paz y tranquilidad a su alma; sin contar que sus ocurrencias siempre le sacaban más de una sonrisa. Pero había algo que perturbaba al viejo y que necesitaba aclarar con ella, esa tarde mientras daban un paseo entre los rosales decidió que era el momento oportuno.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte pequeña.

A la rubia le gustaba cuando Artemis la llamaba de esa forma, la hacía sentir una niña de seis años de nuevo, cuando tenía el cariño de su abuela y todo era color de rosa. — ¿De qué se trata Artemis?

—Este tiempo que me has acompañado me he sentido muy bien, has sido una excelente compañía y he llegado a apreciar tu amistad.

—Yo también me siento así Artemis, usted me recuerda mucho a mi abuela y quiero agradecerle que me haya abierto las puertas de su casa y su corazón.

—No hay nada que agradecer linda, aunque sí tengo algo que reprocharte. —Serena lo observó sorprendida y no dijo una sola palabra, entonces Artemis continuó—Yo he sido transparente contigo, tú sabes quién es el viejo Artemis Chiba, pero tú no has querido mostrarme quién eres tú en realidad.

—No comprendo por qué dice eso Artemis pero le aseguro que he sido completamente transparente con usted.

—Si es así, ¿entonces por qué actúas como si fueras otra persona?

Las palabras de Artemis la dejaron sin habla, la rubia no entendía cómo pero por lo que el viejo decía demostraba que él conocía su secreto. —¿Usted sabe que yo no soy…?

— ¿Qué tú no eres Mina? —Concluyó el viejo—Desde la primer semana en que regresé del hospital.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—No soy tonto, Serena y tampoco construí mi imperio por ser un despistado. Cuando Darien habló de casarse con tu hermana yo mandé a investigarlas a ambas y las noticias que me dieron no habían sido muy alentadoras y me angustié mucho de que mi hijo aún quisiera casarse con ella, sin embargo la mujer que se presentó varias veces en mi habitación de hospital y la que me preparó una bienvenida, tenía un brillo diferente y no era nada parecida a lo que me habían dicho, así que supuse que eras la otra hermana.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada?

—Sé que Darien y Michiru han estado preocupados por mi salud y que probablemente no querían darme este tipo de preocupaciones, además si tú y Darien decidieron mantener la farsa es porque tienen sus motivos y yo debo respetarlos.

—Artemis yo… no sé qué decirle, me avergüenza mucho que usted se haya enterado de esa forma y no por mi propia boca, pero le aseguro que la amistad que le he brindado ha sido sincera.

—Lo sé pequeña, así como sé que amas sinceramente a Darien y espero que él se de cuenta de eso pronto.

—Yo también deseo eso con todo mi corazón, aunque cada vez lo veo más difícil, no sé cómo hacer que Darien lo entienda, a veces se comparta muy cariñoso conmigo y otras veces es tan frío y distante que no sé que piensa o qué espera de mí.

—Debes tenerle paciencia Serena, Darien ha sufrido mucho y eso lo hace ser desconfiado, además lo que ha hecho tu hermana lo ha marcado.

—Lo sé y quisiera no perder la fuerza y el ánimo, pero a veces es difícil no hacerlo.

—Así fue cuando yo lo conocí. Sabes, cuando desperté en el hospital y vi a Darien a mi lado me sentí muy feliz pero lo que realmente me llenó de felicidad fue que me llamara papá; era la primera vez que lo hacía en catorce años.

—Pero ustedes son tan unidos, Darien lo ama tanto que yo pensé que él…

—Por eso te digo que debes tener paciencia, Darien no es como otros muchachos, a él le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos.

Serena se quedó meditando un momento las palabras de Artemis, recordando cuando Darien había llegado a su casa. El pelinegro había sido un niño alegre y expresivo, siempre tenía una sonrisa amable para todos y no le preocupaba mostrarle su cariño a la abuela o a ellas. Las cosas no cambiaron cuando crecieron, aunque Darien sí se había alejado un poco de ellas por culpa de su padre, pero seguía siendo el chico tierno y cariñoso de siempre. ¿Habría sido lo de Mina lo que cambió tanto al pelinegro?

—Artemis, —Serena rompió el silencio— ¿cómo fue que usted y Darien se conocieron?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sí mamá, llegamos bien…no, nos quedaremos en un hotel…sí nos aseguramos de dejar todo en orden…también te envía saludos…sí mamá se lo diremos…besos para ti también.

—Salúdala de mi parte.

—Neph dice que te manda un beso… sí Molly también… hasta pronto.

—Vaya, casi no deja que aterricemos.

—Sabes cómo es mamá Jei, ella se preocupa mucho por nosotros.

—Pero ya no somos unos niños, además yo tengo a mi osita para que me cuide, ¿verdad osita?

—Por supuesto que sí osito.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. —dijo Nephrite haciendo una mueca de asco al ver a su hermano y cuñada deshacerse en arrumacos.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque tú no tienes una mujercita linda como la mía Neph.

—Sólo porque no quiere mi osito bubu, porque yo tengo varias amigas que se mueren por él pero Neph no les da ni la hora.

—Él sólo tiene ojos para Lita y ella nunca le ha hecho el pare.

— ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi vida como si yo no estuviera presente? —respondió el castaño molesto.

El grupo guardó silencio y continuó su camino hasta la plataforma en donde se recogían las maletas. Una vez que tuvieron con ellos su equipaje, se dirigieron al mostrador del Rent-A-Car que tenía el aeropuerto, necesitaban alquilar un auto para trasladarse hacia el hotel y descansar del largo vuelo.

— ¿Le avisaste a Darien que llegaríamos hoy? —preguntó Neph.

—Por supuesto que sí, nos está esperando en la noche en casa de su padre.

—Muero de ganas de conocer a la esposa de Darien, debe ser una mujer muy hermosa para que haya logrado conquistar a ese bombón.

—Osita, no deberías hablar así enfrente de mí.

—Lo siento mi osito bubu, pero sólo digo la verdad. Dar es muy sexy, además de que tiene porte, elegancia y…

—Osita…

—Perdóname osito, ya no digo más. —respondió Molly pasando dos dedos sobre sus labios imitando el cerrar un zíper.

—Me intriga ese matrimonio, —comentó Neph muy serio—fue muy precipitado, además que Darien nunca nos comentó que estuviera en una relación o algo por el estilo.

—Sabes que él siempre ha sido muy reservado incluso en los negocios, a pesar de nuestra amistad Darien casi nunca cuenta nada de su vida privada.

—A mí también me intriga, fue extraño que no los haya invitado a ustedes que son sus socios.

—Molly tiene razón, eso fue extraño siendo que él es el padrino de su boda, lo mínimo que podía hacer era invitarte al menos a ti.

—A mí me da lo mismo Neph, lo importante es ver que nuestro amigo esté feliz.

—Esperemos que así sea Jei.

Alquilaron un vehículo 4X4 último modelo y se fueron hacia el hotel en donde habían reservado, al llegar cada uno tomó su habitación, Jadeite y Molly tomaron la habitación matrimonial y Nephrite tomó una habitación sencilla lejos de la de su hermano, no quería tener que escuchar nada que perturbara sus sueños ya que imaginaba que para el rubio y su esposa ese viaje era como una segunda luna de miel.

Si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo Nephrite sentía envidia de su hermano, estaba muy enamorado de Molly y ella de él, y a pesar de que eran un poco pasados de dulce, a Neph le hacía feliz ver a su hermano de esa manera, aunque no dejaba de sentir algo de celos de la vida que tenía Jadeite con la pelirroja y ansiaba que pronto él pudiera encontrar una mujer como Molly que lo hiciera olvidar el amor no correspondido que sentía por Lita.

Nephrite tomaba un relajante baño de tina mientras pensaba en la chica que le había robado el sueño y el corazón, y que probablemente ahora sufriría del mismo mal que él.

_Luego de varios meses de amistad y de suspirar por ella, Nephrite había decidido abrirle su corazón a Lita y pedirle que fuera su novia. Aquella tarde caminaban por las calles de Londres, el invierno estaba próximo a llegar y la temperatura había descendido. Lita llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes verde y un abrigo de lana rosado con guantes y sombrero a juego, para Nephrite aquella era la aparición más hermosa que había visto._

_—Lita, —dijo llamando la atención de la castaña—hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace tiempo…ha sido muy difícil para mí animarme a decírtelo, tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, pero ya no puedo seguir callando lo que siento porque cada vez que te veo siento que el corazón me late con fuerza y es como si quisiera salírseme del pecho._

_—Neph… —trató de interrumpirlo ella._

_—Cada día que pasa, cuando no estoy contigo, sólo pienso en ti; me sorprendo preguntándome a mi mismo siempre qué es lo que estarás haciendo. _

_—Neph…_

_—Por favor Lita, si no lo digo ahora creo que voy a estallar, tengo que decirte todo lo que llevo por dentro porque tal vez no sea suficientemente valiente en otro momento, ahora mismo no sé si pueda controlarme, siento el pecho apretado y las manos las tengo frías, estoy ansioso por decirte todo._

_—Neph…_

_—Me tienes que escuchar Lita, por favor, tengo que decirte que pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, has alterado mi vida por completo. No sabes cuántas veces es soñado con besarte, cuantas veces imaginé oírte decir que me amas. Tal vez te tomo por sorpresa o tal vez tú siempre lo has sabido, pero necesito decirte Lita que yo…_

_—Neph por favor detente. —Dijo Lita impaciente haciendo que el hombre se callara—Yo lo sabía, en realidad lo imaginaba, pero si no te he dicho nada hasta ahora es porque esperaba que nunca te atrevieras tú a hacerlo._

_— ¿Es por lo que pasó hace tiempo? Porque si es por eso Lita entonces necesito que sepas que yo ahora soy diferente, ya no soy ese tonto que hacía distinciones sociales, yo…_

_—No es por eso Neph. —El castaño volvió a callar—El problema no eres tú… soy yo. _

_—Sea cual sea el problema lo podemos resolver juntos Lita, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar a que…_

_— ¡Estoy enamorada de otro hombre!_

_Aquellas palabras lo dejaron mudo por un momento, Nephrite bajó la cabeza y entonces preguntó: —¿Lo conozco?_

_—Sí Neph, lo conoces._

_— ¿Es Darien verdad? —Lita guardó silencio— No tienes que responder, tú silencio lo dice todo. —Neph no dijo nada por un momento, luego continuó— ¿Te das cuenta de que él nunca te verá como otra cosa que una amiga?_

_—Eso no lo sabes, yo jamás perderé la esperanza de que él me ame, esperaré toda la vida por él de ser necesario._

_—Espero que no te canses de esperar._

_Nephrite comenzó a caminar y Lita lo alcanzó. —Neph, por favor, no te vayas así, podemos seguir siendo amigos._

_—No sé qué hacer con tu amistad Lita, tú eres lo que yo quiero de ti._

_—Lo siento Neph, pero yo…_

_—No puedes amarme, lo entiendo._

Era increíble que aún recordara ese momento y que aún sintiera todas esas emociones a flor de piel, era como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo y el amor que sentía por ella seguía tan fuerte en su corazón como el primer día que se dio cuenta que la amaba. ¿Sufriría ella por el matrimonio de Darien? Lo más probable que sí, y eso le dolía a él tanto como a ella, a pesar de todo él sólo deseaba verla feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegada la noche Jadeite, Molly y Nephrite dejaron el hotel para ir a la mansión Chiba a encontrarse con Darien. Nephrite estaba bastante nervioso, esperaba no tener que encontrarse con Lita por el momento, aún no se sentía preparado para verla ya que después de habérsele declarado y ser rechazado el castaño tramitó su transferencia de la universidad y no la volvió a ver. Por su parte Jadiete también estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que le presentaría Molly a Michiru, y como todo hombre esperaba que ella se sintiera aunque fuera un poquito celosa de haberlo perdido.

En la familia Chiba también habían dos personas nerviosas, por un lado Darien que esperaba que a sus amigos no se les fuera la boca delante de Artemis y Michiru que aún no estaban enterados del negocio que tenía con los hermanos y con el griego; y por otra parte Serena se moría de nervios por impresionar a los amigos de su esposo. La tarde de ese día la rubia había supervisado personalmente la preparación de la cena y revisó que todo estuviera en orden para recibir a los invitados antes de prepararse ella para la cena.

Darien y Michiru aún estaban trabajando por lo que no pudo pedir la ayuda de su amiga para preparar todo y eso le preocupaba ya que confiaba más en los gustos de la aguamarina que en los propios. Ambos habían prometido llegar a tiempo para recibir a los invitados que llevaban ya una semana esperando, así que Serena esperaba que por lo menos no estuviera sola en ese momento.

Terminaba de maquillarse cuando Artemis llamó a su puerta. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto Artemis, es tu casa.

Artemis entró en la habitación y al mirarla quedó pasmado. —Estas hermosa pequeña, Darien se va a quedar de piedra cuando te vea.

Serena vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro sin tirantes que llegaba unos centímetros por encima de su rodilla. El cabello lo llevaba en un peinado semi-recogido y su maquillaje también era simple, realzando su belleza natural.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Estoy seguro.

—Gracias, pero estoy segura de que no ha venido aquí sólo para adularme.

Artemis sonrió. —Tienes razón, eres tan bella como astuta.

—Estoy aprendiendo del mejor.

—Eso no te lo discuto, pero bueno será mejor que me de prisa a lo que venía porque supongo que no tardan en llegar Darien y nuestros invitados. Quería darte esto pequeña.

— ¿Qué es esto Artemis? —preguntó Serena sorprendida de ver el cuadrado de terciopelo.

—Ábrelo, es para ti.

La rubia hizo como el viejo le mandó y abrió la caja, dentro había un delicado collar de finas piedras turquesa con una pulsera y aretes a juego. —Es hermoso.

—Es «la turquesa», la piedra del cielo. Los antiguos nativos americanos creían que esta piedra tenía su origen en una mágica noche de luna, durante la cual todas las tribus danzaban para festejar la tan esperada lluvia. Tal era su deseo porque lloviera que cuando finalmente pasó comenzaron a llorar y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de la lluvia, y fueron absorbidas por la Madre Tierra y una vez secadas se transformaron en la piedra del cielo. —Artemis se quedó en silencio observando el rostro de Serena—Eran de mi Luna y ahora son tuyas, estoy seguro de que ella querría que tú las tuvieras.

—Son hermosas Artemis pero no puedo aceptarlas si son de su difunta esposa.

—Yo quiero que las tengas Serena, te pertenecen como esposa de Darien… y como miembro de la familia Chiba.

—Artemis…

Serena se levantó de golpe y se apretó fuerte al cuello del viejo que sorprendido no supo cómo reaccionar a esa muestra de cariño. Luego de un momento él correspondió a su abrazo y permanecieron así durante unos momentos hasta que él fue el que se separó del abrazo.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que dejar que termines de ponerte más hermosa de lo que eres, nos vemos en un rato.

—Gracias Artemis.

Artemis salió de la habitación y se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos suspiró y limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado.

Andrew iba pasando por ahí en ese momento y al mirar la expresión del viejo dijo: —Creo que tendré que cambiar nuevamente el ambientador.

— ¡Cállate!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michiru terminaba de recoger sus cosas mientras se apagaba el ordenador cuando Darien llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Estás lista?

—En un segundo, deja que me retoque el maquillaje y salimos.

— ¿No me digas que estás nerviosa por conocer a Molly?

—No tengo por qué estarlo Dar, ¿acaso no puedo ser vanidosa?

—Por supuesto, sólo que hoy has estado muy nerviosa todo el día y creí que era por reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos de la universidad.

—Para que te enteres y esa cabecita tuya no se monte un teatro, Jadeite no me importa en lo más mínimo, al menos no de ese modo, además estoy saliendo con alguien.

— ¿Que tú estás saliendo con alguien? No te creo.

—Así es, estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Estás mintiendo, ¿la conozco?

—Podría decirse que sí, pero aún no te voy a decir quien es hasta que sea algo más serio.

—Eso quiere decir que estas considerando que puede convertirse en algo serio.

Michiru se encogió de hombros. —Es una opción.

—Vaya Kaio, jamás te había visto así por nadie.

—Tampoco es que esté enamorada, sólo me gusta.

—Te debe gustar mucho si lo consideras como algo que puede ser serio.

—Sí, me gusta mucho, ella es inteligente y divertida, además le gustan los autos.

—Bueno, sólo puedo decir que espero que me la presentes pronto.

—Lo haré, y ahora déjame que termine de maquillarme.

—Está bien, te espero en el auto, no te tardes.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Michiru mientras se pintaba los labios.

Darien tomó el ascensor y salió hacia el estacionamiento a esperarla, esa vez irían en el auto del pelinegro. Mientras tanto Michiru seguía con la labor de prepararse para la cena. Darien tenía razón en una cosa, estaba nerviosa pero no era porque fuera a conocer a la esposa de Jadeite, sino más bien porque luego de la cena iría a dar un paseo en coche con la misteriosa chica con la que salía.

Mirándose al espejo Michiru se reía consigo misma, parecía una colegiala ilusionada con su primer amor y es que eso era prácticamente lo que pasaba con Haruka, ya que era la primera vez en años que la aguamarina se permitía una relación. Si bien es cierto en la universidad e incluso luego de que empezó a trabajar en CE había tenido una que otra aventura, no habían sido más que situaciones de una noche y a la mañana siguiente se sentía vacía y solitaria.

Con Haruka era diferente, aún no llegaban a la parte sexual y la verdad era que ninguna de las dos quería apresurar las cosas, se estaban dando el tiempo para conocerse, saber lo que les gustaba a ambas y como quien dice, ver lo que pasaba; aunque no podía negarse a sí misma que moría de las ganas por hacer el amor con ella, le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba su relación.

Michiru terminó de maquillarse y bajó al estacionamiento, esperando que Darien no se hubiera impacientado y dejado tirada en la oficina, pero cuando se acercó al lugar asignado para él y que antes era de Seiya, el auto aún estaba allí.

—Lamento la espera, yo…

—Hola Michi. —le saludó Lita que estaba instalada en el asiento del copiloto—Dari me comentó que Neph y Jei estaban en Tokio y quise ir con ustedes a recibirlos, espero que no te importe.

—No… para nada.

Darien la miró como pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y Michiru cerró la puerta y en cambio se sentó atrás, una vez instalada en el asiento trasero tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a Serena. «La víbora volvió al ataque.»

**.**

**.**

**.**

«La víbora volvió al ataque.» Serena leyó el mensaje de Michiru sin comprender muy bien su contenido, aunque viniendo de su amiga podía ser algún tipo de clave para avisarle de algo, aunque no sabía qué. No le dio importancia a eso y siguió con los últimos detalles en el comedor junto con Andrew. Estaba en esos asuntos cuando escuchó en la sala la voz de Darien y Michiru y arreglándose el vestido dejó todo para ir a recibir a su esposo.

Más cuando entro en la sala se llevó una terrible sorpresa, prendida como garrapata del brazo del pelinegro estaba Lita, lo que hizo a Serena comprender al instante el mensaje en clave de Michiru.

—Mi amor ya regresaste.

Serena se acercó al pelinegro y prácticamente arrebatándolo del brazo de Lita, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios. Michiru casi se atragantó con la copa de champagne que le había dado Andrew y Artemis se sorprendió de ver cómo la rubia defendía lo que era suyo, pero a la que no le hizo mucha gracia la escena fue a Lita que se tomó de un solo trago el contenido de su copa.

—Te extrañé mucho amor, ¿cómo estuvo tu día de trabajo?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso preciosa, ¿ya está listo todo para recibir a los chicos?

—Acaso lo dudas hijo, Mina se ha esforzado todo el día para que la cena sea un éxito y estoy seguro de que así será ya que ella misma supervisó toda la comida y es una cocinera excelente.

—Así es viejo, es la mejor.

Para estas alturas Lita estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, la cocina era su fuerte y su idea de conquistar a Darien, ahora descubría que la estúpida esa además de bonita sabía llevar una casa. A ese paso terminaría de perder a Darien para siempre, debía de hacer algo.

—Ojalá hayas usado los condimentos correctos, Dari tiene el estómago algo delicado, ¿cierto Dari?

—Eh… sí, pero estoy seguro de que mi esposa ha tenido cuidado.

—Eso espero, aún recuerdo la vez que te enfermaste por comer algo que yo no te había preparado, —entonces se volteó a la rubia y dijo: —es que yo ya conozco los gustos de mi Dari.

La situación comenzaba a ponerse en tensión y Darien estaba en medio sin saber qué hacer. Michiru ya se preparaba para interferir cuando Andrew anunció que los invitados habían llegado.

—Darien «el lobo» Chiba.

—Neph hermano, —ambos hombres se abrazaron palmeando sus espaldas—cuánto tiempo sin verte, luces genial.

—Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

—Guarda algo del lobo para mí Neph. —dijo Jadeite apareciendo a su lado y abrazando al pelinegro— ¿Recuerdas a Molly?

—Claro, cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que te puso en cintura, ¿cómo has estado Molly?

—Muy bien ¿y tú?

—Bien también, gracias por preguntar. Quiero presentarles a mi esposa, Mina ven. —La rubia se acercó a su lado con una vibrante sonrisa en su rostro. —Preciosa, ellos son mis amigos de la universidad, Jadeite y Nephrite.

—Es un gusto conocerlos.

—El gusto es nuestro Mina. —dijo Neph dándole la mano.

—Dar nos dijo que eras hermosa pero no imaginamos que tanto. —también le dio la mano y volteó a su esposa—Molly, osita, ven acá.

La pelirroja se acercó a él para conocer a la esposa de Darien, más cuando vio el rostro de la mujer que acompañaba al pelinegro sólo pudo decir: —¿Tú?

—Disculpen, ¿ustedes se conocían?

* * *

><p>Esa maldita de Lita quiere pasarle por encima a Sere pero ella no se dejará, ya era hora de que no se dejara apabullar la rubia. Y mi viejito hermoso es muy astuto y sabe que no es Mina y no sólo eso sino que la apoya. Y ahora qué pasará con Molly en la ecuación?<p>

**Zury Bello**, gracias por regresar hermosa ya hacía falta. No te preocupes que pronto pronto Darien tendrá una cucharada de su propia medicina.

**Josiie**, por qué te negaste a leerla? Bueno no importa lo bueno es que ahora que la has leído te ha gustado y espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**yssareyes48**, ja ja ja la lista de zorras en aumento ja ja ja.

**Bepevikn**, querida, por lo menos la rubia no se deja de Lita y le demuestra quien es la dueña de Darien.

**su**, ya veremos si Kenji se equivocará o no con esto y si le dirá todo a la rubia yo espero que sí.

**Maria**, Kenji tendrá su merecido muy pronto.

**johanna bodmer**, que bueno que aún no te han atrapado y sí a Lita hay que dejarla calva para que aprenda.

Chicas nuestra historia está llegando al punto cumbre por decirlo de alguna manera, aún faltan unos capítulos más pero ya las cosas empiezan a salir a la luz así que no se pierdan ni uno sólo de los capítulos que siguen porque les prometo que estarán interesantes.

**La amistad de Serena y el viejo crecerá a tal punto que Artemis le abrirá su corazón a la rubia y le revelará su mayor secreto.**

**FB Yeni Reid W**


	19. Capítulo 19: Descubrimientos

**_Serena y Artemis han desarrollado una gran amistad y el viejo le confiesa que sabe que ella no es Mina, lo que demuestra que él aprueba y cree en su amor por Darien. Jadiete, Molly y Nephrite han llegado para reunirse con Darien y preparar el proyecto para el griego y se descubre el pasado de Neph con Lita. Con motivo de la llegada de los amigos de Darien, Serena prepara una cena de bienvenida a la que Lita se autoinvita, aunque la rubia no se deja opacar y le demuestra quien es la mujer que está al lado de Darien. Pero para su sorpresa, una de las personas que visitan a Darien es su antigua amiga de la juventud pero ella cree que Serena es Mina._**

**_**_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la sensacional Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon._**_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 19: Descubrimientos:::<em>

Serena no podía disimular su asombro al tener frente a ella a una de sus mejores amigas de la juventud, no había esperado encontrarse con ella de esta forma y bajo las condiciones en las que estaba, ya que debía recordar que para Molly ella era Mina y su hermana no era santa de la devoción de la pelirroja. Habría deseado abrazarla y felicitarla por su matrimonio, pero en cambio intentó su mejor interpretación de Mina.

—Molly querida, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Yo hubiera preferido no tener que volver a hacerlo en mi vida.

— ¡Osita! —dijo Jadeite— No seas grosera con la esposa de Darien.

—Si hubiera sabido que ella era la esposa de Darien no habría venido a esta reunión.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando, ¿Mina qué es lo que sucede?

—No te preocupes amor, Molly y yo siempre nos llevamos así, aunque no lo creas éramos amigas en el colegio en Suiza.

—Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas, aún no te perdono la forma en que trataste durante años a Serena.

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros. —Oh mi linda Molly, deberías ya superarlo, estamos muy viejas para esto no lo piensas así.

—Yo lo que pienso es que eres una…

—Así que tú eres Molly. —intervino Michiru—Yo soy Michiru Kaio, amiga de la universidad de Jei y Neph.

—Es un gusto Michiru, había oído hablar de ti.

—Espero que sea bueno…Dar, porque mejor no pasamos al salón, Artemis está esperando para conocer a los chicos.

—Me parece una gran idea Michi… vamos muchachos.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el salón donde estaba Artemis conversando con Lita. Cuando Neph vio su larga y ondulada cabellera castaña, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, no había esperado encontrarla en la cena, incluso cuando habló con Darien en la tarde para avisarle que habían llegado, éste le confirmó que ella no estaría.

—Chicos, les presento a mi padre, Artemis Chiba.

—Es un gusto muchachos.

—El gusto es nuestro. —respondió Neph.

—Darien nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

—También yo he oído historias de ustedes jovencitos. —Molly entró con Michiru y al verla Artemis se dirigió hacia ella—Pero nadie me había hablado de esta hermosa jovencita.

—Es un gusto señor Chiba, mi nombre es Molly y soy la esposa de Jadeite.

—Osita, ella es otra antigua compañera de facultad, Lita Kino.

—Mucho gusto Lita.

—El gusto es mío Molly, —dijo Lita con una sonrisa en su rostro—tal vez luego podamos intercambiar números así te acompaño mientras estés en la ciudad.

—Me encantaría, hace años que no visito Japón.

— ¿Cómo has estado Lita? —preguntó el castaño.

—Muy bien Neph, te ves cambiado.

—No te dejes llevar… sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

Sus palabras eran una insinuación que a Lita no le pasó desapercibida aunque poco le importaba, ya había dejado todo claro con Nephrite tiempo atrás y todos sus esfuerzos debían concentrarse en el hombre que amaba.

—Iré a ver si el comedor está listo.

—Gracias cariño.

Serena fue hacia la cocina y comedor a verificar que todo estuviera listo mientras los demás se quedaban hablando, al cabo de un rato Serena regresó y les avisó que podían pasar al comedor. Mientras ella les indicaba los lugares asignados, Lita aprovechó el momento para tomar el asiento al lado de Darien, dejando a la rubia el lugar al lado de Neph. Michiru miró de reojo a Serena indicándole que no hiciera nada por el momento y la rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse.

—Molly, —comenzó a hacerle conversación Lita— escuché que conociste a Mina en la época de colegio, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí, —respondió Molly con amargura—aunque no guardo muchos recuerdos buenos de esa época.

— ¿Por qué Molly? ¿Acaso Mina te hizo algo?

—No precisamente a mí, si no a su hermana Serena.

—Creo que esas son cosas que pertenecen al pasado Mo, a nadie aquí le interesa ahora.

—No me llames Mo, la única que me llamaba de esa forma era Serena y a ti no te lo permito ¿me entiendes?

—Osita, ¿se te olvida que la esposa de Darien es nuestra anfitriona?

—Déjala Jadeite, no me molesta en lo absoluto sus comentarios, al final ella tiene razón, Molly era amiga de Serena no mía.

—Pero parece que ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien, me intriga saber por qué.

—No veo el motivo por el cual eso te interese Lita, —intervino Michiru—si la esposa de Jadeite y Mina no se llevaban bien no es un asunto que deba ventilarse aquí... menos frente a Artemis.

—Discúlpenme yo no quise parecer grosera. —Molly bajó la cabeza sonrojada, si bien es cierto detestaba a Mina debía guardar la compostura.

—Olvidemos este asunto y disfrutemos la deliciosa cena que nos preparó la esposa de mi hijo.

El grupo siguió comiendo en silencio por un rato, hasta que los hombres empezaron a contar divertidas anécdotas del tiempo universitario, cosa que los tenía relajados, pero el ala femenina no estaba del todo cómoda. Molly no dejaba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que Serena hacía o decía algo y por otro lado Lita no perdía el tiempo con su «Dari para acá y Dari para allá», logrando que Serena pasara un momento desagradable.

Por suerte la cena acabó pronto, sin embargo estaba lejos de acabarse el suplicio de la rubia ya que Artemis sugirió tomar un café en la terraza. Mientras el grupo salía Neph se quedó atrás y al pasar Lita la tomó del brazo y la llevó aparte.

—Me puedes decir qué rayos estas haciendo. —dijo el hombre tomando del brazo fuertemente.

—Suéltame idiota, me lastimas.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas qué es lo que pretendes.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? Estoy luchando por lo que me pertenece.

Neph bufó. — ¿Será que te operaron del cerebro? Darien hizo su vida, se nota que ama a su esposa, no tienes derecho de interferir.

—Tú no sabes nada Neph, esa mujer no le conviene.

— ¿Y tú sí le convienes? —Lita lo miró furiosa—Deberías comportarte con más dignidad y aceptar que Darien le pertenece a otra.

—Yo no soy cobarde como tú Neph, voy a luchar por lo que quiero y lo haré hasta el final.

Nephrite la miró con desprecio, si alguna vez había sentido amor por esa mujer en ese preciso momento lo más que podía sentía era una profunda decepción. —Me das lástima Lita, —dijo soltando su brazo—deberías valorarte más y entender cuándo es el momento de retirarte. —Y dicho esto salió a la terraza.

¿Lástima? ¿Cómo podía sentir él lástima por ella? Él era quien inspiraba lástima, era un cobarde que había renunciado a todo por el simple hecho de que una mujer le dio un no por respuesta, qué podría saber él de lo que ella hacía si no entendía lo que era luchar por el amor. Las palabras de Nephrite en lugar de hacerla entrar en razón encendieron con más fuerza la llama que ardía en el pecho de Lita. Ella tendría a Darien para sí misma y nadie se lo impediría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rei esperaba en el lugar de siempre la llegada de su amado Nicolás. A pesar de que ella nunca había sido de las chicas que esperan, no tenía reparos en esperar a su amado castaño quien tenía años de ser el único hombre que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Cuando la pelinegra conoció a Nicolás, su aura misteriosa la impresionó a tal punto que ella que casi no visitaba la hacienda cuando no estaba Serena, había empezado a ir casi a diario a ver a su tía Ikuko con tal de verlo a él, el chofer de su tío.

Sin embargo, en cuanto su padre se enteró de su obsesión por aquel hombre, la había enviado a viajar con Serena y no lo volvió a ver hasta que regresó de Paris. Creía que ya lo había olvidado hasta que lo volvió a ver con su uniforme de chofer. Era condenadamente sexy y Rei entendió que no se detendría hasta que ese hombre fuera de ella.

Por suerte para la pelinegra esta vez no tuvo que rogar mucho y Nicolás le había hecho caso. Desde entonces se veían en un restaurante a las afueras de Minato, donde normalmente ella lo invitaba a comer, después se iban para un hotel, obviamente pagado por ella, donde daban rienda suelta a toda su pasión. Nicolás era un amante formidable y aquella era una razón más para la pelinegra de querer estar con él.

Pero había una cosa que era un problema en el paraíso personal de Rei Hino, y eso era su padre, quien había amenazado con desheredarla si ella continuaba con esa relación. Para Rei en realidad no suponía un problema, ella amaba a Nicolás y estaría con él pese a cualquier cosa, pero el castaño no estaba muy convencido del asunto e insistía en que sin el dinero de su padre no podrían salir adelante y él no podía darle la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada con sólo su salario de chofer.

—Amor, por fin llegas.

—Siento haberte dejado esperando princesa, pero tu tío no me dejaba irme.

—No te preocupes mi vida, si yo vengo llegando. —Rei llamó al mesero para hacer su pedido— ¿Vas a querer lo mismo de siempre amor?

—No tengo hambre princesa, sólo quiero una cerveza.

—Tráigame dos cervezas por favor. —dijo Rei al mesero.

—Enseguida señorita.

El hombre se retiró dejando a la pareja solos. Rei acariciaba la mano de Nicolás mientras el castaño la retiraba para evitar que ella lo hiciera. —Te he dicho que no me gustan ese tipo de arrumacos.

—Lo siento cariño, es que hace varios días que no nos vemos y no puedo evitar querer sentirse aunque sea así de lejos.

—Nos pueden ver Rei, no es conveniente.

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto Nicolás? Yo ya me estoy cansando de esta situación, te advierto que me iré con otro. —dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—Si quieres buscarte a otro bien puedes hacerlo, pero a mí no me vuelves a ver ni el peli si me entero de que tan siquiera hay otro cerca.

—No amor, por favor, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

—Entonces deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada que bien sabes que no me gusta.

—Está bien amor, perdóname.

El mesero volvió con las bebidas, las puso sobre la mesa y se retiró. Nicolás dio un profundo trago y como quien no quería la cosa, empezó a cuestionar a su novia. —Dime una cosa Rei, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre el esposo de tu prima?

— ¿De Darien? —Nic asintió— ¿Por qué quieres saber de él?

—Eso es asunto mío, tú solo responde.

—Perdóname cariño, sólo sentí curiosidad.

—Ya deja de hacer pucheros y dime si sabes algo del Darien ese.

—La verdad es que muy poco, sé que vivió en la casa de mis tíos por muchos años pero con quien más tenía relación era con mi prima Serena, nunca supimos de donde vino sólo apareció un día.

— ¿Pero no es cierto que su padre es Artemis Chiba, el dueño de la exportadora?

—Eso es lo que se dice, aunque no lo tengo muy claro porque hasta donde sabía era huérfano, pero por qué te interesa tanto.

—Ya te dije que no me preguntes, pero si quieres saberlo es porque pienso proponerle un negocio.

— ¿Y qué negocio podrías tener tú con Darien?

—Eso es problema mío princesa, por ahora necesito que te acerques a tu prima Mina para que me averigues todo acerca de Darien.

—Eso sí que no Nic, Mina y yo nunca nos llevamos bien, no le hablaría por nada del mundo.

—Ni siquiera por mí princesa, ni siquiera por tu príncipe encantador y todas las cositas ricas que puedo hacerte si me consigues la información que quiero.

Rei sonrió. —Por ti ayudo a revivir a la madre Teresa si fuera necesario.

—Esa es mi chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que Lita apareciera arruinando la velada que tan cuidadosamente había planeado, Serena se convenció de las palabras de Michiru, esa chica le causaría muchos problemas si ella no se ponía atenta ya que parecía que Darien no se percataba de la situación. Un par de semanas después de aquella noche, la castaña lo había llamado con urgencia cuando ellos estaban a punto de hacer el amor y Darien salió casi corriendo para ver lo que le sucedía a su amiguita.

Lo peor de todo era que cada vez que le tocaba el tema al pelinegro, él le salía con que todo era producto de su imaginación y sus celos, que Lita hablaba maravillas de ella y no entendía por qué no podía hacer amistad con ella como lo había hecho con Michiru.

_—Eso es porque Michiru no está detrás de ti._ —Le había respondido una vez en medio de una de las tantas discusiones que se volvieron costumbre entre ellos a causa de Lita. Sin quererlo Serena estaba cediendo terreno a esa mujer y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, ya que ella nunca antes se vio envuelta en un lío similar.

Mientras lograba resolver sus peleas con Darien, Serena pasaba el tiempo trabajando en sus pinturas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pintaba y mucho menos podía hacerlo ahora que seguía la farsa de Mina, pero el viejo le había acondicionado una habitación privada que sólo ellos y Andrew conocían, ya que aún no le revelaban a Darien y Michiru que Artemis ya conocía el secreto de su matrimonio y por ende si la veían pintando se llevaría una reprimenda.

A veces cuando Serena pintaba, Artemis se sentaba en silencio a observarla en un rincón mientras hacía que leía un libro. Poco a poco Serena se había ganado su voluntad, con los detalles que tenía con él, las horas que le dedicaba para leerle o cuando lo acompañaba a la fundación Chiba, un instituto que había fundado Artemis cuando perdió a su hija Diana con la idea de que tal vez ahí encontraría a su nieto pero aquello no llegó a pasar nunca.

Ese día en particular ella le había pedido que fuera su modelo, a lo que el viejo al principio se rehusó. Sin embargo ahí estaba sentado desde hacía cinco horas sin moverse mientras la rubia estaba concentrada en el lienzo. Desde el retrato que hicieron de su familia Artemis no había vuelto a posar para algo así, pero al ver los hermosos ojos celestes de la rubia suplicándole que la dejara pintarlo, su viejo corazón de azúcar no pudo resistir y se derritió. Definitivamente esa chica sabía cómo ganarse a un hombre y no comprendía por qué Darien aún no lo veía.

— ¿Te falta mucho pequeña?

—Sólo algunos detalles, pero si quiere podemos descansar.

—Te lo agradecería, este viejo ya no está para permanecer en una sola posición tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento Artemis, estaba tan concentrada en la pintura que no consideré que podría sentirse mal, ¿necesita que le traiga algo?

—No hija tranquila, estoy bien, sólo necesito estirar el cuerpo; hace mucho que no posaba para un retrato.

Serena recordó que hacía algunos días había escuchado sin querer a Artemis en el despacho, al principio creyó que estaba con Darien pero luego se dio cuenta que el viejo hablaba solo y la señora Akane le había dicho que era una costumbre de su jefe, pero que en realidad hablaba con su esposa y su hija, mirando el cuadro que se pintó de la familia unos años antes de que la chica huyera con el chofer de la casa.

—Artemis, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Por supuesto linda, adelante.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca hablas de tu familia ni he visto en toda la casa un retrato de ellas? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, el viejo dio un profundo suspiro y una lágrima asomó por su mejilla—No quise incomodarlo, —se apresuró Serena a responder—no tiene por qué contestar, he sido una imprudente.

—Perdí a mi Luna hace más de veinte años, luego de que mi arrogancia hiciera que nuestra pequeña y adorada hija Diana desapareciera sin dejar rastro. —el viejo comenzó a decir—Ella se enamoró de un hombre que trabajaba para mí, su nombre era Ren Tsuruga, mi chofer. Diana quiso hacerme comprender que ella estaba enamorada de él pero yo no veía más allá de las clases sociales e intenté alejarla de él.

Serena escuchaba atentamente la historia sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿podría ser que fuera cierto lo que ella imaginaba?

—Un día Diana se fue, —continuó Artemis—Luna y yo estábamos de viaje en Grecia y cuando regresamos Diana ya no estaba. La busqué incansablemente pero no hubo quien me diera de ella ni un solo dato, era como si tierra se la hubiera tragado. Mi Luna comenzó a enfermar del dolor, hasta que un día un amigo de la familia nos dijo que había visto a Diana aquí en Minato. No perdimos tiempo y nos mudamos para acá esperando encontrarla aunque sabíamos que sería difícil ya que habían pasado más de cinco años.

El viejo se quedó en silencio por un momento que a Serena se le antojó muy largo, se veía tan afligido por la historia que relataba que Serena veía que él sólo había sido víctima de un error cometido en el pasado pero del cual se mostraba arrepentido.

—Artemis, si esto le hace daño por favor no continúe.

—Déjame terminar pequeña, necesito decirle a alguien todo lo que llevo años guardando. —Serena asintió y tomó su mano para darle fuerza lo que Artemis agradeció con una sonrisa. —Luego de unos meses supimos la dirección y el teléfono de Diana, la llamamos y al escuchar su voz mi querida Luna empezó a sentirse mejor y la verdad es que yo también me quité un enorme peso de encima. Con Diana quedamos para vernos en esta casa, vendría ella y su esposo Ren y traerían una sorpresa, sin embargo ese día…

_—Buenos días, podríamos hablar con el señor Artemis Chiba, somos de la policía de caminos de Minato._

_— ¿Llegó Diana, Andrew?_

_—No señor Artemis, son unos policías que quieren hablar con usted._

—Salí a recibirlos sin imaginar que ellos serían los portadores de la peor noticia de mi vida.

_—Señor Chiba, ¿conoce usted a la señora Diana Tsuruga?_

_—Sí, ella es mi hija._

_—Lamentamos tener que informarle de esto señor Chiba, pero su hija ha sufrido un accidente de auto camino aquí._

_— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Diana? ¿Está ella bien?_

_—Necesitamos que venga a reconocer el cadáver de su hija y de su yerno, el señor Ren Tsuruga._

—En ese preciso instante Luna bajaba las escaleras y lo escuchó todo, se puso muy nerviosa tuvimos que sedarla y dejarla descansando; luego Andrew me acompañó a la morgue a reconocer los cuerpos.

_— ¿Reconoce usted a alguno?_

_—Sí… es… Diana._

_—Señor Chiba, lamentamos mucho su perdida, pero necesitamos saber si usted tiene información del niño._

_— ¿Niño? ¿Qué niño?_

_—Su hija tenía un pequeño de seis años llamado como su padre, aún no sabemos si él estaba con ellos al momento del accidente pero la probabilidad es muy alta, por eso queríamos saber si tal vez Diana había enviado al niño con usted antes de eso._

_—Yo… no sabía que tenía un nieto, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con mi hija._

_—Ya veo._

—El peso por el mal que había cometido se hizo más grande, un padre jamás debe enterrar a sus hijos, sin embargo mi altivez me llevó a tener que ver el ataúd con el cuerpo de mi Diana bajando en ese hoyo en la tierra. Nunca le dije a Luna lo del hijo de Diana, aunque me dediqué a buscarlo por muchos años sin resultado. Dos años después mi Luna murió de tristeza. En su lecho de muerte me dijo que me perdonaba, pero la verdad es que yo no he podido perdonarme a mí mismo.

Serena limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, pero no sólo el dolor por la historia de Artemis era lo que la había conmovido, sino el hecho de saber que ella había encontrado al verdadero abuelo de Darien, claro, aún no estaba segura pero contrataría un detective privado para comprobar su teoría y de ser cierto aquello sería un motivo más que suficiente para que Darien al fin entendiera que ella realmente lo amaba, además de que le daba emoción poder unirlos aún más, si eso era posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien estaba reunido con Jadeite y Nephrite en la oficina que ocupaba en la exportadora, finiquitando los detalles de la presentación para el griego que vendría a Tokio dentro de mes y medio. Pero aunque se suponía que debía estar concentrado en cómo desarrollar la estrategia de mercadeo, su mente estaba en otro lugar y en otra persona.

Últimamente se sorprendía a sí mismo soñando despierto con cierta rubia que poco a poco le demostraba que lo que sentía por él era real. Con el paso de las semanas Darien podía sentir palpitar con más fuerza en su corazón el amor que sentía por Serena, era como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, como si tan solo hubiese estado dormido y por fin despertaba de una larga pesadilla. Serena era su vida, su amor, su mariposa. Ella lo llenaba todo de luz y color con su sonrisa, con cada uno de sus detalles.

Aunque Darien no le demostraba mucho afecto y hasta el momento permanecía distante con ella, no podía negarse que su corazón estaba siendo conquistado por Serena. Podía ver en cada cosa que ella hacía, a la misma muchachita tierna e inocente con la que había crecido, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y estuviera esperando a que ellos se reencontraran.

Todas esas emociones lo llevaban a plantearse la idea de hablar con Serena y declararle su amor y si ella aún estaba dispuesta a estar con él, aclarar su situación con el viejo y con la familia de ella, disolver su estúpido matrimonio con Mina y ahora sí, casarse con la gemela correcta.

—El retorno de la inversión estaría para tres años con una tasa interna de retorno del 47.5% muy por encima del 20% de nuestro costo de capital.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo Neph, creo que la cabecita de nuestro amigo está en otro lado.

—Tierra llamando a Darien. —el pelinegro no respondía a Neph—Tengo una idea, —dijo el castaño a su hermano—Dar, tu esposa te ha venido a visitar.

Como por acto de magia Darien volvía a la realidad, era cosa de mencionarla a ella y el pelinegro prestaba toda la atención del mundo. Los hermanos se rieron. —No es gracioso Neph.

—Para nosotros sí.

—Hubieras visto tu cara, —decía el rubio—estabas como idiotizado.

—No lo niego, soy un hombre enamorado, pero no menos que tú «osito».

Ahora eran Darien y Neph que se reían a carcajeadas y Jadeite el que decía que no era gracioso. Aunque lo había dicho casi a la ligera se sintió bien reconocer delante de sus amigos que amaba a su esposa, porque era precisamente lo que Darien sentía por Serena, un gran y profundo amor. Podía sentir como poco a poco sus miedos desaparecían, al igual que la desconfianza que sintió en un principio por ella. Cada vez más Darien estaba seguro de que amaba a Serena y que el amor de ella era real, quizás pronto llegaría el momento indicado para hacérselo saber también a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se vio en la obligación de adelantar su viaje que sería hasta dentro de unos meses ya que se le presentaron asuntos urgentes con otro negocio que tenía en Tokio. Caminaba por el aeropuerto internacional de Minato mientras hablaba por teléfono dando instrucciones a su asistente personal sobre los negocios que había dejado por tener que salir antes de Londres.

—Quiero que reprogrames todas las citas de mañana para el lunes de la próxima semana Mimet y discúlpate con los empresarios de Madrid, diles que se me presentaron algunos inconvenientes ineludibles.

_—De acuerdo señor Black._

—Y Mimet.

_—Sí señor Black._

—También quiero que le hables a Ami y le pidas que me llame.

_—De acuerdo señor Black._

El hombre cortó la comunicación con su asistente y subió en la limusina que lo estaba esperando. Hacía una hermosa noche en Minato, el ambiente era agradable y la luna iluminaba como una perla brillante el manto negro del cielo. Cuando las noches eran así no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? El hombre suspiró, como siempre sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia ella, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado como un crío y que jamás había podido olvidar.

* * *

><p>Estoy vendiendo boletos para la rifa de una aparición para matar a Lita, ¿alguien quiere? ¿no? ¿ninguna? Bueno creo que tendremos que soportarla un poco más.<p>

Artemis le ha revelado todo a Serena, ¿será que ella se dio cuenta de que la historia del viejo se parece a la de Darien? ¿Hará algo para desenredar esta historia?

Un nuevo personaje se suma a la lista de apariciones en esta historia, ¿quién será? ¿tendrá algo de importancia para el desarrollo de los eventos futuros? (me sonó a cuentos del más allá ja ja ja)

**cotita83**, creo que Molly no será muy buena aliada para Serena.

**bepevikn**, quien la pone en vereda como dices es mi hermoso Neph, ¿a poco no es un divino?

**yssareyes48**, yo también la quiero arrastrar.

**naiara moon,** que bueno que ya pudiste alcanzarnos amiga, besos.

**Maria**, no será lo que Molly diga sino a quien se lo dirá...

**salyluna**, complacida? Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Por fin Darien se ha convencido del amor de Serena y decidirá declararle su amor.**

**FB. Yeni Reid W.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Una cena ¿romántica?

**_Molly creyendo que Serena es Mina, la trata de forma grosera delante de todos, cosa que no es pasada por alto por Lita que ya empieza a maquinar la forma de ganarse a la esposa de Jei para conocer el pasado oscuro de la esposa de Darien, sin embargo Neph se da cuenta de sus intenciones y trata de ponerla en su lugar. Nicolás le pide a Rei que averigue algo acerca de Darien aunque la pelinegra no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Por otra parte Artemis le ha contado a Serena sobre su hija Diana y ella atando cabos comienza a sospechar que se trata de la madre de Darien pero guarda silencio por el momento. Un nuevo personaje ha entrado en escena._**

**_**_Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la sensacional Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon._**_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 20: Una cena ¿romántica?<em>

Lita tenía que soportar seguir viendo a Nephrite después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron en la casa de Darien. El castaño se presentaba cada día a la oficina para trabajar con Darien durante un par de horas por las tardes, aunque ella desconocía los motivos de aquellas visitas. Lo que sí marchaba viento en popa era su plan para sonsacarle información a la estúpida esposa de Jadeite, Molly; Lita la llamaba todos los días y la invitaba a recorrer la ciudad o simplemente almorzar con ella, esperando que la pelirroja ganara confianza con ella para luego averiguar el motivo por el cual había tratado de la forma en que lo hizo a la esposa de Darien.

Darien tomó a bien el interés que mostraba Lita en hacer sentir bienvenida a Molly y se molestó un poco con Serena porque ella no tomó esa iniciativa, por supuesto que el pelinegro no imaginaba los alcances de ese interés de Lita, sencillamente Darien parecía tener una fe ciega en su amiga.

—Dari, —irrumpió Lita en su oficina— ¿puedo tomarme la tarde libre? Es que quería invitar a Molly al centro comercial y al cine.

—Por supuesto Lita, ve.

—Gracias, espero que no te moleste Jei.

—Para nada Lita, más bien agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para ella, la verdad nosotros hemos estado bastante ocupados y no he podido compartir nada con mi osita.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto Jei. —respondió con una sonrisa—Bueno los dejo trabajar, nos vemos luego.

Lita volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó a los hombres solos. Neph, que había guardado silencio durante la breve conversación, se preguntaba si en realidad las intenciones de Lita eran esas o si estaba tramando algo más, lo que servía para que cada vez el castaño se decepcionara de ella.

Molly aceptó gustosa la invitación de su nueva amiga. Fueron al cine y a comer, para luego irse de tiendas en el centro comercial. Hacía mucho tiempo que Molly no tenía una amistad así, al vivir en Londres y Ami en Italia el contacto con ella se limitaba a navidades y años nuevos y si a eso le sumaba que ya no tenían nada que compartir más que el recuerdo de su madre que murió seis años atrás, se podía decir que Molly no tenía ninguna amiga o amigo a excepción de su osito; y ahora Lita.

—La he pasado muy bien estos días contigo Lita, te lo agradezco.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Mo, la verdad tu compañía ha sido un tesoro para mí que llevo una vida muy solitaria.

—Tú vives sola, ¿cierto?

—Así es Mo, desde que mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía quince años he visto por mí misma. Haber tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero me dio la oportunidad de conocer a personas que han sido importantes para mí, como Michi, Jei, Neph y por supuesto Dari.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—Claro que te respondo Mo, somos amigas y las amigas no tienen secretos.

A Molly se le llenaron los ojos de emoción al oír esas palabras de Lita. —Quería preguntarte por Darien, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes?

—Pues soy amiga de Dari desde la universidad y ahora trabajo con él en la empresa de su padre. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, la persona en la que más confío y también a quien más admiro.

—Y también es el hombre que amas.

—No…sé de qué hablas Mo, yo no amo a Da…

—Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir Lita, cualquiera puede ver qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por él. Debiste haber sufrido mucho cuando se casó. —dijo la chica tomando su mano.

—Mucho Molly… y aún sufro. Yo amo a Darien con todo mi corazón y me duele ver cómo es usado por esa mala mujer.

— ¿Te refieres a Mina?

—Sí, a ella. Utiliza a Dari, sólo lo quiere por su dinero, ella no lo ama como yo, incluso creo que tiene un amante pero no puedo confirmar esa sospecha por eso no le he dicho nada a Dar; y por favor tampoco se lo digas a Jei.

—No te preocupes, no hablaré.

—Tú eras su compañera en el colegio, ¿verdad Mo? —Ella asintió— ¿Cómo era?

—Pues nunca nos llevamos bien, ella y Serena eran mundos opuestos. Mina siempre fue muy prepotente, vanidosa y muy odiosa, nos hacía la vida imposible a mi hermana y a mí y ni qué decirte de Serena, ella era la que más sufría con todo eso. Hubiera preferido que Serena se casara con Darien y no ella. —Molly se llevó la mano a los labios comprendiendo la imprudencia—Lo siento Lita, no quise decir que tú no serías mejor opción que Mina solo que…

—Tranquila Mo, te entiendo. Pero por qué dices que mejor se hubiera casado con Serena.

—Bueno, como te dije, Serena, Ami y yo éramos amigas en el instituto y ella nos contó cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos.

_—Mina y yo conocimos a Darien cuando éramos pequeñas y los tres crecimos juntos, pero entre Darien y yo había una conexión especial, algo que no sabría cómo describir pero que ambos nos entendíamos siempre a la perfección. Yo me enamoré de él y creí que él también me amaba._

_— ¿Qué sucedió entonces? —preguntó Ami._

_—Sucedió que me había equivocado, Darien no me amaba a mí sino a Mina._

_— ¿Cómo alguien puede fijarse en esa arpía?_

_—Molly. —le reprendió Ami—Perdón Serena, sigue con la historia._

_—No hay mucho que contar después de eso. Papá descubrió a Mina y a Darien, lo corrió y no supimos más de él._

_— ¿Y cuál era la promesa que siempre dices que ella ha roto?_

_—Darien le dijo que regresaría para casarse con ella y ella juró que lo esperaría._

_—Y obviamente no lo ha hecho la muy zorra._

_— ¡Molly!_

—Así que ella era la mujer de la que tanto hablaba Dar. —dijo Lita para sí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —la castaña negó—Eso es todo lo que sé de ellos, la verdad no es mucho, pero sí creo que tienes razón en algo, Mina no es buena ni para Darien ni para nadie, ella es fría y egoísta, no se detiene por nada, siempre pensé que ella sabía del amor de Serena por Darien y se lo quitó por envidia.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque si te has prometido a alguien no andas por ahí revolcándote con cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino, además casi no la oías contar sobre esa historia y cuando lo hacía no se mostraba emoción en su mirada, en cambio a Serena se le desbordaba el amor por él, me pregunto si ya habrá podido olvidarlo.

Molly se quedó pensativa, al igual que Lita aunque por motivos muy diferentes. Aquella invitación había valido la pena, la información que obtuvo de la pelirroja le sería muy útil para sus planes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sí señorita, necesito que todo el lugar está despejado… no importa el precio… me parece muy bien… sí quiero todo eso… no será necesario… de acuerdo, esperaré que me envíe las opciones del menú.

Darien colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su sillón poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa triunfal. Entre Jadeite y Nephrite le habían dado la idea sobre cómo hablar de sus sentimientos con su esposa, por supuesto sin mencionarles todo lo que pasaba, y la idea que le dieron sus amigos le había fascinado.

El pelinegro estaba seguro de que Serena estaría más que feliz con ese detalle y más después de recibir las rosas rojas con la invitación que en cualquier momento llegarían a la mansión. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ella lo llamara emocionada, pero él no le diría nada hasta que no estuvieran en el restaurante, quería que el momento en el que le dijera que creía en ella y que la amaba, fuera el más especial de todos los momentos en su vida.

—Tengo que pensar en la anulación de mi matrimonio con Mina, así podré casarme de una vez con mi verdadera mariposa.

Su mariposa, se sentía tan bien volver a llamarla así, era la primera vez desde que descubrió que había sido Mina con quien estuvo en la quebrada, que ese apodo volvía a tener sentido para él. Serena no sólo volvía a ser su mariposa, durante el tiempo que habían compartido ella se convirtió en su vida, en la razón por la cual deseaba despertar cada mañana y volver a casa por las noches. No había absolutamente nada para él en donde no estuviera ella.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Adelante.

— ¿Soñando despierto? —preguntó Michiru al entrar.

—Esta vez no pienso negarlo, sí, soñaba con volver a ver a mi mariposa.

— ¡Y dale con lo mismo! —Exclamó molesta Michiru— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás empecinado con ella Dar? No te das cuenta que tienes una mujer increíblemente extraordinaria que te ama porque déjame decirte una cosa Chiba, esa mujer te ama, aunque tú no seas capaz de verlo, Serena te ama.

—Sí lo sé.

—Si lo sabes entonces por qué sigues empeñado en Mina, no te entiendo Darien, tienes a tu lado a esta fantástica mujer y tú sigues pensando en tu mariposa como un idiota.

—Y seguiré pensando en ella toda la vida porque me he dado cuenta de que la amo.

—Lo dicho, eres un imbécil y perderás a Serena por ello.

—Kaio, ¿podrías calmarte un momento y dejarme hablar? —Michiru se calló—Cuando dije que estaba soñando con mi mariposa me refería a Serena.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—La amo Michiru, estoy enamorado de Serena.

Michiru dio un grito de emoción. — ¿Me estás hablando en serio? —Darien asintió— ¡qué emoción!... ¿Serena lo sabe? ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—Cálmate «huracán Kaio», y respondiendo a tu pregunta no, aún no se lo digo pienso hacerlo hoy en el Moonlight Densetsu.

— ¿Alquilaste todo el salón? Dime que lo hiciste Darien Chiba, una cena romántica a la orilla del mar, con las estrellas y la luna iluminándolos, ay es tan romántico.

—Michiru Kaio, si me lo hubieran dicho no lo creo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Para nada, pero me alegra saber que mi mejor amiga está enamorada.

—Yo no, —dijo Michiru sonrojándose—bueno la verdad es que sí Dar, estoy enamorada, qué digo enamorada, enamoradísima y ayer pasamos la noche juntas… no sabes lo que fue… fue tan intenso y tan dulce… nunca nadie me había…

—Wow, wow, wow, para tu carro Kaio, no quiero saber la clase de perversiones que haces en privado con tu chica.

—Eres un idiota, no iba a hablar de eso, iba a decir que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera, nosotras aún no…

— ¿Aun no qué?

—Ya sabes, aún no… de eso.

— ¿Aún no tienen sexo?

—Shhh, no lo digas tan fuerte, alguien puede oírte.

—Ahora sí te creo que esta enamorada, Michiru Kaio aún no se lleva a una chica a la cama, eso sí que es una noticia.

—A veces eres tan infantil. —Michiru suspiró—Mejor háblame de tu plan con Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba sonriente frente al espejo, decidiendo qué ropa debía ponerse para su encuentro de esta noche con Darien. Cuando Andrew le entregó las rosas que Darien le había enviado, se puso algo nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo alegre, era la primera vez que el pelinegro tenía un detalle de ese tipo con ella y eso la emocionaba, pero le ponía de nervios no saber qué era eso tan importante que Darien decía querer hablar con ella. ¿Sería acaso lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba? No quería hacerse ilusiones y después llevarse un golpe cuando él no dijera lo que ella esperaba, así que prefirió no devanarse los sesos pensando en lo que podría ser y en cambio invertir ese tiempo en verse hermosa para él.

Optó por un vestido de tirantes amarrados con lazos en los hombros y de color verde manzana, que se le ajustaba a su silueta hasta la cintura y abajo era holgado. Si colocó una tiara plateada con el cabello suelto y accesorios también en plata y zapatillas a juego; ya que Darien le indicó que la recogería en el parque y luego caminarían hacia la playa, en donde estaba el restaurante.

Sonaba como una cita romántica, pero Serena trató de controlar la emoción y esperar lo que Darien tenía para decirle. Al ser las siete en punto le pidió a Richard que la llevara hasta el parque donde ya estaría Darien esperando por ella. En efecto al llegar el pelinegro estaba de pie cerca de una fuente, con una rosa en la mano la cual le dio apenas ella se acercó.

—Estás hermosa. —dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. — ¿Lista?

—Lista… ¿a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Y se fueron caminando tomados de la mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruka conducía con un poco de prisa por las calles de Kanagawa, había quedado en ir a cenar con Michiru y ya iba con retraso ya que tuvo varias cosas que atender en la oficina. De sólo pensar en la aguamarina la piel se le crispaba y el corazón iba a un ritmo tan acelerado que la rubia creía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma por nadie y tampoco se lo había permitido, Haruka siempre pensó que ella vino al mundo para estar sola, que no encontraría una persona que comprendiera su forma de ser o pensar, pero en cuanto conoció a Michiru todo eso cambió, de pronto se veía soñando despierta o recordando alguna cosa insignificante que ella le había dicho y se le dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Definitivamente esa mujer podía hacerla sentir de una manera jamás esperada.

Michiru era todo lo que ella esperaba, lo que alguna vez buscó en sueños pero que no se atrevía a vivir. Era vivaz y divertida, cálida y tierna, fuerte y al mismo tiempo frágil; podía con sólo una mirada derrumbar el más grueso de sus muros y traspasar todas las barreras que ella tenía. Los momentos que compartía con ella eran los mejores, más que cuando corría a toda velocidad un auto, y a decir verdad así se sentía estar con Michiru, como una carrera llena de adrenalina pura.

A pesar de lo profundo que su relación se tornaba en poco tiempo, todavía había una barrera que no habían traspasado; aún no llegaban a la parte física de la relación. Haruka ansiaba vivir ese momento, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, a veces por las noches se despertaba agitada y sudorosa luego de haber tenido un sueño erótico donde Michiru se desvestía lentamente para ella y luego hacían el amor. En los últimos días esos sueños eran más recurrentes y cada vez más pervertidos, al extremo que la rubia estaba preocupada de verla hoy y no poder disimular el deseo que sentía por ella.

De pronto su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y haciendo uso del mano libre la rubia respondió emocionada pensando que era su sirena.

—Ya estoy por llegar preciosa, ¿tan ansiosa estas por verme?

_—A decir verdad sí estoy muy ansioso «preciosa», pero de poner mis manos en tu cuello._

—Ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

_—No te pases de lista Tenou, sabes muy bien por qué te llamo, ¿cómo vas con mi encargo?_

—Estoy trabajando en ello, justo en este momento estoy estacionando en su edificio.

_—Te estás tardando mucho y mi paciencia se está agotando, ¿será que quieres que tu padre vaya a la cárcel?_

—Hago lo que puedo y lo sabes, Michiru es un hueso duro de roer, aún no confía en mí lo suficiente.

_—Me importa una mierda si es difícil o no, si no me das resultados en poco tiempo puedes ir comprando los cigarros para llevarle a tu padre a la cárcel._

La llamada se cortó. Haruka se quitó el aparato del oído y sentada desde el asiento del auto contemplaba el edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Michiru, decidiéndose si debía entrar o no. Aquella llamada la devolvió a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerse, estaba en una encrucijada terrible, entre salvar a su padre y lastimar a la mujer que amaba o decirle todo a Michiru, arriesgarse a perderla y ver a su padre en la cárcel.

En ese momento la aguamarina se asomó por la ventana del apartamento. Su brillante cabellera ondulada bailaba con la brisa y su sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Sí, tenía que decidir qué hacer, pero no hoy, no ahora. Ahora sólo le importaba aquella mujer que le robó el alma y que sabría que jamás podría alejarse de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba distraídamente mientras leía su IPad con los últimos números que Mimet le había enviado de sus negocios con el gobierno ruso, mediante el cual, a cambio de una generosa participación del mercado tecnológico, él debía brindar ciertas ayudas a los sectores más pobres del país. Eso lejos de molestarlo era un aliciente para hacer negocios con los rusos, acostumbraba practicar la filantropía y casi todos sus negocios tendían a incluir proyectos de bien social.

Al llegar a Minato y ver lo hermosa que estaba la noche se decantó por dar una pequeña caminata por la ciudad para relajarse y prepararse para la jornada de negocios que tenía por delante; aquellos momentos de esparcimiento le ayudaban a llenarse de energía para enfrentar casi cualquier cosa. De repente su móvil sonó.

—Diamante Black habla.

_—Señor Black, ¿recibió usted la información que le envié?_

— En este momento la estoy leyendo Mimet, pero tengo algunas dudas, en cuanto vuelva a la habitación del hotel te escribo un email con las aclaraciones que necesito.

_—Muy bien señor, estaré esperando._

—Una cosa más Mimet, ¿localizaste a Ami?

_—Sí señor, pero la señora Ami no quiere hablar con usted por teléfono, dice que sólo lo hará cuando usted vaya a Italia._

—¡Mierda! No sé qué diablos pretende esa mujer, ya le he ofrecido de todo y no quiere aceptar nuestro acuerdo.

_—¿Quiere que le hable a su abogado?_

—No Mimet, yo personalmente me contactaré con Kunzite, ahora preciso que te dediques a los asuntos de la oficina en lugar de resolver los problemas con la loca de mi mujer.

_—Como usted lo ordene señor Black._

—Estamos en contacto.

Maldijo en silencio su suerte, una vez más Ami había rechazado su acuerdo de divorcio. Diamante no comprendía qué más quería la peliazul de él, ya le había ofrecido una cuantiosa fortuna por irse de su casa y firmar los tan ansiados papeles, pero Ami insistía en que le diese una oportunidad para demostrarle su arrepentimiento.

_—Sé que sonará falso Ami, pero no eres tu soy yo. Lo que pasó me sirvió para darme cuenta que no te amo y que nunca podré hacerlo._

_— ¿Es por ella verdad? —le preguntó más que con rabia, con dolor—No tienes que decírmelo, sé que jamás pudiste olvidarla._

_—Lo siento Ami, yo debí decírtelo desde un inicio, por eso nuestro matrimonio no ha podido funcionar ni lo hará nunca._

_—Jamás te daré el divorcio Diamante, yo voy a luchar por ti, esperaré toda mi vida de ser necesario para que tú te enamores de mí._

_—Por favor Ami, no nos lastimemos más, ya no te hagas más daño a ti misma ni a mí._

No comprendía cómo una mujer tan inteligente como ella se rehusaba a entender que el matrimonio por sí solo era difícil pero sin amor lo hacía aún más complicado. Diamante sacó un cigarrillo de la caja en su bolsillo y lo encendió. Dio una larga calada y botando el humo lo observaba mientras se esparcía por el ambiente. El parque estaba con mucho movimiento para ser de noche, las familias caminaban entre risas y podía ver varias parejas pasar tomadas de la mano.

Pero algo en especial llamó su atención. Era una chica de baja estatura pero con un hermoso cabello dorado que brillaba con los reflejos del astro nocturno. Hubiera reconocido aquella delicada figura en donde fuera. Diamante apagó el cigarro y apuró el paso hasta darle alcance a la chica que caminaba de la mano con un pelinegro.

— ¿Manzanita? —La pareja se detuvo— ¿En verdad eres tú?

Serena se volteó encontrándose con los hermosos ojos violetas de Diamante que la miraba con emoción. —No lo puedo creer, ¿perita?

—El mismo.

—Wow, —dijo Serena soltando la mano de Darien y brincando prácticamente a los brazos del peli plata— ¡Perita!

El abrazo duró más de lo que el pelinegro hubiera deseado, y mentalmente no dejaba de preguntarse de dónde podría ser que ellos se conocieran.

—Sólo mírate, —dijo Diamante soltándose del abrazo y tomándola de ambas manos—estás más bella que nunca.

—No seas exagerado perita pero dime, ¿qué haces en Tokio?

—Vengo por unos asuntos de negocios ¿y tú?

—Este es el lugar donde me crie y aquí vive mi familia.

Hablaban amenamente sin pensar en nada ni percatarse que, sin quererlo, habían dejado a cierto pelinegro de lado y que éste estaba a punto de saltar en medio de ambos y separarlos.

—Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Diamante aún sin soltarla.

—Como unos tres años desde que te vi por última vez en los Estados Unidos, lo último que supe fue que te habías casado.

—Bueno, eso es una larga historia y no me gusta hablar de mí, mejor dime ¿tú que has hecho? ¿Estás casada?

—Si, lo está. —dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo—Yo soy su esposo.

—Oh sí, es cierto, Diamante él es…

—Darien Chiba, no te preocupes, ya nos conocemos.

—Señor Black. —respondió Darien con una reverencia y un apretón de manos más fuerte de lo usual.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo, no esperaba encontrarte casada y menos con Darien Chiba.

—Así son las cosas señor Black, —respondió el pelinegro jalando a Serena hacia sí y tomándola posesivamente por la cintura—por cierto no lo esperábamos hasta dentro de mes y medio.

—Tuve que adelantar el viaje por ciertos asuntos personales muy importantes para mí.

—¿Cuándo llegaste a Minato?

—Apenas hace unas horas manzanita.

—¿Y ya comiste algo? Porque nosotros íbamos a cenar, podrías acompañarnos y así nos ponemos al día.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo eres perita, ¿verdad que no Dar?

—No señor Black, puede acompañarnos si quiere.

—Será un placer.

—Entonces está decidido, iremos los tres a cenar.

El extraño trío prosiguió el camino entre risas divertidas, a excepción de Darien que por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, pero nada podía hacer ya que su futuro empresarial estaba en las manos de Diamante Black y no podía hacerle un desaire, lo que significaba que su plan de decirle esa noche a Serena que la amaba se había ido a la porra así como su sentido del humor había sido asesinado por los celos que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo el que estaba más feliz era Diamante, sin planearlo la había vuelto a ver y eso era mejor que cualquier negocio que le esperaba en Tokio.

* * *

><p>Pobre Dar, cuando ya tenía decidido hacer algo especial para Serena y contarle de su amor aparece Diamante y lo arruina todo, quién hubiera pensado que él era el amigo de Serena y el socio de Darien? Qué sorpresas que da la vida ji ji ji.<p>

**johanna Bodmer**, pues sí hay un rival para Darien al menos eso parece.

**Maria**, Darien ya decidió hacerlo pero Sere se pasó esta vez ja ja ja.

**salyluna**, cómo apareces en FB, así te hago tu aparición je je je.

**yssareyes48**, será que Diamante se ponga a competir con él?

**bepevikn**, parece que Dar no ocupó presión pero esta vez fue la rubia que sin querer se lo echó a perder.

**Lita no perderá la oportunidad de sembrar celos en Darien y éste caerá en la trampa.**

**FB. Yeni Reid W.**


	21. Capítulo 21: Sembrando dudas

**_Lita se las ha ingeniado para engañar a Molly y sacarle información acerca de Mina y Serena y el tiempo que compartió con ellas en el colegio y ella sin querer le da las armas para usar en contra de Serena a la cual Molly no ha reconocido. Mientras tanto Darien planea una cena romántica para Serena en donde le declararía su amor, pero son interrumpidos por un viejo amigo de la rubia que resulta ser además su posible socio, el griego Diamante Black._**

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 21: Sembrando dudas:::<em>

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —preguntó Michiru apenas entró a la oficina de Darien. El pelinegro se quitó las gafas que usaba para leer y emitió un sonoro suspiro mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz— ¿Tan malo fue? ¿No me digas que Serena te dio el plantón.

—Peor que eso.

— ¿Peor? —Darien asintió—No lo puedo creer Dar, por favor explícate.

—No pude decirle nada.

Michiru lo observó con sorpresa, como quien no entiende la cosa. — ¿Pero no hiciste la reservación? —El pelinegro asintió— ¿No le enviaste las rosas? —Volvió a asentir— ¿No la llevaste al restaurante? —otra vez dijo que sí—Entonces ¿qué salió mal?

Darien le contó detalle a detalle todo lo que había sucedido. Serena y él caminaban tomados de la mano en completo silencio, pero lejos de que fuera tenso era un silencio cómplice. Por momentos se miraban el uno al otro y sonreían, todo parecía tan perfecto, como en un video musical en donde el chico invita a la chica a una velada romántica, caminan tomados de la mano y luego se besan bajo la luz de la luna y miles de mariposas vuelan a su alrededor, los cangrejos les dan una serenata y al final venía el beso de amor verdadero. Sólo que cuando él estaba a punto de besarla, hipotéticamente hablando, de la nada había aparecido Diamante Black con su «manzanita» y después estaba Serena con su «perita» y todo se había ido para el carajo.

—Serena terminó invitando a Diamante a comer con nosotros y yo no pude negarme.

Serena que tenía tres años de no ver a su amigo lo había invitado a cenar con ellos y no conformes con eso se la pasaron toda la velada hablando del tiempo que habían compartido piso junto con otros estudiantes, de las aventuras y bromas que se hacían. La rubia ni siquiera había reparado en el detalle que el restaurante estaba completamente despejado sólo para ellos ¿tres? y que la idea de Darien había sido una velada íntima. Diamante por su lado o bien se hizo el desentendido o no notó que hacía mal tercio, pero estuvo conversando con su "manzanita" toda la noche hasta entrada casi la madrugada. Cuando los tres se percataron de la hora ya los celos habían carcomido tanto el deseo de Darien de abrirle su corazón a Serena, que terminaron acompañando al peli plata a su hotel y ellos se fueron en silencio, ahora sí muy tenso, hasta la casa.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Al fin y al cabo que sea amigo de Serena no quiere decir que tenía el derecho a interrumpir tus planes.

—Michiru, se trataba de Diamante Black.

—Eso ya me lo dijiste, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Diamante Black, Michi, el griego.

—O sea que perita y el griego son la misma persona.

—Así es y por eso no pude decirle que no.

—Entonces tuviste que llevarlo contigo y Serena a la cena que se suponía tendría que ser romántica.— Darien asintió, y Michiru comenzó a reír.

—Últimamente estás muy graciosa Kaio, se nota que esa amante secreta tuya te tiene muy contenta.

—La verdad es que sí, estoy feliz, creo que anoche me fue mejor que a ti… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¡Oh por Dios Michi! acabo de tener una imagen mental que no me dejará dormir por días.

—Darien, necesito que me firmes… oh lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado.

—No te preocupes Lita yo ya me iba. —Michiru se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de salir volteó una vez más a Darien—No dejes que pase el tiempo para hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes, puede que si tú no lo haces otro lo haga. —Y salió.

Lita se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio del pelinegro y le tendió los documentos que necesitaban su firma, luego de un rato se atrevió a hablar. —Dari.

—Dime. —respondió el sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

—Ayer que estuve con Molly me enteré de algunas cosas que quisiera comentarte.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó intrigado.

—Es acerca de tu esposa. —Darien suspiró irritado—Sé que la última vez me pediste que no interfiriera en tus asuntos, pero ahora que escucho a Michiru decirte eso creo que es oportuno decirte lo que averigüé.

—No creo que lo que averiguaste tenga algo que ver con lo que me quiso decir Michiru, pero anda Lita, habla.

—Bueno, es que Molly me dijo que tanto Mina como su hermana, la tal Serena esa, eran un par de fichitas en el colegio. Ellas estudiaron juntas y dice que ambas chicas tenían una fama entre el público masculino que no era precisamente de santas. Además le hacían la vida imposible a Molly y a su hermana, ninguna de las dos las soportaban.

— ¿Estás segura de que Molly dijo eso de las dos?

—Por supuesto, si quieres se lo preguntas, no tengo porque mentirte Dari. Según Molly no dejaban títere con cabeza y protagonizaron varios escándalos que de no ser porque su padre pagaba mucho dinero para que ellas permanecieran allí ya las hubieran expulsado.

La frágil e incipiente confianza que tenía Darien en Serena se vino abajo con esas palabras. Fácil le fue olvidar la prueba de la virginidad de la rubia la mañana siguiente en que se acostó con ella, podría ser un engaño de la misma Serena para hacerle creer a Darien que era su primera vez, pero ¿cuál era su intención?

Darien se levantó estrepitosamente, se colocó su saco y salió de la oficina.

—Darien, —lo llamó Lita—Darien, ¿a dónde vas? —pero el pelinegro ya se había marchado.

La castaña se quedó observando la puerta mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro, al parecer había conseguido lo que deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ikuko Tsukino siempre supo que su esposo le había sido infiel. Lo fue desde antes de su matrimonio y lo siguió siendo durante todos estos años que llevaba soportándolo. La primera vez que descubrió un engaño de Kenji fue cuando quedó embarazada para que su madre aceptara que ellos se casaran. Tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo cuando descubrió a Kenji saliendo de la casa de una de sus amigas y se despedía con un apasionado beso.

La impresión fue tan fuerte para la peliazul que su pequeño niño, al que llamaría Sami, no sobrevivió, Ikuko tuvo un aborto espontaneo. Lamentablemente para ella ya se había casado con Kenji, además que con lo enamorada que estaba Ikuko lo había perdonado sin que él tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo. A partir de ese momento Kenji supo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Ikuko se enteró de todas y cada una de sus aventuras, y en todas esas ocasiones ella guardó silencio. Nunca le reclamó a Kenji y mucho menos lo habló con su madre, aquello sería el fin de su matrimonio, y era algo que ella no podía permitirse, amaba con toda su alma a Kenji y a pesar de todo él aún la trataba con cariño.

Cuando nacieron Serena y Mina ella esperó sinceramente que él cambiara, pero en lugar de eso más bien se puso peor. Luego de que se confirmó que ella estaba embarazada nuevamente, Kenji no volvió a buscarla como mujer con la excusa de que no quería afectar la gestación. Ikuko aceptó su explicación y hasta se lo agradecía, pero después del nacimiento de las gemelas esperó y esperó que las cosas volvieran a su cause normal, pero Kenji sólo compartía su cama para dormir.

Entonces la peliazul se sintió inferior como mujer, pensaba que ella debía tener un problema, que por su culpa su esposo tenía que salir a buscar fuera de casa lo que no tenía en ella. Con el tiempo Ikuko se acostumbró a vivir a su lado como si fuera su hermana y no su esposa, y se dedicó a cuidar a sus hijas, olvidándose de ella por completo como mujer.

—Me dijeron que me buscas.

—Sí, mi nombre es Ikuko, Ikuko Tsukino.

Galactica Shadow estaba lleno a reventar esa noche, sin embargo Kurai sintió que en ese momento sólo estaban la peliazul y ella adentro. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te advierto que tengo personal de seguridad.

—No será necesario Lady Galaxia, no he venido a armarte un escándalo ni nada similar.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

—Quiero hablarte de mi esposo, Kenji Tsukino, y de la hija que tienes con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses, cuatro largos meses y su vida se volvió un suplicio. Detestaba estar encerrada en el apartamento mientras su estrellita estaba de giras y en conciertos, definitivamente las cosas no estaban como ella las había planeado. Mina creyó que el amor por Yaten le duraría por más tiempo, pero conforme el tiempo iba pasando más se iba hastiando del peli plata.

Yaten no era lo que ella esperaba, al poco tiempo de instalarse en su apartamento empezó a cuestionar si salía o no salía, a dónde iba, qué personas veía, si saludaba o no saludaba, en fin, había resultado todo un celoso de primera categoría. Para colmo de sus males estaba la desgraciada manager esa, la tal Setsuna Meio; no soportaba a la tipa esa queriendo siempre decirle a Yaten qué hacer y él de estúpido haciéndolo.

Al menos una cosa le había salido bien, logró burlarse del idiota de Darien y de paso terminar de hacer sufrir a su querida hermanita. Era increíble lo idiota que era Serena, cómo podía creer en todo lo que ella se inventó para convencerla de suplantarla en la boda.

_—Por favor Sere, eres la única que puede ayudarme, Darien no se dará cuenta del cambio y así me darás tiempo para irme._

_—No lo se Mina, creo que es mejor que simplemente huyas y ya._

_—Eso no es posible, papá me tiene vigilada, si se da cuenta de mis planes me va a ir muy mal, ya sabes como es él. En cambio si tú finges ser yo y yo hago de cuenta que todo está bien, ni él ni nadie sospechará de mí hasta que esté lejos._

_—Pero Darien me odiaría también a mí hermana, ¿no lo entiendes?_

_—Darien siempre te ha tenido un cariño especial Serena, además puedes decirle que yo te obligué a hacerlo y te lo creerá, por favor hermanita, hazlo por mí, ¿no ves que mi vida sin Yaten no tendría sentido?_

Serena era una ferviente creyente del amor, así que eso bastó para hacerla caer en su mentira. Mina dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Yaten después de una salvaje y apasionada noche de sexo. La noche estaba algo cálida por lo que la rubia decidió dejar la ventana de su habitación abierta para que entrara algo de fresco.

De pronto en medio de la oscuridad se divisó una sombra. Afuera los ladridos de los perros empezaban a incomodar a las personas que dormían, pero nadie se le ocurrió asomarse a ver lo que pasaba. Entre las sombras se divisó una silueta femenina trepando por entre las gruesas enredaderas que formaban un camino hasta su ventana.

Alguien entró al cuarto. No se lograba ver nada en la oscuridad más que la forma de una sonrisa maquiavélica y el reflejo de un brillo metálico, el cual se podía adivinar como un arma.

—Hasta aquí te llegó la suerte, maldita bruja.

La rubia abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la estilizada figura de una especie de ninja, que por las curvas se sabía que era una mujer. Un grito desgarrador atravesó su garganta cuando vio el filoso cuchillo levantado en lo alto.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Vengo a traerte un regalo de parte de tu hermana.

—Por favor... no lo hagas... no me mates... prometo portarme bien de ahora en adelante.

—Lo siento querida, ya es demasiado tarde.

La ninja dejó caer el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas en la humanidad de Mina, una y otra vez enterraba en su carne la filosa arma. La habitación pronto se llenó de sangre y visceras por todas partes y ella no se detuvo hasta que vio satisfecha que de la dulce carita hipócrita de la rubia no quedaba nada. Entonces se limpió la sangre de la cara, se acercó a Yaten y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Me quedaría un rato más a jugar... pero creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Yaten asustado y sin poder moverse, contemplaba estupefacto la sangrienta escena y cómo aquella mujer, con traje de ninja rosa, salía por la ventana y su figura se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Despertó sudando exaltada, aún estaba sentada esperando su turno en el salón de belleza, así que sacudió de su mente ese horrendo sueño y decidió tomar una revista de las que estaban dispuestas sobre la mesita a su lado las cuales versaban de todo tipo de temas, desde moda hasta de salud, pero la rubia se decantó por una revista de chismes.

_—Ellos son la pareja del momento, se trata nada más y nada menos que del empresario y heredero del imperio Chiba, el guapísimo y sexy Darien Chiba quien recién contrajo nupcias con la hija de un hacendado arrocero de Minato, Mina Tsukino. Vea aquí las fotografías tomadas por nuestros paparazis durante su luna de miel en una playa privada en Grecia._

Había fotos en primera plana de Darien y Serena en la playa que le llamaron la atención, en especial una en donde se veía a Darien cargando a la rubia mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La revista tenía fecha de cuatro meses atrás, así que la rubia revisó la mesita para ver si encontraba más revistas, lo que estaba leyendo no podía ser cierto.

Una tras otra leyó varias revistas que enfocaban a la feliz pareja en diferentes situaciones. Durante una gala de caridad, en la celebración de aniversario de una de las empresas Chiba y hasta sencillamente tomados de la mano mientras salían de un hospital. Mina no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, la maldita mosca muerta de su hermana había seguido con la farsa, tomando su lugar como legítima esposa de Darien y por lo visto se daba la gran vida mientras ella era prisionera del hombre que ella misma eligió.

— ¡Maldita seas Serena! —dijo tirando la revista y saliendo del salón—Jamás dejaré que seas feliz, tú nunca serás feliz hermanita y de eso yo me encargaré. —la rubia sacó su celular y marcó un numero—Por favor señorita, quiero reservar un boleto a Japón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No, no cuento con una fotografía… pero ¿no le sirven los nombres?... por supuesto, entiendo… le agradezco.

Serena colgaba la llamada que había hecho al detective privado. —Te lo agradezco mucho perita, —le dijo al peli plata que la había ido a visitar—no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde conseguir un detective y obviamente entenderás que no podía pedirle ayuda a Darien o a Artemis.

—Siempre es un placer para mí ayudarte manzanita, pero hay algo que me tiene inquieto y que he querido preguntar.

—Dime qué es.

—Es sobre ti y tu relación con Darien. —Serena se puso algo nerviosa— ¿Cómo es que terminaste aceptando algo tan bajo como hacerte pasar por tu hermana? ¿Y por qué rayos tienes que probarle tu amor? A decir verdad manzanita, no me gusta nada todo esto, tú no necesitas humillarte ante ningún hombre y menos alguien como Darien Chiba.

—Es una larga historia perita, pero no quiero que juzgues a Darien tan a la ligera, él tiene motivos de sobra para desconfiar de mí y yo comprendo en la posición en la que está.

—Te entiendo Serena, pero de ahí a hacerte pasar por tu hermana para estar con él me parece que es demasiado.

—¿Acaso tú no lo harías? ¿No darías lo que fuera por estar con la persona que amas?

Sí, ciertamente haría lo que fuera por la persona amada si tan sólo ella abriera sus ojos y mirara en otra dirección, si ella se dignara a mirarlo como él la miraba, con la adoración que la miraba en este momento, quizá tendría una esperanza y aunque fuera una sola pequeña y diminuta llama, se aferraría a ella con uñas y dientes. Diamante no pudo evitar, mientras miraba a la mujer que había amado por más de ocho años, recordar el momento en que la conoció.

_Estaba de vacaciones en Rhode Island, las últimas vacaciones que tomaría antes de empezar a trabajar en el imperio Black ya que él era el heredero de dicho emporio. Diamante cruzaba la calle frente a la playa para ir hasta un mercadito de frutas que estaba al otro lado y comprar algunas peras, sus frutas favoritas._

_Al llegar al puesto de frutas la vio. Era una mujer por debajo de su estatura, estaba de espaldas a él, llevaba una falda de vuelos blanca a media pierna y el top del bañador, lo que dejaba una visión perfecta de sus torneadas piernas y su blanca espalda. Tenía el cabello dorado más hermoso que él había visto jamás, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco y sin pensarlo, se fue acercando a ella hasta que estuvo a escasos milímetros de su pelo._

_Aspiró profundamente su delicado aroma. Era una mezcla de arándano con manzana, o tal vez su sentido del olfato lo engañaba, pero el dulce aroma embriagó todos sus sentidos haciéndolo imaginar mil locuras con la dueña de tan exquisito aroma. Pero para su desgracia se quedó demasiado tiempo entre las nubes, y cuando la chica se volteó para alejarse del lugar, chocaron de frente, tirando al suelo la bolsa de las frutas que ella llevaba._

_—Lo siento, yo la ayudo. —dijo Diamante y comenzó a juntar las manzanas que se le habían caído._

_La chica pareció no haberse percatado de que él le estaba ayudando, recogía las frutas esparcidas en el piso sin levantar la cabeza del suelo y cuando terminó con todo lo que estaba a su vista, se levantó como un resorte. Diamante quedó de piedra al ver el delicado rostro de piel porcelana, fue bajando la vista hasta que se encontró con el inicio de sus pechos, y así, mirando de forma inapropiada aquella zona en específico, dijo: —Tus manzanas._

_Serena lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Pero qué clase de pervertido eres? En lugar de ayudarme estás viéndome…_

_—Las manzanas que se te cayeron, aquí están._

_—Oh, —dijo ella sonrojándose, era la visión más hermosa del mundo— yo lo siento… yo creí que…_

_—No, discúlpame tú a mí manzanita, yo fui quien hizo que tus cosas cayeran._

_— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_—Manzanita, pero si no te gusta puedes decirme tu nombre._

_—No, manzanita está bien. —Serena observó que él llevaba unas bermudas con dibujos de peras—Supongo que yo puedo llamarte perita. —y sonrió. _

_Aquello fue el inicio de una hermosa amistad y también de su propia perdición._

Cuando Diamante volvió a la realidad se encontró con que Serena seguía platicándole de su interminable amor por Darien Chiba. Aunque pasaran años escuchando una y otra vez la misma historia que ahora tenía nombre y rostro del protagonista, jamás dejaría de dolerle el hecho de que ella no lo quería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras conducía Darien iba pensando en qué le diría a Serena. Tan sólo ayer quería decirle que la amaba y confiaba en ella, que hicieran una vida juntos de verdad, sin mentiras ni engaños, de manera transparente; pero no pudo evitar que las palabras de Lita dañaran la poca confianza que se había ganado la rubia.

_—Según Molly no dejaban títere con cabeza y protagonizaron varios escándalos que de no ser porque su padre pagaba mucho dinero para que ellas permanecieran allí ya las hubieran expulsado._

Las palabras de su amiga se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y si a eso se le aunaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior, hacían la combinación perfecta para que Darien sospechara de su mujer.

_—Tuve que adelantar el viaje por ciertos asuntos personales muy importantes para mí._

¿Qué habría querido decir Diamante Black con «asuntos personales muy importantes» para él? ¿Acaso se refería a Serena?

_—Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? _

_—Como unos tres años desde que te vi por última vez en los Estados Unidos._

_—Qué pequeño es el mundo, no esperaba encontrarte casada y menos con Darien Chiba._

Darien revivía aquel momento una y otra vez buscando una pista que sugiriera que allí había algo más de una simple amistad, si Serena y Diamante se conocían de tiempo atrás ¿qué les impedía seguir en contacto? O tal vez sí lo hacían y por eso él estaba allí, había ido a buscarla a ella, por eso adelantó su llegada a Tokio.

_—Sólo mírate, estás más bella que nunca._

Darien golpeó con violencia el volante del carro. No, Serena no podía haber estado engañándolo, ella lo amaba, él lo podía sentir, pero ¿y si todo era una farsa para que no hundiera a su padre en la cárcel? Quizás ella lo sabía y se habría prestado para…

— ¿Qué rayos estas pensando Darien Chiba? Serena no es así, ella no puede ser así.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador, necesitaba llegar cuando antes a la casa y aclarar todo eso con Serena, pero antes debía tranquilizarse pues de lo contrario terminaría impidiendo que ella explicara lo que había dicho Molly.

En menos de lo que esperó estaba estacionando el auto frente a la casa. Darien se bajó dejando el auto con las puertas abiertas y entró rápido en la mansión. Se dirigía corriendo hacia las escaleras cuando llegó a sus oídos la dulce voz de Serena que venía desde el salón. Cambió de camino y apresuró sus pasos hasta allí, más cuando llegó se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

—Espero no interrumpir nada. —dijo el pelinegro haciendo que las risas de Diamante, Serena y Artemis se silenciaran.

—Darien hijo, ¿qué haces tan temprano en casa? ¿Hubo algún problema en la oficina?

—No Artemis, yo sólo necesitaba unos documentos que dejé esta mañana.

—Buenas tardes Darien, me alegra verte de nuevo. —Diamante le tendió la mano.

—Lo mismo digo señor Black. —Darien apretó su mano con excesiva fuerza, lo que no fue pasado por alto por Diamante.

—Por favor dime Diamante. —El peli plata le sonrió—He tenido el placer de conocer a tu padre y déjame decirte que tienes mucha suerte, Artemis Chiba es toda una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios.

—Bah, solo eres un adulador. Darien, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? Ya que estás aquí podrías platicar con Diamante mientras yo descanso un rato antes de que se sirva la cena, por cierto, queda cordialmente invitado Diamante.

—Siento tener que declinar su invitación Artemis, pero ya estuve aquí toda la tarde y tengo asuntos que necesitan de mi atención.

— ¿Estuviste aquí toda la tarde? —preguntó Darien mirando a Serena.

—Yo lo invité Dar, espero que no te moleste. —respondió tímidamente la rubia.

—Bueno, yo me voy a retirar a descansar. Ha sido un placer conocerlo Diamante, espero que vuelva pronto, mi casa es su casa.

—El gusto ha sido por completo mío Artemis.

El viejo se retiró a paso lento con ayuda de su bastón. Serena, Darien y Diamante se quedaron en el salón en completo silencio, un silencio que era tenso al extremo de que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, el peli plata fue quien se atrevió a hablar.

—Yo también me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender. —Se acercó a Serena y tomando su mano le dio un cálido beso en los nudillos—Me ha encantado pasar la tarde contigo manzanita, no sabes cuánta falta me han hecho nuestras pláticas. —Dicho esto se volteó a Darien—Te hablo mañana para acordar una fecha para la reunión, tengo muchas expectativas con este proyecto.

—Te acompaño perita.

—No es necesario, conozco el camino.

Diamante se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió. Serena podía ver que Darien no estaba como en los últimos días, se mostraba irascible e incluso sintió que había sido grosero con Diamante.

—Dar…—dijo colocando la mano sobre su hombro, pero Darien la rechazó.

— ¿De esta forma esperas que confíe en ti? —el pelinegro dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta y dijo:—Será mejor que no me esperes despierta.

Serena no comprendía qué era lo que acababa de pasar allí, con Darien era como dar diez pasos al frente y veinte hacia atrás, y esta vez no había hecho nada para ganarse su desprecio.

Darien se sentó en una de las bancas cerca de la fuente de agua que estaba en medio del jardín frontal de la mansión. Sacó el cigarrillo de emergencia que siempre llevaba consigo para los momentos de mayor ansiedad y lo encendió. ¿Por qué le hacía esto a Serena?, era la pregunta en su cabeza, una pregunta que ni él mismo se podía responder. El teléfono en su bolsillo vibró, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Diga.

_—Sé quién eres en realidad Darien Chiba._

— ¿Quién habla?

_—Ve preparando tu chequera, claro, si quieres seguir conservando en secreto que eres un vulgar ladrón._

—Si no me dice quién habla le juro que…—la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

><p>Lita aprovechó la oportunidad para sembrar la duda en Darien y éste ha vuelto al punto de partida, no cree en Serena ni en su amor. Y hablando de puntos de partida... el romance de Mina no salió como ella esperaba y todo indica que regresará para hacerle la vida imposible a la pobre de Serena que no sale de una para entrar en otra.<p>

**Piola**, sí hay una conexión entre todos, ya veremos si Ami también será una piedra en el zapato.

**salyluna**, le ganó la partida Lita.

**bepevikn**, como decimos por aquí, murió por lento ja ja ja.

**Maria**, como lo dijiste todo se empeora.

**yssareyes48**, Darien tampoco le dijo de qué se trataba la invitación.

**Una verdad que afectará la vida de Serena y Darien será revelada, lograrán superar esta prueba?**

**FB. Yeni Reid W.**


	22. Capítulo 22:El regreso de la arpía

**_La llegada de Diamante ha complicado la relación de Darien y Serena, junto con la confusión de Molly que Lita ha aprovechado para sembrar dudas en el pelinegro y que han minado su confianza en la rubia. Mina ha descubierto que el matrimonio se efectuó con la gemela "equivocada" y piensa en regresar para hacerle la vida imposible a su hermana._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la magnífica Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 22: El retorno de la arpía:::<em>

_Hablaron sobre todo y sobre nada al mismo tiempo, era una plática tranquila y distendida, queriendo conocer todo cuanto se pudiera la una de la otra. Acompañadas de una copa de vino tinto, luz de velas y la suave música de un pianista neoyorquino llamado Derek Reid que Michiru conoció en un viaje a Estados Unidos, estaban sentadas sobre la alfombra frente al fuego de la pequeña chimenea eléctrica._

_Haruka se sentía perdida en la mirada azul profundo de aquella mujer que le nublaba los sentidos y la hacía imaginar las más deliciosas y pervertidas aventuras, pero que también le inspiraba ternura, cariño, comprensión… y amor. ¿Cómo era que se había enamorado hasta los huesos de Michiru Kaio? Tenía tan poco tiempo de conocerla, pero todo lo que sabía de ella era tan misterioso y fascinante que Haruka se sentía atrapada en ella._

_Lo que más la sorprendía era la facilidad con que podía abrirle su corazón, sin ningún tipo de reservas. La primera vez que la aguamarina accedió a salir con ella sintió una profunda alegría que inundaba su corazón de tibieza. Esa noche habló de su vida como no lo había hecho con nadie antes y no le guardó secreto alguno, la cálida mirada de esa mujer tan fascinante no se lo permitió ya que Haruka sentía que le traspasaba el corazón y revelaba todos sus secretos._

_— ¿Más vino? —preguntó Michiru despertándola del hermoso sueño que era verla._

_—Por favor._

_Michiru tomó la copa de su mano y al hacerla sus dedos se rozaron. Fue sólo cuestión de unos segundos, pero ese leve contacto encendió un fuego en Haruka que nada podría apagar, sólo los besos de ella. Se infundió de valor y levantándose de la alfombra caminó hasta el minibar donde Michiru de espaldas servía el vino._

_Apartó con suavidad su sedoso cabello, exponiendo la apetitosa piel del cuello de la aguamarina. Pasó la mano libre alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y entonces la besó. El sabor delicado de su piel fue mucho más embriagador que el vino, mientras más la besaba más quería saborear de ese dulzor, más quería devorarla, saciarse de ella hasta que ya no pudiera más._

_Michiru se dejó hacer, olvidándose por completo del vino. Sentía la lengua de Haruka jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, bajar a su cuello y volver a subir nuevamente. El lugar sobre donde estaba posada su mano alrededor de la cintura se sentía como ardiente, como si una extraña fiebre estuviera concentraba justo en ese punto. Su mente era un campo de batalla entre lo que quería sentir y lo que debía hacer, había algo en su interior que aún la frenaba, que le decía que debía detenerse antes que fuera demasiado tarde._

_— ¡Sirena! —dijo Haruka a su oído en un suave murmullo._

_Sirena… una sencilla palabra pero con tanta intensidad y tanta fuerza que derrumbaba todos sus muros. Ya un par de veces Haruka la había llamado así, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se sentía tan íntimo, era casi como una súplica, como si la rubia le estuviera pidiendo permiso para ir más allá._

_Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando la mano de Haruka comenzó a recorrer su vientre por encima de la tela de su blusa hasta que con delicadeza la depositó sobre uno de sus pechos, sin embargo Michiru se quedó inmóvil tan solo disfrutando de las cálidas sensaciones, como si fuera la primera vez que una mano femenina estuviera acariciándola. Con sus dedos envolvió su ya erecto pezón, dándole pequeños pellizcos que la iban sumiendo lentamente en una profunda necesidad de estar con ella._

_Entonces Haruka se detuvo y soltó su pezón. La sensación de vacío no se hizo esperar pero cuando Michiru pensaba que ya no seguiría, la rubia la sorprendió haciendo que se volteara, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Al principio fue un beso suave y tierno, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en un beso violento, lleno de pasión y deseo. Haruka besó sus labios, los mordió y luego volvió a besar calmando el picor que había provocado._

_No supo en qué momento la rubia le había quitado la blusa y liberado sus pechos de su prisión, pero lo que sí notó fue la boca experta de Haruka comiéndose con desesperación sus pezones. Michiru se sentía en el paraíso, podía darse cuenta perfectamente de la humedad entre sus piernas, necesitaba urgentemente que la rubia la hiciera acabar; y Haruka pareció leer su mente ya que se separó de sus pechos, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y subiéndola sobre la repisa del minibar le bajó las braguitas y sumergió su rostro en medio de sus piernas._

_Era delirante, sublime y hasta mágico. La lengua de la rubia hurgaba en su interior con una agilidad y comprensión de sus deseos que parecía saber exactamente cómo le gustaba a Michiru sin que ella tuviese que decirlo; y lo comprobó cuando Haruka introdujo dos dedos en su canal en el momento justo en que ella lo estaba necesitando._

_Michiru sentía que no podía más. Aprisionó con fuerza el rostro de la rubia entre sus piernas mientras que un abrasador orgasmo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Se convulsionó con violencia, con la boca de la rubia aún pegada a su sexo._

Haruka estaba echada hacia atrás en el sillón de su oficina, con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras recordaba la noche anterior, cuando por primera vez había hecho el amor con Michiru. De sólo recordarlo su corazón se aceleraba, era la primera vez que se entregaba a alguien no sólo en cuerpo sino también con toda su alma y se había sentido tan bien, tan correcto.

No quería que lo que tenía con Michiru se acabara nunca, la rubia podía imaginarse pasando los días a su lado, los paseos en su auto, caminatas a la luz de la luna tomadas de las manos, las peleas mientras escogían el nombre del bebé que iban a adoptar, en fin, ya se había hecho una vida al lado de ella, aunque primero debería preguntarle a la aguamarina lo que pensaba.

De pronto algo estremeció su conciencia, había algo que podía impedir que su amor por Michiru llegara a buen puerto, y aquella cosa espantosa tenía nombre y apellido, Seiya Kou. Lamentablemente para Haruka el pelinegro la tenía contra la espada y la pared, Seiya era un hombre sin escrúpulos, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar sus objetivos, incluso encerrar a un hombre inocente y anciano en la cárcel con tal de forzarla a hacer lo que él quería.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de la mujer a la cual se suponía debía engañar para sonsacarle la información que Seiya necesitaba? Haruka sacudió la cabeza. No, no era su amor por Michiru lo que estaba mal, lo verdaderamente retorcido era lo que ella y Seiya le estaban haciendo a su amada.

_— ¡Dios! ¿Qué haré? Si sigo adelante con esto voy a lastimar mucho a Michiru pero si le cuento entonces la perderé para siempre… pero ¿qué estas pensando Haruka? De cualquier manera la perderás para siempre, cuando Michiru descubra que yo me acerqué a ella por órdenes de Seiya para sacarle información va a odiarme y si se lo digo también lo hará. _—Su mente era un caos absoluto sin saber qué camino tomar.

Haruka recordó la última vez que habló con su madre, cuando ella estuvo en su lecho de muerte, y sus palabras se repitieron en su mente: «No importa lo que suceda, siempre sé honesta y sincera con los que amas, al final de todo quien verdaderamente te ame se quedará a tu lado no importa qué pase, pero si les mientes no sólo los pierdes a ellos sino también a ti misma.»

Haruka suspiró. _—No espero que me perdones Sirena… pero al menos mereces escuchar la verdad de mis labios._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenji Tsukino estaba cayendo en desesperación. Hablar con Seiya no había resultado en nada productivo y algo le decía que si el pelinegro debía salvar algún pellejo sería el propio y no el suyo, así que el castaño decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que tomar al toro por los cuernos y pedir la ayuda de la única persona que podía ayudarlo en este momento; y realmente esperaba que ella quisiera hacerlo.

Llevaba una hora estacionado frente a la mansión de los Chiba. La última vez que había visitado ese lugar su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, perdió la paz y la tranquilidad y lo peor de todo, comenzó a perder dinero. Ahora fumaba y bebía casi a diario, había vuelto al viejo vicio de las apuestas y pasaba más tiempo fuera de la hacienda, dejando sus negocios a la deriva mientras pensaba en una solución para escapar del destino que le esperaba.

Huir no era una opción para Kenji, al menos no sin Kurai quien no quería irse y Kenji no quería dejarla ni a ella ni a su pequeña Hotaru, pero sabía que de quedarse ahí en algún momento iría a la cárcel. Por eso fue a buscarla a ella, aunque conociendo a su hija era probable que le diera la espalda o que no tuviera acceso a la información que él requería. Kenji dudaba de que Darien confiara en su esposa. Apagó el cigarrillo y se dispuso a salir del coche cuando su celular sonó.

—Habla Kenji Tsukino.

_—Mi estimado suegrito, cuanto tiempo sin saber de usted._

—Da… Darien.

_— ¿Cómo adivinó Kenji? ¿Es usted un brujo o algo así?_

—Déjate de bromas y dime para qué me llamas.

_—Ya que estamos siendo tan directos… no se haga el estúpido Kenji que sabe muy bien para qué le estoy hablando, ¿qué información me tiene?_

—No tengo nada, Seiya no ha querido decirme nada.

_—Es lógico Kenji, no es un idiota como usted._

—No te permito que…

_—Usted me permite lo que yo quiera Kenji, no olvide que tengo su futuro en mis manos. ¿Ya habló con Serena de la hacienda?_

—No he podido hacerlo, ella no está en Japón.

_—Sabe Kenji, existe un aparato que sirve para comunicarse a la distancia, se llama teléfono, le recomiendo que lo use y hable de una vez con su hija al respecto._

—Necesito tiempo Darien, para resolver las cosas y para conseguir información de Seiya.

_—Le daré un poco más de tiempo Tsukino, si no lo enviaré a la cárcel, ¿lo entiende?_

—Por supuesto.

La llamada de Darien lo puso aún más nervioso. Kenji comprendió que no le quedaba más opción que su hija Mina, así que se armó de valor para enfrentarla y bajó del auto.

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba en el cuarto de pintura que Artemis instaló para ella en la planta baja de la casa, terminando el retrato del viejo y de Darien. Aunque el pelinegro no había posado nunca para ella, Serena conocía y recordaba a la perfección cada detalle de su rostro y de su cuerpo, lo que la ayudó a pintarlo. En el cuadro Artemis estaba sentado en una silla apoyado de su bastón negro, mientras que Darien estaba de pie a su lado. Serena decidió incluir a Darien en el retrato cuando el viejo le contó acerca de su hija, aunque aún el investigador que contrató para ella Diamante no le tenía ninguna noticia.

—Señora Mina, —le interrumpió Andrew—tiene usted una visita.

Serena se limpió las manos en el delantal que usaba para no ensuciar su ropa y salió del cuarto. — ¿De quién se trata Andrew?

—Soy yo hija. Necesito hablar contigo.

Era una sorpresa para la rubia ver a su padre ahí, ni él ni su madre habían ido a visitarla desde que estaba instalada en la casa Chiba, aunque ella como Serena hablaba una vez por semana con Ikuko y ella le decía que prefería mantenerse a la distancia de Mina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí papá?

—He venido para hablar contigo… en privado. —dijo viendo a Andrew.

—Andrew, por favor que nos preparen un café y lo sirvan en la terraza.

—Como usted ordene señora.

El hombre se retiró y Serena condujo a su padre hasta la terraza, donde se sentaron en la mesa que estaba dispuesta en el lugar. La rubia observaba con detalle a su padre, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el jardín y movía entre los dedos su vieja moneda de la suerte.

— ¿Te molesta si fumo? —preguntó sacando el paquete de cigarrillos.

Serena le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que podía hacerlo y Kenji tomó uno de los cigarros y lo encendió. Dio una gran calada y luego de unos segundos habló. —Necesito tu ayuda Mina, Darien me está presionando para que le consiga la información sobre mis fraudes con Seiya en la exportadora y no tengo nada para darle. Acaba de llamarme, dice que si no le entrego información en una semana me meterá a la cárcel, ¡yo no quiero ir a ese lugar hija! —Dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo—Por eso me decidí a buscarte, necesito que me ayudes a salir de esta.

Serena trató de guardar la compostura y disimular, aunque se le hacía difícil enterarse de una forma tan abrupta que su padre era un sucio delincuente que robaba al hombre que ya apreciaba y consideraba como su familia. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que me ayudes a encontrar los documentos que me inculpan, Darien debe tenerlos aquí ocultos en alguna caja fuerte, si me consigues esos documentos él ya no tendrá pruebas en mi contra y no podrá obligarme a ayudarlo a desenmascarar a Seiya.

—Yo no puedo ayudarte papá, Darien no confía en mí, no me dejará acercarme siquiera a esos documentos. No, no hay forma que lo haga.

—Sólo puedo contar contigo Mina, el idiota de Seiya no me va a ayudar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque fui a hablar con él, le conté que Darien sabía todo y ahora que está prevenido buscará salvar el pellejo sin importarle el mío… fui tan idiota al ir a verlo.

Kenji terminaba su cigarrillo y encendía otro mientras que la rubia no hacía más que observarlo. ¿Qué más le ocultaba su padre? ¿Por qué la buscó a ella para pedirle ayuda con tanta confianza de que lo haría? ¿Podría ser posible que…? — ¿Hay algo que me incrimine en esos documentos?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Mina? —Serena se puso nerviosa—Sabes bien que tú no has estado involucrada en nada, es cierto que conoces todos los manejos que hacíamos Seiya y yo en la exportadora pero nunca quise involucrarte en esto, si te pido que me ayudes ahora es porque tú eres la única con acceso a Darien que está de mi lado, porque sí estás a mi lado ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí papá, no lo dudes, yo voy a ayudarte; pero necesito que me des el detalle de todo lo que hicieron, así yo podré buscar exactamente lo que necesitas.

Andrew llegó a servir el café y después se retiró, quedándose detrás de la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza. Le resultó difícil creer lo que estaba escuchando, si no lo hubiera escuchado de la misma boca de la rubia no lo habría creído, pero ahí estaba ella confabulándose con su padre para hacerle daño a la familia que él estimaba.

_—Esto tiene que saberlo mi señor Darien._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la extraña y reveladora visita de su padre, Serena quedó impactada. Sabía que su padre era un hombre ambicioso pero jamás pensó que esa ambición lo llevara a dejar sus escrúpulos atrás y se prestara para cometer un desfalco. Por otro lado estaba la noticia de que su hermana conocía todos estos manejos de su padre y lo secundaba en todo. Serena no podía dejar de preguntarse qué más escondían su padre y hermana, qué otros secretos habría en su familia desconocidos para ella. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, había alguien que podía decirle la verdad de todo, el problema era que acceder a ella era casi imposible ya que su madre siempre estuvo del lado de su padre en todo y Serena dudaba de que ella se revelara contra él.

A pesar de eso se dispuso a llamar a su madre, más cuando lo hacía una llamada entró en su móvil. —Diga.

_—Tengo noticias para ti manzanita, ¿podemos vernos hoy?_

—Pues iba a ir a ver a mi madre, pero creo que sí.

_— ¿Te parece bien si te invito a un café?_

— ¿Latte vainilla y un pastel de fresa?

_—De fresa, chocolate… ¡lo que tú quieras!_

—Gracias perita, tú sí que sabes cómo complacerme.

_—Mmm… ¿acaso tu querido esposo no lo hace?_

—Perita… no empieces con eso o no voy a verte.

_—Está bien, está bien, ya no digo más. Paso a recogerte en media hora._

—Mejor nos vemos en el Café Crown, la última vez que estuviste aquí Darien no lo tomó muy bien.

_—De acuerdo, todo para que el neandertal de tu marido no se moleste contigo._

—Eres una perita en dulce, ¿lo sabes?

_—Sí, eso me han dicho._

—Arrogante.

Serena terminó la llamada y se dispuso a salir, pero primero consideró necesario avisarle a Darien lo que haría, no quería tener un nuevo problema como lo que sucedió semanas atrás que incluso Darien no durmió con ella esa noche y los siguientes días se mostró más frío que el tempano de hielo que hundió el Titanic, peor que al principio de su relación y mucho más que las discusiones por causa de Lita. Por suerte eso no interfería en el negocio que Darien tenía en acuerdo con Diamante.

**.**

**.**

El celular sobre el escritorio de madera vibró indicando un mensaje, el cual abrió al instante. «Iré con Diamante a tomar un café en el Crown, por favor no pienses nada malo. Te quiere tu esposa»

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. — « ¿Está seguro que desea borrar este mensaje?» Sí, estoy segura.

**.**

**.**

Diamante saludó efusivamente a Serena quien se abrazó a su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin percatarse de que alguien los miraba con atención en una mesa alejada.

— ¿Tuviste que esperar mucho?

—No te preocupes manzanita, ya estoy acostumbrado a tu impuntualidad.

—Eres malo perita, —dijo Serena haciendo pucheros—sólo fueron unos minutos y porque el tráfico estaba horrible.

—No creas que con esas trompitas me vas a ablandar…—respondió Diamante haciéndose el molesto—bueno la verdad es que sí, por eso siempre has hecho conmigo lo que has querido.

— ¿Me citaste aquí para reclamarme o para invitarme un delicioso latte y un pastel de fresa?

—En realidad no fue para ninguna de esas dos cosas, te cité aquí por esto. —Diamante sacó un sobre de papel sellado que colocó frente a la rubia. —Llegó esta mañana a mi oficina.

— ¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Sí, el detective me contactó para asegurarse de que lo había recibido, no lo he revisado así que no sé si es lo que tú quieres…

Mientras Diamante hablaba Serena abrió el sobre. Había varias fotografías de los padres de Darien y un retrato hablado de él cuando niño. Serena logró reconocer a Darien en aquel dibujo, era el mismo niño que ella conoció y que creció junto a ella. Tomó la foto de los padres de Darien en sus manos y enseguida sus dudas desaparecieron. Era la misma imagen del cuadro que días atrás Andrew le había mostrado en el despacho privado de Artemis, además que los documentos no dejaban duda de que se trataba de la misma persona. Sin embargo había algo que no concordaba con todo y era el nombre del hijo de Diana que figuraba en los documentos.

—Perita…—dijo Serena dejando en la mesa los papeles—Muchas gracias. —la rubia se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y Diamante sorprendido no supo como reaccionar, hasta que con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios la tomó con una mano por su cintura y con la otra acariciaba su dorado cabello. El peli plata no pudo evitar las ganas de aspirar su dulce aroma.

—Me imagino que estás satisfecha con la labor del detective.

—Sí. —La rubia tomó nuevamente su lugar en la silla—Esto es sencillamente maravilloso perita, ¿sabes lo que significa? —Diamante negó—Artemis se va a poner muy feliz al saber que Darien es su verdadero nieto, el nieto que perdió años atrás y que sin saberlo estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con la emoción de la noticia recibida de Diamante, Serena decidió que volvería a la mansión en lugar de visitar a su madre, no podía esperarse a decirle todo a Artemis y ver su reacción al descubrir la verdad. Entró a la casa y subió corriendo las escaleras con el sobre en la mano. Artemis estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación, contemplando como la luna empezaba a asomar su delicado rostro en el horizonte.

—Artemis, ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante pequeña, hasta que al fin te has dignado a venir a ver a este viejo.

—Siento no haber venido a reunirme contigo como todas las tardes pero te aseguro que la noticia que te traigo es mucho mejor que cualquier libro que pudiera leerte.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—De algo que cambiará su vida, tome.

Serena le tendió el sobre y Artemis leyó su contenido con detalle. Sin embargo muy distinto de lo que ella esperaba, Artemis dio un suspiro y guardó los documentos, quitándose sus gafas de lectura y poniéndolas sobre sus regazos. — ¿De donde sacaste esto?

—Cuando usted me contó sobre la muerte de su hija noté la similitud entre su historia y la de Darien, además estaban los nombres, los padres de Darien se llamaban Diana y Ren Tsuruga, creí que era demasiada casualidad así que contraté a un investigador privado y hoy me dieron esto, ¿no es fabuloso? —Decía Serena sonriente—Artemis, ¡Darien es el hijo de Diana! —la rubia no comprendía la actitud del viejo, no estaba alegre al contrario se mostraba preocupado— ¿Qué pasa Artemis? ¿No está contento? Le estoy diciendo que…

—Darien es mi nieto, sí… lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabe? —preguntó sorprendida— Pero ¿por qué no dijo nada?

—Cuando Darien llegó a esta casa lo hice investigar, no soy uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo por ser ingenuo Serena, necesitaba saber a quién estaba metiendo en mi casa. Supe lo de tu familia, de cómo tu abuela lo protegió hasta que murió y luego lo que hizo tu padre. Aquello me convenció de que él era una persona que necesitaba que alguien lo orientara y lo ayudara… y eso fue lo que hice. Lo envié a estudiar a Londres y Darien venía siempre para sus vacaciones de curso, en uno de esos regresos él enfermó de una fuerte neumonía. Yo creí que lo perdería, para entonces él se había ganado por completo mi corazón y le quería como a un hijo. Andrew y yo nos turnamos para cuidar de él y ponerle compresas para bajar su fiebre, fue entonces que lo oí delirar, hablaba de sus padres, del hombre malo que los quería separar y rogaba que no lo dejaran. Entonces dijo el nombre de mi hija, y la llamó mamá.

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Serena y de Artemis, se notaba que era demasiado dolor para el viejo recordar esos momentos, pero hacía esfuerzos para contenerse. — ¿Entonces qué pasó?

—Pensé que era mi imaginación, la vida no podía recompensarme con encontrar a mi nieto después de lo que yo había hecho, pero él dijo su nombre claro, tenía que ser mucha coincidencia que su historia me resultara conocida y además que el nombre de su madre fuese Diana. Entonces lo mandé a investigar otra vez, ahora con esos datos, y la sorpresa que me llevé fue que había encontrado al hijo de Diana, mi nieto.

—No lo entiendo Artemis, creí que eso era lo que usted deseaba, encontrar al hijo de Diana, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Darien en todos estos años?

—Porque Darien odia a Artemis Chiba, su abuelo; sin embargo a Artemis Chiba su padre adoptivo lo ama y respeta. Llámalo egoísmo pero no quiero perder eso Serena, no quiero perder a mi nieto.

—Estoy segura que Darien sabrá comprenderlo Artemis, él lo adora.

—No lo entiendes pequeña, Darien me lo dijo una vez, él odia al hombre que quería alejarlo de sus padres y lo culpa de su muerte ya que ellos iban a verlo cuando murieron.

—Pero eso es porque él no sabe que ese hombre es usted, si tan solo se lo dice yo estoy segura que…

—No, Darien no debe saber nada de esto. Promételo Serena, prométeme que no se lo dirás, no le dirás absolutamente nada a Darien.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Qué es lo que mi esposa no debe decirme Artemis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cruzó la calle a grandes zancadas arrastrando la maleta que llevaba consigo. Se detuvo frente a la acera observando el enrejado que protegía la mansión Chiba y se quitó las gafas de sol que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Por fin he regresado…hermanita.

* * *

><p>Demasiadas dudas, confusiones y malos entendidos están poniendo a prueba la relación de Serena y Darien, ¿qué pasará ahora que ella sabe el secreto de su parentezco con Artemis? ¿Se lo revelará a Darien?<p>

**yssareyes48**, esperemos que Serena no se canse de Darien.

**Lia of the moon**, qué bueno que ya te nos pusiste al día.

**maria**, ojo con ese vocabulario XD.

**naiara moon**, como dijeron por ahí son demasiadas viboras tendré que matar a algunas.

**josiie**, trataré de actualizar más seguido para que no te de un cuadro de ansiedad ja ja ja.

* * *

><p><strong>Mina regresa y el enfrentamiento entre ella, Serena y Darien será inminente, ¿qué sucederá? Será la malvada gemela desenmascarada?<strong>


	23. Capítulo 23: Aliados

**_Finalmente Haruka ha decidido hablar con Michiru y contarle todo lo que sabe de Seiya. Presionado por el miedo de ir a la cárcel Kenji ha decidido hablar con Serena pensando que es Mina, Andrew los escucha y piensa que la rubia está confabulada con su padre para hundir a Darien. Con la ayuda de Diamante Serena ha descubierto la verdad sobre el pasado en común de Darien y Artemis, aunque no contaba con que el viejo conociera esa verdad. Mina ha regresado a Tokio._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi_**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 23: Aliados:::<em>

No era la primera vez que recibía una llamada de su casa para avisarle de alguna cosa importante, sin embargo la llamada de Andrew había sido tan inesperada como su contenido. Aquella revelación era lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas de que Serena sólo jugaba con él y que lo único que le interesaba era librar a Kenji de la cárcel.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta ni frente a nadie, eso lo dejaba completamente devastado. Lo más difícil de todo era que se había enamorado de ella, de su calidez, de su humildad, de la bondad de su corazón, de la tibieza de su cuerpo, de sus besos, sus caricias, su forma de amar. Amaba todo de ella a pesar de sus reticencias, la amaba profundamente a pesar de sus dudas y falta de fe; y le significaba un golpe letal saber que lo que él creía era un amor puro y sincero, no era más que otra treta de los Tsukino para salirse con las suyas.

¿Qué sería de él ahora? Ahora que necesitaba del calor de su cuerpo por las noches, ahora que necesitaba escuchar su dulce risa, ahora que deseaba recuperar el tiempo que perdió al lado de un espejismo, resultaba que ella también lo era. Al entrar en la habitación del viejo la escuchó mientras ellos hablaban, ¡qué hábil que era Serena! ¡Qué facilidad tenía para engañar a las personas! Incluso Artemis había caído en su trampa y la quería como a una hija.

—No, Darien no debe saber nada de esto. Promételo Serena, prométeme que no se lo dirás, no le dirás absolutamente nada a Darien.

— ¿Qué es lo que mi esposa no debe decirme Artemis?

—Darien, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano hijo?

—Es que extrañaba a mi hermosa y dulce esposa. —dijo acercándose a una muy nerviosa Serena y dándole un beso en la frente— ¿No te molestará que deje la oficina temprano?

—Para nada hijo, tú siempre has trabajado muy duro, mereces tomarte un descanso de vez en cuándo. ¿Cómo han ido los problemas con la exportadora?

—Nos hemos recuperado muy bien en los últimos meses, tenemos un crecimiento sostenido del 10% mensual en el nivel de ventas y la rentabilidad ha mejorado, al paso que vamos en lugar de cerrar podemos pensar en abrir una nueva sucursal.

—Me alegra oír eso Darien, desde que enfermé no he podido supervisar los negocios como antes.

—No te preocupes Artemis que para eso estoy yo.

Darien podía notar los nervios de Serena y del viejo, era evidente que había interrumpido una conversación que ambos querían que permaneciera oculta de él.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare la tina? Tal vez un baño de espumas te relaje un poco después de un día tan cansado.

—Sería una buena idea, pero antes me gustaría saber de qué hablaban ustedes dos que debía permanecer en secreto.

Serena cambió de color y se mostraba aún más nerviosa que antes. —Este…yo…Artemis y yo hablábamos…

—De tu cumpleaños Dar, —dijo Artemis interrumpiéndola—no tiene caso que tratemos de esconderlo. Hablábamos de que ya que tu cumpleaños se acerca nos gustaría organizarte una fiesta, tu esposa sugirió que fuese sorpresa pero creo que no tiene caso ocultártelo.

—Sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños viejo.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que ahora que estabas casado tal vez si quisieras compartir esa celebración con tu esposa.

—Bueno, yo los voy a dejar para que sigan hablando del tema, tal vez Artemis sí logre convencerte. —Serena se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero Darien no se movió, así que apenas pudo dárselo en la comisura de la boca. —Te espero en la habitación.

Artemis esperó que la rubia los dejara solos y levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, tomó el sobre y lo guardó en la gaveta de su mesa de noche.

— ¿Qué son esos papeles viejo? ¿Algo que yo debería saber? —Darien preguntó sospechando que podría ser algún documento que Serena le diera al viejo para firmar y robarle su dinero.

—Son sólo viejos archivos que estaba desempolvando, nada que te incumba.

—Lo siento, —dijo percatándose de su imprudencia—no quise parecer atrevido es solo que yo…

— ¿Estás desconfiando de mi amistad con tu esposa? —Artemis procuraba no llamarla Mina.

—No de la forma que lo estás pensando viejo, no desconfío de ti sino de ella.

— ¿Acaso no te ha demostrado lo mucho que te ama? Una vez te lo dije Darien pero no quisiste escuchar, tú corazón siempre la ha reconocido porque ella es tu verdadero amor, y así como tú la amas ella también te ama a ti, ¿por qué no quieres comprenderlo?

—Porque siempre pasan cosas viejo, cosas que me hacen dudar de ella. La boda, Diamante Black y ahora lo que me dijo Andrew.

— ¿Qué rayos te dijo el viejo zorro que te pone a dudar?

Darien se dio cuenta que se le pasó la lengua. —Nada viejo, no es nada, sólo que no puedo confiar en ella.

—Eres igual de testarudo que… yo. —Se corrigió, en realidad iba a compararlo con Diana—Esa mujer te ama Darien, pero tú no te darás cuenta de eso hasta que no sea demasiado tarde, bien lo decía mi Luna, nadie escarmienta por cabeza ajena.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que no entenderás lo mucho que la amas y que ella te ama a ti hasta que la veas del brazo de otro que sí la aprecie… sólo espero que el día que eso suceda tú seas lo suficientemente valiente para hacerte a un lado y dejarla ser feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los constantes repiqueteos del timbre amenazaban con dejarlo sordo, quien fuera que estaba tocando tenía una gran necesidad o desesperación para tocar de la forma que lo hacía, Andrew sólo esperaba que no fuera uno de esos fastidiosos vendedores que tenía que atender constantemente. Miró la pantalla digital al lado de la puerta donde se podía saber quién era la persona que pedía acceso a la mansión antes de tener que abrirle, y cuando lo hice no pudo evitar soltar un improperio.

— ¿Estás bien Andrew? —preguntó Serena—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Sí, tenía que ser eso, un fantasma, sólo eso explicaría que se viera esa persona en la pantalla. El timbre volvió a sonar con más insistencia y esta vez fue Serena quien se asomó para ver quien era la persona que había puesto a Andrew de tal forma.

—Mina…

¿Mina? Ahora sí se había vuelto loco, si la mujer que estaba afuera era Mina, la esposa de Darien, entonces ¿quién era la mujer que había estado viviendo en la casa Chiba por cuatro meses?

**.**

**.**

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó Mina cuando la reja se abrió.

La rubia caminó a paso firme hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de madera negra que completaba elegantemente la imagen de aquel caserón. Mina estaba maravillada con el esplendor de la mansión Chiba que a la luz del día se veía más esplendorosa y magnifica que la noche cuando la conoció.

—Esto debería de ser mío, es digno de una princesa como yo.

Se preparó para tocar a la puerta, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera la misma se abrió, revelando la imagen que ella más odiaba del otro lado, la mosca muerta de Serena. Sonrió para sí misma al ver la cara de pánico que su presencia infundía en su hermana, y así era como ella debía sentirse, con pánico, porque Mina había regresado a recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

**.**

**.**

Darien no encontró a su esposa en la habitación como ella le había dicho y se encontraba ansioso por poder estar a solas con ella y averiguar si lo que le había dicho Andrew era cierto. La conversación con el viejo lo había llenado nuevamente de dudas, ya no estaba seguro de que Serena podía estarle mintiendo y pensaba que podría ser una confusión de parte de Drew.

Bajó las escaleras para ir a ver si la hallaba en otro ambiente de la casa, pero cuando llegó al final y volteó hacia el recibidor se encontró con una sorpresa muy amarga.

— ¡Darien mi amor!

Mina hizo a un lado a una sorprendida Serena y dejando su maleta en medio camino se apresuró hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, y abrazándolo le dio un beso en los labios. Darien no comprendía lo que pasaba, creía que se trataba de alguna aparición o algo por el estilo, pero al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia cerca del suyo supo que era de lo más real.

La sujetó por los brazos y la separó de su cuerpo, mirándola con desprecio. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido?

—Darien mi amor, ¿por qué te portas conmigo de esta manera? ¿No te da gusto verme?

—Para ser sincero no, estaba mucho mejor sin ti.

—Cariño por favor, no digas eso, yo volví Dar, volví por ti, porque me di cuenta de que te amo.

—Yo no te pedí que volvieras Mina, no tienes nada que buscar aquí.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy tu legítima esposa Dar, mi nombre es el que figura en el papel que firmaste, ¿se te olvidó?—Darien se arrepintió en el acto de haber pasado por alto aquel pequeño detalle, debió haber pedido la anulación de su matrimonio en secreto. —Debes estar pensando que debiste haber anulado nuestro matrimonio, y la verdad es que sí lo debiste hacer, pero entiendo que aún quisieras tener un vínculo conmigo, además de evitar un «escándalo.»

No podía haber sido menos sutil con su indirecta, o ella volvía a su vida o habría un escándalo que no sería conveniente ni para Chiba Enterprise CO, ni para Artemis y menos para Darien y sus planes de negocios con Diamante Black.

— ¿Qué quieres Mina?

—Fácil, quiero quedarme a tu lado.

—Eso es imposible, Serena es quien está conmigo ahora, yo no te quiero.

—Será fácil corregir ese error Darien, sólo necesito permanecer a tu lado.

Serena que se había mantenido a un lado en silencio, en shock aún por lo que acababa de suceder, se acercó hasta ellos y dijo: — ¿Por qué haces esto Mina?

—Ya lo he repetido muchas veces Serena, Darien es mío y he regresado a recuperarlo.

**.**

**.**

Michiru llegó a la mansión Chiba escasos minutos después de su llamada. Cuando llegó le sorprendió ver el poco movimiento dentro de la casa, pero no se detuvo a hacerse cuestionamientos y se encaminó directo hacia el despacho. En cuanto había entrado a la casa le envió un mensaje de texto al pelinegro tal como él se lo solicitó, para avisarle que ya había llegado y así que le abriera la puerta, ya que se encerró allí después de lo acontecido.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo se veía el brillo que daba el cigarrillo encendido en su boca, por lo que Michiru supuso que lo que fuera que había pasado debía ser muy grave para que Darien no sólo la llamara de forma urgente sino que estuviera en la condición que estaba.

—Cierra la puerta con seguro, no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

La aguamarina hizo como él dijo y una vez asegurada la puerta tomó asiento a su lado. — ¿Por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

Darien se inclinó hacia el frente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza emitiendo un profundo suspiro. —Todo es un desastre Michiru. Estoy pensando que tenías razón, me equivoqué al casarse.

— ¿Sucedió algo con Serena?

—Todo, sucedió de todo con ella. Ya no sé si es culpable o inocente, si era un plan que ellas trazaron o si en realidad no sabía nada. Después está lo de Diamante y yo…

—Darien, no te estoy entendiendo nada. —Dijo Michiru interrumpiéndolo— ¿De qué es Serena culpable?

—Creo que Serena me ha mentido todo este tiempo Michi. —Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo—Está confabulada con su padre para salvarlo de la cárcel, su amor no es más que una vil mentira, incluso se atrevió a traer a su amante aquí, ¡a mi propia casa! Y para colmo de males Mina ha vuelto.

— ¿La arpía esa se atrevió a volver?

—Todo es parte de un plan cuidadosamente trazado, ahora que Serena se ve contra la pared por ayudar a su padre necesitó traer refuerzos, ahora tengo a esas dos metidas aquí.

— ¡La dejaste quedar aquí!

—No tenía otra opción, amenazó con provocar un escándalo si no lo hacía.

— ¿Artemis ya lo sabe?

—Te vas a sorprender con lo que tengo que decirte… Artemis siempre ha sabido quién era Serena, según él no nos dijo nada porque quiso respetar nuestra decisión, él está seguro de que Serena me ama sinceramente.

—Deberías escucharlo Dar, Artemis nunca se ha equivocado cuando juzga el carácter de alguien.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo Michi, además en esa familia son expertos en el engaño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en medio de aquella oscuridad, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando la información que acababan de recibir. — ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó Michiru luego de un rato.

—Te soy sincero Michiru… no lo sé… yo amo a Serena, la amo como nunca creí llegar a amar a nadie, pero no quiero dejarme arrastrar por mis sentimientos y ser burlado una vez más ¿me entiendes? Por más que lo intento no puedo creerle a Serena, simplemente no puedo.

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba sentada frente a la cómoda cepillando su cabello mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Su hermana había regresado y dijo claramente que venía a recuperar a Darien. La rubia no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, no entendía la reacción de Darien y temía que Mina realmente fuera aún la dueña del corazón del pelinegro. ¿Cómo podría volver a vivir sin Darien cuando ya sabía lo que se sentía estar entre sus brazos?

Sabía que ese enfrentamiento era inevitable, que tarde o temprano Mina regresaría, aunque a decir verdad esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano y que volviera felizmente con Yaten, no reclamando una posición que ya no le pertenecía. Encima de eso Darien había cedido a su solicitud de quedarse en esa casa y no solo eso, tomó sus cosas y se instaló en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, dejándola a ella sola y sin que hablaran del tema.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Mina entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta. — ¿Qué buscas aquí? —dijo la rubia mirándola por el espejo.

—Si yo fuera tú hermanita, tendría algo de dignidad, recogería mis cosas y me iría a la hacienda hoy mismo.

—No me pienso ir a ningún lado Mina, aunque te duela reconocerlo Darien me ama a mí, tú sólo significas para él un amargo recuerdo.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? Porque si así fuera, si Darien ya no me quisiera entonces ¿por qué no me corrió de su casa? ¿Por qué permitió que me quedara?

—Porque tú lo presionaste pero sé que Darien me ama y me preferirá por encima de ti.

Mina se carcajeó. —No me hagas reír Serena, ¿de verdad crees que puedes ser competencia para mí? —Mina se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros—Mírate, eres insípida, sin gracia ni sensualidad, no podrías generar ni un mal pensamiento, me das lástima hermanita.

— ¿Por qué volviste Mina? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención? Creí que estabas muy enamorada de Yaten y que por eso habías huido con él.

—Sí… eso… verás Serena lo de Yaten se acabó. No niego que me gustaba y mucho, era un gran amante y sabía a la perfección cómo hacerme sentir bien, pero amor lo que se dice amor… no, eso no era. Lo mío con él era algo más carnal, era deseo pero no amor.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que todo lo que hice por ti fue en vano?

La rubia se volvió a carcajear. — Que puedo decir hermanita, —dijo Mina dejando el lado de Serena y caminando de un lado a otro—soy una excelente actriz.

— ¿Me mentiste?

—Yo no lo diría mentira, suena muy feo, simplemente maquillé la verdad. Yo no quería casarme con Darien y sabía que para convencerte a ayudarme tenía que apelar a tu sensibilidad y cursilería. Siempre has creído en el «amor verdadero», así que sólo te dije lo que tú necesitas escuchar.

—No puedo creer que seas la misma Mina que yo conozco.

—En algo te equivocas hermanita, tú no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Por eso te advierto Serena, retírate, aún estás a tiempo de salir ilesa de esta pelea que no serás capaz de ganar.

—No lo haré Mina, amo a Darien y me quedaré a luchar por él hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Si así tú lo quieres por mí está bien, pero recuerda esto, ya una vez te lo quité, ya una vez hice que se olvidara del amor que sentía por ti… ahora no será diferente.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Mina? ¿Acaso es que tú…?

—Lo sabía Serena, siempre lo supe. Lo supe desde el momento en que lo atrapé espiándote mientras que te bañabas en la quebrada y de ti ya lo sabía porque siempre fuiste demasiado transparente, él único que no lo supo fue Darien.

— ¿Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorada de Darien y aún así interferiste? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú no podías tenerlo todo Serenita. —Mina guardó silencio un momento y después continuó—Hace un rato me preguntaste el motivo por el cual había regresado… pues bien hermanita, regresé por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

—Sí Serena por ti. Porque tu felicidad me pertenece y no pienso dejar que se me escape de las manos.

—No… entiendo.

—Mientras yo viva tú jamás serás feliz, por eso he regresado, para asegurarme de que no lo seas. Darien sólo es un medio para lograr tu infelicidad, un peón más en mi tablero, no lo amo y jamás lo amaré. —caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir dijo: —Que pases buenas noches hermanita… y que gane la mejor.

Sus palabras fueron balde de agua fría para la rubia quien reprimió su llanto. Serena terminó de cepillarse y ponerse el pijama cuando escuchó con emoción que la puerta nuevamente se abría y se apresuró a acomodarse sus ropas pensando que sería su amado Darien.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver a su hermana con todo y maletas en la puerta de la habitación.

—Sabía que eras idiota aunque no pensé que tanto, ¿acaso no lo ves? vengo a instalarme aquí contigo.

— ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

—Ay Serenita, tú no aprendes. —Mina colocó la maleta encima de la cama y empezó a sacar la ropa de su hermana y a colocar la suya—A los amigos hay que tenerlos de cerca, pero a los enemigos aún más cerca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de la noche tan horrible que había pasado, Darien tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para concentrarse en la junta que tenía con Diamante Black. Jadeite y Nephrite se encargaron de exponerle al griego los datos sobre la empresa que iban a crear, una empresa de entretenimiento que involucraba todos los ramos de la actividad artística. Todo había salido a pedir de boca, y tras cinco horas de reunión y negociación, los hombres firmaban el contrato de asociación.

—Que les parece si vamos a celebrar que nuestra negociación llegó a buen puerto, yo los invito. —declaró Diamante.

—Yo definitivamente necesito un trago, ¿qué piensas Neph?

—Los acompaño, la verdad es que esto merece una celebración, ¿tú vas Dar?

Hubiera deseado decir que sí, pero la verdad no se le apetecía estar con Diamante Black más de lo necesario, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar sólo podía imaginarlo diciéndole «manzanita» a Serena y eso le hervía la sangre. —Adelántense ustedes, yo debo terminar unas cosas en la oficina y después los alcanzo.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Jadeite—pero no vayas a faltar.

Los tres hombres salieron de la sala de juntas, dejando a Darien solo con sus pensamientos. Volver a casa se volvió un suplicio, sin saber de qué forma tratar a Serena y a Mina, sin contar que aún no hablaba con Serena respecto a lo que le contó Andrew.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la junta?

—Muy bien, pero me siento agotado.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Lita se colocó detrás de él y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros. —Estás muy tenso, ¿todo está bien?

—Las cosas no están como yo quisiera, todo se ha complicado y no sé de qué forma resolverlo.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto, no es bueno para tu salud.

—Lo sé Lita, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, soy el único que puede resolver este lío en el que me he metido.

—Dari, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto? Sabes que yo jamás te mentiría ni trataría de engañarte.

—Claro que lo sé pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

—Tengo algo que mostrarte, pero quiero que lo tomes con calma Dar, es sobre tu esposa. —Lita sacó su celular y lo puso frente a Darien—El otro día fui a comprar un café al Crown y vi a tu esposa con Diamante Black. Me pareció algo extraño y después estuvieron muy cerca y yo… lo siento Dar.

Una a una Darien pasó las fotos en las cuales se veía a Serena abrazada de Diamante de forma muy sugestiva. Lo que era sólo una sospecha comenzaba a convertirse en una realidad que él deseaba que no fuera cierta. Algo dentro de su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

Quería levantarse y salir corriendo a romperle la cara a ese hombre, pero estaba atado de manos, de hacerlo podía afectar el negocio por el cual él y sus amigos habían luchado tanto. ¿Qué debía hacer? En ese momento recibió una llamada.

_—Hola Darien, hace días que no hablamos, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?_

— ¿Quién es?

_—No sabes lo que me lastima que no recuerdes quien soy, a mí, tú amigo, quien te ayudó tanto en el pasado, quien te dio un techo donde dormir cuando más lo necesitabas._

— ¿Nicolás? ¿Eres tú?

_— ¡Bingo! Al fin reconoces mi voz, ¿cómo has estado?_

—Me ha ido muy bien, aunque no precisamente gracias a ti.

_—Vaya, esperaba que ya no guardaras ese rencor en tu corazoncito, más cuando de no ser por mí no estarías donde estás ahora._

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_— ¿No lo adivinas? Lo que siempre he querido Dar, dinero y tú me lo puedes dar._

—No pienso darte ni un solo centavo Nic, yo no te debo nada.

_—Supe que Artemis Chiba, el hombre que te adoptó, no ha estado muy bien de salud, sería una lástima que sucediera algo que agravara la situación._

— ¿Me estás amenazando Nic?

_—No es una amenaza Dar, es una advertencia… o me das el dinero que te pido o todo el mundo se entera de lo que hacías antes de ser un gran empresario, ¿y sabes lo que eso hará a tu imagen?... Sí por supuesto que lo sabes, como también sabes que eso le haría mal al corazón de tu papi y Dios no quiera que le falle._

—No te voy a dar nada Nicolás, si quieres dinero entonces trabaja pero de mí no obtendrás lo que quieres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado más aburrida que un metalero en una primera comunión. Darien no paraba en la casa, pasado todo el día en el trabajo y cuando llegaba en la noche se encerraba en la habitación con llave y no le veía ni el pelo. Encima tenía que soportar a Serena, al viejo lastre de Artemis y al pesado del mayordomo que se creía con derechos de hablarle como le diera la gana y no la atendía cuando ella llamaba.

Mina se sentía más asfixiada que cuando estuvo con Yaten, ya hasta estaba extrañando al tonto peli plata, así que decidió que el encierro le estaba dañando las neuronas y que lo mejor era salir un rato y despejar la mente. Tomó su preciada chaqueta de cuero negra, algo de dinero, identificación y el celular y salió de la mansión dispuesta a pasar una gran noche.

Más cuando iba caminando por la acera para ir a tomar un taxi que la llevase al centro de la ciudad, sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y le cubría la boca, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad de un callejón. —Si prometes que no gritarás te suelto, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina asintió y poco a poco la mano sobre se boca se retiró. Rápidamente su captor le dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso le plantó un apasionado beso en la boca. El momento era tan peligroso como excitante y aunque Mina no sabía de quien se trataba, se dejó llevar por el instinto y respondió a ese beso, restregando su cuerpo al del hombre.

—Mmm… —dijo el hombre jadeante—Había extrañado esto.

La rubia se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para admirar a su captor. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando lo reconoció. —Nicolás Kumada… tanto tiempo sin probar tus labios.

Se volvió a prender de él, empujándolo contra el muro y metiendo descaradamente su mano dentro de los pantalones de Nicolás, quien gimió con fuerza al sentir el calor de la mano femenina presionando con fuerza su miembro. Definitivamente esa mujer lo volvía loco, Mina era dinamita pura, no como la sosa de Rei que no llegó nunca a entender cómo le gustaban a él las cosas. En cambio la rubia siempre supo como saciarlo, después de ella no había vuelto a tener una mujer así.

Nicolás no podía resistirse más, en un cambio brusco le dio la vuelta y la puso a ella contra la pared. Mina aferró sus muslos alrededor de la cintura del castaño, y éste haciendo a un lado sus bragas se introdujo profundamente en su interior. A ninguno le importó si alguien los veía o escuchaba sus gemidos y jadeos, lo único que les importaba era dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

—No voy a resistir más. —dijo Nic entre jadeos.

—Espera… espérame… ya casi llego.

El castaño comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la rubia con ayuda de la pared, hasta que después de algunos minutos más ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Entonces el castaño se salió de ella y recompuso sus ropas mientras que Mina hacía lo propio.

—Siempre has sabido como hacerme sentir mejor Nic, gracias.

—Yo… vine a buscarte. —respondió él recuperando el aliento. —Necesito de tu ayuda.

—Ahora que lo mencionas yo creo que ambos podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estaba pensando Nicolás que tú podrías ayudarme a quitar de mi camino a una pequeña molestia y yo a cambio te doy lo que siempre has querido tener… mucho, mucho dinero.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

* * *

><p>Mina regresó y de qué forma, ahora que la relación entre Serena y Darien está más frágil y si le sumamos que el tonto no se separó legalmente de ella ahora lo tiene un poco entre la espada y la pared.<p>

**Josiie**, sí a Serena se le fue la onda y ahora las cosas se terminan de complicar con ellos.

**Guest**, todavía faltan unos problemitas más.

**yssareyes48**, ya llegó la súper arpía y que llegada.

**naiara moon**, yo tampoco lo podía creer ja ja ja.

**cotita83**, todo le costará a Serena aún más.

**Maria**, sí yo pienso lo mismo.

**Lorena**, también Artemis la apoya no sólo Michiru.

* * *

><p><strong>Está a punto de suceder algo que golpeará fuertemente a Darien y a Serena, será que ellos al fin podrán arreglar sus malos entendidos?<strong>

**FB Yeni Reid W.**


	24. Capítulo 24: La tragedia

**_Mina ha regresado dispuesta a separar a Serena de Darien y por fin se ha quitado la máscara frente a su hermana y ella ya sabe quién es en realidad Mina Tsukino. Por otro lado Lita aprovecha la debilidad y dudas de Darien para seguir atizando la llama de los celos entre el pelinegro y su esposa, lo cual ha llevado a Darien al borde de la desesperación, quien encima de todo debe aguantar las extorsiones de Nicolás Kumada. _**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 24: La tragedia:::<em>

Darien había decidido que ya era tiempo de enfrentarse a Serena. Eran demasiadas cosas que la incriminaban; la visita de su padre, la llegada de Diamante, el regreso de Mina y para terminar aquellas fotos que le mostró Lita. Necesitaba de una vez aclarar su situación con ella y también con Mina, y lo más sano era enviarlas a las dos a volar.

Por Mina no tenía problema, a ella no le dolería verla lejos, pero Serena era otra cosa. Los días que había pasado fuera de la habitación y de la cama que compartieron los últimos cuatro meses fueron una tortura, añoraba a Serena, sus besos, sus caricias, la timidez de la primera vez que lo acarició, cada detalle lo tenía tan grabado, marcado a fuego en su piel, en su corazón y en su mente, que sabía que dejar de amarla sería prácticamente imposible.

Pero no tenía otra opción cuando ella era parte de una telaraña de mentiras y engaños que atentaban contra él y que también ponía en peligro la salud del viejo. Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta que Mina no estaba, lo que era conveniente para así poder hablar con Serena en relativa calma, claro, si es que él podía permanecer calmado.

Darien entró en la habitación que antes compartía con ella pero no la vio allí. Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz tatareando la canción de cuna que a la abuela Rini le gustaba cantarles antes de dormir. Se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Serena y abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño. Por un breve instante su mente viajó quince años atrás, al día que la vio por primera vez desnuda, con el agua acariciando su hermosa piel.

—Mariposa…

Su cuerpo parecía reaccionar por cuenta propia y Darien empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedando en un puño sobre el suelo. Hizo a un lado la puerta corrediza, exaltando a Serena en un principio, quien al ver su desnudez se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, extendió su mano y le invitó a entrar con ella.

Darien no se hizo de rogar, no podía, la necesitaba y su erección se lo confirmaba. Entró debajo de la ducha y empezó a besarla mientras el agua tibia bañaba sus cuerpos. No hubo un lugar que no acarició, ni parte de su cuello que no besara, deseaba embeberse de ella hasta quedar completamente saciado ya que sabía que aquella sería la última vez que probaría su cuerpo. El pelinegro la volteó y ella restregó con descaro su trasero contra la pelvis de Darien, sintiendo la potencia de su miembro erecto.

La cadencia de las caderas de la rubia lo tenían al límite de su control, en ese momento no importaba nada más que el cuerpo de ella, aunque hubiera dudas en su mente su cuerpo no dudaba de lo que sentía por ella. Besó la parte trasera de su cuello, acarició y pellizco sus pezones logrando que ella diera pequeños gemidos ahogados como si de una gatita en celo se tratara.

Su resistencia se fue por el drenaje junto con sus preocupaciones del momento. ¿Qué rayos le importaba si ella lo amara o no? ¿Qué podía importar si tenía dudas de su fidelidad? ¡Él la amaba! Sí, la amaba y por ese amor sería capaz de perdonarle todo, de dejar a un lado lo que ella hiciera si tan sólo pudiera quedarse así para siempre, aunque eso significara conformarse con su cuerpo.

La empujó con suavidad contra la pared y Serena apoyó sus manos e inclinó el cuerpo para darle mejor acceso. No tardó en introducirse en su interior, y tomándola con fuerza por la cintura empezó con las violentas embestidas envueltas por los sonoros ritmos de sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro.

Pero Darien necesitaba más, quería sentirse profundo en su interior. Entonces tomó una de sus piernas, la sostuvo en el aire y reinició los movimientos de entrada y salida del cuerpo de la mujer que lo volvía loco. Pronto sintió como las paredes internas de Serena se contraían anunciándole su orgasmo, y Darien apuró los movimientos, haciéndolos más cortos y enérgicos, hasta que ya no pudieron resistirlo más y ambos se corrieron con fuerza.

Jadeante se salió de su interior, tomó la esponja de baño y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Serena. Ella se quedó inmóvil, dejándose hacer, mientras el envolvía su cuerpo con la espuma para luego enjuagarlo. Su corazón deseaba que así de fácil fuera lavar «los pecados» de Serena, que el agua se los llevara para no tener que verlos más, pero eso era imposible, ella siempre sería quien era y él… él estaba perdido sin ella.

Serena trataba de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de Darien mientras lavaba su cuerpo, hubiera querido tener el poder para leer la mente, saber lo que él estaba esperando que ella hiciera y así poder convencerlo de una vez por todas de que lo amaba. Desde el regreso de Mina poco hablaban y era la primera vez que hacían el amor en días, pero ella a pesar de todo estaba segura que aún valía la pena luchar por su amor, si tan sólo ella pudiera hacer algo para ganar su confianza...

—Dar... —comenzó a decir la rubia—Hace días que quiero hablarte de algo... es con respecto a mi padre.

Darien prestó atención a lo que ella decía. — ¿Sucede algo con Kenji?

—Pues... hace unos días que vino a verme... no precisamente a mí, sino a Mina ya que él aún pensaba que yo era ella.

—No te andes con rodeos Serena, dime de una buena vez que sucedió con Kenji.

—Él vino a pedirme ayuda y me contó algunas cosas que al principio no pude creer pero luego...

Serena le dijo todo, desde lo que le contó Kenji de sus negocios oscuros, hasta que había hablado con Seiya para ponerlo sobre aviso, no se guardó nada. Darien escuchaba atento a la rubia, y si bien no estaba feliz por lo que oía, sí que estaba contento de saber que, si Serena le estaba contando todo, era porque ella no estaba del lado de su padre, sino que se preocupaba por él, siendo capaz de en cierta forma traicionar a Kenji por cuidar de los intereses suyos y de Artemis. Esa revelación lo alegró, aunque en su corazón aún guardaba algo de desconfianza producto de los celos que sentía por cierto peli plata que estaba muy cerca de su mujer, que fuera ella la que tocara aquel tema que él no se atrevió a preguntarle, le decía que ella no le mentía.

La rubia vio con alegría cómo el rostro de Darien se relajaba y sus caricias se volvían más suaves. Quizás aún se podía salvar su relación con Darien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la mansión Chiba la vida seguía su rumbo normal, a pesar de Mina. La relación entre Serena y Darien había mejorado un poco luego de la confesión de ella, el pelinegro se guardó para sí sus dudas acerca de la virtud de la rubia y sus celos por Diamante, y se dedicó a vivir el amor que sentía, aunque aún no decidía si debía confesárselo o no. Por otra parte Mina se mostraba en calma, incluso hablaba de mudarse de la mansión y volver a la hacienda, cosa que complacía a Darien, sin embargo él no sabía que ella seguía llenándole la cabeza a su hermana con dudas respecto al amor del pelinegro.

Con frecuencia Mina se las arreglaba para que Serena la viera cerca de Darien o riendo con él mientras conversaban, también le decía que ellos aún estaban juntos y que se encontraban para amarse y pasarla bien mientras ella estaba de estúpida pasando tiempo con Artemis, quien salía muy poco de su habitación con tal de no encontrarse con la rubia, o pintando; pero Serena no creía en una sola de sus palabras, ella podía sentir el amor de Darien y eso le bastaba.

Mientras en la casa Chiba las cosas seguían con relativa normalidad, Kenji se devanaba los sesos pensando en cómo haría para librarse de la cárcel. El plazo que le había dado Darien se había vencido y si el pelinegro no había dicho ni hecho nada en su contra aún era porque tenía suficiente con lo que sucedía en su casa con el regreso de Mina. Aquella noticia fue un fuerte golpe para la tranquilidad de Kenji, quien ahora comprendía que con quien había hablado días atrás era con su hija Serena y no con Mina, y a estas alturas ella ya debía de haberle contado a Darien todo lo que él le había dicho.

— ¿Mina, eres tú?

—Quién más podría ser papá, ¿temes que sea Serenita?

Mina y Kenji se encontraron en el Crown a petición de suya, pero a decir verdad con el error de la última vez ya no sabía si tenía frente a él a Mina o a Serena y pensar en hablar de más era peligroso para sus intereses.

—No lo digas ni en broma, la última vez dije cosas... cosas que sólo tú y yo conocíamos, ahora me temo que Darien lo sepa todo.

—No sé de qué te preocupas, ya él tenía suficientes pruebas en sus manos cuando me fui de aquí meses atrás, en realidad no sé cómo es que no te ha encerrado en la cárcel aún.

—Creo que tu regreso ha retrasado todo... o tal vez es porque aún no reúno las pruebas que él quería sobre Seiya Kou, la verdad no lo sé, pero al menos me ha dado algo de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no huyes del país? Debes tener suficiente dinero como para hacerlo. —Kenji bajó la cabeza— ¿Es por la mocosa esa verdad? —la rubia hizo una mueca—Mira la hora que se te empieza a dar lo de padre amoroso y responsable Kenji Tsukino, ¿tanto así quieres enmendar tus errores con ella?

—Hotaru es lo que más quiero Mina, no podría estar lejos de ella y Kurai no estaría dispuesta a huir conmigo.

—Así que esa chiquilla es lo más importante para ti, pues bien "papá" espero que ella te ayude porque conmigo ya no cuentas.

La rubia tomó su bolso y se levantó. —Mina, hijita, no quise decir eso, lo que quise decir es... ¡Mina! ¡Mina!

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche cayó en la ciudad de Minato más temprano que lo usual. El cielo estaba por completo oscuro, ni siquiera el brillo de la luna o de una sola estrella lo iluminaba, era como el presagio de que algo realmente desastroso ocurriría. Darien estaba sentado a la barra de un bar cercano a la oficina esperando la llegada de Michiru que pidió verlo con urgencia y fuera de su lugar de trabajo, lo cual resultaba algo extraño pero al final se decidió en ir pues necesitaba distraerse.

Llevaba allí algunos minutos cuando vio venir a Michiru. A Darien le llamó la atención que su amiga viniera acompañada de Haruka Tenou, la mujer que había dejado a cargo de la fábrica de telas, además que el semblante de ambas no era el mejor, parecía que estaban discutiendo.

—Disculpa la tardanza Dar, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho.

—No te preocupes, Jhonny y yo nos hicimos compañía. —Dijo refiriéndose al trago de whisky que tenía enfrente— ¿Por qué me pediste que nos viéramos fuera de la oficina?

—Señor Chiba, yo fui quien pidió a Michiru esta cita, tengo información muy valiosa que darle, es con respecto a la exportadora.

—Bueno, te escucho.

—Antes que nada Dar, —los interrumpió Michiru—te pido que la escuches con atención y no digas nada, aquí solo importa lo que concierne a la empresa y no lo personal, eso lo arreglaremos ella y yo.

Cada vez estaba más confundido por lo que decía Michiru, ¿qué asunto personal podría ser el que tuviera Michiru con Haruka? ¿Acaso sería ella la misteriosa amante de Michiru? ¿En qué momento se habían conocido?

—Señor Chiba yo…

—Darien, —dijo el pelinegro interrumpiéndola—dime Darien nada más, eso de señor Chiba es sólo para la oficina.

—Está bien, Darien. Verás, cuando tenía veinte años mi padre estuvo metido en líos muy grandes, él tomaba y jugaba mucho a las cartas, perdió más dinero del que podía pagar y estuvimos a punto de que nos quitaran la casa. Durante ese tiempo conocimos a la familia Kou y el señor Taiki nos ayudó para salir de ese problema asumiendo la deuda de mi padre, a cambio por supuesto de pagarle una mensualidad. El problema es que el señor Taiki delegó esa labor en Seiya, su único hijo, con quien ustedes tienen algunos problemas.

Haruka hizo una pausa, lo que estaba a punto de revelar era doloroso y aunque ya lo había hablado con Michiru, reconocerlo frente a Darien era difícil, estaba en juego su puesto en la fábrica y la confianza que él había depositado en ella; aunque después de perder a su sirena nada más importaba. Michiru al ver que Haruka estaba dudando, su corazón se llenó de una comprensión grande y recordó el amor que la rubia le había profesado. Entonces alargó su mano y tomó la de Haruka para infundirle valor.

La rubia miró a su sirena y unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, dio un profundo suspiro y continuó con el relato. —Cuando Seiya supo que Michiru estaría en la exportadora creyó que si la invitaba a salir y la conquistaba lograría ponerla de su lado, cosa que no pudo hacer por obvias razones; así que me buscó a mí y me amenazó con quitarnos la casa y meter preso a mi padre por falta de pago si no hacía lo que él quería, que era que me acercara a Michiru para sacarle información. Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginó es que yo me enamoraría de ella y que en nombre de ese amor estuviera dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

—Si tú me lo pides Kaio, me olvido que esta idiota es mujer y le doy su merecido.

—Tranquilo Dar, ese es un problema entre ella y yo, lo importante aquí es la empresa.

El pelinegro contuvo su ira a petición de su amiga, pero deseaba voltearle el rostro a la rubia con un golpe. —Será mejor que lo que digas sea realmente tan valioso como para salvar tu pellejo.

— ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? —exclamó Haruka— ¡Yo amo a Michiru, más que a mi propia vida y estoy poniendo en riesgo la estabilidad de mi familia por ella! —la rubia sacó un sobre y lo arrojó sobre la barra—Toma, son las pruebas que incriminan a Seiya, las saqué de su oficina, además yo puedo testificar en su contra si lo necesitas.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, mirando el sobre con desconfianza. —Adentro encontrarás la mayor parte de la información que necesitas para demostrar la culpabilidad de Seiya.

—Eso quiere decir que aún falta más.

—Y estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos a conseguir el resto.

—No tienes que exponerte así Haru, has hecho suficiente con esto, además puede ser...

—No sirena, yo lo haré... es la única manera de volver a ser honorable ante ti. —Haruka dejó su asiento y le tomó las manos—Quizás no sea digna de que me ames de nuevo, pero al menos quiero hacer lo correcto... por ti... porque yo te amo con toda mi alma sirena y voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte de la basura de Seiya Kou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena paseaba por el jardín, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que ella y Darien habían tenido un acercamiento y vuelto a hacer el amor, todavía lo sentía reticente y alejado de ella, los celos estaban llenando de dudas al pelinegro y Serena se preguntaba si esto era producto del miedo a perderla o simplemente era que él desconfiaba de ella porque quien estaba siendo infiel era Darien. «El ladrón cree que todos son de su condición.»

—Diga. —Serena contestaba su móvil.

_—Manzanita, me has tenido abandonado._

—Hola Diamante, no sabía que aún estabas en Minato.

_— ¿Diamante? ¿Qué pasó con «perita»?_

—Nada ha pasado, sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

_—Voy a creerte, aunque ya sé que es por el neandertal._ —Serena bufó—_Te llamaba precisamente para despedirme, esta es la última semana que estaré en Minato y luego partiré a Grecia, no sé cuándo podré volver a verte así que quería invitarte a comer algo._

—No lo sé Diamante, ¿tiene que ser esta noche?

_—Sólo tengo esta noche libre manzanita, después estaré atendiendo otros negocios y de verdad quiero verte antes de irme._

Serena lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo: —De acuerdo, ¿Nos vemos en el Crown?

**»«**

Regresó a la mansión hecha una furia por las palabras de Kenji que aún le dolían y quemaban, si él hubiese dicho que Serena no le importaba eso no significaría nada para ella, pero al decir que Hotaru era la única importante para él había sido un golpe bajo después de todo lo que ella había ayudado para que él tuviera la hacienda. Al llegar a la mansión Mina se encontró con dos hombres en actitud sospechosa frente a las rejas. La rubia cruzó el jardín frontal pero en lugar de entrar a la casa la bordeó, dirigiéndose al jardín trasero en donde abrió la reja y dejó que los hombres entraran.

—La segunda puerta a la derecha después de las escaleras es la habitación de Serena, ella debe de estar allí en este momento.

—El mayordomo militar ¿está?

—Andrew tuvo que ir a visitar a unos familiares y está fuera de la ciudad hasta pasado mañana, sólo estamos nosotras, la cocinera y el viejo Chiba

— ¿Darien?

—Salió hace rato y aún no regresa, este es el momento oportuno Nic, no te vayas a echar para atrás.

—Estamos aquí ¿cierto? No vamos a echarnos para atrás, ¿Zafiro?

—Aún tengo mis dudas Nic.

—No seas cobarde, ya estamos aquí y lo haremos.

—Bueno, entra por la puerta de servicio, yo me iré al Crown para que todos me vean ahí y no levantar sospechas. Los veo luego en el lugar pactado.

—Muy bien.

**»«**

Artemis se había recostado desde temprano para tomar la siesta. Había anochecido ya cuando un extraño ruido lo despertó de su plácido sueño. A como pudo se levantó para ir a ver lo que sucedía, y fue entonces divisó a unos pasos de su habitación la silueta de dos hombres en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Las siluetas dejaron de moverse. Artemis comenzó a sentir miedo por lo que sucedía, a su mente vino la imagen de su amado nieto Darien, a quien no le había dicho la verdad sobre el lazo de sangre que los unía. —Voy a llamar a la policía.

**»«**

No habían tenido inconveniente en entrar a la casa y Mina ya se había ido al Crown a esperar la señal de ellos para regresar. Atravesaron la cocina, el comedor y la estancia, para luego subir las escaleras y buscar la puerta indicada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es esta?

—Completamente.

Ambos hombres entraron en la habitación pero no encontraron rastros de la rubia que habían ido a buscar. —Parece que no hay nadie aquí Nic.

—Crees que soy idiota Zaf, ya me di cuenta.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Llamamos a…?

—Shhh, no digas su nombre aquí idiota, claro que no la vamos a llamar, vamos a buscarla puede estar en cualquier parte de la casa.

—Es demasiado peligroso ¿y si alguien nos descubre?

—Deja los nervios Zafiro, ¿quieres tener dinero o no?

—Por supuesto pero no quiero arriesgar el pellejo.

Al salir de la habitación vieron la figura que se movía en la oscuridad, pero lo que más los inquietó fue escuchar cuando dijo:

—Voy a llamar a la policía.

Las palabras del viejo pusieron nervioso a Zafiro quien veía repetirse la historia de años atrás. No quería ir a la cárcel, él no pertenecía a ese lugar, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, huyó.

Nicolás vio con rabia como su compañero volvía a dejarlo solo en un momento crucial, no quería irse de allí sin un botín y si no estaba Serena podría cambiar de objetivo y llevarse a un pez más gordo. Lentamente se acercó al viejo que se había volteado para regresar a su habitación, y lo tomó por el cuello. —Calma anciano, no le haré daño si me lleva a donde está la caja fuerte.

Artemis no sabía qué hacer, su paso lento lo había traicionado, si tuviera el vigor de otras épocas él mismo hubiera peleado contra aquel hombre pero ahora no quedaba nada que él podía hacer. —Tranquilo muchacho, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, no desperdicies tu vida en el camino del mal.

—No necesito los consejos de un anciano decrépito, lo que necesito es que me muestres donde guardas lo de valor.

—Abajo… en el despacho.

Nicolás empezó a caminar arrastrando consigo al viejo, presionando su cuello en momentos para que viera que él no se andaba con juegos. Más cuando llegaban a la escalera, el ruido de la puerta que se abría lo puso nervioso, haciendo que aflojara su agarre de Artemis.

Cuando el viejo percató esto intentó golpearlo y zafarse, pero Nicolás era más fuerte que él y le estaba resultando difícil.

**»«**

La rubia había regresado como una bala luego de que al llegar al Crown se había encontrado con su hermana. Se quedó de piedra observando la escena en la parte superior de la escalera. El viejo trataba de luchar y liberarse del agarre del castaño, pero por más que se esforzaba no conseguía nada, hasta que en un momento, sin entender bien cómo, vio como el cuerpo de Artemis caía por las escaleras hasta quedar en el suelo del recibidor, inconsciente y sangrando profusamente. Nicolás aprovechó para correr y cuando pasó al lado de la rubia esta se hizo a un lado, dejándolo escapar.

**»«**

Serena regresaba de despedirse de Diamante cuando vio un movimiento inusual en la casa. La rubia entraba en la mansión y al cruzar por el jardín vio la sombra de un hombre atravesando rápidamente entre los arbustos.

— ¡Oiga, deténgase! —la rubia gritó pero era obvio que aquel tipo no se detendría.

Sin saber qué hacer se apresuró a la casa, más cuando buscaba entre su bolso las llaves, otro hombre alto y castaño pasó golpeándola a su lado, proveniente de la entrada principal. Serena temió lo peor, dejando a un lado su bolso corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas y entró a la casa. La escena que tenía frente a sí no podía ser peor. Tendido sobre el suelo al final de la escalera estaba Artemis, un bulto sobresalía de su costado y la zona estaba cubierta por una mancha roja, así como el piso sobre el cual estaba acostado.

— ¡Artemis! —gritó corriendo a su lado.

—Serena, mi pequeña. —dijo Artemis en un susurro.

—Por favor Artemis, no se mueva, llamaré a emergencias. —el viejo asintió con dificultad mientras Serena temblando y con las manos ensangrentadas tomó el teléfono—¿911? Por favor envíe una ambulancia a la mansión Chiba es urgente... un hombre está herido... parece que cayó por las escaleras y está muy mal... por Dios tiene mucha sangre. —la rubia dejó el teléfono y volvió al lado de Artemis—Tranquilo Artemis, todo estará muy bien, la ambulancia ya viene de camino.

—Creo que voy a ver pronto a mi Luna, Serena.

—Por favor Artemis, no diga eso, piense en Darien, qué será de él sin usted.

—Mi pequeña, —el viejo levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla—ahora te tiene a ti, ya no me necesita.

—Se equivoca Artemis, Darien lo necesita... ¡yo lo necesito! No nos deje.

El sonido de las ambulancias llenó el lugar. Pronto los paramédicos ingresaron a la residencia y empezaron a apartar a Serena del viejo y a subirlo en la camilla para trasladarlo al hospital.

—Quiero que me prometas algo linda, prométeme que serás feliz y que harás feliz a mi nieto junto a los hermosos niños que estoy seguro le darás, ¿me puedes prometer eso? ¿Puedes prometerme que vas a luchar por tu felicidad?

—Lo prometo Artemis, pero por favor no nos deje, no sin antes decirle a Darien que usted es su abuelo.

**»«**

Cuando Darien regresó de su cita con Michiru y Haruka se encontró con que había una ambulancia estacionada en la entrada de la mansión Chiba y varios hombres uniformados revisando el lugar. A lo lejos distinguió la silueta de Serena que se desplazaba al lado de una camilla que era transportada por dos hombres de blanco.

—Lo prometo Artemis, pero por favor no nos deje, no sin antes decirle a Darien que usted es su abuelo.

El pelinegro se apresuró hasta la ambulancia, Artemis estaba sobre la camilla. —No se puede acercar amigo. —lo detuvo uno de los paramédicos.

—Es mi padre.

—Si quiere que lo salvemos debe apartarse y dejarnos trasladarlo al hospital.

Darien se hizo a un lado, esperó que los paramédicos subieran a Artemis en la parte trasera del vehículo y él subió a su lado. El viejo estaba inconsciente sobre la camilla, así que el pelinegro tomó su mano y en silencio elevó una plegaria al cielo rogando porque él se pusiera bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Algunos días después...**

_—La policía de Minato pide su colaboración para localizar al hombre que aparece en sus pantallas, quien es sospechoso de irrumpir en la casa de la familia Chiba, si tienen alguna información no duden en contactar a la policía._

Rei se quedó boquiabierta y estupefacta cuando vio la cara de Nicolás en la pantalla del televisor. Inmediatamente se levantó de donde estaba y salió de su casa, necesitaba ver a su novio y confirmar que era producto de un error, que no había sido él; sin embargo dentro de su corazón sabía que esto podría ser verdad ya que días atrás él le había pedido que le consiguiera información acerca de Darien, aunque luego desistió del asunto porque tenía una mejor opción, según sus mismas palabras. Mientras conducía tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Nic.

—Vamos constesta. —_Se ha comunicado con el número de Nicolás...—_No, no, no, necesito hablar contigo. —Rei insistió una vez más.**  
><strong>

—Diga.

—Gracias al cielo que respondes Nic, necesito verte ¿en dónde estás?

—En mi apartamento, ¿tienes dinero?

Rei dudó un momento. —Sí por supuesto.

—Te espero aquí entonces.

Ni princesa ni ninguna otra frase de cariño, sólo le pedía dinero. Rei comenzaba a sospechar que lo que se decía de su novio era cierto y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar, dejó el auto a medio estacionar y entró rápido en el apartamento.

— ¿Trajiste el dinero?

—Primero quiero saber si es cierto lo que dicen en las noticias.

—Eso no es tu problema Rei, ¿tienes o no el dinero?

—Dime Nic, ¿es cierto? ¿entraste en la casa de Darien a la fuerza?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer... era la única forma de tener lo que yo quería.

—Entonces es cierto.

—Sí, es cierto. —Nic bufó—No pongas esa cara de espanto, tampoco es la gran cosa.

—No puedo creer que todos tenían razón con respecto a ti Nicolás Kumada, eres un... eres un...—Rei levantó su mano para abofetearlo pero el castaño se lo impidió.

—Quieta morena... ni se te ocurra algo como eso. Ya te lo dije, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer, al final todo esto no es más que tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, tu culpa. Si hubieras logrado convencer a tu padre de que no te quitara la herencia hace tiempo que nos hubiéramos casado y yo llevaría la vida que me merezco, pero eres tan inútil que ni para eso has servido, la verdad que esto pasara es mejor, así me libro de ti.

—Ni...nicolás, —Rei se llevó la mano al rostro—lo que dices no es cierto, por favor, di que no es cierto.

—Lo siento princesita, pero es la verdad, ya estaba cansado de fingirte amor, ni siquiera como mujer me has sabido complacer.

Aquellas palabras supusieron un duro golpe para el ego de la pelinegra y también para su corazón. Rei se llevó las manos al vientre pensando en la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior y que aún no había tenido el tiempo para decirle a Nicolás; después de esas palabras él nunca se enteraría, jamás permitiría que su hijo supiera la clase de hombre sin escrúpulos que era su padre.

—Ahora Rei, si no has venido a ayudarme a escapar entonces será mejor que te largues de una buena vez... espero no volverte a ver nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero perdió mucha sangre por la costilla que rasgó su costado al quebrarse, aunque lo más delicado fueron las heridas internas ya que se perforaron órganos vitales. Lo siento señor Chiba, pero si quiere verlo por última vez este es el momento, no creemos que sobreviva._

_El pelinegro se infundió de valor y caminó junto al doctor hasta la habitación en donde estaba Artemis._

_—Darien… hijo. —Le llamó Artemis débilmente—Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. Creí que no resistiría hasta verte._

_—Por favor viejo, no hables. —Decía Darien sosteniendo la mano de Artemis entre las suyas._

_—Darien… no te preocupes… siento que mi tiempo ha llegado._

_—No viejo, tú me lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?, prometiste que nunca me dejarías._

_Artemis sonrió débilmente. —Tú y yo sabíamos que esa promesa no iba a poder cumplirla. Lo único que me alegra es poder ver tu rostro una vez más antes de partir._

_—No…no…no…tú no puedes morir viejo, ¡eres el viejo zorro! ¡El invencible Artemis Chiba!_

_—Darien... Hasta los robles más fuertes alguna vez caen hijo, pero antes de irme hay algo que te quiero decir._

_—Guarda tus fuerzas papá, si descansas lo suficiente entonces..._

_—Darien, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte separado de tus padres. —Darien lo miraba atónito, si bien había escuchado las palabras de Serena en aquella trágica noche, aún se resistía a creer que Artemis ocultara algo así—Cuando Diana, tu madre, me dijo que amaba a Ren yo no lo comprendí, ahora veo todo el daño que hice con mi actitud y por eso necesito que me perdones._

_—Eso es el pasado viejo ya no importa, lo único que necesito es estar a tu lado. —el pelinegro tomó la mano de Artemis entre las suyas y llorando colocó la cabeza sobre el vientre del viejo—No me interesa quien seas o lo que hayas hecho antes, tú perdonaste mi pasado y me recibiste como a un hijo, eso es lo único que importa saber. Yo te amo viejo… te amo abuelo._

_—Darien… —respondió débilmente Artemis con lágrimas en los ojos—Eres lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida y lamento no haberte dicho la verdad en cuanto lo supe pero tuve miedo de que me rechazaras, fui egoísta contigo, merecías saber la verdad._

_—Tú eres mi única verdad viejo, tú que me recogiste cuando no sabías nada de mí, me diste tu apellido y gracias a ti soy el hombre que soy, ¿no lo entiendes? Yo sin ti no puedo vivir, no te mueras abuelo, no te mueras._

_—Tienes un corazón de oro muchacho, no olvides todo lo que te he dicho nunca. Te amo Darien..._

_—Yo también te amo abuelo... ¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo!_

La lluvia caía a torrenciales sobre la ciudad de Minato. Los automóviles saturaban las calles y las personas que iban a pie caminaban apresuradamente intentando no mojarse. Todo parecía seguir el rumbo normal, el mundo no se había detenido, a excepción del suyo. Serena se acercó hasta donde estaba Darien de pie frente a la tumba recién terminada de Artemis, su abuelo, mientras la lluvia lo mojaba por completo, haciendo que su negra cabellera cubriera su rostro.

—Darien…Michiru está esperando para llevarnos a casa, ya todos se han ido.

—Si desea irte con ella hazlo, yo quiero quedarme un rato más.

—Está lloviendo muy fuerte, puedes enfermarte... deberías venir con nosotros…

— ¡Dije que quiero quedarme un rato más con él! —gritó el pelinegro.

Serena lo miraba con dolor, desde que Artemis había muerto parecía que Darien hubiera muerto con él, no comía, no se presentaba a la oficina, no iba a dormir a la casa y sólo bebía. Además del dolor por la muerte de su abuelo, estaba el hecho de sospechar quién había sido el responsable de su muerte y Darien se culpaba de ello. Serena declaró que cuando llegaba a la mansión vio a dos hombres escabulléndose rápidamente y la descripción de uno de ellos concordaba con la de Nicolás Kumada. Darien pensaba que si él le hubiese dado a Nic el dinero que pedía, el castaño no hubiese ido a meterse en la casa y ahora Artemis estaría vivo.

—No puedes culparte por lo que le pasó a tu abuelo Dar, no es culpa tuya las decisiones que tomaron otros.

—Sabías que el viejo era mi abuelo y no me lo dijiste, ¿Por qué Serena?

—Darien... yo quise hacerlo, quise decírtelo pero Artemis me pidió que no lo hiciera y yo…

—Tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo... yo tenía el derecho Serena, tenía derecho de saber la verdad y tú me lo ocultaste.

—No era un secreto que me perteneciera Dar... Artemis no quería... él tenía miedo de tú lo rechazaras.

—No quiero volver a verte Serena Tsukino, conocerte sólo ha traído desgracias para mi vida.

—Darien…

—Alrededor tuyo sólo hay engaños, mentiras, traiciones. Antes podía resistirlo pero ahora... ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante con esto.

—Por favor Darien, no digas eso, yo... yo te amo... haría lo que fuera para que tú estuvieras bien. —Serena se acercó hasta él e intentó abrazarlo pero él la rechazó—Si tan sólo me dejarás permanecer a tu lado, entonces...

—Vete... vete y déjame solo, quiero despedirme de mi abuelo.

Serena se alejó de él con lágrimas en los ojos. Darien tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, el golpe de perder a Artemis lo desgarró de la manera más profunda que podría haber. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia y las fuerzas abandonaron sus piernas, haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre la tierra.

Darien gritó, se inclinó sobre la tumba y cerró los puños, rasgando la tierra. — ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer sin ti Artemis? ¿Cómo podré seguir viviendo sin verte, sin escuchar tu voz, sin tus consejos? —Tomaba tierra con sus manos y la tiraba sobre sus espaldas— ¿Por qué te fuiste abuelo? Justo ahora que te encontré, justo ahora que sé que me amabas. —alzó el rostro al cielo y volvió a gritar—¡Dios! ¿Por qué te lo llevaste? ¿Por qué a él? Llévame a mí en su lugar, —susurraba—llévame a mí y devuelve al viejo… por favor.

* * *

><p>Bueno... de verdad espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado esta actualización, fue difícil para mí escribir este capítulo pero como le dije a La Dama oculta Mistress9, cuando la inspiración te llega y te da el camino a seguir lo único que queda es hacerle caso, ojalá y eso no haga que alguna de ustedes se retire del fic U.U<p>

El dolor ha hecho que Darien actúe sin pensar y tomándola en contra de la persona menos indicada, habrá que ver cómo reaccionará Serena con todo esto y ojalá que descubran a la maldita de Mina. ¿Quiénes eran las que decían que Lita era peor que ella?

**yssareyes48**, Mina es peor de lo que todas creíamos.

**Maria**, en este momento te apoyo 100% Mina debería morir.

**nenis** **3**, bienvenida a la historia, espero que lo que hayas leído hasta hoy haya sido de tu agrado y pues aquí actualizando, probablemente vuelva a hacerlo el domingo.

**SELENE333**, parece que algo por el estilo era el plan de Mina, aunque las cosas no salieron como debían. Y pues Darien... sin palabras, sencillamente no reacciona.

**Lorena**, Serena tuvo una pequeña alegría pero todo se fue al traste al Darien descubrir que ella sabía que Artemis era su abuelo y no se lo dijo hasta muy tarde.

**bepevikn**, ya sabemos qué tramaban y como leíste no fue nada bueno, ahora Dar tendrá que lidiar con la culpa y el dolor de perder a su recién encontrado abuelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew hará entrar en razón a Darien y lo animará a hablar con Serena y arreglar las cosas con ella.<strong>

**FB. Yeni Reid W.**


	25. Capítulo 25: Demasiado tarde

**_La verdad sobre el origen de Darien se ha revelado pero la noticia de que Artemis era en realidad el abuelo que él solía odiar llegó muy tarde al pelinegro y perdió a su único familiar con vida cuando recién lo había encontrado. Ahora Darien tiene resentimientos hacia Serena puesto que ella conocía la verdad y no se lo había dicho; y por eso la corrió de su lado._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 25: Demasiado tarde:::<em>

El plan de Mina resultaba sencillo, ella ayudaría a Zafiro y a Nicolás a entrar a la mansión Chiba y una vez allí secuestrarían a Serena, luego con la ayuda de la misma rubia la sacarían de la casa y pedirían el rescate por ella, esperando que Darien y el viejo pagaran lo pedido. A Mina no le interesaba el dinero, lo único que le interesaba era sacar a Serena de su camino y esta vez lo haría para siempre, por lo que el plan terminaba en que Mina sería quien saldría al rescate de su querida hermana, resultando en una lamentable muerte de Serena y el regreso de Mina como una heroína.

El plan siguió adelante a pesar de que Zafiro no estaba muy convencido del asunto, una cosa era robar o extorsionar a Darien y otra cosa muy diferente era el secuestro y homicidio de una persona, pero Mina no le dejó margen para protestar y mucho menos para salirse del negocio si es que no quería amanecer en una alcantarilla y no precisamente borracho; así que al pelinegro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Durante las últimas noches se habían dedicado a trazar con cuidado cada parte del plan, por dónde entrarían, qué ruta seguirían, a donde llevarían a Serena una vez que la capturaran, nada podía salirse del esquema si no querían terminar en la cárcel y lo más delicado era la parte en la que tendrían que pedir el dinero ya que debían ser lo más cuidadosos posibles y no levantar sospechas al pedir que fuera Mina quien llevara el dinero, para que así la rubia quedara como la buena delante de todos.

Pero al final de todo las cosas no salieron según lo planeado y no sólo tenía que pensar de qué manera solucionaría el inconveniente de que Nicolás y Zafiro pudieran involucrarla en el asunto, ya que la policía insistía en que alguien de la casa debió ayudar a los ladrones a ingresar a la mansión; sino que además aún debía hallar la forma de quitar de en medio a su hermana.

—Deberías aprovechar el momento para irte de una buena vez. —le dijo Mina con los brazos cruzados desde el umbral de la puerta—Ahora que no está Darien es un buen momento para hacerlo.

—Vete al demonio Mina, por supuesto que no me iré, no dejaré a Darien solo.

—Ni siquiera ha venido por aquí desde que enterraron al viejo, se ha quedado todas las noches en su apartamento.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Qué ingenua que eres hermanita, lo sé porque soy yo quien se encarga de arrullarlo por las noches, bueno, eso cuando dormimos, porque hay otras noches en que simplemente nos entregamos el uno al otro.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Darien jamás volvería a acostarse contigo.

—Si no quieres creerme es tu problema, no soy yo la que está como una idiota suspirando por un hombre que no la ama.

—Lo que dices no es cierto, Darien me ama a mí y tú no pasas las noches con él.

—Ay Serenita, Serenita… no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Darien nunca ha dejado de amarme, si estuvo contigo fue porque eras mi remplazo, le recordabas a mí, pero ahora que me tiene cerca ¿crees que querrá seguir conformándose contigo?

—Este es otro más de tus embustes y no voy a caer en eso.

—Puedo demostrártelo, puedes ir cualquiera de estas noches al departamento de Darien y comprobarás que lo que te digo no es una mentira, eso sí, no me culpes luego de lo que pase contigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien regresó a la mansión esperando no encontrarse ni con Serena ni con Mina. Llevaba días sin aparecer por la casa, prácticamente desde que había enterrado a Artemis y su pelea con Serena, se instaló en su apartamento y no volvió por la casa, pero ahora necesitaba algunos documentos que tenía en la mansión y también algo de ropa.

—Me alegra mucho ver que has regresado a casa. —la voz de la rubia lo sorprendió.

—Sólo vine por algunas cosas que necesitaba, no pienso quedarme mucho.

Mina se acercó hasta él y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que alguien los observaba. —Dar, sé que has pasado por mucho estos días, yo quisiera poder apoyarte aún más, tal vez si me quedara definitivamente en tu apartamento...—la rubia se prendió de su cuello.

No había estado esperando ese abrazo por parte de Mina, pero estaba necesitando tanto sentir esa unión con alguien que sin pensarlo le rodeó la cintura. —Agradezco tu intención pero no es necesario que te quedes en el apartamento, estoy mejor solo.

—Está bien Dar, pero ya sabes, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme... como siempre.

—Así lo haré. —el pelinegro se separó de ella—Ahora si me disculpas iré por mis cosas.

**»«**

Serena cerró la puerta de la habitación. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo debía entender que Mina tenía razón, había perdido a Darien. Al final de cuentas las cosas volvían a donde estaban, Darien nunca le perteneció realmente y era momento de que ella lo aceptara y siguiera con su vida.

Mientras seguía empacando sus cosas Serena no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que dejaría y en lo mucho que el pelinegro le haría falta, pero ya la suerte estaba echada y no había vuelta de hoja, dejaría a Darien y se alejaría para siempre de su vida, como parecía que él quería. Antes de hacerlo quería hablar con él, sabía que no sería fácil para ella la despedida pero era lo que le tocaba hacer.

Serena revisó por última vez que no dejara cosa alguna en la habitación y le pidió a Richard que llevara sus maletas a la hacienda. Regresó al cuarto de pintura una vez más y contempló con tristeza el cuadro que había acabado donde posaba Artemis y Darien juntos. La rubia logró captar y plasmar el cariño que sentían ambos hombres el uno por el otro y este cuadro era por mucho el mejor que había pintado. Una lágrima atravesó su rostro sin que pudiera contenerla.

—Lo siento mucho Artemis, no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa.

_—Quiero que me prometas algo linda, prométeme que serás feliz y que harás feliz a mi nieto junto a los hermosos niños que estoy seguro le darás, ¿me puedes prometer eso? ¿Puedes prometerme que vas a luchar por tu felicidad?_

_—Lo prometo Artemis, pero por favor no nos deje, no sin antes decirle a Darien que usted es su abuelo._

Sí, había luchado, pero al final no había ganado, era doloroso fallarle así al viejo pero si Darien no la quería no habría nada más que hacer. Serena dio un último vistazo a la habitación desde el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró… y con ese suspiro, cerró la puerta no sólo de ese cuarto, sino de una vida en común con el hombre que amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Algunos días después...**

La muerte de Artemis era algo que Andrew no podría superar fácilmente y él lo sabía. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor era marcharse de Minato, la mansión encerraba muchos recuerdos de los años que sirvió al lado del viejo y que al final se convertirían en una pesada carga para él. Habló con unos familiares lejanos que tenía en la zona costera y con los ahorros que tenía junto con una pequeña fortuna que Artemis le había heredado, compró unas tierras en donde pasaría el resto de su vida retirado del mundo.

Pero antes de llevar a cabo su plan había algo que Andrew debía hacer. Durante los días siguientes a la muerte de Artemis, Darien no había parado en la mansión, incluso había tomado sus cosas y se mudó al apartamento del centro, dejando a Serena en la casa sola para enfrentarse a Mina.

Andrew que compartió con la rubia en los meses antes del regreso de Mina, conocía el corazón de Serena y estaba seguro de que ella amaba sinceramente a Darien y a su señor Artemis, y que lo que había escuchado era producto de la confusión que había en el momento cuando todos pensaron que Serena era Mina, así que decidió que lo último que haría, además de despedirse de Darien sería interceder por ella. De alguna manera se lo debía al viejo.

—Señor Chiba, el señor Andrew Furuhata ha venido a verlo.

A Darien le extrañó que Andrew fuera a verlo a la oficina ya que no era usual, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se preparó para recibirlo.

—Me alegró mucho saber que ya habías vuelto al trabajo Darien. — ¿Darien? Desde cuándo Drew lo llamaba por su nombre de pila—No te sorprendas, todo tiene un motivo, ahora que no trabajo para los Chiba puedo dirigirme a ti como a un igual.

— ¿Por qué dices que ya no trabajas para los Chiba?

—He venido a renunciar, me voy a ir de Minato.

— ¿Por qué Drew? ¿Pasó algo en la casa que yo deba saber?

—No Darien, no tengo problemas en la casa, sólo que ya cumplí mi ciclo, ahora que mi señor Artemis no está no hay nada para mí aquí, por lo que he decidido irme y disfrutar de un merecido retiro.

—Me sorprende tu decisión Drew, pero si es lo que quieres yo no voy a interferir. Solamente una cosa. —Darien se puso en pie y rodeando el escritorio llegó hasta Andrew y se abrazó a él—Me vas a hacer falta viejo zorro.

—Y tú a mí también.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio por unos minutos, ambos tratando de contener las lágrimas hasta que después de algunos minutos se separaron.

—Antes de irme quisiera poder decirte algo. —Darien lo observó con inquietud—Sé que no debería meterme en tu vida, incluso siempre le reproché a Artemis las veces que intentó hacerlo, pero ahora entiendo que si él lo hacía era porque no podía verte cometer errores sin hacer nada para ayudar. —Andrew buscaba las palabras apropiadas para decirle a Darien lo que pensaba—Cuando tu abuelo me contó que te había encontrado compartí su dicha tanto como había compartido su soledad y el dolor de perder a su Luna, como él decía. Fui partidario de que él debía decirte la verdad y dejar que decidieras si querías o no perdonarlo, pero tu abuelo tuvo miedo de que lo rechazaras y me hizo jurar que guardaría el secreto.

—Andrew… yo no sabía que…

—Déjame terminar. —Lo interrumpió Andrew—Lo que quiero decirte Darien, es que no culpes a Serena por no haberte dicho que Artemis era tu abuelo, si de algo estoy seguro es que ella apreciaba verdaderamente a Artemis y que si no dijo nada fue a petición de él, y ya sabes que él era muy convincente.

—No es sólo eso lo que me separa de ella Drew, hay muchas mentiras y engaños alrededor de nosotros, yo no puedo perdonar lo que ha hecho ella y su familia.

—Creí que habías aprendido algo del viejo zorro… Darien, ¿recuerdas cuando entraste a robar a la mansión Chiba? —Darien asintió con vergüenza—Artemis aún no sabía el lazo que los unía y no lo supo hasta que ya cursabas el segundo año de carrera en la universidad, y a pesar de eso él no te juzgó por tus errores y te dio una oportunidad para reivindicarte. —Andrew suspiró—No te estoy diciendo que olvides todo lo que ha pasado, te pido que si lo vas a recordar que sea sin dolor y que le des una oportunidad a Serena a que se explique, tal vez las cosas no sean como las imaginas. —Andrew lo abrazó una vez más y se alejó hasta la puerta—Una cosa más Darien, no se puede huir del amor, tarde o temprano nos alcanza, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de detenerse a descansar?

Darien volvió a su escritorio. Escuchar a Andrew era como escuchar a su abuelo, tenía una sabiduría que superaba su comprensión pero que lejos de inquietarlo lo llenaba de paz. Empezó a recordar a Serena y cómo ella había permanecido fiel a su lado todo este tiempo, cada día lo llamaba para saber como estaba a pesar de sus constantes rechazos y a pesar de todo oír su voz siempre resultaba un bálsamo para su cansado corazón.

Tal vez Andrew tenía razón y ella merecía una oportunidad de explicarse, al final de todo él no tenía ni una sola prueba de que ella fuera culpable de las cosas que le acusaba y todos esos meses ella sólo le había demostrado amor. En ese preciso momento su celular empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa.

S: «He entendido que ya no quieres saber más de mí y creo que lo mejor es irme de Tokio, pero antes de hacerlo quisiera que habláramos y aclarar todo entre nosotros.»

D: «Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo, ¿quieres que pase por la mansión más tarde? » —Darien aún no sabía que Serena ya no estaba en la mansión.

S: «Preferiría que nos viéramos en un lugar neutral, donde no tengamos interrupciones ni recuerdos dolorosos, además Mina está ahí y no podríamos hablar con tranquilidad.»

D: «Coincido contigo, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos? »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michiru agradecía tener a Haruka a su lado para superar la pena que le ocasionó la muerte de Artemis. A pesar de las mentiras que la habían llevado a conocer a la rubia, Michiru pudo comprender los motivos por los cuales ella había hecho lo que hizo. Por el momento seguían fingiendo que Haruka estaba de lado de Seiya, aún Darien no quería interponer la denuncia ya que necesitaba juntar más pruebas para que así el pelinegro no tuviera escapatoria.

Al principio Michiru no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, no quería exponer a Haruka, sospechaba que Seiya era un hombre peligroso que podría hacerle daño, pero la misma rubia se ofreció a hacerlo como compensación por los daños que podía haber provocado. Su actitud terminó de convencer a la aguamarina de perdonarla, además que la rubia hizo una lucha muy fuerte y persistente para recuperarla, y no había nada mejor que una reconciliación luego de una pelea.

Lo verdaderamente difícil fue convencer a Darien de perdonarla y no retirarla de la empresa, sin embargo la nueva posición de Darien frente a Chiba Enterprise CO jugó a favor de Haruka, ya que el pelinegro necesitaba mantener equilibrado no sólo los negocios que le había heredado su abuelo, sino también su nueva empresa, LME, que fundó con Nephrite y Jadeite.

Michiru había seguido visitando a Serena durante los días posteriores a la muerte del viejo. La rubia estaba bastante devastada por la actitud de Darien e incluso pensaba en marcharse para siempre, pero antes quería una oportunidad para hablar con Darien y explicarle los motivos por los cuales había guardado en silencio el secreto de Artemis.

Serena también le contó a Michiru sobre como su padre, confundiéndola con Mina, le había dado detalles de todos los negocios y cómo los operaban él y Seiya de manera que eso sirvió para buscar exactamente las pruebas que necesitaban y que Haruka se encargaba de recopilar.

Otra cosa que la aguamarina había descubierto fueron las tretas que Lita había estado poniendo para hacer ver mal a Serena, aunque claro no tenía como demostrárselo a Darien, pero ya vería la forma de hacerla caer en sus propias mentiras.

— ¡Sirena! ¡Sirena! —gritaba Haruka emocionada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

—Lo conseguí sirena, al fin lo encontré, la prueba definitiva.

— ¿De verdad Haru?

—Sí, en este USB está toda la información de la cuentas en las Bahamas, de todos los negocios sucios que hizo Seiya con Kenji y también los que hizo solo, la malversación de fondos de la exportadora y todo con el nombre de Seiya Kou por todos lados.

—Con esto ya podemos encerrar a ese malnacido.

—Así es sirena, ¿acaso no merezco un beso por esto?

—Un beso y algo más mi hermosa. —respondió Michiru acercándose a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien terminó temprano todos sus pendientes y se fue al aeropuerto a despedir a Jadeite y Nephrite que, aunque debían de haber partido días atrás, se quedaron para acompañar a su amigo en el difícil momento de darle cristiana sepultura a Artemis. Mientras conducía analizaba la conversación con Andrew, pensando en si sería bueno o no arreglar las cosas con Serena. Como si aún estuviera en la universidad preparando un trabajo, Darien empezó a enumerar las cosas a favor y en contra de seguir adelante con ella.

El pelinegro tenía que reconocer que Serena era una mujer culta y elegante, en las actividades que lo había acompañado siempre se comportó a la altura y se llevó más de un elogio de parte de sus socios. Pero también era algo tímida y le faltaba soltura para hablar con otras personas de su círculo. Serena era una mujer tierna y dulce, pero en la cama se convertía en una fiera apasionada que lo volvía loco y eso definitivamente era un punto a su favor. Tenía un gran defecto, era obsesiva con la limpieza, siempre lo retaba por dejar sus cosas desordenadas y eso también lo volvía loco aunque en otro sentido. Lo peor de Serena era su familia, que de solo recordarlos a Darien le hervía la sangre.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó al aeropuerto, el listado mental de los pro y contras de Serena ocuparon a tal punto su mente que perdió la noción del tiempo. Darien se dirigió a la zona de espera y a lo lejos divisó a sus amigos, quienes levantaron la mano para saludarlo. Se apresuró en llegar hasta ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, los abrazó a cada uno.

—Lamentamos no poder quedarnos más tiempo, sabes que debemos empezar de inmediato con lo de la empresa.

—No te preocupes Neph, sé que sus pensamientos estarán conmigo siempre, además estaremos en constante comunicación.

—Darien, —lo llamó Molly—quisiera que por favor le pidieras una disculpa a Serena de mi parte ya que yo no tuve el valor de decírselo personalmente, estoy realmente apenada ya que yo en verdad creía que era Mina y por eso la traté de esa forma, Serena era mi mejor amiga en el instituto, de haber sabido que era ella las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—Creí que le habías dicho a Lita que Serena y tú no se llevaban muy bien, además de otras cosas que no vienen al caso.

— ¿De Serena? —preguntó Molly extrañada—Jamás diría algo así de Serena, de Mina tal vez pero de Sere no, si ella junto con Ami, mi hermana, fueron mis mejores amigas en el instituto, a quien nadie soportaba era a Mina, ella sí que era una…—la pelirroja se calló de repente—Lo siento, creo que no debo decir este tipo de cosas.

—No te preocupes Molly, le daré a Serena tus disculpas.

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres favor abordar por el andén 5, pasajeros con destino a Londres, andén 5._

—Ese es nuestro vuelo Dar, —dijo Jadeite dándole un último abrazo—fortaleza hermano, estaremos contigo.

—Gracias Jei.

—Adiós Darien, fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

—Gracias Molly, a mí también me gustó verte otra vez.

—Vamos osita. —Jadeite y Molly empezaron a avanzar dejando a Nephrite y Darien solos.

—Dar, sé que no te gusta que nadie se entrometa en tu vida privada, pero te quiero como a un hermano y creo que es mi deber decirte esto.

— ¿Qué sucede Neph?

—Cuídate de Lita Dar. Sé que tú la aprecias como tu familia pero ella no te ve así, ella está enamorada de ti y considero que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para separarte de Serena.

—Yo no quería pensar que eso fuera así pero con lo que me dijo Molly estoy dudando, Lita me había dicho que Mo le contó que tanto Serena como Mina eran unas chicas fáciles en el instituto y que nadie las soportaba, y por lo que me dijo Molly eso sólo hacía referencia a Mina.

—Lita cree que tú le perteneces Dar, aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para apartarte de tu chica, ten cuidado. — _« ¡Neph!» gritaba Jadeite a lo lejos._ —Debo irme si no quiero perder el vuelo, adiós hermano.

—Adiós Neph y gracias por todo.

El pelinegro le dio un abrazo a su amigo y Neph se fue, mientras él los veía partir no podía dejar de pensar en Serena. Pareciera que todos eran capaces de ver a la maravillosa mujer que él tenía a su lado menos él, pero eso era algo que estaba pronto a cambiar. Darien no perdió más tiempo y tomando el auto se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraría con Serena, y si ella aceptaba sus disculpas, le pediría que esta vez fuera ella la que se casara con él.

**»«**

No podía negar que estaba nervioso de encontrarse con ella, había tanto que él quería decirle, tantas cosas por las cuales pedirle perdón y cientos más que revelarle. Quería entrar a la habitación y gritarle que la amaba, que creía que lo había hecho desde siempre, desde el día que él llegó a su casa con tan sólo seis años. Recordaba su hermosa carita y sus ojos soñadores, su dulce risa cuando correteaban mariposas y sus lágrimas cuando se caía torpemente.

Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella, si alguien la molestaba él la defendía y ahora que lo analizaba en retrospectiva, no había una forma más sincera de gritarle amor, porque él la amaba desde ese momento, con una infantil devoción y con la inocencia de un niño que apenas descubría lo que era el amor. Serena era su norte, su destino y su camino, y quería que ella lo supiera cuanto antes.

Tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su hermosa rubia de espaldas. —Mariposa…—la rubia se volteó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya, ya era hora de que aprendieras a distinguirnos, me choca que siempre me confundas con la tonta de Serena.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien me citó aquí?

Mina comenzó a aplaudir. —No eres tan idiota como esperaba mi querido príncipe azul, sí, yo he sido quien te citó en este lugar, ¿estás decepcionado?

—A decir verdad sí, esperaba encontrar a Serena para decirle que es a ella a quien verdaderamente amo.

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió Dar, me dolió aquí en mi corazoncito. —dijo señalando su pecho.

—Dudo que tú tengas un corazón latiendo en tu pecho Mina, pero ya que estás aquí quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo. —Darien caminó hasta el mini bar y sacó la botella de brandy y se sirvió un trago. —He estado pensando—dijo tomando un sorbo—que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue otra cosa sino que una más de tus mentiras.

— ¿Quieres decir que no crees que te amo Dar? —respondió haciendo pucheros— ¿Cómo puedes ofenderme de esta manera?

A Darien no se le pasó desapercibido aquella frase, era como repetir la escena de años atrás en la quebrada, cuando le hizo la promesa de amor a la mujer incorrecta. —Esta vez no me vas a engañar Mina, —dijo dando otro sorbo al brandy— tú muy bien sabías que cuando todo empezó yo en realidad estaba buscando a Serena. —Darien tuvo que sostener su cabeza, sentía un ligero mareo—Di…dime la verdad… tú lo sabías ¿cierto?

—Darien cariño, ¿te sientes mal?

Darien se tambaleaba con la mano en la cabeza, el mareo era aún más fuerte y casi no podía sostenerse en pie, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. — ¿Qué… qué me hiciste?

**»«**

Serena tenía el corazón hecho un puño pensando en lo que hablaría con Darien. Sus esperanzas de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos las tenía perdidas pero necesitaba cerrar aquel ciclo con el pelinegro para poder tener una oportunidad de, aunque sea, sobrevivir sin él.

Tomó el levador del edificio de apartamentos y marcó el piso indicado. A cada piso que pasaba su nerviosismo iba en incremento, por más que trataba de controlarlo era imposible, se estaba enfrentando al peor momento de su vida, decirle adiós al hombre que amaba.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron pero ella se quedó por un instante congelada sin poder mover un solo musculo para salir. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse nuevamente cuando al fin su cerebro envió la orden a su cuerpo y salió.

El pasillo se le hizo largo, pero al fin estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento. Serena tocó la puerta pero Darien no respondió, entonces tanteó el pomo y este giro, por lo que se atrevió a entrar. El lugar estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una luz que se reflejaba debajo de la puerta de la habitación.

La rubia supuso que Darien estaría allí, así que hasta ese lugar se dirigió, sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Mina estaba encima de Darien, subiendo y bajando desenfrenadamente mientras que se inclinaba para besarlo en el cuello y la boca. Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos y a correr en raudales por su mejillas.

Mina volteó y le sonrió. Aquello fue la flor en el ojal y Serena, no pudiendo resistirlo más, salió de aquel lugar corriendo, envuelta en un amargo llanto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diamante había retrasado su partida de Minato durante algún tiempo debido a la muerte del viejo Chiba, su manzanita estaba devastada por la pérdida de Artemis y él quería estar a su lado. Por más que intentaba no pensar en ella se le hacía una tarea imposible, Diamante se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y hasta el día de hoy no lo superaba.

Por ese motivo su matrimonio fracasó, no culpaba a Ami por su infidelidad con el tal Zoicite, él la tenía en un abandono absoluto y era cuestión de tiempo que alguien más se diera cuenta de la extraordinaria mujer que era ella, pero esa situación le sirvió para comprender que era peor permanecer junto a una mujer que no amaba y por la cual no sentía ni siquiera el celo de un hombre que se supo engañado.

Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo daba el último paseo por el centro de la ciudad; mañana partiría para su natal Grecia y luego hacia Roma, para después encontrarse con Neph y Jadeite en Londres y así ver como avanzaba el proyecto. Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo; y cuando subió la mirada la vio.

La silueta corrió veloz por la acera y se aventuró hacia la calle sin percatarse que el semáforo cambiaba de rojo a verde. En cualquier momento el camión impactaría contra su delicado cuerpo, así que Diamante, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y destreza, corrió a través de la calle hasta que sintió el frágil cuerpo de su manzanita entre sus brazos y cayeron él sobre ella al otro lado de la acera.

Diamante bajó la mirada al tembloroso saco de huesos que era Serena, se notaba que ella lloraba profusamente y estaba como en un estado de shock. —Manzanita, ¿qué te ha pasado?

— ¿Perita? —respondió Serena saliendo de su trance— ¿En verdad eres tú perita?

—Claro que soy yo preciosa, dime qué te sucede, casi te atropellan por…

— ¡Sácame de aquí perita! ¡Por favor, Sácame de aquí!

— ¿Se…serena?

—No quiero estar más tiempo en este lugar perita, —decía Serena entre llanto—por favor, por lo que más quieras, llévame lejos de aquí.

* * *

><p>Hola abejitas, lamento mucho la demora pero mi querida amiwis Brujita no estaba muy bien de salud y no pudo revisar el capítulo antes, creo que debemos enviarle todas nuestras vibras positivas para que se mejore y pueda seguir revisando los demás XD.<p>

Ahora con el capítulo... tal parece que Mina se saldrá con las suyas, nadie se ha percatado de que ella ayudó a Nicolás y Zafiro y encima de todo logra que Serena vea a Darien con ella; sigue ver qué hará Diamante, si se la llevará lejos como ella pide o si la hará entrar en razón, aunque yo creo que sí debería de irse para darle un escarmiento a Darien ¿ustedes qué creen?

**Zury Bello**, pero es que no le tienes fe a Andrew? Ahora que no está Artemis creo que es lo más parecido a un abuelo que tiene Darien y ya ves que sí lo hizo entrar en razón aunque pareciera que demasiado tarde. Ah y por cierto... No dejes de leerme por fa (poniendo ojitos de perrito arrepentido)

**Maria** yo no maté a Artemis, fue Nicolás XD

**cotita83** ya pronto Nicolás y Mina tendrán su merecido no te preocupes.

**yssareyes48** luego te tomo la palabra y no se quejen cuando pongo un final con Serena feliz al lado de Diamante!

Abejitas, se acerca el final de esta historia, espero que sea lo que ustedes esperan. Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en FB como **Yeni Reid W** y también en mi firma **Yeni Onne-chan**, tenemos un grupo llamado **Abejitas Kunoichi al servicio de la luna**; si quieren participar sólo tienen que tener un alias de ninja, su imagen, color y técnicas especiales ji ji ji. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Michiru le quita la máscara a Lita y Kenji obtendrá su merecido.<strong>


	26. Capítulo 26: Invierno sin amor

**_Serena dejó la mansión Chiba luego de que Darien no regresara por ahí y se molestara con ella por ocultarle la verdad sobre Artemis, sin embargo después de conversar con Andrew y que Neph y Molly le aclararan algunas cosas sobre Lita, el pelinegro decide que es tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella y decirle que la ama._**

**_Pero Mina les ha tendido una trampa a ambos y Serena cae en ella, pensando que Darien la engaña con su hermana ella sale del apartamento de Darien y se encuentra con Diamante, la rubia le pide que se la lleve lejos de ahí._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 26: Invierno sin amor:::<em>

Darien despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal y una resaca como si se hubiera tomado cien litros de whisky. Se removió inquieto en la cama, entonces sintió el cálido cuerpo que yacía junto a él. El pelinegro sonrió feliz pensando en su mariposa, pero pronto esa sonrisa se borró al recordar las últimas horas. Había recibido mensajes de texto de Serena pidiéndole que se reunieran en su apartamento para conversar. Después de despedir a sus amigos se fue directo hacia allí, contento por la decisión que había tomado de dejar a un lado todo y confesarle a Serena que la amaba, sin embargo cuando entró en su apartamento no era su mariposa que lo esperaba sino Mina.

Darien volteó lentamente y fue grande su sorpresa cuando a su lado en la cama encontró a Mina durmiendo. El pelinegro se levantó como un resorte, como si hubiese encontrado en su cama una serpiente venenosa en lugar de a la rubia, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba sin ropa. Levantó la sábana y descubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Mina, entonces llevó su mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que había hecho.

—Darien cariño, vuelve a la cama.

_—No puede ser.—_Pensaba el pelinegro_—Yo no pude haberme acostado con… ella. Tiene que haber un error._

Las imágenes de su mente eran borrosas y para ser sincero no recordaba lo que había sucedido después de tomarse aquel trago; pero no era posible que se hubiera emborrachado sólo con un poco de licor. ¿Habría sido Mina capaz de echarle algo a su bebida?

_—Pero yo mismo me serví el trago y en ningún momento estuvo fuera de mi vista, a menos que…_¡¿Qué diablos le pusiste a mi bebida?!

—Dar, —respondió Mina un poco soñolienta—no sé de qué hablas, anoche la pasamos tan bien y hoy te portas así.

—Anoche no pudo haber pasado nada entre nosotros Mina, yo jamás volvería a tocarte.

—Pero lo hiciste, ¡y vaya forma! Fuiste tan apasionado, parecías querer devorarme.

—No… no es cierto, tú mientes.

—No miento querido, anoche la pasamos muy bien… bueno, hasta que nos interrumpió mi querida hermanita.

— ¿Serena estuvo aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, pero no se quedó por mucho rato… creo que no le agradó vernos juntos. ¿Qué haces Dar?

—No sé qué diablos fue lo que me hiciste, —dijo poniéndose la ropa que estaba desperdigada en el suelo—pero estoy seguro de que no te toqué.

—Repítelo cuantas veces quieras querido, tal vez algún día te convenzas.

—Me das asco Mina. —Juntó su corbata—Te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre.

Darien salió veloz de su apartamento. Si lo que Mina decía era cierto anoche había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

_—Por favor que no sea cierto, no puedo perder a Serena, no ahora que no podría vivir sin ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ikuko estaba convencida de que había llegado el momento de hacer algo por sí misma y también por enmendar los errores cometidos en el pasado. El primer paso era hacer que Kenji pagara por lo que había hecho.

—Buen día señorita, quisiera ver al señor Darien Chiba.

—El señor Chiba no ha llegado aún a la oficina, pero puedo hacer que la reciba la señora Michiru Kaio, ella es la segunda al mando y ve todos los asuntos de la exportadora cuando él no está.

Ikuko lo pensó un momento, lo que venía a hablar era un asunto delicado que prefería hablar con su yerno, si es que aún podía decirle así, pero no podía esperar más, debía ayudar a su hija. —De acuerdo señorita, por favor dígale a la señora Kaio que Ikuko Aino quiere verla.— Ikuko había decidido que el apellido Tsukino era una carga con la cual ya no quería cargar más y por eso ahora usaría nuevamente el apellido de su familia.

—Permítame un momento.

**»«**

—Sí por supuesto… no ahora todo lo vemos directamente nosotros… el señor Kou aún trabaja para la empresa … —Michiru hizo un ademán para que Ikuko entrara—es excelente, estaremos en contacto.

Ikuko entró en la oficina y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Michiru. La aguamarina la observaba con detenimiento mientras conversaba con uno de los clientes de la exportadora, preguntándose qué podría querer la madre de las gemelas con ella.

—Siento interrumpirla señora Kaio, pero necesito hablarle de un asunto muy delicado.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora Aino?

—En realidad venía a ofrecerles mi ayuda, encontré unos documentos en casa que podrían ser de su interés.

— ¿De qué documentos estamos hablando precisamente?

—Son documentos que explican con detalle los movimientos que realizó Kenji, las ventas ficticias, los acuerdos realizados por debajo de la mesa, en fin, todo en donde figura su nombre como asociado de una empresa llamada Three Lights que funge como representante de la exportadora. Todo está aquí.

Ikuko le entregó un sobre con los documentos. La mayoría ya los habían conseguido mediante la investigación que hizo el detective que contrató Darien y algunos otros eran copias de los que tenía Seiya en su oficina y que Haruka extrajo, pero era información que corroboraba no sólo la participación de Kenji sino que, sumado a lo que ya ellos tenían, era suficiente prueba para meter en la cárcel a Seiya y por supuesto a Kenji.

—Señora Aino, ¿se da cuenta de que con esta información podemos meter a su esposo en la cárcel? —Ikuko asintió—Entonces ¿por qué lo hace?

—Por muchos años estuve subyugada a un hombre al cual nunca le importé realmente y permití que él hiciera lo que quisiera con mi vida, afectando no sólo a mí misma sino también a mis hijas. Hoy veo con pesar que tengo una hija que no puede ser feliz porque su otra hermana se ha interpuesto con razones y motivos egoístas y ¿sabe a quién culpo?

— ¿A su esposo?

—No señora Kaio, me culpo a mí misma, por no haberlo detenido nunca, por no haber estorbado a Kenji cuando lo veía malcriar a Mina y despreciar a Serena, por no interferir cuando despropió a su hija de la herencia de mi madre. Yo he sido la única responsable y ahora quiero enmendar mi error. Por eso he venido a darles esto, yo no sabría qué hacer con esa información pero estoy segura de que en las manos apropiadas esos documentos serán bien utilizados.

—Admiro su valor señora Aino, no cualquiera se adueña de su propio destino y decide salir de un círculo vicioso como en el que usted ha estado involucrada.

—Gracias, pero siento que he despertado un poco tarde.

—Las cosas suceden en el momento en que deben suceder señora Aino, así que nunca es tarde para enmendar el camino. Gracias por esto.

—Gracias a usted por escucharme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien entró en la mansión desesperado y subió las escaleras corriendo. Buscó en la habitación a Serena pero no la encontró, tampoco estaban sus cosas ni las maletas. Revisó todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa con el mismo resultado.

—Señora Akane, ¿ha visto a Serena? —preguntó Darien a la cocinera.

—La señora se fue desde hace varios días, se despidió de nosotros y le dijo a Richard que llevara sus maletas a la hacienda.

El pelinegro agradeció la información y tomó el auto para dirigirse a la hacienda de los Tsukino, rogando por encontrar a Serena y arreglarlo todo. Llegó en menos tiempo del esperado, luego de brincarse cada alto y semáforo en rojo sin importarle que la policía lo detuviera. Al llegar preguntó por ella a uno de los empleados de servicio, pero éste le informó que Serena había enviado por sus maletas en la mañana y que no sabían más de ella.

Darien no sabía qué hacer, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de preguntarse dónde podría estar Serena. De pronto recordó a Rei, las chicas siempre fueron muy unidas a su prima y era probable que ella supiera algo de Serena. Se dirigió hasta la casa de los Hino, pero al preguntar por Rei le indicaron que ella estaba de viaje, desde que Rei supo lo que había hecho Nicolás no quería saber nada más de nada, y se marchó de Minato destrozada.

Devastado y sin saber dónde más buscar, Darien volvió a la mansión y se encerró en el despacho. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, no solía beber tan temprano, pero dadas las circunstancias necesitaba tomar aunque fuera un trago.

¿Por qué Serena lo había dejado? ¿Qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta del error que cometía al dejar que los celos y la desconfianza estuvieran por encima del amor que sentía por ella?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días comenzaban a ser más cortos, el sol solía ponerse sobre las cuatro treinta de la tarde y algunos copos de nieve caían cubriendo apenas las calles de una fina capa blanca. La época de invierno había llegado tan rápido que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero a decir verdad el tiempo se igualaba a lo que sentía en su corazón.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Serena se fuera inexplicablemente y lo dejara sumido en el dolor y depresión. Cuatro meses en los que había visto pasar las estaciones del año como si fueran días, primero el verano, luego el otoño y por fin llegaba el invierno. El último año había sido devastador para Darien Chiba, primero perdiendo a su abuelo al que, aunque compartió con él sin saberlo por muchos años, apenas lo había recuperado; y luego perdió al amor de su vida.

Desde la oficina de presidente de Chiba Enterprise CO, en el piso #25 del Edificio Cristal, Darien observaba a la gente pasar por la acera. Parecían diminutas hormigas como las de la granja que le había regalado su padre siendo un niño. Tenía la esperanza tonta de algún día, quizás caminando entre la gente, pudiera reconocer la cabellera dorada de Serena flotando alrededor.

Después de aquella mañana Darien la había buscado sin descanso, pero también sin éxito, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. No había registros de tarjetas de crédito, ni de su pasaporte, ni de nada, Serena Tsukino se había esfumado. El detective que contrató no le daba noticias y tampoco su madre sabía cosa alguna de ella más que los emails que recibía, siempre de distintos servidores de correo, en donde le contaba que estaba bien.

Por supuesto que había corrido de su casa a Mina, luego de que ella misma reconoció que nunca él le importó en realidad y que si le había fingido amor era con la única intención de hacerle daño a Serena. Mina le dijo que ahora que ella se había marchado ya no tenía ni un sólo motivo para permanecer un minuto más al lado de un hombre tan idiota como él, tan fácil de engañar al punto de no creer en la inocencia de su hermana.

Sus palabras le dolieron como filoso cuchillo, no porque Mina le interesara, sino porque ella tenía razón en todo, se había dejado envolver por las mentiras y engaños de Mina y de Lita, por los celos injustificados y su orgullo de hombre herido, todo eso fue más importante que el amor que sentía por Serena y tarde fue que él se dio cuenta de ella. Si había algún culpable de perderla, sólo era él mismo.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en ella?

Michiru entró en la oficina silenciosamente. —Jamás dejaré de hacerlo Michiru… la extraño tanto.

—Sé que esto es difícil para ti Dar, pero creo que es momento de que lo superes, es obvio que Serena no va a regresar y que no quiere saber de ti.

—No puedo hacer eso, no perderé la esperanza de un día volver a verla y pedirle que me perdone. —Darien suspiró— ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Sí, he venido para recordarte que hoy empieza el juicio en contra de Seiya Kou y Kenji Tsukino, debemos estar presentes como representantes de la empresa.

— ¿A qué hora empieza?

—A la una de la tarde. También vino a verme el abogado que lleva el caso contra Zafiro, las noticias que te traigo son bastante fuertes.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Después de que Serena declarase haber visto al castaño cerca de la mansión, Nicolás se había esfumado como si se tratase del mejor mago del mundo. Pasaron de varios días, la policía efectuó diferentes operativos para dar tanto con él como con el cómplice que estaban seguros lo había ayudado a entrar y localizaron al castaño en un hotel a las afueras de Kanagawa.

El encargado del hotel había dado parte a las autoridades del lugar sobre un olor pestilente que salía de uno de los cuartos y la policía al apersonarse al lugar, descubrió el cadáver de Nicolás en avanzado estado de putrefacción; la autopsia reveló que había sido envenenado. Luego de interrogar a todas las personas que estuvieron por ahí y al encargado del turno de noche del día en que se estimaba su deceso, la única pista había sido que dos personas fueron las últimas en verlo, un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules y una exuberante rubia.

Cuando Zafiro vio las noticias de la muerte de Nicolás se llenó de pánico y él mismo fue a entregarse a la policía, a sabiendas de que quien los había ayudado debía ser la misma persona que mató a su compañero y por supuesto que él no quería correr la misma suerte.

—Zafiro por fin habló y dio el nombre de quien los ayudó. —Michiru se quedó en silencio un momento y luego prosiguió— Dar...quien los ayudó a entrar a la casa fue Mina, la policía debe estar en estos momentos en la hacienda arrestándola.

—Debí haberlo imaginado… una culpa más que debo cargar.

—No puedes estarte culpando de todo Dar, no tienes la culpa de la ambición y maldad de esa mujer.

—Lo sé, pero fui yo quien la metió en la casa y en mi vida, si yo no hubiera querido vengarme de ella entonces Artemis no…

— ¡Ya basta de eso Darien Chiba! —Dijo Michiru interrumpiéndolo—No creo que Artemis aprobaría tu actitud, tienes que levantarte, superar lo que pasó y aprender de tus errores.

— ¿Para qué Michiru? Ya no me queda nada ...nada, sin mi abuelo y Serena todo es vacío para mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Vamos bonita, no tengo todo el día.

—No voy a desvestirme enfrente suyo.

— ¿La princesa quiere una suite privada para cambiarse de ropa?

—Eso estaría muy bien.

— ¿Oyeron eso chicas? La muñeca de porcelana quiere privacidad. —Las mujeres que estaban en el recinto se rieron— ¿Eres estúpida o te haces muñequita? ¡Quítate de una buena vez la ropa si no quieres que lo haga yo misma!

Mina obedeció a regañadientes las indicaciones de la mujer policía. Le costaba creer que las cosas se le hubieran volteado de esa forma y todo por culpa del idiota de Zafiro que cantó como un pajarito y la involucró en todo eso. De haber sabido lo que sucedería habría silenciado a ese idiota antes que a Nicolás y se habría largado de Minato sin más contratiempos, pero todo había sucedido tan de prisa que no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar.

—Lista. —dijo cubriéndose los pechos.

—No te hagas la tonta que no te queda, falta que te quites las bragas.

—No lo pienso ha…

— ¡Que te las quites he dicho! Parece que vamos a tener que enseñarte quien manda aquí muñequita, pero no te preocupes que a mí me encanta educar a las nuevas. —Mina se quitó las bragas—Ahora date la vuelta e inclínate. Eso así me gusta… vamos a revisar que no escondas nada.

La mujer se tomó toda la paciencia del mundo y revisó cada parte de su cuerpo. Jamás Mina se había sentido tan sucia en toda su vida, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a entregar su cuerpo sin reservas, aquel escarceo era diferente.

—Hemos llegado muñequita. —dijo la carcelera abriendo la celda—Bienvenida a tu suite privada por los próximos meses. —la mujer empujó a Mina dentro de la celda—Aquí estarás un buen tiempo y sólo saldrás para tu juicio. —Cerró la celda—Espero que te acostumbres princesa y si te sientes sola llámame y yo vendré a hacerte compañía.

La mujer se alejó mientras giraba en su dedo las llaves y se carcajeaba. Mina se sentó en un rincón de la celda, atrayendo sus piernas contra su pecho sin querer tocar nada más que el pequeño lugar en donde estaba sentada. Gritó cuando una rata le pasó cerca y empezó a llorar.

—Maldita Serena, todo esto es tu culpa, debí haber acabado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminaba de guardas las últimas cosas en las cajas, mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido. Atrás estaría dejando todos sus sueños e ilusiones que la habían mantenido durante los últimos años, pero según Vesta, su psicóloga, debía separarse de todo lo que la ataba a su antigua vida.

_— ¿Me mandaste a llamar Michiru?_

_—Así es Lita, por favor toma asiento. —La castaña así lo hizo—Quería hablarte acerca de la obsesión que tienes con Darien._

_—Amor Michiru, lo que siento por Darien es amor, y ahora que él vuelve a estar disponible no dudaré en hacer lo necesario para conquistarlo._

_—Como las mentiras que le dijiste sobre lo que hablaste con Molly o todo lo que hiciste para incomodar a Serena y que ella se alejara de él._

_—Todo lo que hice fue por amor Michiru, ninguna de esas dos mujeres merecía estar al lado de Darien, ellas no lo aman como yo._

_—El que ama es feliz sabiendo que el ser amado lo es y Darien era feliz con Serena, no tenías derecho a inmiscuirte de esa manera._

_—Sí que lo tenía, amo a Darien y si tuviera que volver a mentir o engañar con tal de estar a su lado lo haría._

_—No quería creer lo que decía Neph, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado contigo._

_—Da…Darien. —Lita se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del pelinegro a sus espaldas—Las cosas no son como parecen, yo… yo puedo explicarte._

_— ¿Qué vas a explicarme Lita, después de lo que escuché?_

_—Es que yo… yo te amo Dar, te he amado desde la universidad y siempre esperé que tú y yo…_

_—No existe un «tú y yo» Lita, yo amo a Serena y eso nunca va a cambiar, entiéndelo._

Luego de aquel día en que Darien descubrió la verdad sobre ella las cosas habían cambiado. El pelinegro la relevó de su cargo como asistente personal y la puso a disposición de uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa, lo que fue un duro golpe para su ego por lo cual prefirió renunciar. No soportaba que después de haber sido tan cercana a Darien ahora él la trataba como si fuera una enferma de lepra.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, Lita recibió ayuda de donde menos lo imagina y Michiru la buscó y le aconsejó que buscara la ayuda de una psicóloga. Al principio no quería hacerlo pero después se dio cuenta que probablemente era lo mejor y así empezó la consulta con la doctora Vesta. Al inicio del proceso Lita no tenía mucha fe, no creía que lo que había hecho era malo, sólo luchaba por el hombre que amaba, pero con ayuda de la doctora entendió que su amor no era sano ni para ella ni para Darien y que era algo que tenía que dejar atrás.

Poco a poco fue superando esos sentimientos al punto que ahora se sentía una mujer diferente, aunque todavía no creía estar preparada para enamorarse de nuevo, tenía miedo de una recaída. Lita sabía que había llegado el momento de volver a empezar, de retomar su vida y de luchar por ser la mujer que siempre quiso ser. Por eso se devolvía a Londres, allí tenía algunas opciones de trabajo que siempre rechazó por permanecer al lado de Darien y que ahora tomaría, se entregaría a su carrera en cuerpo y alma y triunfaría en lo que era buena.

—Ya empacamos todo señorita.

—Gracias, por favor llévenlo a la bodega que les indiqué.

No se llevaría nada, todo lo que era de Tokio quedaría en Tokio, tal y como ella dejaba aquella parte de su vida que le producía dolor. Lita echó una mirada al interior de su apartamento vacío y sonrió, para luego cerrar para siempre la puerta y con ella, esa etapa dolorosa de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Algún tiempo después...**

— ¡Señora Ikuko! ¡Señora Ikuko! —gritaba el hombre con desesperación.

Ikuko salió de la casa con la pequeña siguiéndola, habían estado jugando en la sala cuando los gritos de Shotaro, el nuevo administrador de la hacienda que había contratado, las hicieron dejarlo todo y salir a ver qué pasaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Shotaro, a qué se debe tanto escándalo?

—Vine corriendo apenas me enteré, —decía jadeando—por todos lados no se habla de otra cosa.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, por favor explícate.

—Salí a comprar las provisiones como usted me ordenó y entonces me enteré.

—Por Dios Shotaro, dime de una buena vez de qué fue de lo que te enteraste.

—Está en todos los periódicos señora, ayer hubo un intento de fuga en la cárcel, y la policía tuvo que abrir fuego, hay varios reos que están heridos y un par de muertos, entre esos el señor Kenji.

— ¿Mi padre está muerto? —preguntó con lágrimas la pequeña Hotaru que estaba detrás de Ikuko. —Mamá Ikuko, ¿es cierto lo que dice Shotaro? ¿Mi papá está muerto?

—Cariño, —dijo Ikuko poniéndose a la altura de la niña—no sé si es cierto o no, pero te prometo que lo voy a averiguar.

Hotaru se abrazó a la peliazul llorando. Hacía seis años que Kurai le otorgó a Ikuko la custodia total de la pequeña, luego de que la peliazul le pagó una fuerte suma de dinero para que se fuera. Para la pequeña fue un duro golpe ya que perdía al mismo tiempo a su padre, que estaba siendo condenado a doce años de prisión, y a su madre, pero Ikuko con sus cuidados y cariño, se había convertido para ella en la madre que Kurai nunca había sido.

—No quiero que papá esté muerto, mamá Ikuko, no quiero que esté muerto.

—Tranquila cariño, yo estoy aquí contigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Señorita Winston, ¿le importaría posar para la cámara?

La noche había sido un éxito rotundo, los flashes de las cámaras no tenían descanso, todos quería una fotografía de la afamada Serenity Winston quien exhibía la nueva colección de cuadros de su autoría.

—Ahora otra junto al señor Black.

Serena se abrazó a Diamante, quien era su socio en la galería de arte Tokio de Cristal, galería que había fundado tres años atrás luego de que su primera colección de pinturas ganó una fama más allá de lo que ella esperaba para una pintora que por primera vez mostraba su arte.

— ¿Estás feliz manzanita?

—Mucho Diamante, y todo te lo debo a ti.

—No, todo esto es producto de tu trabajo y esfuerzo, eres una artista formidable y todos lo ven.

—Señor Black, el señor Green quiere hablar con usted.

—Dígale que voy enseguida. —Diamante le dio un beso en la frente—Discúlpame un momento manzanita, iré a ver qué quiere Parker y vuelvo pronto.

Una vez que Diamante se alejó los fotógrafos volvieron al ataque con una nueva lluvia de flashes, pero a Serena eso no le importaba, estaba feliz de ver su sueño cumplido, aunque por dentro sentía que algo le faltaba.

—Parker, pensé que ya no vendrías.

—Siento haber llegado tan tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes en la oficina y no pude viajar antes. ¿Ya se lo propusiste?

—Aún no, estoy esperando el momento indicado.

—Llevas cinco años repitiéndome lo mismo, si no te apresuras se te va a pasar el momento y no dirás nada.

—Es loco Parker, pero tengo miedo.

—No puedo creer lo que escucho, el poderoso Diamante Black tiene miedo de algo, esto es nuevo.

—No te rías amigo, Serenity no es una mujer como otras, ella es especial, si me equivoco podría perderla o perder nuestra amistad y no soportaría eso.

—Amigo, desde que te conozco te escucho hablar de ella, noto como la miras y sé que estás perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer, me parece que es hora de que dejes tus miedos e inseguridades y te le propongas de una buena vez.

—No voy a poder resistir si me rechaza.

—No sabes si va a rechazarte o no, no seas un cobarde y díselo de una buena vez, dile que la amas, que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado y ser el padre de sus hijos, díselo y que ella decida si quiera aceptarte o no, pero díselo.

—Tienes razón Parker, creo que ha llegado el momento que de verdad luche por el amor de Serenity.

Diamante le dio la copa a su amigo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena. — ¡Eso es amigo! Agarra el toro por los cuernos.

El peli plata se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo. —Serena, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo muy importante, —Serena le prestaba atención—sé que hemos sido amigos por muchos años, pero poco a poco ese cariño se ha ido convirtiendo, dando paso a algo más. —Diamante se infundió de valor para decir lo que necesitaba—Serena, lo que quiero decirte es que yo…

—Señor Black, —lo interrumpió Mimet—tiene una llamada urgente.

—Ahora no Mimet. Serena…

—Es de Tokio señor.

Diamante dio un gruñido. —No te muevas de aquí manzanita, enseguida vuelvo.

El peli plata siguió a su secretaria hasta un privado. Las llamadas que recibía de Tokio eran de las más importantes, desde que Serena se fue con él aquella noche hacía ya seis años, Diamante había decidido contratar a alguien que lo mantuviera informado de todo lo que sucedía en Minato para así poder hacerlo saber a Serena. De esa forma habían descubierto que Mina estaba en la cárcel por ayudar a Nicolás y Zafiro a entrar en la mansión Chiba, también que Seiya y Kenji habían sido condenados y que éste último le había estado robando a su propia hija la herencia que dejó la abuela Serenity.

A pesar de que Serena no quería regresar a Tokio, permanecer informada de lo que pasaba con los suyos era importante y cuando se enteró de que era dueña de la hacienda hizo arreglos para que su madre asumiera la administración de la misma mientras ella no estaba.

—Diamante Black habla.

_—Señor Black, siento comunicarme a esta hora pero algo grave sucedió._

Serena no sabía cómo interpretar el rostro de Diamante cuando lo vio aparecer de nuevo entre las pocas personas que ya quedaban en la galería. La llamada que había ido a atender el peli plata se extendió durante una hora, por lo que la rubia supuso que se trataría de algo grave y el rostro de Diamante prácticamente se lo confirmaba.

—Serena, necesito decirte algo. —Diamante la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un lugar aparte del resto de gente.

— ¿Qué sucede perita? Me asustas, traes el rostro algo afligido.

—Serena, recibí una llamada de Tokio, hubo un intento de fuga en la cárcel donde Kenji estaba encerrado, él estaba dentro de los fugitivos y al tratar de escapar recibió varios impactos de bala.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Lo siento mucho manzanita, pero tu padre ha muerto.

* * *

><p>Pasó lo irremediable, Serena dejó a Darien y se fue con Diamante, aunque durante el tiempo que ha pasado él la ha respetado como amiga y eso es lo que ellos han sido hasta ahora.<p>

Lita, Seiya, Kenji, Zafiro, Nicolás y por supuesto Mina han recibido su merecido castigo y han ido a parar a la cárcel, espero que este castigo satisfaga sus deseos de venganza mis abejitas n.n

Siento haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que sufrí un pequeño accidente en moto y se me ha complicado escribir ya que mi mano derecha está golpeada, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de hacerlo a pesar de que mi esposo me lo prohibió ji ji ji, no se lo digan porque me regaña si se da cuenta.

Nenis, Luxy, Yevi, Yola, guest, Yakki, maría, guiasole, yssareyes, fifo, piola, lady susi, lightangel, Pao, Lorena, Usagi, Lia, Ericka, flor, salyluna, karumi, bepevikn, Selene333, yesqui, Johanna, dama oculta, adileyne, faby, ren-chan, y princessmoon; gracias a todas por sus reviews los he leído todos y me han encantado, siento no poder escribirles una a una pero no quiero forzar mi manita. También agradezco los buenos deseos qu me escriben en Facebook, así como sus comentarios desesperados para que actualice ja ja ja, se les quiere y aprecia montones.

Ya saben, soy Yeni Reid W y también me pueden encontrar en la página Yeni Onne-chan y el grupo de abejitas Kunoichi.

Besos lunares y abrazos a la distancia a todas y cada una de ustedes, tanto a las que dejan review como a las que no, esta historia es lo que es por ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena y Darien se reencontraran luego de seis años de separación, pero Darien descurbirá que Serena ya no está sola y quizás eso sea lo que los separe para siempre.<br>**


	27. Capítulo 27: El reencuentro

**_Luego de la partida de Serena muchas cosas sucedieron en Tokio. Lita fue desenmascarada y ha partido hacia Londres a rehacer su vida, comprendiendo que Darien nunca ha sido de ella. Por su parte Kenji y Seiya han sido condenados por las estafas cometidas hacia Artemis y pagando su condena en la cárcel. Nicolás fue asesinado y con el miedo de sufrir el mismo destino se entrega a las autoridades y confiesa que quien lo ayudó a entrar en la mansiòn fue Mina Tsukino, la cual fue apresada sin que pudiera hacer nada._**

**_Seis años después, Kenji muere en un intento de fuga. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?_**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 27: El reencuentro:::<em>

—Mina Tsukino, tienes visitas.

La rubia bajó de un brinco del camarote que compartía con otra de las presas del lugar. Se extrañaba que alguien viniera a visitarla, desde que cayó presa sólo una vez recibió visita de su madre, quien no volvió a ir a verla luego de que ella la había corrido. Al llegar a la sala de visitas se encontró con un rostro ya conocido para ella, era Kiral, el inútil abogado que había contratado para defenderla sin ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Mina se sentó en el banquillo y tomó el teléfono. —Has venido a decirme que puedo salir libre, porque si no es así no me interesa…

—Su padre ha muerto señorita Tsukino, recibió tres balazos en el pecho al intentar fugarse, murió de camino al hospital.

— ¿Está seguro de eso?

—Completamente, la autopsia indicó que se trataba de Kenji Tsukino, su padre y dos hombres más murieron ese día, un tal Zafiro Moon y Seiya Kou.

—Dos lacras menos para la sociedad. —Dijo limpiando una lágrima—Quiero estar presente en el funeral de mi padre.

—Veré qué puedo hacer pero le advierto que no será nada fácil, su comportamiento no ayudará mucho, ese tipo de privilegios se los dan a personas que no son conflictivas ni agresivas y eso señorita, es una de las cosas que usted no ha sido; además ha intentado fugarse varias veces.

—Me importa una mierda lo difícil que vaya a ser Kiral, yo tengo que ir a despedirme de mi padre ¿lo entiende?

—Ya se lo dije, haré lo que pueda aunque no prometo nada, ningún juez la dejaría salir.

—Tengo dinero Kiral, ofrézcales lo que sea, la cantidad necesaria, pero tiene que lograr que yo me vaya a despedir de mi padre.

—De acuerdo señorita Tsukino, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Estaré esperando una respuesta favorable Kiral.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tendremos todo listo en una semana… por supuesto señor Uchija, nos reuniremos en donde usted decida. —Diamante levantó la vista y vio a Mimet en el umbral de la puerta, le hizo una seña para que entrara—Lo hablaré con mis socios pero no creo que haya problema…No se preocupe, yo le confirmaré la fecha…Feliz tarde para usted también.

Terminó de firmar los papeles que le llevó su secretaria, eran los documentos del divorcio que al fin Ami se convenció de firmar, luego de que comprendió que Diamante nunca llegaría a amarla. Ahora ella sabía quién era la mujer del cual su ex marido estaba enamorado y no sólo se hizo a un lado, sino que les deseaba la mayor de las felicidades al saber que se trataba de su amiga de adolescencia, Serena.

—Por favor envíaselos a Kunzite de inmediato, quiero que todo quede listo en el juzgado lo más pronto posible.

—Sí señor Black. Por cierto, la señorita Winston está esperándolo afuera, ¿la hago pasar?

—Por favor Mimet.

—Con permiso.

La pelirroja se retiró y a los pocos segundos Serena entraba en la oficina de Diamante. El peli plata al verla se puso de pie y la fue a recibir, dándole un abrazo y un beso.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que no me has visto en meses.

—Así sea un minuto siempre me haces falta manzanita.

Serena se sonrojó y se apartó de él con prisa. —He venido a pedirte un favor perita, quiero volver a Tokio.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Serena asintió—En todos estos años no has querido siquiera comunicarte por teléfono con tu madre, ¿y ahora decides que quieres volver a Tokio?

—No quiero dejar sola a mi madre con todo lo que está pasando, sé que las cosas con mi padre ya no funcionaban para ella pero debe ser difícil tener que asumir la responsabilidad del funeral sola.

—Bueno, si así lo has decidido no tengo nada más que aceptarlo, ¿qué favor necesitas?

—Tal vez sea mucho pedir y no debería hacerlo, pero no quiero viajar sola y esperaba que aceptaras acompañarme.

—Tengo muchos pendientes en la oficina Serena, ahora me es difícil desligarme de mis responsabilidades.

—Lo entiendo. —dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza.

Diamante suspiró. —De acuerdo, le pediré a Parker que se quede al frente de todo por unos días, creo que puedo adelantar mi reunión con el señor Uchija y aprovechar para ver otros asuntos que tengo en Japón.

—Eres el mejor perita. —Respondió Serena abrazándolo—No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti todo este tiempo.

—Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa a cambio. —Diamante se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos—En cuanto volvamos de Tokio retomaremos una conversación que se quedó pendiente entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ikuko se vio en la obligación de asumir los preparativos para el funeral de Kenji ya que el hombre no tenía otro familiar a excepción de ella que pudiera hacerse cargo de todo, así que, más por Hotaru que por lástima al final de Kenji, la peli azul organizó lo necesario.

La pequeña Hotaru era la única que sufría por la muerte de Kenji, a pesar de todo él siempre fue un padre amoroso con la pequeña y esos recuerdos eran más importantes para ella que todo lo que las personas decían de él. Ikuko tuvo que cambiarla varias veces de escuela debido a esto, ya que muchos niños repetían lo que escuchaban de sus padres, todo para molestar a la pelinegra, y Hotaru terminaba peleándose con ellos para defender a su padre.

Ikuko ya había contratado la persona que prepararía el cadáver de Kenji, además de contratar la iglesia, las flores, organizar lo del cementerio, en fin, todos los preparativos estaban listos. Ahora la peli azul pensaba si debía también contratar personas que lloraran durante el funeral, así la pequeña Hotaru no sería la única en hacerlo. Estaba terminando de peinar a la pelinegra y ponerle el vestido negro, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Ikuko no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos y se apartó del lado de Hotaru emocionada y corrió a los brazos de su hija que sonría desde el umbral. —Serena, hija, has venido.

—Por supuesto que sí madre, no te iba a dejar pasar por esto sola.

—Gracias por estar aquí cariño, sé lo duro que es esto para ti.

—Ahora eso no importa, ¿tú cómo has estado?

—No puedo quejarme cariño, la vida me trata bien a pesar de…

—Mamá Ikuko, ¿quién es ella?

La rubia se extraño de escuchar a una niña llamándole a la peli azul «mamá», pero luego dedujo que debía de tratarse de Hotaru. Ikuko sonrió y abrazó a la pequeña. —Es una historia un poco larga para contártela ahora, debemos salir hacia el funeral. —le dijo Ikuko, ya que aunque Serena sabía de la niña no conocía el parentesco que las unía.

—Está bien, pero debes darme todos los detalles.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí Serena, me hacías mucha falta.

—A mí también mamá, pero era lo mejor para mí.

—Lo sé cariño y como te lo he dicho cientos de veces, quiero pedirte perdón por no haber sabido ser una buena madre para ti, yo…

—Eso es parte del pasado mamá, ya está todo olvidado.

—Gracias Serena. —Ikuko miró la hora—Es momento de salir hacia la iglesia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabía qué lo había motivado a estar ahí, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía estaba estacionado al frente de la iglesia donde sería la celebración del funeral de Kenji Tsukino. A decir verdad lo que lo movió a salir de repente de la oficina había sido precisamente que Michiru le dijera que hoy sería el funeral, Darien esperaba que tal vez Serena regresara para enterrar a su padre.

No quiso bajarse del auto, no era un lugar donde esperaba ser bienvenido, así que decidió quedarse estacionado ahí enfrente y sencillamente esperar. A pesar de que la iglesia llevaba varios minutos abierta, no había visto entrar a nadie y no le sorprendía, la fama de Kenji Tsukino no era la mejor de todas, en vida había sido uno de los hombres más odiados por su prepotencia y mal trato a la gente, así que era de esperarse que nadie llegara a llorarlo.

Después de lo que le pareció una hora vio una patrulla acercarse y estacionar del otro lado. Del automóvil policial bajó una mujer corpulenta vestida de policía, quien después abrió la puerta trasera para dejar que una rubia esposada de manos bajara. Darien la reconoció enseguida, era Mina Tsukino, quien llevaba cuatro años encerrada en la cárcel de mujeres y aún le faltaban cuatro más por ser hallada cómplice en la muerte de Artemis Chiba.

A Darien se le revolvió el estómago de sólo recordar el tiempo en que creía estar enamorado de aquella arpía que tras de mentirosa resultó ser una asesina. Le habían dictado quince años por la muerte de Nicolás Kumada y durante el tiempo que llevaba en la cárcel había estado encerrada en la celda de castigo varias veces por agredir a sus compañeras de celda y también se le habían sumado diez años a su condena por haber asesinado a una de ellas mientras dormía. Por supuesto que la rubia había dicho que fue en defensa propia, pero era evidente el ensañamiento que tuvo con la ahora occisa y por ello a Darien se le hacía increíble que la dejasen asistir al funeral de Kenji, una mujer con ese nivel de peligrosidad podía cometer una locura.

Un rato más tarde apareció la camioneta con el logo de la Hacienda La Dorada. El pelinegro esperó con impaciencia hasta que vio bajar a Ikuko y a la pequeña Hotaru, seguidas de otra mujer, una de dorados cabellos y hermosos ojos celestes. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, era Serena, había llegado para el entierro de su padre y se veía más hermosa que nunca. Lucía su dorada cabellera lacia como una cascada cayendo sobre sus hombros, el ajustado pantalón de cuero negro que le marcaba de manera deliciosa sus torneadas piernas y trasero, una blusa de tirantes y sobre esta una jacket de cuero y botines de tacón alto, todo negro.

Darien bajó de su auto y cruzó con velocidad la calle, hasta que estuvo a solo unos pasos de ella. —Serena.

La rubia volteó. —Darien, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo esperaba que vinieras y poder verte… Por Dios, ¡estás tan hermosa!

—Por favor Darien, es mejor que te vayas, he venido a enterrar a mi padre no a verte a ti.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches un momento Serena… necesito decirte que te amo... que te he extrañado como nunca... que estos años alejados me ha servido para entender lo estúpido y ciego que he sido.

—Es una lástima que te hayas dado cuenta justamente ahora, pero en verdad no quiero escuchar nada de esto.

—Serena por favor... yo necesito explicarte… aquella noche en mi apartamento…

—No necesitas explicarme nada Darien, lo que tú hagas con tu vida es asunto que sólo te concierne a ti.

—Pero es que Serena...

—Siento haberme tardado manzanita, los niños quisieron hacer una parada para comer y ya sabes cómo son ellos.

— ¿Niños? —Preguntó sorprendido— ¿Cuáles niños? ¿Qué haces aquí con Diamante, Serena?

—Mamá, dile a Temis que no me moleste. —dijo una pequeña de cabellos violetas y ojos azules.

—Fue Diana la que empezó mamá. —replicó un niño peli plata y ojos celestes.

—No es cierto, yo lo he visto todo.

—Cállate Endo. —le dijo Temis al pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules como los de su hermana.

—Niños, por favor prometieron comportarse.

—Pero mamá. —replicaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Niños, ya escucharon a su madre. —Diamante los tomó de la mano—Los llevaré adentro.

Diamante se alejó con los tres niños que voltearon a mirar curiosos al hombre que hablaba con su madre, en especial el pequeño Endo que era el más protector de los tres.

—No sabía que tuvieras hijos.

—Así es Darien, tengo tres hermosos hijos, ahora si me disculpas…

— ¿Yo soy el padre?

Serena lo miró aturdida pero pronto se recompuso. —No, tú no eres su padre.

—Entonces, ¿Tú y Diamante…?

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Darien, mi vida no tiene porqué importarte.

—Yo jamás pensé que tú…

— ¿Qué yo podría rehacer mi vida y ser feliz? Pues te tengo una noticia Darien Chiba, yo no te necesito para ser feliz.

—Serena yo…

—Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a enterrar a mi padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que cubrieran de tierra a Kenji, Mina pidió que la regresaran de nuevo a la prisión. Ver de nuevo a su hermana había sido un tremendo pesar para Mina. Serena se veía feliz, contenta con sus tres hijos, en cambio ella estaba amarrada como si fuera un perro rabioso y condenada a pasar muchos años encerrada en esa maldita prisión. Nada de lo que había hecho parecía haber dado resultado, quería ver a Serena sufriendo, revolcándose en el suelo de dolor, pero en cambio ella estaba feliz.

— ¿Vas cómoda ahí atrás muñequita? —le preguntó la policía.

—Estaría más cómoda si estuvieras aquí atrás.

—Parece que la muñequita quiere acción Karumi, deberías aprovechar.

—Sí Karumi, porqué no aprovechamos un momento antes de volver a la prisión.

La mujer se carcajeó. —No puedo resistirme a semejante propuesta no crees Sayuri.

Sayuri estacionó el auto detrás de una arboleda para que su compañera se hiciera en el asiento trasero con Mina. Ni siquiera se había pasado cuando empezó a meterle mano por todos lados a la rubia que la animaba a seguir adelante.

—Voy a dejarte sola por unos minutos Karumi, no te tardes.

—No te preocupes, tendré a la muñequita gimiendo antes de que vuelvas.

La mujer se fue y las dejó solas. —No puedo hacer nada así Karumi, ¿por qué no me quitas las esposas? Anda no seas malita.

Karumi no lo pensó dos veces, la promesa de tener a la ardiente rubia que era la principal fuente de sus deseos era demasiado tentadora como para rehusarse a tenerla toda ella, dispuesta y entregada sin necesidad de obligarla y lo mejor, usando sus delicadas manos para darle placer. La corpulenta mujer le quitó las esposas y se apresuró a tirarse encima de Mina, besando y acariciando todo lo que podía.

Sayuri volvió luego de una hora, esperando que hubiera sido tiempo suficiente para que su compañera de divirtiera con la muñeca de porcelana, pero cuando llegó a donde estaba estacionada la patrulla se encontró con una terrible escena.

—Por favor llamen a una ambulancia, —decía al radio de la patrulla—oficial herida, repito, oficial herida.

_—Unidad 35, ¿cuál es su ubicación?_

—Estamos a doscientos metros del Cementerio General de Minato, estacionadas a la orilla de la carretera, hay una fugitiva suelta y es muy peligrosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al volver del cementerio Serena se dirigió hacia la hacienda con su madre. Ikuko estaba completamente emocionada y feliz de por fin conocer a sus tres nietos, Endo, Diana y Artemis, eran los niños más hermosos que había visto en su vida. La pequeña Diana era una hermosa niña de cabello violeta y profundos ojos azules, que le recordaba a su madre Serenity, dulce pero con un carácter fuerte que no se dejaba apabullar de sus dos hermanos.

Endo y Artemis eran como dos caras de la misma moneda, Artemis por su lado era gracioso y despreocupado, le gustaban mucho las bromas y por ello vivía en constante pelea con Diana que era siempre su objetivo. Por otro lado Endo era el protector de los tres, se creía con más razón por ser el mayor y por ello se encargaba de proteger y cuidar a su madre y hermanos.

—Son hermosos Serena, deseaba tanto conocerlos.

—Siento mucho haberte mantenido alejada de ellos mamá, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que pasaba con mi vida.

—Por nadie te refieres a…

—Sí precisamente a él.

— ¿Los niños saben de él?

—Saben que su padre no es Diamante por si eso es lo que preguntas, aunque para ellos sí lo sea, él es quien ha visto por nosotros estos años y el único padre que mis hijos conocen.

—Pero ellos tienen derecho de saber quién es su verdadero padre, ¿no lo crees?

—Mis hijos no necesitan de nadie más, tienen a su madre, para qué van a querer a un padre que nunca le ha importado nada que no sea él mismo.

—Eso no es cierto Serena, en todos estos años Darien ha estado pendiente de nosotros, de la hacienda, siempre viene a visitarme y no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

—Eso no lo exime de lo que hizo antes... además prefiero no hablar de ese tema mamá, mejor dime de dónde salió Hotaru.

—Hotaru es hija de tu padre, su madre la dejó a mi cuidado cuando él cayó en la cárcel y desde entonces está conmigo.

—Ya veo, así que hija de Kenji. —Dijo Serena mirando a la niña que jugaba con sus hijos— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Siempre supe que Kenji me era infiel, aunque nunca antes había tenido hijos con otra mujer, cuando supe de Hotaru empecé a acercarme a ella hasta que me gané su confianza.

— ¿Y cómo lograste que su madre te la diera?

—Tuve que darle algo de dinero, Kurai su madre, es una mujer sin escrúpulos y ambiciosa, sólo estaba con Kenji por el dinero que él obtenía de la exportadora, cuando se acabó el dinero se acabó su amor por Kenji. A veces creo que si no le hubiera ofrecido dinero por la niña, ella la habría abandonado a su suerte.

—Debió haber sido muy duro para Hotaru.

—Lo fue, ella es una niña muy sensible y adoraba a sus padres, el abandono de su madre y ahora la muerte de Kenji la han afectado, espero que esto no haga de ella una niña retraída.

—No lo creo, mírala. —Ikuko volteó a mirar a la niña—Parece que le ha caído bien la noticia de que es tía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después Darien se reunía con Haruka y Michiru que celebraban su tercer aniversario de bodas, la pareja se había ido a Canadá donde se casaron y adoptaron a una pequeña de diez años llamada Palas que era su adoración.

—Por que sean felices por mucho tiempo.

—Salud.

Los tres chocaron sus copas y Haruka y Michiru se dieron un apasionado beso sin importar que estuviera Darien ahí. —Agg, vayan a un hotel.

—Eso será más tarde Chiba, ahora queremos restregarte nuestra felicidad en la cara.

—Gracias Haruka, tú siempre tan amable.

—Por favor hoy no discutan, Haru no molestes a Darien, él está deprimido.

—Porque quiere, si hubiera arreglado las cosas con Serena otro gallo cantaría.

—Haru, por favor. —La rubia bebió un sorbo de su trago. —Por cierto, esta mañana llegó la información que pediste, su nombre es Serenity Winston.

— ¿Serenity Winston? —Preguntó Haruka— ¿No es el nombre de la dueña de Tokio de Cristal?

— ¿Tokio de Cristal? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Una galería de arte en Roma, es muy famosa por sus cuadros de Tokio.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada Haru?

—No lo sé, creo que jamás relacioné su nombre con el de Serena, vaya que salió inteligente la rubia.

—No quería ser hallada y ya sabemos por qué, hizo su vida al lado de Diamante Black.

—Con respecto a eso Dar, no creo que esos niños sean de Diamante.

—Michi, Serena me lo dijo claramente, esos niños no son míos y si no soy yo el padre sólo queda Diamante.

—Tal vez lo dijo para alejarte.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi sirena, por todo lo que me han contado Serena se fue de aquí creyendo que tú la habías engañado con su hermana, si yo fuera ella tampoco quisiera verte.

—Digamos que tengan razón, que Serena está dolida conmigo…

—Con justa razón. —interrumpió Michiru.

—Como sea, está molesta conmigo, ¿sería capaz de esconderme que los niños son míos? Eso sería caer demasiado bajo.

—No justifico si ese fuera el caso Dar, pero la verdad es que ella sufrió mucho el tiempo que estuvo contigo, ¿no te parece que es razonable que no quiera nada que ver contigo?

—Lo comprendo Michi, y sé que tiene el derecho de rechazarme... pero si los niños son míos... si yo en verdad fuera su padre... no quisiera que mis hijos crecieran como yo... sin su padre al lado.

Michiru y Haruka se miraron con algo de preocupación, aunque estuviesen del lado de Serena si fuera cierto que los pequeños eran de Darien, mantenerlos alejados de él era demasiado castigo para el pelinegro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Moonlight Densetsu estaba repleto, era prácticamente imposible conseguir una mesa en esos días, las celebraciones de la época usualmente abarrotaban el lugar con personas que podían permitirse en esas fechas el lujo de cenar en aquel restaurante. Diamante y Serena estaban en uno de los apartados, el peli plata la había invitado a cenar y a Serena le pareció una buena idea, así que pidió a su madre cuidar de sus tres terremotos mientras ella salía con Diamante.

—Has estado muy distraída manzanita, ¿no te gusta el lugar?

—No es eso Diamante, es sólo que me trae algunos recuerdos que preferiría olvidar.

—Ya veo, siento haberte traído aquí, si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio.

—No te preocupes, no es nada, mejor dime qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Antes de eso Serena, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Parece que es algo serio que incluso me llamas por mi nombre, pero adelante, pregunta lo que quieras.

—No voy a andarme con muchos rodeos, —dijo en tono serio— ¿todavía estás enamorada de Darien Chiba?

—Diamante yo… ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Sé que han pasado muchos años sin que lo veas, pero si en algo soy experto es que no necesitas ver a una persona a diario para que tus sentimientos sean los mismos… —Diamante suspiró—ahora que has regresado a Minato…

—Por la muerte de mi padre Diamante, pero no pienso quedarme más tiempo del necesario para resolver los asuntos que he dejado pendientes.

—Y entre esos asuntos ¿no estará Darien Chiba?

—Mi historia con Darien se terminó hace mucho tiempo, él nunca supo valorar el amor que yo le ofrecí y yo me cansé de rogarle que me ame… se terminó y no hay vuelta atrás para nosotros dos. —Diamante sonrió feliz— ¿Ahora me puedes decir qué es eso tan importante que has querido decirme? Porque creí que hablaríamos cuando regresáramos a casa.

Regresar a casa. Aquello le sonaba a Diamante como lo mejor del mundo ya que Serena consideraba que tenían una casa… juntos. —Bueno Serena, yo quería… es que yo…

Serena sonrió. —Vaya, Diamante Black nervioso, pareces un adolescente, vamos soy solo yo, Serena, puedes decirme lo que quieras perita. —El peli plata sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo que puso abierta sobre la mesa— Diamante, ¿esto es…?

El peli plata tomó la mano de la rubia y le dijo: —Te amo Serena, te he amado desde que te conocí comprando frutas y creo que te amaré por toda la vida. Amo a tus hijos como si fueran míos y si tú me das la oportunidad podemos ser una familia. —Diamante la miró expectante— ¿Qué dices manzanita? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Su mesa está lista señor Chiba. —se había acercado una mesera para avisarles.

— ¡Ya era hora!

— ¡Haru!

—Lo siento señorita, —dijo la mujer con suficiencia—para estas épocas el restaurante tiene mucho movimiento y sin una reservación previa es muy difícil conseguir espacio, el gerente ha hecho una excepción por tratarse del señor Chiba. —La chica se volteó—Por favor síganme por aquí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Haruka ante la cara de reproche de su esposa y su amigo.

—Eres insoportable Tenou.

El grupo se puso en pie y siguió a la mujer, saliendo del salón de espera y entrando al salón principal. Las mesas estaban elegantemente dispuestas y tal como lo había indicado la mesera, el restaurante estaba repleto de gente que celebraba anticipadamente las fiestas.

Por donde quiera que se miraba había parejas felices tomadas de la mano y mirándose con ojos de ternero a medio degollar, cosa que le revolvía el estómago a Darien, sin contar que tenía que pasar la velada con Haruka y Michiru que probablemente dentro de poco estarían igual o peor que aquellas parejas.

De repente algo llamó su atención y se alejó del lado de sus amigas para dirigir sus pasos a una mesa en específico.

—Diamante yo…

Unos fuertes aplausos interrumpieron a la pareja. Serena alzó la vista y se encontró con la cara furibunda de Darien que aplaudía como loco frente a ellos. En un acto reflejo jaló su mano, soltando la de Diamante a quien no le pasó desapercibido el hecho.

—Qué hermosa pareja tenemos aquí. —Dijo en tono sarcástico—Déjame felicitarte Serena, hacen una bonita pareja.

—Darien, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a celebrar con unas amigas, pero no contaba con que ahora este lugar ofrecía obras de teatro.

—Te pido cortésmente que te retires Chiba, Serena y yo estamos conversando asuntos de suma importancia y no necesitamos de tu presencia.

— ¿A él también le juraste que lo amabas desde que eras niña? —Volteó hacia el peli plata— ¿Acaso ya te dijo que siempre serías el único hombre al que amaría toda su vida?

—Te lo repito Chiba, es mejor que te vayas de una vez, de lo contrario no respondo.

—Debes sentirte orgullosa Serena, por fin te lograste parecer a Mina y tienes a dos idiotas peleándose por ti.

El sonido sordo de un golpe atravesó el ambiente. La gente se volteaba a mirar lo que sucedía inmutados, como si fuera una película y alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de pausa. Serena estaba de pie frente a Darien y éste tenía la mano sobre su rostro.

—Tal vez con esto aprendas a diferenciarme de mi hermana. —La rubia tomó su cartera—Vámonos Diamante, el ambiente en este lugar se ha tornado pesado.

Darien estaba impávido, no daba crédito a lo que había pasado. Pero más que el dolor por la cachetada que le propinó la rubia, lo que realmente había tambaleado su seguridad y minado todas sus defensas, era lo que había visto en los ojos de Serena. No, no era rencor ni resentimiento mucho menos ira por sus palabras, lo que había visto Darien en los ojos de Serena era un profundo dolor… y decepción.

Lo peor de todo había sido comprender que no era la primera vez que alguien se decepcionaba así de él, pero en sus manos estaba que fuese la última.

* * *

><p>Diamante por fin se ha decidido a confesar su amor a Serena, aunque la aparición de Darien ha retrasado su respuesto no creo que después de todo lo que le costó al peli plata hacerlo vaya a desistir muy fácil, será que la rubia cede luego de ver la escenita de celos que le armó Darien?<p>

Y pues como muchas me pidieron bebé Chiba... tres son suficientes? Espero que sí ja ja ja.

**SANDRA CASTRO**, no sé si el reencuento fue lindo pero no te preocupes por el final que ya casi se resuelve todo.

**Lorena**, gracias por tus buenos deseos mi mano está mucho mejor y con lo de la conversación pues parece que este par cada vez que se ven lo empeoran.

**yakki karina**, gracias hermosa. Mina y Kenji han tenido su merecido y sí concuerdo que Mina merecía algo más.

**JOHANNA BODMER**, jamás dejaré que se separen.

**yssareyes48**, crees que me faltó más mano dura para Mina?

**salyluna**, un bebé no... tres bebés hermosos de Sere y Dar.

**belen medina**, bendiciones mil también para ti y gracias por tus deseos. Parece que todas querían un castigo mayor para Mina ja ja ja, pero aún nos quedan tres capítulos n.n

**maria**, gracias amiga, tres bebés te parecen bien?

**Yolis de andrew**, amiga yo también creo que podríamos hacer un final distinto pero no será en esta historia ya que desde un principio la concebì como un Sere-Dar y si la cambio hay muchas amigas aquí que me matarían ja ja ja.

Sólo nos quedan tres capítulos para saber cómo se resuelve todo. No se pierdan los adelantos en mi página Yeni Reid Wright, nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamante hará su última jugada para retener a Serena a su lado, podrá lograr convencerla de que sea feliz con él.<strong>


	28. Capítulo 28: Déjala ser feliz

**_Darien ha descubierto que Serena tiene tres hijos, los trillizos Endo, Diana y Artemis a los que el pelinegro ha creído hijos de Diamante. En el restaurante, Diamante le propone matrimonio a Serena pero antes de que ella pueda responder Darien los interrumpe y muerto de celos le reclama a Serena quien le propina una cachetada._**

**_Mina aprovecha el funeral de su padre para escaparse, qué será de ella ahora?_**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 28: Déjala ser feliz:::<em>

El viaje de vuelta a casa se hizo en completo silencio. Ni Serena ni Diamante habían dicho palabra alguna en todo el camino, aunque el peli plata no dejaba de preguntarse en su mente cómo ese encuentro había afectado lo que la rubia pensaba y sentía acerca de Darien Chiba. No se tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que aquella interpretación de neandertal en su máxima expresión era producto de los celos, lo cual sólo podía significar que el pelinegro estaba verdaderamente enamorado de la mujer que él amaba con locura.

Así como se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Darien hacia Serena, notó cómo las palabras y actitud del pelinegro afectaron a la rubia. Aunque ella reaccionó abofeteando a Darien, su mirada estaba cargada de dolor y amargura más allá de rabia, si a eso le sumaba que en cuanto lo vio ella se soltó de su mano y que no había dicho palabra alguna acerca de su proposición, Diamante sabía muy bien que el futuro que se había imaginado con ella y los tres diablillos que adoraba, estaba peligrando. Serena seguía amando a Darien Chiba a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

Serena sonrió. —Lo siento perita… por arruinar tu noche.

—No fuiste tú quien lo hizo... pero ahora no quisiera hablar de esa persona. —el peli plata guardó silencio un momento y después de un suspiro continuó—Serena, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije en el restaurante?

Lo último que Serena habría querido hacer en su vida era causarle un daño al hombre a quien le debía tanto y al cual consideraba como su mejor amigo, pero por más que ella se sintiera agradecida por todo lo que el peli plata había hecho por ella, no podía negarse a sí misma que su corazón seguía perteneciendo, muy a su pesar, a Darien Chiba. En todos los años de separación no dejó de pensar en él ni por un minuto, y como hacerlo si tenía a sus diablillos que le recordaban todos los días al pelinegro, en especial el pequeño Endo, que era tan protector como su padre.

No podía empezar una relación ni con Diamante ni con nadie, sabiendo que aún amaba a Darien y que probablemente lo amaría hasta el final de su vida, llevaba amándolo desde que era una niña y aquello no era algo fácil de olvidar.

—Quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, contigo he compartido cosas que jamás pensé compartir con nadie más, siempre has estado cuando te he necesitado y me faltaría una vida entera para devolverte aunque sea sólo un poco de lo mucho que me has dado…

—Pero no me amas.

Serena abrió los ojos ampliamente y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. —Eres mi mejor amigo perita y te quiero con toda mi alma, pero tienes razón, yo no te amo.

Diamante detuvo el coche. —Serena, —dijo tomando sus manos—yo estoy seguro que… si tú me dieras la oportunidad de amarte, podría borrar todo el dolor de tu corazón y te haría olvidar a…

—No sigas Diamante, por favor. Te juro que quisiera decirte otra cosa pero debo ser honesta contigo y también conmigo misma. Aunque me duela aceptarlo amo a Darien, y creo que lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Entonces volverás con él? —dijo algo molesto— A pesar de todo el daño que te ha causado vas a permitir que vuelva a entrar en tu vida y ahora sí destrozarla por completo.

— ¡No! —gritó Serena—No es así Diamante, no voy a volver con Darien nunca, lo que hubo entre nosotros sólo existió en mi mente y nada más, Darien en realidad nunca me amó.

Diamante guardó silencio, si Serena no se había dado cuenta del amor de Darien hacia ella no sería él quien la arrojara a los brazos del pelinegro. —Entonces manzanita, ¿qué te impide aceptarme e intentar ser feliz conmigo?

—No podría amarte como lo mereces perita, yo ya no tengo más amor que dar.

—Déjame ser yo quien decida si tu amor es suficiente para mí o no Serena, —Diamante la tomó del rostro y volteó su cara para que lo mirara—te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sanando las heridas de tu corazón. Si me lo permites, mi amor será suficiente para los dos.

El peli plata fue acercando su rostro poco a poco hacia el de ella. ¿Tendría razón Diamante? ¿Podría ser su amor suficiente para los dos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien regresó a la mansión mucho más abatido de lo que había estado nunca. Lo que sentía en ese momento sólo podía compararse con el dolor que sintió al perder a sus padres, a la abuela Rini y a su abuelo. Cuando descubrió que Serena se había marchado de Minato se había sentido desolado, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de volver a verla algún día, hablarle, pedirle perdón y lograr ser felices juntos. Ahora esas esperanzas e ilusiones estaban escapándose de entre sus manos como el agua entre los dedos.

El pelinegro se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente en el sillón frente al cuadro de su madre y sus abuelos, que estaba al lado del cuadro que su mariposa había pintado para el viejo en donde aparecían ellos dos juntos. Tomó un sorbo del whisky que se había servido y cerró los ojos.

Se imaginó las noches que había pasado junto a Serena, el temblor y dolor de su cuerpo la primera vez que le hizo el amor sin saber quien era ella verdaderamente, un dolor que le había sabido a gloria mientras que su piel pedía más y más devorar cada centímetro de la frágil y blanquecina piel de ella.

¡Cuánto daño le había causado por su terquedad y desconfianza! ¡Cuántas humillaciones al hacerla fingir ser Mina para satisfacer su deseo de que ella permaneciera a su lado! Si tan solo se hubiera rendido al amor que sentía por ella, si tan solo hubiera escuchado lo que le decía su abuelo, Andrew, Michiru, ¡todos! Si tan sólo hubiera...Pero ya era muy tarde.

—El hubiera no existe Darien Chiba, es imposible retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar lo que hiciste mal e intentar darte cuenta si las cosas serían diferentes.

Darien miró el cuadro en donde estaba junto al viejo.

_— ¿Estás desconfiando de mi amistad con tu esposa? _

_—No de la forma que lo estás pensando viejo, no desconfío de ti sino de ella._

_— ¿Acaso no te ha demostrado lo mucho que te ama? Una vez te lo dije Darien pero no quisiste escuchar, tú corazón siempre la ha reconocido porque ella es tu verdadero amor, y así como tú la amas ella también te ama a ti, ¿por qué no quieres comprenderlo?_

Darien suspiró y tomó otro sorbo del whisky. —Cuánta razón tuviste siempre viejo, he sido un idiota por no comprenderlo a tiempo y ahora ella… ahora ella…

El pelinegro se derrumbó. El simple hecho de pensar en Serena siendo feliz con un hombre que no fuera él llenaba su alma de un dolor indescriptible y tal cual si fuera un niño chiquito, el imponente y orgulloso heredero del imperio Chiba, rompió en profundo llanto hasta que su cuerpo no resistió más y cayó agotado en un sueño profundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—La popularidad de LME ha ido en aumento durante el último semestre, varios artistas han firmado con nuestra empresa lo cual nos ha dado mucho renombre.

—El nombre de la marca es importante pero quisiera saber a cuánto asciende eso en números Jadeite.

—El incremento ha sido de un 15% anual, logrando una participación de mercado del 80% después del cuarto año, somos los líderes en casi toda Europa, Asia y América.

—Creo que son excelentes noticias Diamante, no vas a negar que el trabajo de Nephrite y Jadeite ha sido muy bueno.

—Esperaba que estuvieras al frente de la empresa Chiba, aunque entiendo que con la muerte de Artemis hayas tenido que asumir la presidencia de CE, lo cual no te dejó opciones.

—A pesar de eso mi hermano y yo hemos trabajado muy duro por LME señor Black, no creo que tenga reproches.

—No me refería a eso Nephrite, a decir verdad estoy muy contento con su trabajo, han traído muchos beneficios para la Corporación Black y eso me tiene satisfecho.

—Entiendo tu punto Diamante, pero no era necesario hacer un comentario sobre eso ya que tú mismo comprendes la situación que se dio a raíz de la muerte de mi abuelo.

—No quise ofender Chiba, sólo era un comentario inocente, no me lo tomes a mal.

—No me pareció inocente Diamante, tenía toda la intención de demostrar mi falta de participación en LME, pero te aseguro que…

—Señores por favor, calma. —Intervino Neph—Esta reunión es para informar sobre los negocios que tenemos en conjunto no para pelearnos.

—Tu amigo tiene razón Darien, no existe un motivo para que tú y yo nos peleemos, cada quien tiene lo que es suyo, ¿no crees?

Darien se enfureció. —Neph, Jei; ¿podrían dejarnos solos?

— ¿Estás seguro Dar? —preguntó preocupado Jadiete.

—Tranquilos, no sucederá nada.

—De acuerdo, —dijo Neph —estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas.

Darien esperó a que sus amigos salieran, entonces se dirigió a Diamante. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso Diamante?

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Chiba y quiero que te quede muy claro que no tienes nada más que buscar, tu tiempo ya pasó así que hazte a un lado.

— ¿Tienes miedo Diamante? Ahora que Serena ha regresado ¿temes que ella se de cuenta de que nunca me ha olvidado y que aún me ama?

Diamante bufó. —No tengo motivo por el cual temerte Chiba, ella ahora está conmigo porque yo le di algo más de lo que tú le ofreciste. Contigo ella sólo aprendió de pasión pero conmigo ha descubierto el amor puro y desinteresado.

—Tú no sabes nada de nuestra historia Diamante, no te permito que…

—Lo tuyo siempre fue más personal que de pareja Chiba, —el peli plata lo interrumpió—sólo pedías y pedías, la humillaste haciendo que se pasara por su hermana, para demostrarte un amor que sólo tú no veías. En cambio yo rompí ese esquema y le di un sitio a mi lado, como mi compañera.

—Las cosas no son como tú quieres mostrarlas Black, acepto que cometí varios errores, pero yo amo a Serena con toda mi alma.

—Pero ella ya no siente lo mismo por ti, no tienes nada más que buscar Chiba, entiéndelo ella merece algo mejor que tú, un hombre que la ame de verdad, que le de fuerza y cariño.

— ¿Y ese hombre eres tú? —bufó el pelinegro de manera sarcástica.

—Sí, ese hombre soy yo. Yo quien le he brindado mi apoyo y la he visto florecer, la he acompañado en todo este tiempo y le he ayudado a cumplir sus sueños, no como tú que lo único que hiciste fue tratarlos como basura.

—Serena es lo más importante para mí Black, y si ella me diera la oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amo yo…

—No mientas más Chiba, ella te vio en brazos de su propia hermana.

—Eso fue un engaño de Mina, ella echó algo en mi bebida y entonces…

—La hubieras visto cuando la encontré aquella noche, frágil y perdida sin saber qué hacer, estaba deshecha. Fui yo quien la sacó de ese abismo, que la rescató del sufrimiento en el cuál tú la tenías envuelta. Yo estuve a su lado cuando tú la abandonaste con esos tres niños que estaban por nacer.

— ¿Qué… qué dijiste? —Darien abrió los ojos ampliamente.

—Eres tan ciego y egoísta Darien, que incluso te atreviste a preguntarle si eras el padre. —Darien estaba atónito, sin creer lo que oía—Ahora lo ves Chiba, hasta los hijos que eran tuyos ni te conocen, ellos han aprendido a quererme a mí, yo soy el único padre para ellos. —Diamante tomó su maletín y su saco, y caminó hasta la puerta dejando a Darien en un estado de shock—Al menos ten la decencia de dejarla vivir en paz y de ser feliz a mi lado.

_— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_—Que no entenderás lo mucho que la amas y que ella te ama a ti hasta que la veas del brazo de otro que sí la aprecie… sólo espero que el día que eso suceda tú seas lo suficientemente valiente para hacerte a un lado y dejarla ser feliz._

Las palabras de Artemis se repetían como un mantra en su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—No podría amarte como lo mereces perita, yo ya no tengo más amor que dar._

_—Déjame ser yo quien decida si tu amor es suficiente para mí o no Serena, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sanando las heridas de tu corazón. Si me lo permites, mi amor será suficiente para los dos._

Serena llevaba casi una hora estacionada frente al hotel en donde se alojaba Diamante, sin poder decidirse sobre qué era lo correcto que debía hacer. Sus labios aún le quemaban por el beso que compartió con el peli plata unas noches atrás, cuando él le propuso matrimonio.

_—No me respondas ahora, sólo… piénsalo. Yo aún voy a permanecer en Minato algunos días y luego partiré hacia Italia… me gustaría que tú y los niños me acompañaran pero sólo si tú estás segura de darme una oportunidad._

Y ella lo pensó. Habló con sus hijos sobre el tema y estos estaban más que felices de que al fin su «papá Diamante» fuera su padre de verdad, al parecer la única que estaba con dudas era ella.

—Cálmate Serena, estás haciendo lo correcto, tus hijos se merecen un hogar estable y Diamante los ama y te ama a ti, el amor es algo que se puede llegar a dar con el tiempo y la convivencia ¿cierto?

Trataba de convencerse, aunque su corazón la llenaba de dudas. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó salir, repitiendo la operación varias veces hasta que apagó el motor del auto y se bajó. Mientras subía por el ascensor que la llevaría a la habitación de Diamante, recordaba la noche hacía seis años en que, de la misma forma como ahora, estaba a punto de encontrarse con su destino, aunque ese cruel momento no guardaba similitud alguna con el momento de felicidad que tendría ahora ¿o sí?

—Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sí. —dijo resuelta.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí quiero casarme contigo Diamante.

— ¿En serio? —la rubia asintió—Serena, mi amor. —El peli plata se abrazó a ella—No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces. —la besó en los labios—No te vas a arrepentir, ya verás que seremos muy felices los cinco.

Serena sonreía, no con la misma intensidad de Diamante, pero lo hacía. El peli plata entró a su habitación y buscó el anillo de diamantes y lo colocó en su mano. La rubia contempló la joya mientras se abrazaba al peli plata sin dejar de preguntarse si de verdad nunca se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le costó mucho decidirse si debía hacer eso o no, pero luego de recordar todo lo que él mismo había sufrido cuando perdió a sus padres, decidió que era lo correcto por hacer. Ikuko se sorprendió al ver las farolas de un auto acercándose a la casa y salió a ver de quién se trataba, sorprendiéndose aún más por la persona que se bajó del elegante deportivo rojo.

—Darien, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buenas noches señora Ikuko, he venido para conocer a mis hijos.

— ¿Serena sabe que estás aquí?

La peliazul no había hecho nada para corregirlo, por lo que Darien comprendió que era absolutamente cierto lo que le había dicho Diamante días atrás en su oficina.

—No, ella no lo sabe, pero por favor, déjeme verlos, se lo suplico.

—No puedo hacer eso Darien, entiéndeme, si Serena no lo aprueba yo…

—Por favor Ikuko, sólo será por unos minutos, prometo no decirles nada.

—Abuela, Temis me está molestando otra vez.

—Vuelve adentro Diana, ahora voy contigo.

—Abuela, —Endo salió a ver qué sucedía— ¿quién es este señor?

Darien estaba conmovido y se sintió terrible al no darse cuenta del parecido que tenía con aquellos niños. Diamante tenía razón, era un idiota que no veía más allá de sus propias narices y una vez más había lastimado a Serena. El pelinegro miró a Ikuko con lágrimas en los ojos. —Por favor señora Ikuko, sólo serán unos minutos.

**»«**

Al llegar a la hacienda se encontró con un convertible rojo estacionado frente a la casa, cosa que le extraño y mucho, por lo cual se apresuró a entrar a la casa.

— ¿Y la princesa perdonó al príncipe? —escuchó la voz de la pequeña Diana.

—No, ella no pudo perdonarlo, el príncipe había sido muy tonto y le hizo mucho daño.

—Es una historia muy triste. —dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No seas tonta Diana, es sólo un cuento, las princesas no existen.

—A que sí existen, ¿verdad que las princesas existen?

—Así es, igual que los príncipes y las hadas del bosque, todos ellos existen.

—No le diga esas mentiras a mi hermana señor Chiba, —replicó Endo.

—A mamá no le va a gustar saber que le hablas así a los mayores. —lo regañó Artemis.

—Cállate Temis, yo soy el hermano mayor.

—Sólo por unos segundos.

—Niños, ya basta de peleas, ¿acaso no pueden escuchar el cuento sin pelear?

—Déjelos Ikuko. —decía Darien sonriente.

Su corazón se sobresaltó preocupado, ¿cómo se había enterado Darien de la verdad? Serena escuchaba con atención detrás de la pared, deseosa por ver a sus hijos divertirse con su padre, pero se contuvo, de hacerlo no sería capaz de irse nuevamente de Tokio, casarse con Diamante y salir de la vida de Darien, así que reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía y pasó sigilosamente hacia su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchaba lo que pasaba desde la sala.

Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haber distanciado a Darien de sus hijos, pero era demasiado tarde, las cartas estaban echadas. Ella se iría de Tokio para siempre e intentaría ser feliz al lado de Diamante. Darien era sólo un triste recuerdo de su pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había transcurrido un mes desde su regreso a Minato. La semana anterior se despidió de Diamante quien partió a Italia para hacer frente a unos negocios que tenía por allá y a prepararlo todo para su tan deseada boda con Serena, mientras que la rubia se quedó algunos días más solucionando los asuntos de la hacienda. Había aceptado que Darien visitara a los niños mientras estaban ahí, y cada vez que él compartía con ellos no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Sus hijos ansiaban los momentos en que los visitaba, incluso el pequeño Endo que al principio mostraba más reticencias hacia su presencia, era el que más impaciente se ponía al llegar la tarde, sabiendo que pronto iría «el tío Darien» a jugar con ellos. Sabía que sería difícil tanto para él como para los pequeños dejar de verlos a diario, pero Serena estaba decidida a casarse con Diamante y partir de Minato, esta vez para siempre, por eso había traspasado a nombre de su madre y de Hotaru La Dorada, la rubia quería desligarse para siempre de Tokio y de todo lo que representaba en su vida.

Durante ese tiempo habían sido muchas las discusiones con Serena, le pidió perdón de mil maneras y otras tantas veces le reclamó el haberlo separado de sus hijos sabiendo lo difícil que fue para él crecer sin un padre, pero ella no entendía razones. Michiru le había hablado de la posibilidad de llevarla ante la corte para tratar de obligarla a que no se llegara los niños nuevamente, pero Darien no quería hacer las cosas de esa manera, él quería que todo se resolviera pacíficamente y mientras Serena le permitiera estar con los niños y visitarlos en su casa él se daba por satisfecho, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse miserable.

— ¿Cuándo parte Serena? —preguntó Michiru a Darien.

—El vuelo sale en un par de horas más.

— ¿Y vas a dejar que se vaya? —intervino Haruka—Vaya, ahora sí que me has convencido de que eres un idiota Chiba.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que la obligue a quedarse conmigo y formar una familia que ella no quiere? —Darien suspiró—Ya lo he intentado todo Haru, pero ella no quiere perdonarme. ¡Va a casarse con Black!

— ¿Y tus hijos? ¿Dejarás que crezcan creyendo que otro es su padre?

—Tengo que reconocer que Black los ama, además él los conoce mejor que yo que soy un desconocido para ellos.

—Te escucho y no lo creo Darien Chiba, otra vez cometiendo los mismos errores del pasado. Vámonos Haruka.

Las mujeres se levantaron y se dispusieron para irse. —Te voy a dar un consejo aunque no lo pidas Chiba, —le dijo Haruka volteando—no se puede borrar los errores que se cometieron en el pasado pero sí se puede aprender de ellos. La vida no es para cobardes, si de verdad la amas, lucha hasta el final, hasta cuando creas que ya no hay más allá sigue luchando, mírame a mí, la cagué en grande con Michiru, pero ¿sabes por qué se quedó conmigo? Porque no me quedé sentada reprochándome por mi error y luché por ella. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. No dejes que otro sea el motivo de su sonrisa por la mañana o vas a lamentarlo el resto de tu vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Estás segura del paso que vas a dar?

—Debo hacerlo mamá, Diamante me ama y sé que hará todo para hacerme feliz.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error Serena, piensa en tus hijos.

—Porque pienso en ellos es que sé que esto es lo mejor, además ya está decidido.

_Pasajeros con destino a Italia favor de ir abordando el vuelo 227._

—Si ya has decidido que te irás para siempre y te casarás con Diamante no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, tan sólo me queda despedirme. Te voy a extrañar mucho hija. —dijo Ikuko abrazándose a la rubia.

—Yo también mamá, cuídate mucho y también a la pequeña Hotaru.

—Mis pequeños, —la peli azul se puso a la altura de los niños que lloraban por la despedida—muy pronto la abuela irá a verlos.

— ¿Y llevarás a la tía Taru contigo? —preguntó Diana.

—Claro que sí mi vida, las dos iremos a verlos.

Los niños se abrazaron del cuello de su abuela por unos instantes hasta que se escuchó nuevamente la voz llamando al vuelo. —Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya. Te estaremos esperando.

Ikuko se despidió por última vez de su hija y dejó el aeropuerto. Ya en el asiento del avión Serena no dejaba de pensar en Darien. Volverlo a ver había sido como echar sal a una herida abierta. — ¿Por qué lloras mami? —Preguntó Diana— ¿Es por mi papá?

— ¿Qué has dicho Rini?

—No nos mientas mami, sabemos que el tío Darien es en verdad nuestro padre.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso Endo? ¿Él te lo dijo?

—No mami, —respondió Artemis por él—sólo lo supimos aquí, —dijo señalando su pecho—en nuestro corazón.

—Mami, —la llamó nuevamente Diana— ¿verdad que tú eres la princesa del cuento de papá?

—La princesa no podía perdonar al príncipe, —continuó Artemis—y por eso ella vivía triste en su palacio.

—Mami, ¿algún día tú vas a dejar de querernos?—preguntó Endo preocupado.

—Mi amor… yo jamás, jamás podría dejar de quererlos, ustedes son mi vida, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Es que nosotros hacemos tantas travesuras…—dijo Artemis.

—Y nos portamos mal contigo… —continuó Diana.

—Que tenemos miedo de que no puedas perdonarnos… como a papá. —sentenció Endo.

Serena no podía creer lo que le decían sus hijos, eran sólo unos pequeños de cinco años, pero eran más inteligentes de lo que ella estaba siendo en ese momento. —Yo siempre voy a perdonarlos mis ángeles, los amo y nada de lo que hagan cambiará eso.

—Mami, entonces ¿por qué no perdonas a papá? —preguntó la pequeña.

Entonces Artemis dijo—Mami, nosotros queremos mucho a papá Diamante, pero sabemos que no te hace feliz casarte con él.

—Mami, —esta vez fue la voz de Endo— ¿podrías perdonar a papá?

—Porque tú también lo amas ¿verdad mami? —continuó Diana.

—Sí, así como él te ama a ti, cada vez que te ve sus ojos parecen dos corazones.

Sus niños comenzaron a reír, imitando la cara de enamorado de su padre cada vez que su mamá aparecía y él estaba, pero la rubia no podía reír con ellos como siempre lo hacía, su mente y su corazón eran un lío y comenzó a dudar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su corazón le decía que se quedara, que ella amaba a Darien y que aún había una oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado; pero su mente la mantenía amarrada a ese asiento de avión, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos de infelicidad, desde cuando descubrió que Darien amaba a Mina hasta cuando los descubrió en la cama de su apartamento.

La voz de la azafata interrumpió sus pensamientos por el altavoz. —Favor_ abrochar sus cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar._

* * *

><p>Hola mis amigas,<p>

Acá dejándoles una actualización más, un capítulo menos para nuestro final, ¡ya sólo quedan dos capítulos! Será que sí se irá Serena para siempre? Alejará a Darien de sus hijos? y lo más importante, él lo permitirá?

**Zury Bello**, me alegra tenerte de vuelta. Yo creo que ya no hay mucho para hacer por Darien, Serena se va de Minato para siempre y su boda será en otro país.

**nenis 3**, sí creo que Serena fue muy dura con él.

**Guest**, gracias por tu comentario.

**yakki Karina**, ya vemos que Serena aceptó y no solo eso, se va del país.

**yssareyes48**, en eso tienes mucha razón, esto es solo un fic pero conozco mujeres que sí hacen eso y no está bien.

**maria**, lo siento pero sí aceptó.

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**, no entendí mucho todo tu comentario pero sí tienes razón en algo, hasta ahora Serena se dio a respetar.

A las que tienen cuenta les respondo por PM, nos leemos muy pronto y no olviden buscarme en el face **Yeni Reid Wright** o **Yeni Onne-chan**, Besos.


	29. Capítulo 29: Jamás te soltaré

**_Serena ha tomado la decisión de casarse con Diamante e irse de Minato. Por más que Ikuko trató de convencerla no lo logró y ya la rubia va en un avión con destino a Italia._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 29: Jamás te soltaré:::<em>

El tráfico era sencillamente horrible a esa hora del día. Había cientos de personas apostadas sobre la calle que le impedían el paso al auto y ya comenzaba a desesperarse; de continuar así llegaría tarde.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede Richard?

—Lo siento señor, es una manifestación, no creo que pueda avanzar más.

Darien miró el reloj de pulsera, eran las tres y cincuenta minutos de la tarde, el avión de Serena salía a las cuatro en punto y de continuar allí no llegaría. Se bajó del auto y corrió a través de la multitud de personas como si su vida se fuera en ello y a decir verdad así era. Cada segundo que marcaba el reloj era un momento menos que tenía para llegar al lado de la mujer que amaba y pedirle que se quedara con él.

El aeropuerto estaba igual o peor que afuera, las multitudes atestaban todo el lugar impidiéndole el paso. Darien revisó las pantallas que indicaban los vuelos y sus destinos y se dirigió hasta el mostrador de la entrada para el anden indicado. —Señorita, el vuelo hacia Italia.

—Lo siento señor, pero el avión está despegando.

—Debe detenerlo señorita, la mujer que amo y mis hijos están en ese avión, no puedo perderlos me entiende, no puedo perderlos.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer señor, el avión ya está despegando.

Darien miró su reloj una vez más, eran las cuatro en punto, había llegado tarde. Cabizbajo y deprimido caminó hasta la sala de espera y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, sacando la fotografía que se tomó con los niños el día que los llevó al zoológico. No pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Una rosa roja apareció de pronto frente a sus ojos. El pelinegro levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Diana, que con una sonrisa en el rostro le extendía aquella flor. Se frotó los ojos, creía que estaba soñando, pero no, frente a él estaba la niña.

—Tome esta rosa, gentil caballero, mi nombre es lady Diana Serenity Winston.

—Es un gusto conocerla lady Winston, —respondió Darien siguiéndole el juego— ¿está usted sola en este lugar?

—Oh no gentil caballero, me acompañan mis hermanos… y mi madre.

Entonces Darien levantó los ojos de su hija y miró a Serena que contemplaba la escena completamente emocionada. El pelinegro se abrazó a ella y los tres pequeños se aferraron a las piernas de sus padres.

—No pude hacerlo… —decía ella entre lágrimas—no pude marcharme.

— ¿Por qué Serena, por qué no te fuiste?

—Porque te amo Darien Chiba, nunca he dejado de amarte.

—Oh Serena, mi mariposa. Quiero que sepas que aquella noche en mi apartamento...

—No tienes que decir nada Dar.

—No Serena, tengo que hacerlo. Aquella noche fue una trampa de Mina, ella... ella puso algo en la bebida... pero yo nunca, nunca volví a tocarla después de...

—Dar, ya no importa, todo eso pertenece al pasado. No busquemos más con lupa lo que nuestros corazones ven con tanta claridad ni pensemos tanto sobre lo que ha pasado, lo único que debemos hacer es vivir nuestro amor sin que importe nada más.

—Te amo tanto Serena... y ahora sé que te he amado desde siempre y que siempre lo haré. No existe otra mujer en mi vida que no seas tú, eres mi norte, mi destino... mi vida empieza y termina en tus brazos. Perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te causé, he sido un ciego, un idiota... pero te aseguro que soy el idiota que más te ama, en esta vida y en la otra... por siempre tuyo.

—Perdóname tú a mí Darien, por haber sido tan débil... tan cobarde, por nunca luchar por lo que siento por ti... por haberte alejado de tus hijos... yo fui tonta y egoísta contigo... tú no merecías que...

—Son muchas las cosas que ambos debemos perdonarnos... —dijo él interrumpiéndola—pero ya tú lo dijiste... no pensemos más en el pasado, sólo miremos hacia adelante, hacia el futuro brillante que nos espera uno al lado del otro... con nuestros hijos.

—Te amo Darien... nunca volveré a permitir que alguien me separe de ti.

—Serena... mi mariposa... mi único y verdadero amor.

Darien se prendió de sus labios como quiso hacerlo desde el primer momento en que la había tenido de nuevo frente así, y ambos sentían como ese beso se llevaba todo lo malo que habían vivido. Atrás quedaban las dudas, las mentiras y los engaños, el dolor vivido y los malos entendidos eran parte del pasado.

— ¡Guacala! —gritó Artemis volteando el rostro.

—Ay… que romántico. —Exclamó Diana. — ¿Qué haces Endo? Déjame ver.

—Eres muy chica para ver eso.

—Sólo soy unos segundos menor que tú tonto.

—No te pierdes de nada. —dijo Artemis con cara de rechazo.

Darien se río. — ¿Son así todo el tiempo?

—Así es, claro aún puedes arrepentirte si quieres.

Darien miró a sus hijos pelearse entre sí y una nueva sonrisa iluminó su rostro. —Creo que podría ser divertido. —y volvió a besarla.

— ¡Mamá, dile a Endo que me deje ver!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos meses después un ansioso Darien esperaba al pie del altar por su hermosa novia, acompañado de sus tres hijos que insistían en que les correspondía «entregar» al novio. Los invitados habían llegado desde todas partes, ansiosos por ver a la pareja unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Haruka y Michiru eran las madrinas y como tales habían preparado con delicadeza cada detalle, superando y por mucho la boda que nadie se atrevía a nombrar en presencia de Darien. Serena personalmente llamó a Andrew para que fuera quien caminara con ella hasta el altar y la entregara a Darien, como representación de Artemis que siempre estaba en los pensamientos y corazones de todos los que lo habían conocido.

—Te veo nervioso hermano.

—Estoy temblando como gelatina Neph, ¿crees que Serena se arrepienta?

—Lo dudo Dar, de esta no te salvas.

—Y no quiero salvarme Neph.

—Recuerdo cuando me casé con mi osita bubu. —dijo Jadeite—Estaba igual de nervioso que tú y más que Molly llegó con tres horas de retraso.

— ¡Tres horas! —Jadeite asintió—Serena no me puede hacer eso.

—Cálmate Chiba, si hasta pareces primerizo.

Y es que era la primera vez que se casaba con la mujer que amaba, la anterior ceremonia no contaba para Darien, esta vez era su mariposa quien había aceptado casarse con él y eso lo ponía con los nervios de punta.

Jadeite le palmeó la espalda. —No te preocupes Dar, ya verás que en cualquier momento Serena entra por esa puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Serena hija, voy a adelantarme para decirle a Darien que ya estás en camino, el pobre debe estar que se muere de la impaciencia.

Ikuko y Hotaru se habían quedado en la hacienda para salir con Serena a la iglesia, pero dada la tardanza de la novia prefirieron adelantarse para calmar los más que seguros nervios del novio. Serena por su parte también estaba nerviosa, aunque ya había recorrido ese camino a los brazos de Darien, esta vez lo haría como ella misma, sin más mentiras ni engaños y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Se miraba por décima vez en el espejo, retocaba el maquillaje, bajaba el velo, lo volvía a subir, en fin, se notaba que la rubia estaba más que nerviosa por el paso que iba a dar.

—Señora, la limosina ya está aquí.

—Enseguida salgo.

Serena salió de la habitación y se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo frente a la fotografía de la abuela Serenity. Hizo en silencio una plegaria y deseó con todo su corazón que ella estuviera allí para verla, pero sabía que desde donde ella estaba, sentada en su nube personal al lado de Dios, la abuela la veía y estaba feliz por ella.

Se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó y salió por la puerta. La limosina que contrató Nephrite estaba fuera como le había dicho la empleada y sin más preámbulo Serena se subió. El auto comenzó el recorrido.

—Disculpe, este no es el camino hacia la iglesia.

El conductor no hizo caso de las palabras de Serena y siguió la ruta que llevaba, cerrando con seguro las puertas. —Oiga, ¿qué rayos está haciendo? Este no es el camino para la iglesia, deténgase y déjeme bajar.

Pero el conductor parecía que estaba sordo porque no atendía a sus súplicas. Serena comenzaba a preocuparse, su corazón se llenó de temor ante lo que pudiera estar sucediendo y sólo podía pensar en sus hijos, ¿qué pasaría si ella les faltaba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya se ha tardado mucho, ¿no lo crees? Hace una hora que Ikuko dijo que ya estaba lista y que venía de camino.

—Tranquilízate Dar, si algo sucediera ya estaríamos enterados.

—No lo sé Jei, mi corazón me dice que algo sucede.

—Papi, —lo llamó Diana, — ¿por qué mi mamá no llega?

—Así son las novias Diana, —replicó Endo—siempre hacen esperar al novio.

—Cuando yo me case yo no voy a hacer que mi príncipe espere por mí.

—Eso es si yo te dejo.

—Papá, dile a Endo que deje que me case.

—No seas tonta Diana, —intervino Artemis—ni siquiera tienes novio.

Esta vez las discusiones de sus hijos lejos de divertirlo lo desesperaban aún más, su corazón le decía que algo sucedía para que su mariposa tardara tanto en llegar y si no tenía señales de ella en los siguientes minutos, saldría de la iglesia a buscarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó desesperada la rubia— ¿Alguien te pagó? Porque si quieres dinero yo puedo dártelo. —El conductor guardaba silencio. —Dime algo maldita sea. —Serena gritó—Lo siento, no quiero enojarte, mira, —dijo sacando una fotografía de sus niños que siempre cargaba con ella—son mis hijos ¿ves? Ellos me necesitan, aún están muy chicos.

Nada de lo que hacía parecía romper el tempano de hielo que era aquel chofer, parecía que estaba sordo o algo por el estilo pues entre más la rubia suplicaba, más él guardaba silencio. El viaje continuó hasta que llegaron a una desviación y la tomaron. Serena se desesperó aún más al ver que dejaban los edificios de Minato atrás y se internaban en un bosque hasta que llegaron a una cabaña y el auto se detuvo.

El conductor bajó y abrió la puerta del pasajero, arrastrando a la rubia por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña y sacando una llave de su bolsillo abrió la puerta. Enseguida la colocó sobre una silla de madera y la amarró con una cuerda.

— ¿Quién eres? —Gritaba la rubia— ¿Por qué me haces esto? —lloraba—Dios por favor, permíteme volver a ver a mis hijos.

Pero el conductor ya no la escuchaba, había tomado un envase de color rojo y silbando salió de la cabaña. Serena estaba aterrada, intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas pero no podía, entonces el conductor volvió a entrar y mirando como ella intentaba zafarse, le cruzó la cara con una bofetada.

—No seas una chica mala, si te portas bien tal vez te deje marchar.

Serena reconoció al instante la voz. — ¿Mi…mina?

—Bueno no, tal vez no te deje marchar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien caminaba de un lado al otro en el altar. La gente inquieta empezaba a murmurar que había sido dejado plantado y que la novia seguro se había arrepentido. Esos cuchicheos no hacían nada más que ponerlo más nervioso si eso era posible.

—Darien. —lo llamó Ikuko—Llamé a la hacienda y me dijo la empleada de servicio que Serena salió hace más de dos horas de allí.

— ¿Qué dice Ikuko?

—Así es hijo, la limosina llegó y ella salió con dirección a la iglesia.

—Ahora sí estoy más que seguro que algo le ha pasado. Por favor, cuide de los niños.

Darien dejó el altar y salió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento de la iglesia buscando como loco su automóvil. Nephrite corrió detrás de él.

— ¡Dar! —gritaba el castaño pero Darien no le hacía caso y se subía al auto. — ¡diablos! —Neph corrió lo más rápido que podía para darle alcance a su amigo, cuando llegó Darien luchaba por salir del estacionamiento y había chocado varios carros en el intento. —Tienes que calmarte amigo, de lo contrario no podrás encontrarla.

—Si le pasa algo a Serena Neph…

—Calma, no le pasará nada. —el castaño sacó su celular—Voy a llamar a la agencia de limos, ellos seguramente tienen algún sistema de rastreo instalado en el auto y con eso podremos rastrearla.

—Buena idea.

Antes de que arrancaran Jadeite llegó a su lado. — ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Estoy llamando a la agencia de limosinas para que me envíen la localización al celular, tú por favor llama a la policía, no sabemos lo que esté sucediendo.

—De acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena estaba asustada. Mientras ella estaba amarrada a la silla, Mina había sacado un vestido de novia como el suyo y se había peinado y maquillado como ella. Serena no entendía qué pensaba hacer su hermana con todo eso, pero sabía que no saldría nada bueno.

—Por favor Mina, déjame ir y no le diré a la policía donde encontrarte.

—No me preocupo por la policía, luego de este día tendrán a Mina Tsukino detenida para siempre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿No lo adivinas hermanita? A ver si esto te hace espabilar. —La rubia le cruzó la cara con una bofetada— ¿Mejor?

—No podrás engañarlo Mina, él sabrá que no soy yo, todos lo sabrán.

—Para cuando lo sepan será muy tarde, tú estarás muerta y yo me habré quedado con Darien y con tus hijos… aunque pienso enviarlos a un internado, no quiero a ningún mocoso interfiriendo en mi felicidad con Darien.

— ¿Por qué eres tan vil Mina? ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer tanto odio?

La rubia se acercó hasta su hermana y la tomó fuerte del cabello. — ¿Te parece poco haberme robado el cariño de todos? —Le espetó—La abuela por ejemplo, siempre te prefirió, siempre te quiso más que a mí.

—Eso es mentira Mina, la abuela nos quería a las dos por igual.

—Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué te dejó a ti y a Darien la hacienda?

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. —dijo soltándola y caminando hacia otro lado—Ella te quería más que a mí y por eso te dejó la hacienda, yo nunca fui suficiente para ella.

«Serena canta muy hermoso, lástima que Mina no pueda hacerlo.» «¿Ya viste que Serena toca el piano? A Mina no se le da tan bien.» — ¡Ya cállense! —gritó Mina tapándose los oídos. —Serena, Serena, Serena, todos aman a Serena, pero yo también puedo hacerlo, abuela yo puedo hacerlo, mírame, no la mires a ella. —Serena estaba confundida sin saber con quién hablaba su hermana. —Pero pronto se va a acabar, —dijo Mina tomando el envase y rociando alrededor de Serena—tú te vas a quemar en el infierno y yo voy a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.

Entonces Mina sacó un encendedor y comenzó a prenderlo y apagarlo. La risa retorcida y maquiavélica que cruzó por su rostro le heló la sangre a Serena. La rubia tenía los ojos desorbitados, y hablaba consigo misma como hacía un momento atrás. Serena aprovechó su distracción y soltándose la cuerda arremetió contra ella.

El encendedor cayó en el suelo y el fuego se encendió en un segundo, empezando a consumirlo todo. Mina y Serena forcejeaban en medio de la cabaña, una tratando de escapar y la otra empeñada en que no lo lograra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Dobla a la izquierda… sí por aquí.

Darien siguió las instrucciones que Nephrite le daba mientras que el castaño no levantaba la vista de la pantalla de su celular. Hacía diez minutos que habían dejado la iglesia cuando la agencia de limosinas les envió por mensaje de texto la última ubicación registrada del auto y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Nephrite le envió la ubicación a Jadeite para que se le avisara a la policía previendo cualquier situación.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

—Eso es lo que indica el GPS.

Darien asintió. —No puedo perderla Neph.

—Y no lo harás amigo. Dobla a la derecha. Ya verás que llegaremos a ella, es cuestión de tiempo.

—Abuelo… Abuela Rini…Protejan a mi mariposa. Serena mi amor, resiste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cabaña estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, luego de que Mina la había roseado por completo con gasolina y en un intento de salvarse Serena dejó caer el encendedor. Ambas mujeres estaban enredadas en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no se podía distinguir quién era quién.

—Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte Mina, si me dejas ir las dos podremos salir de esta.

—Jamás saldrás viva de aquí Serena, siempre has sido una piedra de tropiezo en mi camino y es momento de que yo acabe con eso.

Mina la golpeó en el vientre y Serena cayó en el suelo. El humo comenzaba a hacer que sus pulmones ardieran y sumado a las patadas que ahora Mina le estaba propinando hacían que estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento. Serena podía sentir como la vida se le estaba escapando y pensando en sus pequeños comenzó a llorar.

—Hasta aquí te llegó la suerte hermanita.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido. Serena alzó la mirada y vio con temor como una viga de la vieja cabaña sucumbía ante las llamas, cayendo en el suelo. Mina no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que el pedazo de madera cayó aprisionando su cuerpo y dejándolo inconsciente.

—Mi…mina. —fue lo último que pudo decir Serena antes de perder la conciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Deberíamos estar prontos a llegar Dar, la señal del GPS indica que es por aquí.

Darien conducía un poco más lento de lo que realmente quería, el camino estaba muy maltrecho y si iba más rápido podría estallársele una llanta y tendría que seguir a pie, lo cual sería aún más lento. De repente algo llamó su atención. — ¿Qué es eso Neph?

— ¿Qué cosa? —el castaño siguió el camino que hacía el brazo de Darien hasta ver lo que el pelinegro le decía —Parece humo.

—Sería que…

Sin importarle nada Darien condujo con mayor velocidad, algo en su interior le decía que ese era el lugar en donde estaba su mariposa. Al dar la vuelta divisaron la limosina y frente a ella una cabaña incendiándose.

— ¡Serena! —gritaba desesperado Darien bajando del auto— Por Dios, ¡Serena!

—Sí, 911… por favor envíen a los bomberos y una ambulancia… no, no sabemos si hay heridos pero hay un incendio… ¡con un demonio es una emergencia!

— ¡Serena! —Gritaba Darien fuera de la cabaña—Debo entrar.

Nephrite lo sostuvo. — ¿Estás loco Dar? No sabes si ella está ahí.

—Suéltame Neph, yo sé que Serena está ahí, mi mariposa me necesita.

Sin hacer caso de lo que decía su amigo, Darien irrumpió en la cabaña. El humo casi no le dejaba ver nada y respiraba con dificultad sin embargo siguió adelante. — ¿Serena? —se preguntó el pelinegro al ver a la mujer inconsciente en el suelo. —Serena.

Pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Darien dudó por momentos al ver a las dos rubias vestidas de novia tendidas en el suelo.

_—Pero hay algo que no entiendo, si amas a Mina ¿por qué te quedaste boquiabierto cuando viste a la otra chica?_

_— ¿A Serena? Bueno es que siempre me ha costado un poco diferenciarlas._

_—Es extraño, por tu comportamiento pareciera que tu corazón distingue muy bien quién es quién._

Sí su corazón podía diferenciarlas, él siempre le había dicho quién era su verdadera mariposa, así que Darien confiando en lo que su corazón le indicaba, tomó a una de las rubias y salió de la cabaña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto sintió el aire fresco en sus pulmones volvió a la vida sólo para contemplar con horror que no se trataba de una pesadilla. Al frente de ella estaba la cabaña incendiándose y dentro, su hermana.

—Gracias al cielo estás bien. —escuchó que alguien le decía abrazándola contra su pecho.

— ¿Darien?

—Así es mi amor, aquí estoy.

— ¿Dónde está Mina?

—Yo… no pude sacarla.

—Mina… ¡Mina!

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Darien, Serena se levantó y corrió de vuelta al fuego. — ¡Serena! —gritaba el pelinegro pero ella no lo escuchó.

El humo la rodeaba por todas partes, no lograba encontrar un camino hasta donde estaba su hermana y sus pulmones nuevamente le escocían. Serena se cubrió con el brazo la cara, tratando de no respirar mucho humo y siguió adentrándose hasta que vio el cabello rubio sobre el suelo.

— ¡Mina!

— ¿Se…Serena? —La rubia reaccionó— ¿Por qué has vuelto?

—Voy a ayudarte a salir hermana.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! No necesito de tu ayuda.

—No es momento para esto Mina, yo te sacaré.

La rubia intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mover a su hermana, pero la viga que apresaba sus piernas era demasiado pesada para que ella pudiera hacer algo.

—Vete Serena, no te necesito, yo… te odio.

El dolor en el rostro de Mina le conmovió el corazón. Serena empezó a recordar el tiempo en que ambas reían y jugaban, cuando soñaban con príncipes azules y castillos.

_—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo Mina._

_—Nunca nada va a separarnos Serena._

Sus infantiles voces sonaban en su cabeza y Serena hizo un esfuerzo más por sacar a su hermana. El fuego era incontrolable y el humo se había duplicado desde que entró, pero ella estaba empeñada en rescatar a su hermana.

—No puedo Mina… está…demasiado pesado.

—Vete Serena, vete y déjame.

—No voy a dejarte morir así, no lo haré.

—No creas que voy a agradecerte si me salvas, al contrario, no viviré en paz hasta que no acabe contigo.

Las paredes de la cabaña comenzaban a ceder al fuego, no resistirían más. De pronto Serena sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban firmemente por la cintura. Se agarró de la mano de Mina lo más fuerte que pudo, pero entonces, Mina la miró con tristeza y...

_—Mira, es otra mariposa._

_—Es muy linda, ¿qué tal si la perseguimos?_

_Ambas niñas corrieron detrás de la pequeña mariposa azul. —Vamos Sere, apresúrate._

_—No puedo alcanzarte Mina, vas muy rápido. —de pronto se escuchó un grito._

_— ¡Serena!_

_La pequeña había resbalado y su cuerpo colgaba sobre un hoyo mientras ella se sostenía de una raíz que sobresalía. —Ayúdame Mina._

_Mina corrió rápidamente y se estiró para tomar la mano de Serena. —Sostente Sere, sostente fuerte._

_—No me sueltes Mina, por favor, ayúdame._

_—Jamás lo haré Sere, nunca te soltaré me oyes, nunca te soltaré._

...Luego se soltó.

— ¡Mina! ¡Mina!

Segundos después la cabaña se vino abajo.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí... sólo queda el final... qué les pareció el desenlace de Mina? Creo que en algún momento sí amó a su hermana aunque nunca se arrepintió de todo el daño que hizo, lo cual me pareció genial... una mala debe ser mala hasta el final.<p>

**VAMPIREPRINCESSM**, ahora sí que te entendí... espero que este sea el final que esperabas para Mina.

**Bibi Mallwordl**, sipi... bajó del avión.

**nenis 3**, al final los niños la convencieron.

**salyluna**, no los dejó ir pero aún les faltaba una prueba más.

**yakki karina**, duda sobre Mina contestada n.n

**bepevikn**, listo amiga... espero que te haya gustado.

**johanna bodmer**, a pesar de todo estarán juntos.

**Guest**, tendrás tu final diferente... en unos minutos más lo publico.

**Usagi Rosylu**, los niños sólo descubrieron que Darien era su padre pero no quiere decir que lo aman incluso ellos le dicen que ellos aman a papá Diamante pero quieren verla feliz.

**maria**, es el final que querías mi amiga?

**yssareyes48**, los niños siempre ven las cosas más simple que los adultos.

**belen medina**, besos para ti también.

Como dije por ahí, estaré publicando un final alternativo antes del "gran final" con Serena y Darien. Es importante para mí decir que este fic fue pensado como un Sere-Dar desde un inicio e incluso yo soy 100% amante de esta pareja, pero también tengo dentro de mis lectoras chicas que quisieron un final diferente y pues si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo se los voy a entregar, eso sí, respetando lo que originalmente yo quería en mi historia como su escritora.

Besos grandes chicas... esperen el final muy pronto.** Yeni Reid Wright**


	30. Capítulo extra: Un final diferente

**_Serena ha tomado la decisión de casarse con Diamante e irse de Minato. Por más que Ikuko trató de convencerla no lo logró y ya la rubia va en un avión con destino a Italia._**

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo Extra: Un final diferente:::<em>

El tráfico era sencillamente horrible a esa hora del día. Había cientos de personas apostadas sobre la calle que le impedían el paso al auto y ya comenzaba a desesperarse; de continuar así llegaría tarde.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede Richard?

—Lo siento señor, es una manifestación, no creo que pueda avanzar más.

Darien miró el reloj de pulsera, eran las tres y cincuenta minutos de la tarde, el avión de Serena salía a las cuatro en punto y de continuar allí no llegaría. Se bajó del auto y corrió a través de la multitud de personas como si su vida se fuera en ello y a decir verdad así era. Cada segundo que marcaba el reloj era un momento menos que tenía para llegar al lado de la mujer que amaba y pedirle que se quedara con él.

El aeropuerto estaba igual o peor que afuera, las multitudes atestaban todo el lugar impidiéndole el paso. Darien revisó las pantallas que indicaban los vuelos y sus destinos y se dirigió hasta el mostrador de la entrada para el anden indicado. —Señorita, el vuelo hacia Italia.

—Lo siento señor, pero el avión está despegando.

—Debe detenerlo señorita, la mujer que amo y mis hijos están en ese avión, no puedo perderlos me entiende, no puedo perderlos.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer señor, el avión ya está despegando.

Darien miró su reloj una vez más, eran las cuatro en punto, había llegado tarde. Cabizbajo y deprimido caminó hasta la sala de espera y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, sacando la fotografía que se tomó con los niños el día que los llevó al zoológico. No pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

─ Disculpe señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Darien levantó la vista y encontró frente a él una hermosa pelirroja de largo y ondulado cabello que le sonreía. Aunque no quería sonreír le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y limpió sus lágrimas. ─Estoy bien señorita, gracias por preocuparse.

─Beryl… me llamo Beryl Dark.

─Es un gusto señorita Dark, ─dijo poniéndose en pie y extendiéndole la mano─ soy Darien Chiba.

─ ¿De Chiba Enterprise CO?

─Así es… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

─Nos conocimos en una cena de caridad, mi padre tiene algunos negocios con usted.

─Lo siento… yo no la recuerdo.

─No se preocupe señor Chiba, eso podemos solucionarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Por ti mi amor, por aceptar compartir tu vida conmigo.

—Por ti, que has sido todo lo que siempre soñé.

La pareja feliz chocaban sus copas. La luz de las velas los alumbraba mientras un suave valls sonaba en el fondo. En la mesa sólo quedaban los platos vacíos de la deliciosa cena que Serena había preparado y la botella de vino estaba practicamente vacía. Ambos se miraban con amor y dulzura a los ojos, luego de tantos años y de tantas pruebas que pasaron, el amor que se prometieron el uno al otro permanecía intacto.

—¿Te arrepientes? —dijo él luego de un largo silencio— Alguna vez te has arrepentido de haberte decidido por mí.

—Nunca mi amor, —respondió la rubia— a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron y todo lo que pasó, tú eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

—Arrrg...—dijo el joven pelinegro—busquen un cuarto.

—Estamos en nuestra casa jovencito...—respondió la rubia—por cierto, ¿què haces aquí? Creí que habías ido con tus hermanos.

—Tuve que regresar por unas cosas que quería enseñarle, —dijo Endo— ya sabes que cuando viene le gusta ponerse al día con lo que se ha perdido.

El joven se fue hacia su habitación y dejó a sus padres solos nuevamente quienes volvían a acercarse para darse el tan ansiado beso cuando...

—Ya me voy, portense bien chicos. —y les guiñó un ojo, saliendo de la casa.

Serena quedó observando hacia la puerta cerrada. Luego de doce años aún no creía que fuera posible ser tan feliz. Sus hijos eran unos jóvenes fuertes, hermosos y muy inteligentes, tenían excelentes notas y eran muy maduros. La desición que había tomado años atrás era la mejor y ahora lo entendía, no sólo ella era feliz sino también sus hijos. Miró nuevamente al hombre que la contemplaba con admiración y con amor, mucho amor; y entonces sonrió.

—Te amo perita. —y por fin lo besó.

El beso fue lento y romántico. Las manos de Diamante recorrieron desde su dorado cabello, pasando por su cuello y permaneciendo un tiempo más en sus senos. Serena se sentía desfallecer, la calidez de sus manos siempre lograba ese efecto en ella, Diamante la conocía, la entendía, sabía exactamente cómo le gustaba ser tocada y ella lo disfrutaba, se complementaban a la perfección y eso era algo que la rubia hubiese creído imposible antes, cuando creía que su mundo empezaba y terminaba con Darien, pero con el tiempo descubrió que había alguien más que podía hacerla sentir, no de forma igual, sino de una forma distinta pero llena de amor.

─Te amo Serena… con toda la fuerza de mi corazón… con todo lo que soy… cada fibra de mi cuerpo te pertenece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─He vuelto. ─anunció Endo.

─Vaya, ya era hora, papá estaba desesperado por ver las fotos.

─Sí lo sé, pero tuve un ligero retraso en casa Temis… no te imaginas lo que vieron mis inocentes ojos.

─ ¿Inocente tú? ─dijo Diana mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina─ Eso sería un milagro.

─Mira quien habla hermanita, o tengo que recordarte que…

─Diana… Endo… por favor no comiencen con esto… recuerden que estamos en casa de papá y debemos hacer que su visita sea muy agradable.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de ellos. Darien los escuchaba y sonreía… sus hijos eran lo mejor y más importante que tenía y cada momento con ellos era mágico para él. A pesar de todo el tiempo pasado aún se arrepentía de haber dejado ir a Serena y no estar presente en la vida de sus hijos como deseaba pero al menos tenía a su lado a Beryl que, aunque no la amaba de la misma forma en que amó a Serena y tampoco habían podido tener hijos juntos, ella hacía de sus días algo mejor y manejable.

─Tus hijos son un encanto.

─Lo son ¿cierto? ─Darien suspiró─ Los amo tanto Beryl, detesto no poder estar con ellos tanto como quisiera… ojalá que ellos no lo resientan un día.

─Ellos son chicos muy inteligentes y maduros Dar, saben que estás con ellos lo que te es posible y que los amas.

─Espero que siempre lo sepan porque ellos son lo más importante para mí.

─Lo saben cariño… lo saben.

Darien y Beryl se reunieron con los chicos en la sala. Endo abrió los álbumes familiares y empezó a mostrarles las fotografías. Esos momentos eran los mejores para él, estar así con sus hijos superaba con mucho lo vacío que se sentía a veces y él daba gracias al cielo por eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¿Está segura de que es ella?

─Sí… lo es.

─Muy bien señora Ikuko, en cuanto se haga la autopsia le entregaremos el cuerpo de su hija para que pueda sepultarla.

─Gracias oficial.

Ikuko salió de la medicatura forense. Hotaru la esperaba afuera para consolarla.

─Aun no puedo creer que sea ella.

─Sabíamos que este día llegaría mamá Ikuko, por lo menos ahora sabemos de ella, antes no teníamos idea de dónde estaba o cómo.

─Lo sé, pero una muerte así, sola, es horrible.

Mina había estado perdida por muchos años y recién habían encontrado su cuerpo durante una redada que hicieron a una red de trata de mujeres, en donde la rubia estuvo cautiva por años sirviendo como prostituta a cambio de heroína.

─Sí… una sobredosis de droga… ¿quién lo diría?

─Tal vez lo que diga sonará horrible… pero ese fue el destino que mi pobre hija se labró… un destino oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena y Diamante bailaban al ritmo del vals. Sus cuerpos desnudos luego de haberse demostrado su amor se sentían quemar el uno al otro. De repente el peli plata sintió que su pecho se humedecía y levantó el rostro de su esposa para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

─ ¿Sucede algo manzanita?

─No es nada perita.

─ ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

─Es que nunca creí poder ser tan feliz.

Diamante la abrazó. La música se detuvo pero ellos seguían bailando al ritmo de sus corazones… con el sonido de su amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno amigas, como el título lo dice este es un final diferente. Espero que sea de su agrado, obviamente aún queda el capítulo 30 que es el final de Darien y Serena, el final original del fic, este final sólo lo hice para algunas de mis chicas que querían algo distinto.<p>

Espero tenerlas en el final de esta historia y que sigan disfrutando de mis historias como yo disfruto leer sus reviews.


	31. Capítulo 30: Juntos por siempre

**_Hola mis amigas (os) lectoras (es)_**

**_Antes de iniciar con el capítulo final de esta historia, quisiera agradecerles que me hayan acompañado durante estos 30 capítulos en los cuales he reído con sus ocurrencias, con cada uno de los reviews que me han enviado y tambiñen he aprendido mucho de ustedes. Gracias por sacar de su tiempo para leer mi historia y para comentarla, todos los comentarios que me hicieron de forma respetuosa fueron bien recibidos y me ayudaron a mejorar mucho la trama del fic._**

**_Como toda historia habrá gente que le guste y gente que no, eso no tengo bien claro y en ese sentido pues tuve muchas críticas de algunas (os) de ustedes que me expresaron de manera respetuosa lo que opinaban de la historia y del carácter de mis personajes, que como toda obra de ficción se plasmaron de la manera requerida para que se siguiera el rumbo que como autora quería que tuviera._**

**_De verdad espero que se hayan divertido y disfrutado la historia, es difícil atreverse a escribir y saber que uno se expone a la opinión de personas que quizás nunca llegues a conocer en persona pero que a través de las palabras pueden marcarte significativamente, es una experiencia maravillosa a pesar de muchas cosas y que no dejaría de hacer._**

**_Besos a todas (os) y ahora sí... el capítulo final._**

* * *

><p><em>:::Capítulo 30: Juntos para siempre:::<em>

Estaba tendida en medio del bosque cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

—Serena, hija, despierta.

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos. Aquel lugar no le resultaba familiar, pero envolvía una paz increíble y además era hermoso. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de una cascada y a su alrededor podía ver las más bellas y variadas flores y árboles de todas las especies. Era como un paraíso.

—Serena… Serena.

Nuevamente aquella voz. La rubia salió de su asombro y empezó a seguir su sonido por un paraje, hasta que tuvo frente a sí una especie de cortina de flores.

—Serena…

Estaba segura de que la voz provenía de ahí, así que, con un poco de temor, atravesó la cortina y quedó atónita con lo que vio. — ¿Abuela Rini?

—Así es cariño, soy yo, pero ahora necesito que despiertes.

— ¿En dónde estoy abuela? ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es un lugar al que no perteneces pequeña, por eso te pido que despiertes.

—Abuela, Mina… no pude salvarla.

—Ella escogió su propio camino hija, sólo ella podía salvarse a sí misma.

—Pero yo estaba ahí…tan cerca…fue mi culpa.

—No te culpes por los errores de los demás Serena… cada quien debe cargar con las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre decía?

— Cosas buenas siempre pasas cuando haces el bien.

—Así es cariño, y tú siempre has hecho el bien… ya es momento de que disfrutes las cosas buenas.

—Tengo miedo abuela, ¿y si todo sale mal otra vez?

—No tengas miedo de vivir cariño, tienes tres hijos hermosos y un hombre que te adora esperando por ti y tu lugar es a su lado.

—Tienes razón abuela. —Serena se abrazó a la anciana—Nunca voy a olvidarte abuela, me has hecho tanta falta.

—Y ustedes a mí mi amor, pero ya es momento de que regreses.

**»«**

—Carguen a 300.

—Listo doctor.

—No reacciona. Carguen otra vez a 300.

—Listo.

—No funciona. Una última vez, ahora a 360.

La enfermera aumentó la carga del desfibrilador y se alejó por tercera vez para que el médico diera la descarga. El cuerpo de la rubia se levantó a unos centímetros de la camilla y ella inspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—Tenemos pulso.

El médico se apresuró en colocarle oxigeno ya que con la inhalación de humo la rubia estaba muy afectada, incluso eso le había provocado un paro cardiorespiratorio. Darien esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera por noticias de Serena.

Luego de haberla sacado del fuego la cabaña se vino abajo. A los pocos segundos llegaron los bomberos y la ambulancia y aunque lograron apagar el incendio, no lograron rescatar a Mina; el cuerpo de la rubia estaba prácticamente carbonizado e irreconocible. Por suerte Serena se había desmayado y no había visto lo que quedaba de su hermana.

—Señor Chiba.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Soy el doctor Tomoe, el médico a cargo de la señora Winston.

—Por favor doctor, dígame cómo está ella.

—Tuvimos que darle reanimación ya que entró en un paro cardiorespiratorio debido a la exposición prolongada a los gases tóxicos asfixiantes, pero pudimos restablecerla y ahora está fuera de peligro. Permanecerá algunas horas en cuidados intensivos, presenta unas cuantas quemaduras menores, especialmente en el hombro, pero sanarán pronto.

— ¿Puedo verla?

—Es mejor que la dejemos descansar por ahora, además usted debe ir a que le hagan un chequeo ya que también estuvo expuesto al humo.

—Quisiera verla doctor Tomoe, sólo por un momento.

—Imposible señor Chiba, la señora Winston está bajo los efectos de los sedantes que le dimos para que pudiera descansar y le recomiendo que haga usted lo mismo.

El doctor Tomoe le puso una mano en el hombro y se retiró. Neph, que había permanecido con Darien todo este tiempo se le acercó.

—Dar, vamos a la casa a descansar, mañana temprano vienes a verla.

El pelinegro sólo asintió. Ambos hombres se fueron del hospital.

Ya en la mansión Darien llamó a Ikuko para darle las noticias. Aunque la peli azul sabía cómo era su hija, no dejó de sentir dolor al darse cuenta del terrible final de la rubia. Hotaru y los niños la consolaban mientras Darien le daba los detalles de lo sucedido, pero aún así aquello era terrible para Ikuko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente, sin reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Todo lo que había allí era absolutamente extraño para ella, tantas máquinas y cables que cuando empezó a seguir el camino que llevaban halló que estaban pegados a su cuerpo. En un acto reflejo se sentó en la cama, sobresaltada.

—Tranquila, —dijo una voz a su lado—estás en el hospital. Mi nombre es Karen Magaña y soy tu enfermera, pero puedes llamarme Ren-chan.

— Ren-chan, ¿Cuánto…?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —la rubia asintió—Dos semanas aproximadamente, sufriste un paro respiratorio por la fuerte inhalación de humo y luego caíste en un coma, tal parece que tu cuerpo necesitaba recuperarse.

Serena se tomaba la cabeza, estaba confundida, llevaba dos semanas inconsciente y lo último que recordaba eran los aterradores segundos en los que estaba sostenida de la mano de su hermana.

—Tu familia ha venido a verte todos los días, es extraño que aún no estén aquí. ¿El pelinegro sexy y de ojos bonitos es tu esposo?

—No… digo, nos íbamos a casar.

— ¡Qué afortunada! Ya quisiera tener yo un hombre como él. —dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro, sonrojada— ¿Te digo un secreto? Siempre que viene se queda por horas tomándote la mano y hablando contigo, esperando a que despiertes. Todas las enfermeras estamos enamoradas de él, pero no te preocupe, que él sólo tiene ojos para ti. —Ren-chan le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia estaba atónita escuchando lo que le decía la encantadora enfermera. Darien estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo, a su lado, tomando su mano pacientemente esperando que ella volviera a él. Serena sonrió y la enfermera le devolvió la sonrisa, luego dejó la tablilla donde estaban anotados los avances de la rubia al lado de la cama; caminó hasta la puerta.

—Iré a decirle al doctor Tomoe que su paciente estrella ya despertó.

La joven y linda enfermera salió del cuarto dejando a la rubia sola. Serena volvió a recostarse a la cama y contemplaba hacia la ventana. Afuera el mundo parecía seguir adelante sin detenerse, nadie echaba en menos a la mujer que estaba segura había muerto calcinada en aquel incendio. Se llevó la mano al pecho buscando su colgante en forma de luna, de pronto recordó que, mientras se vestía como ella, Mina se lo había quitado y puesto al cuello.

Cuantas lágrimas, dolor y sufrimiento había causado su hermana con su resentimiento injustificado. Ahora Serena sabía que ella, a sabiendas de conocer sus sentimientos por Darien, se entrometió entre ellos usurpando su lugar y arrebatándole la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amaba. No podía comprender por qué tanto odio de parte de su hermana, ella la amaba y habría dado lo que fuera para verla feliz, en cambio Mina había escogido el lado oscuro del castillo en la luna que ellas imaginaban de niñas.

—Una luna oscura. —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría y volteó hacia ella, encontrándose con dos orbes zafiro que la miraban con amor, con alegría, con nuevas esperanzas.

—Serena...

Darien entró en la habitación seguido de tres terremotos de cinco años que prácticamente corrían para ir al lado de su madre. — ¡Mami! ¡Mami! —exclamaban al mismo tiempo los pequeños.

— ¡Mis bebés! —dijo Serena abrazándose a sus hijos, a quienes Darien había ayudado a que se subieran a la cama. —Tenía tanto miedo de no volverlos a ver.

—Te extrañamos mucho mami, —dijo Diana— aunque papi cuidó muy bien de nosotros.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí mamá, —contestó Endo—también la tía Haru y la tía Michiru, ellas venían a vernos todos los días.

—No te olvides de Taru y de abuela Ikuko. —concluyó Artemis.

—Veo que la pasaron muy bien sin mí. —entonces Serena miró hacia Darien, que observaba a su familia embelesado— Y tú, ¿también me extrañaste?

El pelinegro se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó a su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente sobre los de la rubia. —Como no te lo imaginas mi mariposa.

— ¡Es tan romántico! Oye Endo no lo hagas otra vez, yo quiero ver como se besan, no seas malo, mamá dile a Endo que me deje ver. ¡Mamá!

Pero Serena y Darien ya no prestaban atención a sus niños, sólo podían concentrarse en aquel beso que tanto ansiaban y que calmaba sus corazones heridos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Garden Cafe es el lugar perfecto para descansar del estresante y agotador bullicio de la ciudad. Las mesas colocadas en los amplios jardines permitía a las personas que lo visitaban disfrutar de una hermosa vista mientras degustaban los deliciosos platillos que se servían ahí. Rei estaba tomando un delicioso té con pastelillos mientras observaba a los niños correr y divertirse persiguiéndose los unos a los otros. La pelinegra se llevó instintivamente la mano al vientre, tenía seis meses de embarazo y su pequeño se movía alegremente en su vientre cada vez que sentía la mano de su madre.

—Disculpe señora, —le dijo la mesera—el hombre de allá le envía esto.

Rei contempló la rosa y luego alzó la vista hacia él, quien le dio una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, aquella que había derribado las barreras que se puso en su corazón luego de lo sucedido con Nicolás. Cuando su tía Ikuko le contó de la muerte del castaño no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor, aunque en el fondo Rei comprendía que Nic había cosechado lo que sembró. La pelinegra se permitió llorar una vez por él y después juró no volver a llorar por Nicolás ni por ningún otro hombre, así como también se prometió vivir solamente para su hija y nada más. Por supuesto que en su muy elaborada ecuación no había tomado en cuenta una variable.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla, bella dama?

—Lo siento caballero, pero estoy esperando a mi muy apuesto y celoso esposo... no creo que quiera problemas con él.

—Con tal que quedarme con usted haría lo que fuera.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella y se prendió de sus labios con pasión, hasta que la gente empezó a murmurar y sonreír al ver a la feliz y enamorada pareja.

— ¡Papá viniste!

La pequeña Naru de seis años corrió a los brazos de su padre quien se separó de la pelinegra en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hija. —Hola princesa. —respondió él levantándola y dándole un beso. — ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Aquí estoy papi.

—Ven acá campeón.

El orgulloso padre se agachó y tomó a ambos niños en sus brazos. Rei los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, desde el día en que Neph había llegado a su vida se dio cuenta de que existía una segunda oportunidad para ella. Él era un hombre atento y cariñoso, un padre amoroso tanto para el pequeño Helios de tres años que era hijo de ambos, como para la pequeña Naru que era fruto de su unión con Nicolás. La pelinegra daba gracias a Dios cada día por haber puesto a Neph en su camino y que él no se cansara de insistir en ella, su vida no estaría completa si él no estuviera en ella.

— ¿Te sucede algo cariño? —preguntó el castaño al ver que su esposa estaba llorando.

—Sí, —Rei sonrió—me sucede que te amo.

Rei se levantó y se unió en un abrazo con su familia. —Yo también te amo cariño, eres el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sí... por supuesto... podemos hacer que la carrera de Yaten vuelva a despegar a pesar de las críticas negativas... sí se que es difícil pero lo hemos hecho antes, por eso somos LME, la mejor empresa de entretenimiento. —Mimet entró en la oficina— No se preocupe Setsuna, nos reuniremos con usted y uno de mis socios en menos de quince días... De acuerdo. Gracias.

Diamante terminó la llamada. Mimet le tendió los documentos de la nueva asociación y esperó pacientemente a que el peli plata los firmara. —Creí haberte dicho que contrataras a una nueva asistente.

A la pelirroja no le gustaba la idea de tener que dejar de trabajar para Diamante, pero era una decisión que él había tomado y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo. —He tenido mucho trabajo con la nueva asociación y no he podido entrevistar a las candidatas.

—No podemos continuar de esta forma Mimet. —Diamante dejó el escritorio— Sabes muy bien que tu salud no permite que sigas trabajando en la oficina, debes estar quieta y descansar.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro, mientras Diamante la abrazaba y acariciaba su abultado vientre. —Lo sé mi amor, pero no soporto la idea de que venga una lagartona e intente algo contigo mientras yo estoy en casa y con esta figura de globo.

Diamante cerró los ojos. Por un instante recordó la amargura que sintió cuando recibió la llamada de Serena diciéndole que rompía su compromiso y que se quedaría en Tokio con Darien, rehaciendo su vida al lado del hombre que amaba. A pesar de haberle pedido perdón, en ese momento el peli plata tuvo problemas para comprender sus razones y por un tiempo no quiso saber cosa alguna de Serena o de Darien; hasta el punto en que pensaba en romper sus relaciones con LME. Por suerte Ami habló con él y le hizo ver el terrible error que hubiese sido que Serena se casara con él sin amarlo.

—_Sé que es doloroso aceptarlo Diamante pero ¿no crees que es mejor así? Recuerda cómo inició nuestra relación... tú tampoco me amabas y ya ves en lo que terminó._

_—Ami... yo nunca quise hacerte daño... simplemente el amor se da o no se da... no es algo que podamos manipular a nuestro antojo.  
><em>

_—Fue difícil para mí entenderlo, además de que tuvimos que pasar por mucho para que lo hiciera. Tú no tienes que pasar por lo mismo, debes entender que Serena no quiere hacerte daño... sólo desea que seas feliz con alguien que sí te quiera.  
><em>

Y él lo comprendió. Fue duro aceptarlo pero al final lo hizo. Tanto Ami como Serena tenían razón, por más que él amara a la rubia si ella no le correspondía entonces su relación fracasaría; además Serena merecía ser feliz con el hombre que ella amaba... aunque ese hombre no fuera él. Cuando Diamante por fin pudo desintoxicarse del amor que sentía por ella, fue como si abriera los ojos nuevamente al mundo... a la vida... al amor. Y en medio de esa nueva visión, por fin pudo ver con claridad lo que siempre estuvo ante sus ojos.

—Para mí te ves hermosa fresita. —Diamante le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que sería capaz de olvidar a Serena y volver a enamorarse se hubiera carcajeado, y si encima le decían que encontraría el amor a unos cuantos pasos de su escritorio probablemente hubiera estallado de la risa. En cambio ahí estaba, abrazando el vientre de ocho meses de Mimet e ilusionado y completamente enamorado de ella. —No quiero que te atormentes pensando en cosas como esa, mi corazón y todo lo que soy es enteramente tuyo, no habrá nada ni nadie que me separe de ti y de nuestra hija.

—Te amo tanto mi amor, que tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

—No hay de qué temer cariño, entiéndelo de una vez, te amo, tú y nuestra princesa son lo más importante para mí. Así que por favor, contrata a una asistente para mí y ve a casa a descansar.

— ¿Puedo contratar a una que sea fea muy fea?

—Si eso te hace sentir tranquila está bien... aunque más quisiera que confiaras en mí.

—Yo confío en ti amor, —respondió Mimet haciendo pucheros—en quien no confío es en otras mujeres.

Diamante sonrió. —Tú no tienes remedio fresita... no tienes remedio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las calles de Londres Lita caminaba con las manos metidas en su chaleco por el frio de la noche. Le había dado curiosidad de ver a una pareja cenando en un lujoso restaurante, y se asomó por el ventanal, mirándolos con disimulo; sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su ex prometido cenando con una mujer.

_Cuando llegó a Londres su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma. Cuando Darién la había rechazado y comenzó su terapia psicológica, entendió que jamás lo tendría, que él en verdad amaba a Serena, y que realmente estaba mal actuar del modo en que lo hizo; la manera de amar a Darién le hizo entender que no era amor sino un espejismo de lo que ella quería ver. _

_En menos de tres meses conoció a Ren Jinguji, un hombre extremadamente sexy y divertido, comenzó a trabajar para él, poco a poco se conocieron mejor hasta que se convirtieron en novios. Ahí conoció a la mejor amiga "casi" hermana de Ren, Reika Geel, una chica según un poco tímida y necesitaba tener una amiga. Engañada y segada por el amor hacia Ren fue tomándole cariño a la joven quien la veía como una hermanita._

_— ¿Por qué eres tan celoso? — le preguntó Lita extrañada, últimamente su novio la celaba por todo. Eso la tenia confundida —Creo que no te he dado motivos para nada._

_Ren observó como Lita movía sus manos y descubrió que estaba molesta por sus reclamos, ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínica y actuar como si nada?_

_— Se que saliste con unos amigos — dijo él alzando la voz —, te vieron Lita, no fue nada exactamente platicando — enseñándole una foto que tenía en su escritorio, notando su palidez —: tu cara me lo dice todo, no quiero saber nada de ti._

_— Ren no puedes hacerme esto — dijo Lita abatida, sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas fueron cayendo —, fue una trampa, ese hombre me beso a la fuerza… No puedes creer algo así ¿No confías en mí?_

_— La verdad no — respondió en un tonó severo, le dolía tanto el corazón —, quiero que te vayas de mi vida._

_Ella salió de la oficina llorando y se encontró con Reika. — Amiga, por favor ayúdame — pidió desesperada —, Ren no cree en mí._

_Reika le miró con una sonrisa malévola. — En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale — observando su palidez —, tranquila yo lo voy a cuidar muy bien por ti._

_Lita entendió todo y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ¿Así se sentiría Serena? Ella hizo sufrir a su amigo separándolo de la mujer que amaba, ahora ella también perdía al amor de su vida. Después de estar casi tres años amándolo y demostrándole que él la amaba de verdad, recibir tanto amor que él le ofrecía; lo había perdido. Pero Lita sintió que se merecía todo lo que le sucedía, su sufrimiento era la paga por sus pecados._

— A veces se gana o se pierde — dijo suspirando y alejándose de la ventana para seguir su camino.

**»«**

— ¿Cómo pudiste Reika? — Preguntó Ren perplejo —Me casé contigo creyendo que seríamos felices.

Reika lo miró apenada, después de separarlo de Lita le había costado mucho tenerlo a su lado, lo había drogado para hacerle creer que habían hecho el amor, él sin dudarlo se caso con ella… Pero no era lo que ella esperaba, no era feliz a su lado. — Lo siento, es que fui tan egoísta — dijo sin poderlo mirar a los ojos —, te separe de Lita para tenerte y ahora que te tengo no soy feliz, ni tú tampoco lo eres. — lo miró a los ojos, el aún amaba a lita, podía escucharlo decir su nombre mientras dormía —Búscala y sé feliz con ella.

— Te odio, no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida — dijo él saliendo del restaurante, con la finalidad de encontrar de nuevo al amor de su vida.

**»«**

— Motoki — gritó Lita emocionada al ver a su nuevo amor — ¿Viniste por mí?

El rubio sonrió feliz y le dio un apasionado beso, para después sonreírle emocionado. — Te extrañe horrores — confesó él enamorado —, ¿Y qué te dijo el médico?

— Tendremos un bebé en pocos meses — dijo Lita feliz y agarrándolo del brazo para seguir caminando agarrados de la mano —, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Motoki.

Ren venía distraído, cuando miró a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro hombre sintió un nudo en la garganta, y muchos deseos de volver a su lado, Lita miró de reojo y se quedo sorprendida en volver a verlo. Unos meses atrás se había enterado que él y Reika se habían divorciado, no quiso buscarlo, empezó a salir con Motoki, un joven noble y lleno de amor; no sentía el gran amor que sintió por Ren, pero agradecía a Dios por tenerlo a su lado y porque el sería el padre de su hijo, solo el tiempo le haría borrar el amor que sintió con Ren y tener la felicidad con Motoki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en Minato. El sol brillaba en lo más alto, los pájaros alegres cantaban y revoloteaban alrededor. El sonido del mar acompañaba el ambiente, con las majestuosas olas que rompían en la playa, acariciando las blancas arenas. Las sillas estaban dispuestas bajo un gran toldo blanco, a un lado había otro toldo donde los encargados de la comida esperaban que la ceremonia acabase para deleitar a los invitados a un delicioso banquete de comida caribeña. Todo estaba dispuesto para celebrar el gran acontecimiento que todos estuvieron esperando.

La música del piano empezó a sonar, combinándose delicadamente con el sonido del mar. Los invitados se pusieron de pie y voltearon para ver la llegada de la novia, que esta vez no se había tardado casi nada. Serena vestía un sencillo vestido gasa blanco strapless, de corte tipo A que llegaba hasta el suelo, adornado con diminutos zafiros. El cabello dorado le caía en ondas sobre la espalda, recogido al lado por una fina cintilla con brillantes en forma de mariposa. Pero el detalle que más la hacía deslumbrante era la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

— ¿Lista pequeña? —preguntó Andrew ofreciéndole el brazo. Serena tomó el brazo del hombre mayor y sonriendo ambos empezaron la marcha.

Delante de ella iba su pequeña Diana, marchando orgullosamente mientras dejaba un rastro de hermosas flores de colores, y cerrando el desfile el pequeño Artemis sostenía su cola. A cada paso que daba se encontraba con las caras de las personas que consideraba como su familia, empezando por Rei que había regresado de Londres junto con Nephrite y sus dos hijos. También Molly y Jadeite habían llegado, la pelirroja y ella se habían reconciliado luego de todos los malentendidos y reanudaron su amistad.

Serena sonreía cada vez que miraba a alguien, tratando de no mirar hacia adelante, temía que Darien no estuviera allí, aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Por supuesto no podían faltar Haruka y Michiru, que nuevamente hacían de madrinas de la boda y junto a ellas estaba su hija Palas.

La feliz novia caminó hasta el final, donde Andrew sonriente se detuvo y colocó su mano en la mano de Darien. Serena volteó a mirar hacia un lado, donde su hijo Endo estaba de pie al lado de su padre sonriendo y del otro lado estaba su madre con Hotaru, también ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Diana y Artemis se incorporaron después, poniéndose al lado de su padre.

—Sé que tu abuelo desde el cielo está con nosotros en este momento, —comenzó a decir Andrew— y estoy seguro que él quisiera que supieras lo orgulloso que se siente al ver el hombre en el que te has convertido. Sé feliz Darien, no te canses nunca de luchar por tus ideales, cuida a esta preciosa y extraordinaria mujer con la cual la vida te ha premiado. Artemis desde donde está debe estar feliz al lado de tu abuela Luna, sonriendo al verte por fin unir tu vida a la de Serena.

Darien agradeció las palabras de Andrew y se dio comienzo a la ceremonia. El pelinegro casi no prestó atención a las palabras del cura, sus ojos y su concentración estaban puestos únicamente en la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Eres tan hermosa...—le dijo en un susurro.

—_El matrimonio es cosa de dos: —_se escuchaba decir al cura—_dos corazones que laten al unísono._

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

_—Dos almas unidas con un mismo propósito. _

—Y la más sexy también. —dijo con una sonrisa lobuno en los labios.

—_Dos personas que desean estar juntos para siempre._

—Estoy tan ansioso de estar a solas contigo y...

—Papá, —dijo Artemis en voz baja—el cura te está hablando.

—Eh… yo… lo siento. —Darien carraspeó— ¿Qué decía?

El cura le dio una mirada severa, entonces repitió: —Darien Chiba, acepta usted por esposa a la señorita Serena Tsukino, para amarla y respetarla, y…

—Sí acepto.

—Todavía no he terminado señor Chiba. —la gente reía.

—Con el respeto que se merece señor cura, no importa lo que sea que venga de ahora en adelante, aceptaría mil veces a esta mujer como mi esposa, hasta que se vuelva una viejita arrugada y quejumbrosa.

—Tú serás quien se vuelva un quejumbroso, de todos modos ya lo eres.

El cura carraspeó. — ¿Puedo continuar?

—Lo sentimos. —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Bien, señorita Tsukino, acepta como su legítimo esposo al señor Darien Chiba para…

—Sí, acepto.

— ¿Será posible que me dejen terminar? —preguntó furioso el anciano hombre.

—Padre, —llamó su atención Endo— ¿por qué no pasa ya a la parte del beso?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó feliz Diana—Vamos al beso.

—Si no puedes contra ellos…—respondió el padre—Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Darien se acercó a Serena. —Es un gusto en conocerla, señora Chiba.

—El placer es todo mío, señor Chiba.

—Ay ya por favor, ¡bésense!

—No le hables así a mamá y papá, Temis.

—No te metas Endo, no ves que duran y duran y ya todos queremos ver el beso.

— ¡Sí, sí, el beso, el beso! —la gente empezó a corear pidiendo el beso.

—Tú ven para acá Diana, no voy a dejar que veas esto.

—No empieces Endo, mamá dile a Endo que me deje ver.

Mientras los niños peleaban y la gente reía y aplaudía, Darien y Serena sellaban su promesa de amor con un beso. Al fin estaban unidos y esta vez sería para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dos años después...**

—Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser día de tus santos te las cantamos a ti. Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños a Taru, cumpleaños feliz.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así como los gritos de alegría por celebrar el cumpleaños #14 de Hotaru Tsukino. Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Ikuko celebrando, Haruka y Michiru junto con Palas que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de la pelinegra, Diamante y Mimet no pudieron asistir pero enviaron sus mejores deseos junto con un regalo para ella, Jadeite y Molly se presentaron junto con su pequeño de un año, un adorable rubio al que llamaron Darien en honor a su padrino, Rei que llegaba cada año para celebrar con su nueva prima, estaba con Neph y sus hijos Naru, Helios y Neph Jr., el pequeño de dos años que aún estaba en su vientre cuando Serena y Darien se casaron.

—Mamá Ikuko, ¿sabe dónde están Sere y Dar? Ya es hora de partir el pastel. —preguntó Michiru, desde que se habían vuelto una gran familia todos llamaban de esa forma a la peli azul y ciertamente a ella le encantaba.

—Iré a buscarlos.

—Yo voy contigo abuela Kuko.

La pequeña Diana la tomó de la mano y ambas dejaron el jardín con la fiesta en su apogeo, entrando en la casa para buscar a la pareja. Buscaron en la sala, en la cocina hasta en el baño y no los encontraron, entonces Ikuko se dirigió hasta la habitación que antes ocupaba su hija.

—Sere hija, ¿estás a...?

Ikuko cerró la puerta de forma abrupta y con el rostro sonrojado. — ¿Sucede algo abuela?

—Nada hija, pero será mejor que dejemos a tus papis tranquilos, digamos que ellos están algo ocupados.

La peli azul volteó con la niña y empezaron a volver al jardín. — ¿Y qué hacen abuela?

—Pues creo que están encargando un hermanito para ti mi amor.

— ¿Un hermanito? ¡Viva, Viva! Al fin voy a dejar de ser la menor y tendré un hermano menor para decirle qué hacer.

—Los hermanos no son para eso Diana.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces deberías decirle eso a Endo que siempre me hace hacer muchas cosas, ¿tú le dices abuela?

—Está bien Diana, yo le digo.

****»«****

**Mientras tanto en la habitación...**

— ¿Así está bien señor Chiba?

—Así esta perfecto señora Chiba.

—Mmm, señora Chiba, me encanta cuando me dices así.

— ¿Ah sí? Señora Chiba... —respondió el pelinegro en un tono de voz muy sugerente.

— ¿Crees que está bien que estemos aquí? Todos nuestros amigos están afuera y...

Darien plantó un beso en sus labios. —Nuestros amigos saben que estoy loco por ti y que no puedo ni verte porque me dan ganas de devorarte toda.

— ¿En serio? —Serena sonrió—No me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Acaso no viste que parecía carpa de circo? —respondió con una sonrisa lasciva—Siempre me imaginé el momento en que estuviera así contigo en tu habitación.

La rubia reía. —Eres un pervertido, Darien Chiba.

—Soy «tu» pervertido.

El pelinegro se prendió de su boca con hambre, Serena era su mujer desde hacía dos años, pero a pesar de eso la llama de pasión que ardía entre ellos se mantenía viva como desde el primer día.

—Darien, espera.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Volvió a reír— ¿No me digas que aún te lastima?

— ¡Pero qué engreído eres! No se trata de eso, hay algo que quiero darte. —dijo levantándose de la cama.

— ¿No puedes esperar a después? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero—En este preciso momento sólo hay una cosa que quiero que me des, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No seas impaciente. —Serena abrió la gaveta y sacó una caja—Había olvidado que guardé esto aquí. —Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Serena abrió su viejo joyero—toma, —dijo sacando la brújula—la había guardado para ti.

—Mariposa, ¿acaso esto es...?

—La brújula que te dio la abuela Rini, para que nunca perdieras la dirección.

Darien acarició la delicada pieza mientras leía la frase que a la abuela le gustaba decirle y que por mucho tiempo fue su guía. Entonces besó la brújula y extendió la mano. —Consérvela.

—Pero Darien...

—Quiero que tú la tengas mi mariposa, porque yo ya encontré mi camino de vuelta a casa.

Serena se abrazó de su esposo con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por su rostro y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era que alguien como ella pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz. De pronto el recuerdo de su abuela Rini y de Artemis cruzó su mente y la rubia agradeció a Dios y al cielo haberlos tenido a su lado ya que sin ellos su presente y su futuro no tendrían el mismo brillo de ahora.

—Cariño.

— ¿Qué pasa Dar?

—Ahora podemos volver a lo que estábamos.

La rubia sonrió. —Lo dicho, es usted un pervertido señor Chiba.

—Soy su pervertido señora Chiba... enteramente suyo.

Y se entregaron al beso, a la pasión, confirmando una vez más aquel pacto silencioso que se hacían cada vez que estaban juntos, un pacto de amor puro, sincero, desinteresado, un amor que permanecería fuerte a través del tiempo; porque ya no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese romper el vínculo que los unía... estaban juntos y esta vez sería para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Y así llegamos al final de este historia, de verdad espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Nota aclaratoria: el deselance de Lita es por cortesía de Adileyne Adileyne Tsukino, ella lo escribió yo sólo hice unas correcciones para que encajara en la historia. Esto fue un premio que se dio por medio de FB al review #500 de la historia.

**maria**, aquí tienes tu final esperado, ¿ya no me odias?

**tania**, fue un gusto.

**yakki karina**, espero que este final te agrade más.

**yssareyes48**, como final alternativo, en un mundo paralelo Beryl es una chica buena n.n

**Lorena**, gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que a pesar del detalle de Beryl te haya gustado.

**Usagi Rosylu**, de nada hermosa me encanta que te haya gustado y gracias por esas palabras.

**Yolis de Andrew**, lo hice por algunas chicas que deseaban ver algo distinto pero la verdad me costó horrores escribirlo, soy completamente Team Mamo-chan ja ja ja.

**Badu**, me alegra que al fin hayas podido dejar un review en la historia (me encantan los rw!). Espero que este final te agrade.

** belen medina**, muy mal le salió todo, al final sentí algo de lástima por ella pero eso fue lo que ella misma se sembró.

Bueno chicas, domo arigatou. Nos leemos pronto, recuerden buscarme en FB para que se enteren de mis próximas historias (claro si gustan) y también pueden hacer toda clase de preguntas y sugerencias al respecto. Besos de chocolate con fresa para todas.

**Yenni Reid Wright**


End file.
